Uchiha Naruto
by Lantern Green
Summary: Dendamnya sudah terbalaskan untuk orang yang sudah memberikan luka padanya dan Ibunya. Dan sekarang dia akan menghadapi musuh baru yang mengancam menguasai dunia. Mampukah dia dan keluarganya melawan orang itu. Lihat saja. (Bad Summary). Change Summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya,saya hanya pinjam Charakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Family, .**_

 _ **Rated:T.**_

 _ **x U. ?.**_

 _ **Warning:Ooc,Oc,Semi-cannon,SmartNaru,Typo,Dll.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:Setelah kelulusan Gennin,Naruto diusir dari Konoha karena diduga melukai Menma Anak Hokage sekaligus kakaknya,dan dia hanya bisa menerimanya karena memang dia salah,,tapi saat perjalanannya,ada kejadian yang mengejutkannya.(Bad Summary).**

 _ **Chapter 1.**_

Konohagakure sebuah desa terkuat dari desa lain,karena desa Konohalah yang melahirkan Shinobi yang disebut sebut sebagai dewa Shinobi,seperti Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha dua orang yang membangun desa Konoha,meskipun awalnya Clan Senju dan Clan Uchiha selalu berperang tapi Hashirama menyatakan damai dengan Clan Uchiha,dan para Uchiha pun dipilihlah Hashirama sebagai Hokage pertama,atau disebut pemimpin desa.

Tapi setelah Hashirama menjadi Hokage tiba tiba Madara keluar desa karena dia iri dengan Hashirama yang lebih dipilih menjadi pemimpin dari pada dirinya,bahkan Clannya sendiri juga lebih memilih Hashirama,Madara pun mengajak para anggotanya untuk berperang lagi dengan Clan Senju tapi tidak ada yang mau mengikutinya dan Madara pun kecewa karena menganggap anggotanya menyianyiakan kematian adiknya, itulah Madara keluar desa untuk menantang Hashirama.

Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian Madara kembali dan menantang Hashirama untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat,dan terjadilah pertarungan besar antara Hashirama dan Madara yang menghancurkan banyak tempat,dan pertarungan terakhir berakhir di lembah kematian,karena itu di buat patung Hashirama dan Madara,untuk sebagai penghormatan mereka berdua.

Bukan hanya itu saja,Konoha juga banyak melahirkan Shinobi Shinobi hebat,seperti 3 Legenda Sannin atau julukan untuk tiga orang yaitu,Jiraiya,Tsunade dan Orochimaru,mereka mendapat julukan tersebut daidan Hanzo karena berhasil bertahan dan masih hidup setelah bertarung dengannya yang dikenal adalah salah satu Shinobi mematikan.

Bukan hanya itu saja masih banyak lagi Shinobi hebat dari Konoha

Bukan hanya itu saja masih banyak lagi Shinobi hebat dari Konoha ada Minato Namikaze atau dijuluki sebagai _Kiroi Senko_ karena berhasil menghabisi pasukan Iwagakure dalam waktu singkat dengan jurusnya yang dikenal dengan nama _**Hiraishin.**_ Dan masih banyak lagi Shinobi-Kunoichi hebat dari desa Konoha ini.

Sekarang di sebuah ruangan tempat rapat para petinggi desa dan para kepala Clan dan ada juga penduduk desa,dan Hokage yaitu Minato dan Hiruzen,Hokage keempat dan mereka sedang membicarakan masalah seorang anak yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki,Jinchuriki _**Kyuubi.**_

Kenapa dia jadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi,itu karena saat kelahirannya ada seseorang bertopeng yang melepaskan Kyuubi dari Ibunya setelah melahirkan Naruto,dan orang bertopeng tersebut menggunakan Kyuubi untuk menghancurkan Konoha,dan Kushina ibu Naruto hanya melihat Kyuubi menghancurkan Konoha dengan pandangan tidak perduli,karena yang penting dia bisa bersama anaknya,harta yang paling berharga untuknya,,tapi sayang dia tidak akan hidup lebih lama,karena bila seseorang yang _**Bijuu**_ ditarik paksa maka orang trsebut akan mati.

Kushina pun memutuskan sebelum dia mati,dia akan menyegel Kyuubi dalan tubuh anaknya,dari pada harus _orang_ itu yang mengambil Kyuubi.

"Naru,maafkan Kaa-chan yang tidak bisa merawatmu hingga dewasa,Kaa-chan ingin selalu bersamu,mengajarimu banyak hal,melihatmu menjadi laki laki yang kuat,,Hiks,,tapi itu tidak ,hiks,,tidak bisa terwujud,,maafkan Kaa-chan ,bila,nanti kami akan menjalani kehidupan yang berat,,hiks Kaa-chan akan selalu menyayangimu."ujar Kushina sedih dan terisak tangis sambil memeluk Naruto yang masih tidur dengan nyaman.

Kushina yang waktunya tinggal sedikit menaruh Naruto dibawah,lalu membuat segel dan muncul sebuah meja batu,Kushina pun menaruh Naruto disitu,Kushina menatap Kyuubi yang masih memporak porandakan Konoha,dia langsung mengeluarkan _Rantai Chakra_ dari tubuhnya menghentikan pergerakn Kyuubi,membuat para Shinobi yang melawan Kyuubi sampai disitu Kushina membuat segel.

 **=Shiki Fuujin=**

Muncul sosok Shinigami di belakang Kushina,sedangkan Kyuubi terus berontak dari rantai Chakra Kushina,Dia langsung membuat segel dan meletakan telapak tangannya diperut Naruto,Shinigami dibelakang Kushina menarik Chakra Kyuubi dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto,,sampai akhirnya Kyubi menghilang dan tersegel seutuhnya di tubuh Naruto,dan muncul lambang segel diperut Kushina,,tak sampai disitu Kushina membentuk segel Fuin untuk menyegel kekuatan Kyuubi.

Setelah itu Shinigami langsung menarik jiwa Kushina dan langsung menghilang,,tak lama kemudian Minato datang membawa anaknya dan menatap Kushina.

"Kenapa,kau menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh anakmu,Kushina.?"tanya Minato marah.

"A-aku,ti-tidak akan m,membiarkanmu,,menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh anakmu b,brengsek."jawab Kushina putus putus disisa hidupnya.

"Tidak masalah,,aku akan membunuh Naruto,dan memindahkan Kyuubi ke tubuh anakku."ujar Minato membuat Kushina kaget.

"K-kau,b,bajingan M-minato."tapi sayang Minato tidak menghiraukannya,dan menaruh anaknya disamping Naruto,lalu mengambil kunai di kantung ninjanya bersial menusuk yang melihatnya menetesken air matanya karena tidak bisa berbuat apa apa,,perlahan Minato mengayunkan kunainya,,tapi saat Kunai Minato hampir menusuk Naruto,muncul bayangan hitam yang langsung membawa Naruto menghilang,Kushina yang melihat anaknya selamat terseyum dan perlahan kesadarannya menghilan,berbeda dengan Minato yang menggeram marah.

Begitulah ceritanya kenapa Naruto jadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi,tapi tidak ada orang yang peduli padanya,bahkan, ayahnya sendiri yaitu Minato,dia tahu dari Sandaime kalau Minato adalah Ayahnya,dan Kushina ibunya,hanya satu orang yang peduli dengan Naruto dan selalu merawat Naruto yaitu Shisui Uchiha,salah satu,Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian Clan Uchiha.

Dan Naruto beserta Shisui sekarang ada di ruang rapat untuk memutuskan hukuman yang pantas untuk Naruto,karena mencelakai dan hampir membunuh Menma anak Hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto,kau tahu kenapa kau disini.?"tanya salah tetua desa Koharu,dan Naruto hanya menggeleng saja.

"Kami disini akan memberikan hukuman yang pantas untukmu,karena telah mencelakai Menma anak Hokage."jawab Koharu,sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja karena di memang salah.

"Baik jadi hukuman apa yang pantas untuk Naruto Uzumaki,?"tanya Minato menatap Naruto benci,sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Usir saja dari Konoha,Hokage-sama."

"Ya usir saja monster ini."

Banyak Council yang menginginkan Naruto diusir dari Konoha,sedangkan para ketua Clan hanya diam sajasaja begitu juga dengan Hokage ketiga,berbeda dengan Shisui yang menahan marah,tapi percuma saja kalaj dia membela Naruto karena dia pasti kalah.

"Baik siapa yang setuju,Naruto diusir dari Konoha angkat tangan."ujar Minato,hampir semua yang ada diruang itu mengangkat tangannya,kecuali Hokage ketiga,Shikaku,Shisui dan Naruto sendiri.

"Karena banyak yang setuju,,sudah dipustuskan kalau Naruto Uzumaki akan diusir dari Konoha dan bukan Shinobi desa ini lagi."ujar Minato memberi Naruto masih menunduk tidak protes.

"Baiklah,,sekarang siapkan barangmu dan pergi dari sini,,dan rapat selesai."perintah Minato pada Naruto,Naruto pun keluar tanpa berbicara diikuti Shisui.

 **#=#=#=#=#**

Sekarang di depan gerbang Konoha terdapat dua orang yaitu Naruto dan Shisui,Naruto membawa tas berisi semua barang barangnya untuk pergi dari desa,dan Shisui mengantar kepergian Naruto.

"Kau akan pergi kemana,Naruto.?"tanya Shisui lirih karena dia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya yang paling dia sayangi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,Nii-san,mungkin aku akan mengembara saja."jawab Naruto.

"Maafkan Nii-san karena tidak bisa berbuat apa apa Naruto."ujar Shisui menyesal.

"Tidak apa apa Nii-san,,Nii-san sudah banyak menolongku,dan Nii-san juga sudah merawatku dari kecil,yang bahkan Tou-san tidak mau merawatku,Hiks,terima kasih Hiks atas semua kebaikanmu Nii-san."Jawab Naruto mengeluarkan air matanya sambil terisak,Shisui yang pun langsung memeluk Naruto menenangkannya.

"Itu bukan apa apa,Naruto,kau sudah aku anggap adikku yang paling aku sayangi."ujar Shisui masih memeluk Naruto membuat Naruto semakin terisak.

"Sudah jangan menangis,laki laki tidak boleh cengeng."lanjutnya melepas pelukannya pada Naruto,dan Naruto langsung menghapus air tiba tiba membuat Handseal.

 **Booft**

Muncul kepulan asap ditangan Shisui dan terlihatlah sebuah katana ukuran normal dan memberikannya pada Naruto,dan diterimanya.

"Itu,Katana miliku,itu kau gunakan untuk berjaga jaga,,tapi kalau lawanmu kuat,lebih baik kau lari saja."ujar Shisui sambil memberi nasehat,sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menyimpannya di dalam tas.

"Terima kasih,Nii-san."balas Naruto tersenyum.

"Sama sama Naruto,bila aku misi keluar desa aku akan mencarimu."ujar Shisui tersenyum.

"Dan jangan gunakan 'kekuatan' mu,karena kausaya belum bisa menguasainya."lanjutnya,dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Nii-san,,aku tidak tahu harus membalas dengan apa atas semua kebaikanmu,,dan mungkin kita tidak akanbisa bertemu lagi,,,,selamat tinggal Nii-san."ujar Naruto memeluk Shisui sebentar dan berjalan menjauh dari Shisui.

"Semoga kau baik baik saja,dan menemukan kebahagianmu,,Otutou."gumam Shisui meneteskan air matanya dan menghilang.

Naruto terus berjalan semakin jaub dari Konoha,dia tidak tahu kemana akan pergi,dia hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki membawanya,Naruto terus berjalan dengan perasaan sedih karena sekarang dia harus hidup sendiri dan, tidak punya siapa siapa.

Bahkan sosok ayah yang dia harapkan untuk melindungi dan menyayanginya malah tidak mengharapkannya dan hanya menganggap Menma anaknya bersama wanita bernama sejak kecil dia sudah dirawat oleh Shisui,hanya dialah satu satunya orang Konoha yang peduli padanya,Dan Shisui juga banyak mengajarinya untuk menjadi Shinobi yang kuat.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa seluruh penduduk desa membencinya,memanggilnya monster,padahal dia hanya anak kecil yang butuh kasih sayang seperti anak meskipun begitu dia bersyukur karena masih ada Shisui yang mau bermain dengannya bila tidak ada misi,dan terkadang juga melatihnya.

Tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi Nii-sannya yang selalu ada untuknya dan selalu melindunginya,sekarang dia harus melindungi dirinya tidak tahu bahaya apa yang ada diluar sana apalagi dia hanya Gennin yang baru lulus kemarin.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pendek,setidaknya tidak ada lagi yang selalu menghinanya ataupun memukulinya,dan mulai sekarang kehidupan baru Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai.

 **Jleebb**

Setelah jauh dari Konoha tiba tiba ada sebuah kunai yang menusuk dadanya,Naruto pun melihat siapa yang menusuknya dan membuatnya terkejut setengah mati,karena yang menusuknya adalah Minato ayahnya sendiri dan disampinya ada Menma yang menyeringai padanya.

Naruto tidak tahu kalau Minato dan Menma sudah mengikutinya semenjak di keluar dari Konoha dan setelah jauh dari Konoha,Minato langsung membunuh Naruto seperti sekarang yang hanya diam mematung.

"Kau berbahaya bila berkeliaran diluar,,karena itu aku membunuhmu dengan mengambil Kyuubi darimu."ujar Minato membuat Naruto tambah terkejut.

Minato meletakan telapak tangannya di perut Naruto dan perlahan keluar Chakra Kyuubi dan masuk kedalam tubuh Menma,dan perlahan kesadaran Naruto menghilang.

.

Sekarang Naruto telentang di genangan air didepan sebuah kurungan besar dan perlahan terlihat sebuah Rubah besar dengan ekor 9 yang ternyata adalah _Kyubi no Yokou._

"Maafkan aku Kurama karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk membebaskanmu."ujar Naruto lirih.

" **Tidak apa Naruto."** balas Kyuubi datar,tapi terdapat nada sedih didalamnya.

"Aku memang tidak berguna yang hanya bisa membuat janji saja,,aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Menma padamu,tapi aku senang karena bisa berteman denganku,,dan mungkin kita tidak akan pernah berjumpa lagi,,,,selamat tinggal temanku."ujar Naruto sedih dan meneteskan air mata,perlahan tubuh Naruto bercahaya dan menghilang dari sana.

" **Aku juga senang bisa berteman denganmu,,aku akanakan memberikanmu Chakra Murniku dan memberikan sedikit Chakraku agar kau bisa bertahan."** gumam Kyuubi,dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan keluar sebuah chakra melayang layang di depan Kyuubi,,dia pun perlahan menghilang.

" **Sampai bertemu lagi,,,,,,,,,,,Temanku."** gumamnya mengeluarkan air mata dan menghilang sepenuhnya.

.

Tubuh Naruto pun ambruk ketanah begitu juga Menma tapi dia berhasil ditangkap Minato dan menggendongnya,Minato pun melihat Naruto sebentar lalu menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu hari berlalu dan Naruto masih di tempat yang sama dan masih ada bekas tusukan didadanya,Naruto masih belum sadar,karena Kyuubi diambil paksa darinya sekaligus dengan Chakranya juga ikut terserap,meskipun Kyuubi memberikan _Chakra Murni_ nya masih butuh proses untuk menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto,sedangkan Chakra Kyuubi yang diberikan padanya hanya bertahan 3 hari saja.

Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekat pada Naruto,dan setelah dekat terlihat pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam dan disebelahnya seorang gadia seumuran Naruto berambut ungu mereka berdua melihat Naruto,dan pria dewasa tersebut langsung memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Dia masih hidup,,ayo kita bawa dia pulang."ujar pria tersebut mengangkat tubuh Naruto.

"Ha'I Tou-chan."balas gadis tersebut dan memegang tangan ayahnya dan menghilang dengan Shunshin.

 **#=#=#=#=#=#**

Disebuah kamar terdapat 4 orang dua orang dewasa dan dua orang anak kecil,satu anak kecil sedang tidur dan di periksa oleh salah satu wanita dewasa disana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya,dokter.?"tanya pria dewasa disana kawatir.

"Keadaanya sudah membaik,beruntung tusukannya tidak tepat jantungnya,,mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar."jawab dokter sambil membereskan alat alatnya.

"Baiklah saya permisi sekarang."pamit dokter tersebut dan hanya dibalas anggukan saja.

Sedangkan gadis kecil disana terus memandang wajah tidur Naruto tidak menghiraukan obrolan orang dewasa disana,ayah si gadis yang melihat anak yang dari tadi belum sadar hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kau tunggu disini,kalau dia sudah sadar panggil Tou-chan oke."ujar ayah gadis tersebut.

"Ha'I Tou-chan."balas anaknya.

Gadis tersebut langsung duduk di samping tempat tidur dan terus memandang wajah Naruto,perlahan tangan gadis tersebut terulur menyentuh pipi Naruto yang terdapat kumis kucing dengan lembut,lalu perlahan turun menyentuh dada Naruto yang bekas luka dan mengusapnya mengusap dada Naruto,perlahan Naruto membuka matanya membuat gadis tersebut menarik tangannya.

Naruto pun membuka matanya dan memandang sekelilingnya bingung karena dia seharusnya berada dihutan tapi kenapa sekarang dia berada disini terus melihat sekelilingnya dan ketika melihat Naruto melihat gadis disamping Naruto terpaku melihat kecantikan gadis tersebut .

"Cantik."gumam Naruto tanpa sadar membuat wajah gadis tersebut memerah.

Naruto yang sadar apa yang di ucapkannya langsung kaget dan mencoba untuk bangun tapi dia merasakan sakit pada bagian tubuhnya,gadis tersebut membantu Naruto untuk duduk.

"Ini dimana? Apa kau yang menyelamatkanku.?"tanya Naruto setelah bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"Ini rumahku,dan Tou-chan yang menyelamatkanmu,saat kami berjalan pulang dan menemukanmu dihutan."balas gadis tersebut.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku emm.."

"Naori,Uchiha Naori."ujar Naori menjawab kebingungan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar marga gadis tersebut terkejut,karena setahu dia Clan Uchiha sudah dibantai oleh orang tak dikenal dan hanya menyisakan Shisui dan keluarga Itachi saja,tapi sekarang ada Uchiha lain didepannya.

"Kau seorang Uchiha,,ahh maaf sebelumnya namaku Uzumaki Naruto,apa kau benar seorang Uchiha.?"balas Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan bertanya.

"Itu benar kami,adalah Uchiha anak muda."bukan Naori yang menjawab tapi orang yang berada didepan pintu dan berjalan masuk.

Naruto yang melihat pria tersebut bersiap memasang posiai siaga tapi tubuhnya masih lemah dan akhirnya hanya diam sambil memandang pria tersebut.

"Tenang saja anak muda,,aku bukan orang jahat perkenalkan aku Uchiha Shin ayah dari Naori dan yang membawamu kemari."ujar Shin menenangkan Narutk sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Ohh,,maaf sebelumnya,namaku Naruto Uzumaki dan terima kasih Oji-san sudah menolongku."balas Naruto sedikit membungkukan badanya.

"Tidak masalah, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau berada dihutan,dengan keadaan tertusuk dibagian dada.?"tanya Shin,tapi Naruto hanya menunduk sedih tidak yang melihat Naruto sedih pun berpikir pasti dia mengalami masalah Shin.

"Tidak apa apa,kalau kau tidak mau cerita,,sebaiknya ayo kita makan,pasti kau belum makan bukan.?"ujar Shin sambil mengajak Naruto,Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Ayo kalau begitu kita makan bersama."mereka bertiga berjalan ke meja makan dengan Naruto dibantu oleh Naori.

.

Setelah selesai makan Naruto sekarang berada di sebuah halaman memperhatikan Naori yang sedang berlatih dengan ayahnya dengan wajah sedih,dia merasa iri karena dia tidak bisa seperti itu,jangankan seperti itu,ayahnya saja tidak peduli padanya.

Naruto pun jadi teringat kebersamaannya dengan Shisui saat sedang berlatih bersama,berlatih Kenjutsu karena Naruto suka dengan Kenjutsu,dan karena Shisui juga dia bisa jadi Gennin,mungkin tanpa Shisui dia tidak bisa apa apa.

Tanpa Naruto sadari kalau Naori sedang berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiriannya sendiri,jadi tidak memperdulikan orang lain.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan,Naruto-kun.?"tanya Naori mengagetkan Naruto.

"Uwaaah."Naruto langsung berdiri karena terkejut dan melihat kesamping dan melihat Naori sedang tertawa kecil.

"Kau mengagetkanku Naori-chan."ujar Naruto kesal.

"Hihihi,,salahmu sendiri dari tadi melamun saja,memang apa yang kau pikirkan.?"balas Naori sambil tertawa kecil lalu bertanya.

"Tidak ada"jawab Naruto

"Hmm,benarkah,,kau bisa ceritakan padaku kalau kau mau."tawar Naori tersenyum.

Sedangkan Shin yang memperhatikan mereka tersenyum senang,setidaknya anaknya mempunyai teman yang seumuran pun pergi dan masuk kedalam rumah tanpa disadari Naruto dan Naori.

"Maaf Naori-chan,,aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang."ujar Naruto menunduk.

"Tidak apa apa Naruto-kun,,mau latihan bersama.?"balas Naori tersenyum sekaligus menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Ayo."ajak Naori menarik tangan Naruto,tapi Naruto menghentikannya,lalu dia masuk kedalam,takdan lama kemudian dia keluar membawa katana pemberian Shisui.

"Kau bisa Kenjutsu.?"tanya Naori.

"Hanya sedikit."balas Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah,aku juga sedikit bisa Kenjutsu."ujar Naori mengambil Katananya yang hampir mirip dengan Naruto.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang berhadap hadapan dengan menggenggam katana masing masing dengan wajah serius.

"Kau siap Naruto-kun.?"tanya Naori dan hanya dibalas anggukan.

"Baiklah,,,,Mulai."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua latihan hingga sore hari,dan setelah latihan mereka berdua langsung masuk kerumah dan membersihkan di secara bergantian setelah itu makan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Shin sambil mengobrol.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto,hebat dalam Kenjutsu."puji Naori membuat pipi Naruto memerah karena dipuji.

"Aku hanya bisa sedikit,,kaulah yang hebat Naori-chan."balas Naruto sambil memuji Naori.

"Kalian berdua hebat,,sebaiknya selesaikan dulu makannya baru mengobrol lagi."Ujar Shin,dan mereka mengagguk dan melahap makanannya.

 _ **#=#=#=#=#=#**_

Pagi hari di sebuah rumah sederhana,didalam kamar pemuda masih tidur dengan nyaman dan tidak ada tanda tanda untuk bangun sampai pintu terbuka dan masuk seorang gadia berambut ungu menggunakan (Kushina kecil) berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun ayo bangun,cepat mandi setelah itu sarapan."ujar Naori menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Naruto pelan.

"Engghh,,jam berapa Naori-chan.?"tanya Naruto setelah membuka matanya.

"Ini sudah jam 07:00 Naruto-kun,ayo bangun setelah itu sarapan."jawab Naori lalu beranjak pergi,sedangkan Naruto pergi melakukan aktifitasnya yaitu mandi.

.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan sekarang di halaman belakang terdapat tiga orang,yaitu Naruto,Naori dan Shin yang mulai akan melalukan latihan.

"Baiklah,Naruto sebelum latihan,aku ingin tahu apa perubahan Chakramu.?"tanya Shin,Naruto hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu ambil ini,ini adalah pendeteksi Chakra,kau cukup mengalirkan sedikit Chakra pada kertas itu.""perintah Shin memberikan kertasnya,Naruto mengalirkan sedikit Chakranya dan kertasyang tersebut terbelah jadi dua dan terbakar.

"Hmm kau memiliki elemen angin dan api,itu menarik."ujar Shin sedikit memuji.

"Apa kau bisa salah satu elemen itu.?"tanya Shin.

"Aku hanya bisa elemen Katon."balas Naruto.

"Coba tunjukan."pinta Shin,Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil jarak lalu membuat Handseal.

 **=Katon:Gokakyou no jutsu=**

Naruto menyemburkan bola api besar dark mulutnya membuat Naori kagum sedangkan Shin tersenyum kecil,Naruto menghentikan jurusnya lalu menatap Shin.

"Kau hebat,siapa yang mengajarimu jurus itu.?"puji Shin sekaligus bertanya.

"Shisui-nii yang mengajariku."balas Naruto tersenyum,sedangkan Shin sedikit kaget mendengar nama Shisui.

"Shisui yang mengajarimu,,bukankah Clan Uchiha sudah dibantai,aku dan Naori selamat karena kami berhasil kabur."tanya Shin.

"Itu benar,Clan Uchiha memang dibantai dandan hanya menyisakan Shisui-nii dan keluarga Itachi-nii saja."balas Naruto,,sedangkan Shin hanya ber'oh'ria saja.

"Baiklah,sebaiknya sekarang kalian berdua latihan Control Chakra terlebih dulu."ujar Shin,Naruto danyg Naori hanya mengangguk mereka berdua pun dimulai,dari pemanasan dulu dan memanjat pohon sampai berakhir pada sore hari,setelah itu mereka langsung mandi dan sarapan lalu tidur.

 **#=#=#=#=#=#**

Sudah satu bulan Naruto dan Naori berlatih,mereka berdua sudah lumayan mahir dalam Control Chakra,begitu juga mereka sudah bisa jutsu tingkat berdua juga sudah lumayan dalam Kenjutsu dan Uchiha lainnya Naori juga bisa menggunakan Sharingannya sampe tahap 3 Tomoe dan sedikit Genjutsu.

Dan selama sebulan ini juga hubungan Naruto dan Naori semakin dekat dan menjadi sahabat,Naruto juga sudah menceritakan kenapa dia saat itu ada dihutan,yang dari diusir dari Konoha dan dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Shin dan Naori yang mendengarnya tentu saja terkejut dan marah,ayah macam apa yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri,benar benar tidak punya hati,terlebih Shin yang tak habis pikir dengan itu,dia kira Minato adalah orang yang baik karena dulu dia lumayan dekat,tapi tidak menyangka dibelakang dia seperti itu.

Dan sekarang Naruto dan Naori sedang latih tanding untuk menguji hasil latihan mereka,sedangkan Shin hanya melihat dari pinggir halaman dan sesekali tersenyum melihat dua anak didepannya yang sangat semangat bertanding,dia yakin suatu saat nanti mereka berdua akan jadi Pasangan Shinobi-Kunoichi tiba kepalanya merasa sakit dan mulai batuk batuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto dan Naori yang mendengar suara batuk batuk melihat kearah Shin yang memegang dadanya dengan tangannya yang sudah dipenuhi darah,dengan tergesa mereka langsung berlari kearah Shin dan langsung membawanya masuk dan dibaringkan di tempat tidur.

"Tou-chan,kau kenapa,biar aku panggilkan dokter ya.?"tanya Naori kawatir dan langsung berdiri tapi ditahan oleh Shin.

"Uhuk,,uhuk,t,tidak usah Naori-chan,penyakit Tou-chan sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan,dan waktu Tou-chan tinggal sebentar."ujar Shin lemah dan Naori matanya sudah mulai berkaca kaca menahan tangis.

"Kau bicara apa Tou-chan,kau pasti selamat,biar aku pangilbisa dokter."balas Naori berniat keluar tapi lagi lagi ditahan oleh Shin

"T,tidak N-naori-chan,,sebelum Tou-chan pergi ada yang ingin Tou-chan berikan laci bagian atas itu."ujar Shin menunjuk lemari kecil disebelah tempat tidur,Naori langsung membukanya dan melihat mata dalam tabung kecil.

"Ini Sharingan.?"tanya Naori,Shin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Itu Sharingan ibumu,dan itu sudah mencapai tahap Mangekyou Sharingan,transplantasikan padamu bila kau sudah bisa menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan."balas Shin,dan Naori sudah meneteskan air matanya sambil terisak kecil.

"Dan Naruto,ambilah mataku,kau sudah aku anggap anakku sendiri,dan kau juga bisa mentransplantasikan mataku padamu."ujar Shin membuat Naruto dan Naori terkejut.

Shin dan Naori memang sudah mengetahui Naruto punya Sharingan dan sudah sampai tahap Mangekyou berkat bantuan Shisui tapi saat mengaktifkan Mangekyou maka dia akan pingsan.

"Tidak apa apa,,cepatlah waktu Tou-chan sudah tidak banyak,ayo Naori."ujar Shin yang tidak mau dibantah.

Dengan berat hati dan tangan gemetar Naori mulai mengeluarkan alat medis dan mengambil mata Shin perlahan dan memasukannya dalam tabung kecil.

"Sebelum Tou-chan pergi,aku ada permintaan untukmu Naruto,aku ingin kau berjanji untuk selalu melindungi putriku,apa kau bisa.?"pinta Shin yang matanya mulai diperban oleh Naori.

"Aku pasti akan melindunginya selamanya,dan kalau perlu aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk Nao-chan."balas Naruto tegas membuat Shin tersenyum senang.

"Dan Naori-chan,kau tidak perlu sedih lagi,karena kau sekarang sudah punya Naruto-kun yang akan menemanimu."ujar Shin,dan Naori sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya memeluk ayahnya erat dengan berlinang air mata.

Shin pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah itu tubuhnya sudah tak bernyawa lagi dan hanya menyisakan raganya saja yang masih dipeluk Naori.

"Tou-chan bangun Tou-chan hiks,TOU-CHAN."teriak Naori menggoyankan tubuh ayahnya dan langsung menangis lebih keras dari yang mendekati Naori dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenang,,Naori-chan,sebaiknya kita makamkan tubuh Tou-chan sekarang."ujar Naruto,Naori mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan air mata masih mengalir,Naori menghapua air matanya dan mengangguk lemah.

Karena tidak ada gunanya menangis terus,Shin tidak akan bisa hidup lagi,jadi dia hanya bisa memakamkan tubuh ayahnya agar dia bisa tenang di di alam sana.

.

Setelah memakamkan ayahnya,Naruto dan Naori sekarang sedang berada dikamar dengan hening dan Naori masih sedih atas kematian ayahnya,tapi dia harus kuat,karena dia tidak sendiri,masih ada Naruto yang menemaninya seperti yang ayahnya pun menatap Naruto.

"Apa kau mau aku transplantasikan sekarang.?"tanya Naori.

"Terserahmu saja Naori,kalau kau memang tidak mau juga tidak apa apa."balas Naruto,sedangkan Naori mulai mengeluarkan alat medisnya dan mengeluarkan mata ayahnya.

"Ayo berbaring."pinta Naori,sedangkan Naruto menurut dan langsung berbaring.

Naori pun mulai mentransplantasikan mata ayahnya kepada Naruto dengan hati hati agar tidak ada kesalahan,dan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan,setelah cukup lama akhirnya Naori sudah selesai dan memperban mata Naruto dengan pelan.

"Nah sudah selesai."ujar Naori tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih Nao-chan."balas Naruto tersenyum.

"Sama sama Naru-kun."ujar Naori sambil mengusap perban dimata Naruto pelan.

 **T=B=C**

 **Mohon maaf bila kurang memuaskan.**

 **Mohon saran dan reviewnya.**

 **Terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya,saya hanya pinjam Charakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Family, .**_

 _ **Rated:T.**_

 _ **x .**_

 _ **Warning:Ooc,Oc,Semi-cannon,SmartNaru,Typo,Dll.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:Setelah kelulusan Gennin,Naruto diusir dari Konoha karena diduga melukai Menma Anak Hokage sekaligus kakaknya,dan dia hanya bisa menerimanya karena memang dia salah,,tapi saat perjalanannya,ada kejadian yang mengejutkannya.(Bad Summary).**

 **Chapter 2.**

Disebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana terdapat seorang pemuda masih tertidur dengan mata di perban,Ya dialah Uzumaki Naruto yang baru kemarin mentransplantasikan mata ayah angkatnya padanya dengan bantuan dari juga sudah berjanji akan melindungi Naori apapun yang terjadi,karena hanya dia yang dia miliki sekarang.

Dan tiba tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka dengan pelan dan terlihat gadis seumuran Naruto berambut ungu,dialah Uchiha Naori sahabat,keluarga Naruto,dia berjalan kearah tempat tidur Naruto dan menggoyankan tubuh Naruto pelan.

"Naru-kun,ayo bangun,aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita."ujar Naori,perlahan Naruto pun bergerak dan duduk di kasurnya.

"Enghh,,jam berapa sekarang Nao-chan.?"tanya Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Sekarang jam 07:30 Naru-kun,ayo turun dan mandilah dulu."jawab Naori,sambil membantu untuk turun dari kasur dan menuntunnya berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Nah,,aku akan menunggu disini,kau mandi sana."lanjutnya menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi dalam keadaan tertutup.

.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit akhirnya Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan menggunakan pakaian,dan dengan bantuan Naori akhirnya mereka berdua sekarang berada di meja makan,tapi sepertinya Naruto kesulitan untuk makan dan Naori pun berinisiatif menyuapi Naruto,karena itu dia pindah disamping Naruto dan mengambil makanan Naruto,membuatnya terkejut.

"Ayo,buka mulutmu,biar aku suapi."pinta Naori.

"Ehh,tidak usah aku bisa sendiri."tolak Naruto dan berusaha merebut makanannya dari Naori meskipun tidak bisa melihat.

"Ck,sudah ayo cepat."ujar Naori mendesak,akhirnya Naruto pasrah dan membuka mulutnya,lagipula dia juga senang karena masih ada yang peduli padanya,,dan seandainya Naruto melihat maka dia bisa melihat kalau wajah Naori sudah memerah karena menyuapi laki laki yang dia sukai.

"Kalau kau menyuapiku,,bagaimana denganmu.?"tanya Naruto setelah menelan makanannya.

"Aku juga sambil makan,tenang saja."balas Naori,dan menyuapi Naruto lagi,dan begitulah sampai mereka selesai makan.

Setelah selesai Naori membereskan bekas sarapan mereka dan mencuci piringnya,setelah selesai mereka pergi ke halaman belakang dan hanya duduk saja,karena Naruto masih dalam proses menyesuaikan matanya,dan sejak tadi Naori selalu memperhatikan Naruto dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Dia bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan pemuda seperti Naruto,menurutnya Naruto itu baik,sopan,ramah,pekerja keras,dan selalu bersemangat,karena itu meskipun ayahnya sudah meninggal dia tidak terus terusan bersedih karena setidaknya dia masih punya Naruto.

Dan dia juga merasa lebih beruntung dari Naruto,karena setidknya dia masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua,tidak seperti Naruto yang selalu sendiri dan dirawat dengan yang bukan keluarganya,padahal ayahnya masih hidup tapi tidak pernah menganggap Naruto.

Mengingat cerita Naruto,dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia berada diposisi Naruto yang selalu dibenci dan hidup sendiri,mungkin kalau dia jadi Naruto dia sudah bunuh diri karena tidak kuat dengan siksaan bila dia jadi Naruto.

Karena itu dia juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri,dan memantapkan hatinya,kalau dia akan selalu bersama Naruto kemanapun,dimanapun dan kapanpun,dia akan selalu berada disamping Naruto selamanya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"Ne Naruto-kun,aku ingin tahu tujuanmu untuk kedepannya apa,apa kau ingin balas dendam.?"tanya Naori ingin tahu.

Karena pasti banyak orang yang bernasib sama seperti Naruto,pasti mereka akan membalas dendam apabila mendapat kekuatan besar,tapi kalau Naruto memang ingin membalas dendam,Naori juga akan membantunya karena dia juga dengan Konoha,jangankan untuk menghancurkan Konoha,dia juga akan membantu Naruto menghancurkan dunia bila dia ingin,karena apapun itu dia akan selalu membantu Naruto.

"Emmm,entalah Nao-chan,,tapi yang pasti aku akan melindungimu,dan hidup bersama dengan bahagia selamanya dengan tenang."jawab Naruto tersenyum tulus membuat Naori merona.

"A-aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu selamanya,Naru-kun."ujar Naori tersenyum dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Tapi setelah ini kita akan pergi kemana,Naru-kun,tidak mungkinkan kita disini terus."lanjutnya bertanya,sedangkan Naruto tampak berpikir dengan mengelus ngelus dagunya.

"Entahlah Nao-chan,mungkin kita akan mengembara saja,bagaimana.?"balas Naruto dan bertanya.

"Aku terserah padamu saja Naru-kun."jawab Naori tersenyum manis tanpa bisa terlihat Naruto.

"Ohh,ya,kapan perban dimataku ini bisa dibuka,,aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah cantikmu lagi.?"tanya Naruto sedikit menggoda membuat wajah Naori memerah lagi dan mencubit perut Naruto membuatnya mangaduh kesakitan.

"Mungkin tiga hari lagi,Naru-kun jadi bersabarlah."jawab Naori.

"Huh,baiklah kalau begitu."ujar Naruto menghela nafas pasrah membuat Naori tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah itu mereka hanya diam dengan hening tidak ada yang mau berbicara lagi,hanyut dalam pikiran masing masing atau sedang memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk tanpa mereka sadari kalau hari sudah mulai siang dan Naori pun memutuskan untuk membuka suara lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk -kun,kau haru banyak istirahat agar matamu baik baik saja."ujar Naori berdiri dan membantu Naruto berdiri,setelah itu mereka berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sambil bergandengan tangan.

 **#=#=#=#=#=#=#**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan sekarang adalah hari perban pada mata Naruto dibuka dan melihat hasilnya,dan sekarang Naruto sedang berada di pinggir tempat tidur,dan Naori berada didepannya membuka perban Naruto perlahan lahan,dan setelah terbuka Naruto masih menutup matanya,dan dengan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan terlihat bentuk _EMS_ Naruto pola Vortex dengan bintang di tengahnya,serta aura yang besar dari matanya membuat Naori sedikit gemetar karenanya,setelah itu matanya kembali kebentuk semula Blue Saphire.

"Bagaimana,apa kau bisa melihat dengan jelas,?"tanya Naori.

"Iya,aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau di depanku ada malaikat sangat cantik."balas Naruto tersenyum,sedangkan Naori merona mendengar ucapan Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huh,gombal,ayo makan aku sudah menyiapkannya."ajak Naori langsung berlari keluar dengan wajah merah karena malu,sedangkan Naruto tertawa kecil melihatnya.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan seperti biasa mereka berdua berada dihalaman belakang,dan sekarang mereka berdua ingin mencoba mata baru Naruto agar terbiasa menggunakannya.

"Baiklah,Naru-kun,coba sekarang kau aktifkan EMS mu itu."pinta Naori,Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu menutup matanya dan membukanya dan terlihatlah Sharingan tiga tomoe,setelah itu berubah jadi MS lalu menjadi EMS,,tapi baru sebentar tiba tiba Naruto terjatuh dengan nafas tersengah engah dan matanya kembali ke bentuk tiga tomoe,Naori langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan menatapnya Kawatir.

"Apa kamu baik baik saja,Naru-kun.?"tanya Naori.

"Aku tidak apa apa Nao-chan,,mungkin tubuhku belum terbiasa dengan mata baruku ini."balas Naruto tersenyum kecil dan berdiri dibantu Naori.

"Nah bagaimana kalau kita latihan sekarang,,tubuhku kaku karena sudah lama tidak latihan."lanjutnya,dengan sharingan masih aktif,dan Naori hanya mengangguk setuju.

Setelah itu mereka pun mulai latihan,dari latihan fisik control chakra,dan setelah itu sparing sampai lelah,dan sore hari mereka menyudahi latihan mereka dan masuk kerumah,mandi,makan lalu tidur karena terlalu lelah.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu dan Naruto serta Naori sudah lumayan kuat untuk anak seumuran mereka,Naruto sudah hampir bisa menguasai Mangekyou Sharingannya,tapi masih belum sampai EMSnya,Naruto juga bisa jurus dari Msnya yaitu Kamui,entah bagaimana caranya mengetahuinya,tapi dia hanya refleks saja mengucapkannya dan akhirnya dia pun bisa mengusai Kamui saja belum yang lainnya,dan kemampuan lainnya juga sudah bertambah hebat sekarang.

Bukan hanya itu Naori juga hampir sama seperti Naruto yang bertambah kuat walaupun dia masih belum bisa sampai tahap Mangekyou Sharingan,tapi Naruto akan membantunya,kemampuan yang lainnya juga bertamba hebat dari Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,Genjutsu dan Kenjutsunya.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang menyiapkan barang barang mereka untuk mulai pengembaraan mereka berdua sekaligus untuk melatih kemampuan mereka berdua,seperti yang sudah Naruto dan Naori diskusikan dua hari yang lalu dan mereka menyutujuinya.

Mereka berdua memang tahu kalau dunia luar sana sangat keras apalagi untuk anak anak seusia mereka yang baru berumur 13 tahun yang seharusnya masih perlu dilindungi oleh orang dewasa,tapi siapa yang akan melindunginya,orang yang melindunginya sudah meninggal jadi sekarang mereka berdualah yang harus saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Dan setelah selesai menyiapkan keperluan mereka,sekarang Naruto dan Naori sudah berada di halaman belakang rumah mereka dengan membawa tas yang sedang saja berisikan sesuatu yang penting untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah siap,Nao-chan.?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah siap Naru-kun."balas Naori mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

 **=Kamui=**

Mereka berdua terhisap dalam lingkarang vortex dan menghilang entah kemana tujuannya.

 **#=#=#=#=#=#=#**

Disebuah hutan yang entah ada dimana tiba tiba terlihat lingkaran vortex dan terlihatlah dua orang anak laki laki berambut pirang dengan mata blue saphire,lalu gadia berambut ungu panjang dan mara berwarna hitam,mereka berdua melihat sekelilingnya yang banyak pepohonan membuat mereka bingung.

"Kita ada dimana,Naru-kun.?tanya gadis berambut ungu yang bernama Naori.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,Nao-chan,ayo sebaiknya kita cari jalan keluar."balas pemuda yang bernama Naruto dan berjalan mengajak Naori.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan untuk mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini,setelah lama berjalan,akhirnya mereka menemukan jalan keluarnya dan melihat sebuah jalan,membuat mereka tersenyum senang.

"Nah,kita akan kemana Naru-kun,kiri atau kanan.?"tanya Naori sambil melihat kiri dan kanan.

"Kita ke kiri saja."balas Naruto dan berjalan duluan diikuti oleh Naori dibelakanya.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari kalau ada seorang menggunakan topeng anbu yang mengawasi melihat mereka dari tadi.

"Itukan Naruto,lalu siapa gadis yang bersamanya,,mungkin bermain dengannya tidak masalah."gumamnya dan menghilang.

Sekarang Naruto dan Naori sedang berjalan beriringan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang berbicara sama sekali,tapi tiba tiba mereka dihadang oleh seorang pria dengan penampilan menggunakan kaos dengan jaket warna hitan dan celana pendek hitam dengan tanto dipunggungnya.

Naruto dan Naori yang melihat pria yang tak dikenal didepannya memasang posisi siaga untuk berjaga jaga bila tiba tiba pria tersebut menyerang mereka berdua.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menghadang kami.?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku bukan siapa siapa,,hmm,tapi setelah melihat gadis itu,sepertinya boleh juga kalau aku jual dia."balas pria tersebut menyeringai menunjuk Naori,membuat Naruto dan Naori marah.

"Kalau kau berani macam macam,aku akan membunuhmu sialan."ujar Naruto tajam,tapi tidak membuat pria didepannya takut.

"Hoo,kau ingin membunuhku,coba saja."tantang pria tersebut tersenyum remeh.

Tak menunggu lama Naruto langsung berlari dengan tinjunya yang sudah disiapkan dan diarahkan kekepala pria tersebut tapi masih dapat ditahan dengan mudah,Naruto langsung menggunakan kakj kanannya untuk menendang perut pria tersebut tapi di tangkap dengan mudah,Naruto pun berputar dan menggunakan kaki kirinya mengincar dada pria tersebut,tapi pria tersebut berhasil mundur menjauh.

 **=Katon:Gokakyou no jutsu=**

Tapi tiba tiba dari arah samping ada bola api besar mengarah padanya yang ternyata jurus dari Naori,tak mau kalah pria tersebut juga membuat handseal.

 **=Katon:Gokakyou no jutsu=**

 **Duaarr.**

Dua jurus yang sama saling bertabrakan menimbulkan kepulan asap dan mengurangi jarak pandang mereka tapi akibat Sharingan Naruto dan Naori masih bisa melihat dengan jelas,dan setelah asap menghilang terlihat pria didepan mereka menyeringai kearah mereka.

"Hmm,,Sharingan,jadi kalian dari Uchiha,pasti mahal bila menjual kalian berdua,hahahaha."ujar pria tersebut tertawa keras.

"Sialan,siapa yang mau kau jual pak tua."balas Naruto marah dan mengeluarkan katanya dari dalam tas.

"Ayo,Nao-chan kita cingcang tubuhnya jadi kecil kecil."ujar Naruto,Naori mengangguk dan mengeluarkan katanya.

"Jadi kalian menggunaka senjata,baiklah aku layani."ujar pria tersebut mengambil tanto dipunggunya.

Naruto langsung melesat cepat dan tiba di depan pria tersebut membuatnya sedikit terkejut,tapi masih bisa ditahan dengan tantonya,tak sampai di situ Naruto mengayunkan katananya kearah kaki pria tersebut,lagi lagi pria tersebut berhasil menghindar dengan melompat keatas,tapi sayang Naori sudah siap diatas dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

 **Trraaankk. Traankkkk. Craassahh.**

Adu senjata antara Naori dan pria tersebut pun terjadi diudara tapi Naori berhasil mengenai pria tersebut membuatnya menjauh begitu juga Naori dan Naruto yang tiba disampingnya.

"Kalian berdua hebat."puji pria tersebut.

'sial mereka menggunakan Sharingan,kalau aku juga menggunakan Sharingan aku pasti ketahuan,kalau aku menggunakan kemampuanku yang lain juga ketahuan,sial.'batin pria tersebut sedikit kesal.

"Sebelum aku mengalahkan kalian,,boleh aku tahu kemana tujuan kalian.?"tanya pria tersebut.

"Kami adalah pengembara,dan tidak punya tujuan untuk saat ini."balas Naruto,membuat pria didepannya tertarik.

'pengembara,eh,,baiklah aku akhiri ini.'

 **Whusss.**

Pria tersebut tiba tiba menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul dibelakang Naruto dan mengalungkan tantonya pada leher Naruto membuat dan Naori tidak bisa berkutik,kalau melawan maka salah satu diantara mereka akan mati,jadi mereka menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan pria tersebut,dan kabur bila ada kesempatan.

"Menyerah,Naruto.?"tanya pria tersebut dengan suara berbeda yang familiar ditelinga Naruto.

 **Deg**

'jangan jangan…'

 **Duaghh.**

Naruto menyikut pria dibelakangnya dengan keras membuat terlepas dan melihat kebelakang dan melebarkan matanya melihat orang menggunakan pakaian Anbu Konoha dan orang yang sangat dia kenali sedang tersenyum kearahnya,orang yang merawatnya dan menyayanginya dialah Shisui Uchiha,Naruto langsung lari dan memeluk Shisui.

"Nii-san,,aku merindukanmu."ujar Naruto memeluk Shisui dan Shisui hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nii-san juga merindukanmu."balas Shisui mengusap kepala Naruto,mereka berdua melepas pelukannya,lalu Naruto pun menatap Naori dan menarik tanganya.

"Nii-san kenalkan,dia Naori yang sudah menolongku."ujar Naruto memperkenalkan Naori sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Uchiha Shisui,salam kenal Naori-chan."ujar Shisui tersenyum.

"Salam kenal,Shisui-nii,aku Uchiha Naori."balas Naori membungkukan badannya,Shisui yang mendengar marga Naori terkejut,karena masih ada Uchiha lain tidak kepikiran saat melihat Sharingan Naori tadi,karena terlalu fokus pada Naruto.

"Kau Uchiha asli.?"tanya Shisui.

"Tentu saja,Sharingan ini buktinya."balas Naori dan menunjuk matanya.

"Hah,,baiklah ayo kita cari tempat yang enak untuk mengobrol."ajak Shisui,mereka berdua mengangguk dan pergi dari sana.

 **#=#=#=#=#=#=#**

Sekarang Naruto,Naori dan Shisui sedang berada di kedai makanan yang kebetulan dekat dengan tempat mereka bertiga tadi,dan sekarang mereka sedang mengobrol ,atau lebih tepatnya hanya Naruto yang bertanya tentang Naruto.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan maksud dari Naori yang menolongmu itu."pinta Shisui,sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk sedih apabila mengingat kejadian yang tidak mau diingatnya lagi,tapi Naruto tetap akan memberi tahu kepada Shisui,karena memang dialah salah satu orang yang peduli padanya.

"Sebenarnya."Naruto pun menceritakan kejadian saat setelah keluar desa,ditusuk Minato dari belakang dan Kyuubi ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya,lalu diselamatkan Ayah Naori dan dirawat olehnya dan juga dilatih walau hanya sebentar.

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya Shisui pun marah terhadap Minato yang tega melakukan hal sekeji itu,dia tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di pikirab Minato,Shisui pun sudah tidak menghormati Minato lagi sebagai pemimpin desa,,apanya yang kuat melindungi yang lemah,itu hanya seperti kata hiasan saja,dan apanya yang pemimpin desa yang peduli pada warganya,dengan anaknya saja dia tidak peduli,Konoha memang sudah mulai rusak dan tidak pantas untuk dilindungi,sebenarnya Shisui juga ingin keluar desa dan ikut dengan Naruto,,tapi dia masih memikirkannya dulu.

"Lalu apa kau akan membalas dendam Naruto.?"tanya Shisui.

"Entahlah,,aku hanya ingin hidup tenang sekarang,bila aku membalas dendam maka aku tidak bisa hidup tenang,jadi aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya,,karena memang itu sudah tidak penting lagi."jawab Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah Nii-san,aku dan Nao-chan akan melanjutkan perjalan lagi."lanjutnya berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Naori.

"Tunggu,,ambilah ini,untuk kalian berdua."ujar Shisui menyerahkan sekantung uang pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih,Nii-san,kami pergi dulu,sampai jumpa."pamit Naruto lalu keluar dari kedai tersebut.

Shisui juga keluar dan terus menatap mereka berdua sampai sudah tak terlihat lagi lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari kedai tersebut kembali ke Konoha.

'tunggulah aku Naruto,,kita akan hidup bersama bertiga nanti.'batin Shisui.

.

Sekarang Naruto dan Naori entah berada didesa mana karena mereka tidak pernah pergi keluar dari rumah mereka,karena dilarang oleh ayah Naori yang takut terjadi apa apa pada mereka pun memustuskan untuk bertanya saja.

"Permisi tuan,apa anda tahu desa Kirigakure dimana.?"tanya Naruto sopan kepada pria yang lewat.

"Ohh,,Kirigakure berada didepan sana,,anda tinggal berjalan lurua saja."jawab Pria tersebut.

"Terima kasih tuan."ujar Naruto membungkuk diikuti Naori.

"Kenapa kau bertanya desa Kirigakure Naru-kun.?"tanya Naori bingung.

"Entahlah,,tapi aku hanya ingin kesana,,bagaimana kalau kita jadi Ninja Kiri sepertinya menarik,dari pada kita tidak punya tempat tujuan."jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya.

"Aku ikut kamu saja,Naru-kun."balas Naori tersenyum,Naruto juga tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan kearah desa Kirigakure untuk menjadi Ninja Kiri,cukup lama berjalan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah pintu gerbang besar dan dua penjaga di dalam.

"Permisi,dimana tempat pemimpin desa ini.?"tanya Naruto setelah didepan penjaga tersebut.

"Ada apa kalian mencari pemimpin kami.?"tanya balik penjaga tersebut dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Kami ingin menjadi Ninja Kiri,,jadi boleh kami tahu dimana tempat pemimpin kalian.?"jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya.

"Ohhh,,begitu,kalau begitu kalian lurus saja dan nanti ada bangunan terbesar disanalah tempatnya."tunjuk penjaga tersebut.

"Terima kasih."ujar Naruto dan Naori berjalan lurus.

Naruto dan Naori berjalan terus sambil melihat desa Kirigakure yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan Konoha hanya saja disini berkabut dan lumayan dingin,setelah cukup lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai didepan pintu yang mereka yakini ruang pemimpin desa Kiri.

 **Tok. Tok. Tok.**

"Masuk"sahut suara dari dalam,mereka pun membuka pintu dan masuk,setelah masuk mereka melihat wanita cantik dan menggunakan menggunakan pakaian seksi memilik rambut merah maroon,mereka berdua pun berdiri didepan meja wanita tersebut.

"Ada apa kalian berdua kemari,,kalian orang baru.?"tanya wanita tersebut.

"Itu benar,kamu kesini ingin menjadi Ninja Kiri,dan kami masih Gennin."jawab Naruto.

"Hmm,begitu,,dari mana asal kalian sebelumnya.?"tanya wanita tersebut.

"Kami dari Konoha."jawab Naruto membuat wanita itu terlihat tertarik.

"Kenapa kalian keluar dari Konoha dan bergabung kesini.?"tanya wanita tersebut.

"Itu masa lalu yang tidak bisa diceritakan."balas Naori,dan wanita didepannya hanya mengangguk.

"Oke sebelum itu perkenalkan,namaku Mei Terumi dan aku adalah Mizukage ke4."ujar Mei memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan ini Hitai Itte kalian,selamat bergabung di desa Kiri."lanjut Mei dan memberikan Hitai Itte Kirigakure kepada Naori dan Naruto dan diterima oleh mereka dan langsung memakainya.

"Terima kasih Mei-sama,,nama saya Uchiha Naruto dan saya akan berusah untuk melindungi desa ini."ujar Naruto membungkukan badannya.

"Nama saya Uchiha Naori,saya juga akan berjuang untuk melindungi desa ini."ujar Naori membungkukan badannya.

"Kalian Uchiha,,ini menarik,baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh keluar."ujar Mei,dan mereka berjalan keluar.

"Pasti masa lalu mereka di Konoha sangat buruk."gumam Mei setelah Naruto dan Naori keluar.

.

Setelah Naruto dan Naori keluar dari gedung Mizukage,mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang murah tapi bisa ditempati mereka berdua,,setelah lama berjalan akhirnya mereka berdua sudah menemukan tempat tinggal yang yang murah dan lumayan besar,akhirnya Naruto membayar dan langsung masuk ke tempat tinggal baru mereka berdua.

"Naru-kun,kenapa tadi kamu menggunakan marga Uchiha bukan Uzumaki.?"tanya Naori setelah mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kalau itu aku hanya ingin,dan untuk memperkenalkan diriku yang baru,karena Uzumaki Naruto sudah tiada,meskipun begitu aku juga masih tetap seorang Uzumaki."jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku ingin tahu juga kenapa kamu bisa menggunakan Sharingan seperti Uchiha,,karena kamu belum memberi tahuku.?"tanya Naori penasaran.

"Kalau itu,Shisui menggunakan darah Uchihanya dan memasukannya ketubuhku,,karena itu aku juga punya darah Uchiha."balas Naruto,dan Naori mengangguk mengerti.

"Sudahlah,ayo kita tidur karena aku lelah."ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah."

 _ **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**_

sedangkan Shisui sekarang sudah sampai di Konoha dan melaporkan misinya pada Hokage,setelah itu dia langsung pergi ke Distric Uchiha dan menemui sahabatnya Uchiha Itachi untuk membicarakan sesuatu,setelah bertemu Itachi,Shisui mengajaknya untuk pergi ketempat yang aman.

"Ada apa Shisui,kenapa kau memanggilku.?"tanya Itachi sedikit bingung.

"Aku akan keluar desa dan berhenti jadi Shinobi Konoha."jawab Shisui tegas,Itachi yang mendengarnya tentu saja terkejut tapi masih bisa ditutupi wajah datarnya.

"Kau kau ingin berhenti jadi Shinobi Konoha Shisui.?"tanya Itachi tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah malas di Konoha,apalagi pemimpinnya orang 'busuk' yang tidak berperasaan,,lebih baik aku pergi dan hidup bersama adikku."jawab Shisui sedikt emosi,,sedangkan Itachi masih bingung tapi dia tahu siapa adiknya,karena dia juga sering bertemu.

"Baiklah,Shisui aku tidak melarangmu,,kapan kau akan pergi.?"jawab Itachi sekaligus bertanya.

"Aku akan pergi sebulan lagi,,dan aku akan pergi sekarang."balas Shisui langsung pergi dengan Shunsin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya.?"gumam Itachi dan menghilang dengan Shunsin.

 **¼¼¼¼¼**

Pagi hari tempat tinggal Naruto dan Naori sekarang mereka sedang sarapan setelah melakukan ritual pagi yaitu mandi,terlihat jelas wajah senang Naruto dan Naori karena mereka akan melakukan misi pertama mereka sebagai Shinobi-Kunoichi karena itulah mereka senang.

Bukan itu saja mereka juga senang karena bisa selalu bersama dirumah yang sama,dan sarapan bersama seperti keluarga,,setelah selesai sarapan mereka berdua membereskan bekas makan mereka dan mencuci piringnya bersama,setelah itu mereka mengambil Katananya dan ditaruh dipunggungnya.

"Ayo kita pergi Nao-chan."

"Ha'I,Naru-kun."

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah gedung Mizukage dan banyak yang menatap mereka dan menyapa mereka dan dibalas dengan sopan oleh mereka,,Naruto pun merasa senang karena penduduk Kiri tidak seperti Konoha yang menatap benci padanya,,begitu juga Naori yang merasa senang karena penduduk Kiri sangat ramah.

Cukup lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai didepan ruangan Mizukage dan langsung mengetuknya.

 **Tok. Tok. Tok.**

"Masuk."

Mereka berdua masuk dan membungkuk hormat sekali lalu menatap Mizukage Mei Terumi.

"Kami siap menjalankan misi,Mei-sama,,jadi misi apa yang akan kami lakukan.?"tanya Naruto semangat membuat Mei tersenyum.

"Kalian semangat sekali,,baiklah karena kalian baru di sini,,aku memberi kalian misi Rank-D,membantu penduduk Kiri melakukan pekerjaannya."balas Mei tersenyum.

"Baiklah,Mei-sama,kami akan melakukannya,kami permisi."pamit Naruto dan Naori membungkuk dan berjalan keluar,Mei yang melihat mereka berdua tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Naruto dan Naori berada di Kirigakure,dan selama seminggu juga mereka berdua sudah banyak menjalankan misi Rank-D,meskipun Rank kecil tapi mereka tetap menjalankannya dengan semangat,,dan juga penduduk Kiri sudah mengenal mereka berdua karena sering membantu penduduk untuk melakukan pekerjaannya,jadi banyak yang senang dengan mereka berdua.

Dan selama seminggu Naruto dan Naori juga tetap berlatih agar kemampuan mereka meningkat,seperti Naruto yang sudah mahir menggunakan Kamui dan Mangekyou Sharingan,dia juga bisa menggunaka Genjutsu,Ninjutsunya juga sudah bertambah kuat dan menguasai beberapa jurus dari Rank juga baru mengetahu kalau dia punya satu elemen lagi yaitu Air saat latihan.

Naori pun juga tak kalah dengan Naruto,dia juga sudah bertambah hebat dan cantik,banyak pemuda yang menyukainya tapi sayang Naori sudah menetapkan hatinya pada orang lain,,Naori juga sama sepertk Naruto sudah menguasai beberapa dan Naori juga sering berlatih kerja sama dalam pertarungan,agar lebih efektif dan cepat.

Dan sekarang mereka hanya berada dirumah tidak melakukan apapun karena tidak ada misi dan sedang malas untuk berlatih,jadi mereka berdua hanya malas malasan dirumah.

 **¼¼¼¼¼¼**

Sedangkan di tempat entah dimana terlihat wanita berambut merah panjang sedang tidur di tanah,dan perlahan membuka matanya dan memandang sekelilingnya yang tanpak asing baginya.

"Ughh,,dimana ini.?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Wanita itu perlahan bangun dan melihat dimana dia sekarang,,tapi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan mecari tahu tempatnya sekarang.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari jalan keluar,dan mencari.."

"Naruto."

 _ **T. B. C.**_

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan Sarannya.**

 **Disini Mizukagenya dua Yagura dan Mei,tapi yang mimpin Mei,dan Yagura entah dimana bersama dengan pasukannya.**

 **Nanti ada perang antara Yagura dan Mei.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Saran dan Reviewnya,mohon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya,saya hanya pinjam Charakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Family, .**_

 _ **Rated:T**_

 ** _Pair: U._** ** _Naruto x_** ** _  
_**

 _ **Warning:Ooc,Oc,Semi-cannon,SmartNaru,Typo,Dll.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:Setelah kelulusan Gennin,Naruto diusir dari Konoha karena diduga melukai Menma Anak Hokage sekaligus kakaknya,dan dia hanya bisa menerimanya karena memang dia salah,,tapi saat perjalanannya,ada kejadian yang mengejutkannya.(Bad Summary).**

 **Chapter 3.**

Disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar di desa Kiri saat ini,di kamar masih terlihat sosoj pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur,sampai seorang gadis masuk kekamarnya dan membangunkannya.

"Naru-kun,ayo bangun,kalau kau tidak bangun aku tidak akan memberimu makan lagi."ujar gadia tersebut yang dikenal sebagai Naori Uchiha.

"Iya,iya aku bangun."balas pemuda yang tadi tidur langsung bangun dengan cepat saat mendengar sedikit ancaman tadi.

"Nah cepat mandi sana,aku tunggu di meja makan."ujar Naori langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar,sedangkan Naruto langsung berjalan masuk kekamar mandi.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan menggunakan pakaian,Naruto langsung berjalan ke meja makan dan terlihat disana Naori sudah menunggunya dengan senyum diwajahnya,dan berbagai makanan di menunggu lama Naruto langsung duduk dan mengambil makanannya.

.

Setelah selesai makan Naruto dan Naori sedang berada diruang tamu bersantai santai saja,karena sedang malas melakukan aktifitas biasanya dan sedang tidak ada misi.

"Huh,,aku bosan,apa kau ada rencana Naori-chan.?"tanya Naruto dengan malas.

"Ummm,entahlah bagaimana kalau jalan jalan saja.?"usul Naori tersenyum.

"Baiklah,aku juga bosan dirumah terus."balas Naruto menyutujui usul Naori.

Mereka berdua pun bersiap siap dan keluar rumah untuk berjalan jalan keliling desa Kiri,dan melihat tempat tempat yang belum mereka ketahui,dan sesekali menyapa atau membalas sapaan penduduk desa Kiri.

Namun saat sedang asik melihat lihat sekeliling tiba tiba mereka dihadang oleh pria menggunakan topeng Anbu khas Kirigakure,membuat mereka bingung karena tiba tiba dihadang Anbu,padahal mereka tidak berbuat salah sama sekali.

"Naruto dan Naori kalian dipanggil Mei-sama,keruangannya sekarang."ujar Anbu tersebut lalu menghilang dengan Shunsin.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana,Nao-chan."ajak Naruto,dan Naori hanya mengangguk,dan mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju tenpat Mizukage,,setelah berjalan sebentar akhirnya mereka sudah sampai.

 **Tok. Tok. Tok.**

"Masuk."mereka berdua langsung masuk dan berdiri didepan Mizukage.

"Ada apa,Mei-sama memanggil kami.?"tanya Naruto sopan.

"Aku sekarang akan memberikan kalian Misi Rank-C."jawab Mei.

"Apa itu misinya,Mei-sama.?"tanya Naruto sedikit tertarik.

"Kalian akan pergi ke desa Takigakure,dan menyelamatkan penduduk Kiri yang disandera oleh para bandit."jawab Mei serius.

"Baiklah,kami terima Mei-sama,kalau begitu kami permisi."balas Naruto membungkuk diikuti Naori dan berjalan keluar dan menuju rumah mereka.

 **¼_¾**

Sekarang Naruto dan Naori sedang menyiapkan barang barang yang akan mereka bawa untuk menjalankan misi,meskipun ini misi Rank-C,mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya,jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk berjaga jaga.

Lagipula ini misi pertama mereka keluar desa,apalagi mereka hanya berdua dan pergi kedesa yang tidak pernah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya,apalagi mereka juga tidak tahu desa itu bahaya atau tidak.

Selain itu juga ada rasa senang dalam diri mereka karena bisa pergi berpetualang sambil menjalankan misi,,dan juga siapa tahu mereka menemukan suatu hal yang menarik siapa yang tahu.

"Kau sudah siap,Nao-chan.?"tanya Naruto setelah selesai menyiapkan barang barangnya.

"Aku sudah siap,Naru-kun."balas Naori tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dan menuju pintu gerbang desa,dan pergi ke desa Takigakure menjalankan misi yang entah kenapa harus pergi ke Takigaure.

Memangnya untuk apa para bandit bandit desa itu menculik penduduk desa Kiri,apa untuk sandra agar desa Kiri mau membayar para bandit itu dan membebaskan tahanannya,atau mungkin bandit bandit itu sudah membunuh penduduk Kiri yang yang penting Naruto dan Naori ingin cepat menyelesaikan misinya.

 **¼_¾**

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan desa Takigakure yang terlihat sepi penduduknya entah kemana mereka semua,dan membuat mereka berdua heran karena melihat desa ini seperti tidak ada penduduknya sepi dan terlihat tenang.

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan masuk kedesa Takigakure dan melihat sekitarnya,desa ini lumayan luas dengan banyak pohon pohon di sekitar rumah rumah,,serta ada air terjuan dan sebuah sawah yang lumayan luas.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan semakin masuk kedalam desa tapi masih sepi tidak ada tanda tanda orang sama sekali,jangankan orang,suaranya saja tidak ada,dan hanya ada suara angin yang terus berhembus menerpa wajah Naruto dan Naori.

"Disini sepi sekali,Naru-kun,bagaimana kita bisa tahu dimana tempat para bandit bandit itu."ujar Naori dan melihat sekelilinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,Nao-chan,sebaiknya kita ke kedai itu,siapa tahu disana ada orang."balas Naruto sambil menunjuk salah satu kedai makanan yang tertutup.

"Baiklah ayo."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke kedai tersebut dan membuka pintunya,lalu masuk dan duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan kedai tersebut,tapi mereka berdua merasa heran dengan keadaan kedai itu yang terlihat sepi dan tidak ada pelayan ataupun siapapun didalam.

Tapi meskipun begitu Naruto dan Naori merasa kalau di kedai tersebut ada orang yang mengintip mereka,bukan hanya satu saja tapi ada beberapa yang mengawasi mereka seolah olah mereka berdua adalah orang pun meng-aktifkan Sharingannya dan melihat sekelilingnya dan benar saja ada sekita sepuluh orang yang bersembunyi dibalik menonaktifkan Sharingannya dan mulai bicara.

"Maag,tuan dan nyonya bisakah kalian keluar,kami orang baru dan sedang menjalankan misi."ujar Naruto menyuruh mereka yang bersembunyi keluar,tapi tidak ada yang keluar.

"Tenang saja kami bukan orang jahat,kami diperintahkan untuk menangkap bandit yang menangkap penduduk desa kami."lanjutnya.

Setelah itu terlihatlah seorang pria mulai keluar dari balik dinding dan menatap Naruto dan Naori dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan membuat mereka berdua bingung.

"Apa kalian benar akan menangkap bandit bandit disini.?"tanya pria tersebut ragu ragu,sedangkan Naruto dan Naori mengangguk yakin,dan pria tersebut bernafas duduk didepan Naruto dan Naori.

"Sebenarnya kenapa desa ini sepi dan kalian bersembunyi.?"tanya Naruto pria didepannya masih terlihat ragu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto,tapi akhirnya dia menjawab karena yakin Naruto dan Naori orang baik.

"Emm,sebenarnya,seminggu belakangan ini,banyak bandit yang merampok tempat ini,serta membawa gadis gadis muda,untuk dijadikan budak seks mereka,dan tidak ada yang berani melawan,karena mereka sangat banyak,jadi kami hanya pasrah,,dan setelah kejadian itu kami memutuskan untuk bersembunyi agar para bandit itu tak kemari lagi dan merampok,begitulah."jelas pria tersebut dengan wajah sedih membuat Naruto dan Naori tak tega melihatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tak melapor pada pemimpin desa ini.?"tanya Naruto.

"Kami sudah melapor,tapi pemimpin desa seolah tidak peduli pada kami,jadi kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain pasrah."jawab pria tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Naori sedang memikirkan bencana yang menimpa desa ini,dan ditambah pemimpin desa yang tidak peduli,itu mengingatkannya kepada 'orang' yang tidak mau diingat Naruto lagi yang sudah membuat luka pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naori juga merasakan perasaan marah,benci,kesal dan sebagainya menjadi satu setelah mendengar penjelasan pria didepannya yang mengatakan kalau gadis gadis muda dijadikan budak seks,dan dia sebagai gadis tidak terima itu,dan sangat ingin mengahajar atau membunuh para bandit bandit sialan itu.

Naruto dan Naori saling pandang sejenak dan mengangguk bersama dan memutuskan akan membinasakan para bandit yang tidak punya perasaan itu,agar tidak membuat hidup orang lain menderita lagi dan bisa hidup tenang.

"Kalau boleh tahu dimana,tempat para bandit itu,paman.?"tanya Naruto.

"Untuk apa kalian bertanya itu,apa kalian ingin melawan mereka.?"tanya balik pria itu ragu pada Naruto dan Naori.

"Iya kami akan melawannya,dan menyelamatkan penduduk desa kami,sekaligus membebaskan penduduk desa ini dan menghajar mereka agar tidak menganggu kalian lagi."jawab Naruto tegas dan serius didukung anggukan pria didepannya melihat keseriusan mereka berdua merasa senang.

"Terima kasih karena kalian mau membantu kami,kami tidak tahu harus membalas dengan apa,,dan aku juga yakin kalau kalian berdua pasti berhasil mengalahkan bandit bandit itu."balas Pria tersebut membungkuk pada Naruto dan Naori.

"Tidak masalah paman,,jadi bisa beritahu kami dimana tempatnya ?"jawab Naori sekaligus bertanya

"Markas mereka berada di dekat hutan dan danau di sebelah barat."jawab pria tersebut.

"Baiklah paman,kami akan pergi,terima kasih."balas Naruto dan Naori beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

"Semoga kalian berhasil."gumam pria itu.

.

Naruto dan Naori sekarang sedang menuju ke markas para bandit dengan perasaan marah tapi juga masih waspada karena mereka juga belum tahu berapa jumlah para bandit itu,,tapi mereka berdua yakin kau jumlahnya pasti banyak,karena penduduk desa tidak adabisa yang berani melawan.

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tempat markas para bandit,dan terlihat sebuah rumah yang besar mungkin yang paling besar diantara rumah desa Takigakure,selain besar rumah tersebut juga terlihat ada beberapa lahan luas didepannya tapi terlihat sepi.

Naruto dan Naori mengeluarkan Katana mereka masing masing untuk berjaga jaga takut bila ada serangan mendadak dari para bandit,mereka berdua terus berjalan mendekati pintu masuk rumah itu,dan membukanya perlahan dengan sikap waspada,setelah pintu terbuka terlihat bagian dalam yang kosong hanya ada meja,sofa dan tv saja,,tapi ada beberapa kamar dirumah itu.

Naruto dan Naori berjalan masuk mencari para bandit bandit tersebut,,tapi baru melewati kamar pertama mereka mendengar suara suara aneh dari dalam kamar tersebut,,mereka pun memutuskan mendengarnya lebah dekat dan langsung mendobraknya membuat orang yang ada didalam terkejut.

Begitu juga dengan Naori dan Naruto yang terkejut karena melihat didalam banyak wanita yang diikat tangan dan kakinya serta mulutnya yang ditutup kain,dan lebih parahnya mereka sudah tidak berpakaian dengan lengkap,hanya menyisakan Bh dan CD saja,,dan ada juga wanita yang sudah telanjang dengan noda darah di bagian selangkangannya.

Didalam kamar tersebut mereka berdua ada sekitar 10 orang dan semuanya sedang melakukan tindakan yang tidak senonoh pada wanita wanita itu,dan para laki laki yang didalam merasa marah karena kegiatannya diganggu,tapi para wanita senang karena mereka berharap kalau Naruto dan Naori adalah penyelamat mereka.

Naruto dan Naori yang melihatnya pun semakin marah, terutama Naori yang sebagai seorang gadis tidak terima bila sesama kaumnya dilakukan seperti hewan oleh orang orang didepannya.

"Siapa,kalian bocah,pergi sana menggangu saja."usir salah satu laki laki disana marah.

Tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka berdua dan malah mengeluarkan Katana dari sarungnya dan menatap tajam para laki laki yang ada disana.

"oii,,bocah mau,apa kau,per.."ucapan tidak bisa diteruskan karena kepalanya tiba tiba saja sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut,dan pelakunya adalah Naori dengan aura lumayan besar dan Sharingan yang sudah aktif.

"Kalian semua tidak pantas untuk hidup,lebih baik kalian mati."ujar Naori dingin dan langsung menghilang.

 **Craasshh. Crassshhh. Crassshhh**

 **Arrrgghh. Arrgghhh. Arrrgghhhh.**

Naruto langsung menebas kepala para laki laki yang ada diruangan itu kecuali Naruto hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya,serta teriakan teriakan dari orang yang ditebasnya,hanya dalam waktu kurang lima menit,10 orang pria dewasa sudah mati dengan kepala terpisah.

Sedangkan Naruto yang menyaksikan keganasan Naori sedikit bergidik ngeri karena tidak menyangka kalau Naori bisa menjelma menjadi _Shinigami_ yang menakutkan dan siap mencabut nyawa siapapun yang beranj melakukan kejahatan seperti sekarang ini.

Dan para wanita yang melihatnya juga menggigil ketakutan takut kalau nyawa mereka akan melayang seperti para laki laki itu,karena Naori mulai berjalan kearah mereka,namun perkiraan mereka salah karena justru Naori membebaskan mereka semua yang terikat dan menyuruhnya keluar,,dan mereka langsung keluar,mengambil apapun yang bisa menutup tubuhnya,dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Naori langsung berjalan kearah Naruto yang bergidik ngeri karena ditatap Naori dengan Sharingannya,dan Katana yang berlumuran darah,dan tanpa sadar Naruto mundur kebelakang ketakutan,tapi Naori terus memdekat membuatnya tambah takut.

"Ne,Naruto-kun,kau tidak akan melakukan seperti mereka kan.?"tanya Naori menunjuk para laki laki yang dibunuhnya dengan nada menyeramkan,dan Naruto langsung bergeleng cepat.

"Hm,bagus,ayo kita pergi."lanjutnya.

Naruto dan Naori berjalan keluar,tapi mereka sudah dihadang oleh puluhan bandit membawa senjata masing masing ditangannya,dan didalam rumah itu pun sudah penuh oleh para bandit yang menatap Naruto dan Naori tajam tapi tidak membuat mereka takut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada teman kami.?"tanya salah satu dari mereka marah.

"Membubuhnya."jawab Naori dingin

Para puluhan bandit atau mungkin ada seratus bandit yang mendengar ucapan Naori menggeram marah karena temannya dibunuh oleh seorang bocah,dan mereka langsung berlari menyerang Naruto dan Naori,tapi mereka berdua juga berlari keluar rumah agar lebih luas.

Dan setelah keluar rumah Naruto dan Naori bisa melihat makin banyak bandit didepan mereka yang menatap mereka dengan niat membunuh,Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingan dan melihat para bandi didepannya.

"Kalian menunggu apa? Undangan.?"taya Naruto sedikit mengejek dan menyeringai,membuat para bandit tambah marah.

 **=Katon:Gokakyou no jutsu=**

 **=Katon:Gokakyou no jutsu=**

Dua bola api besar yang dikeluarkan Naruto dan Naori langsung mengarah pada bandit bandit itu dan membakar mereka yang terkena jurus mereka berdua,mungkin ada sekitar puluhan yang terkena dan hangus,membuat yang lainnya marah.

"Grr,sialan akan kubunuh kau bocah."teriak mereka marah dan langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan Naori sambil mengangkat senjatanya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Naori membuat handseal dengan cepat dan langsung mengucapkan jurusnya.

 **=Katon:Goryuuka no jutsu=**

 **=Fuuton:Daitoppa=**

Naga api dari Naori ditambah elemen angin dari Naruto membuat naga api tambah besar dan mengarah pada para bandit itu yang tidak sempat menghindar atau kabur.

 **Blaarr.**

Ledakan lumayan besar terjadi ditempat para bandit dan membunuh mereka yang tak sempat menghindar dan hanya menyisakan beberapa saja dari mereka,sekitar 10 orang lebih menatap Naruro dan Naori takut dan berjalan mundur perlahan,tapi Naruto menyadarinya dan langsung menghilang.

 **Craasshhh. Craasshh. Craashhh**

Kepala para bandit tersebut langsung terpisah dari tubuhnya tanpa sempat berteriak karena Naruto melakukannya dengan cepat dan singkat,tempat tersebut sudah menjadi tempat para mayat bandit yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Naruto dan Naori menyarungkan kembali Katana masing masing dan masuk kedalam rumah lagi untuk membebaskan orang orang yang mungkin masih disandera oleh para bandit bandit berdua langsung masuk ke semua kamar dan membebaskan para sandera.

Dan sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka berdua sudah berhasil melepaskan para sandera dan membimbing mereka keluar rumah yang masih terlihat ketakutan,tapi bisa ditenangkan oleh Naori dan Naruto.

"Kalian semua sudah bebas sekarang,ayo kita kembali ke desa kalian."ujar Naruto,dan mereka semua hanya mengangguk saja.

Mereka semua berjalan kembali kedesa Takigakure dengan Naori yang memimpin jalan dan Naruto yang berada paling belakang untuk berjaga jaga dari bahaya yang akan menyerang.

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai didesa Takigakure dan melihat disana sudah banyak orang yang menanti mereka dengan senyuman,dan orang orang yang bebas dari para bandit yang melihat keluarganya menunggunya langsung berlari kearah keluarganya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dipipinya.

Naruto,Naori dan beberapa orang dibelakangnya tersenyum,sekaligus terharu melihat adegan didepan mereka,Naruto dan Naori senang karena mereka masih bisa menyelamatkan mereka semua,dan bisa kembali kepada keluarganya lagi,sekaligus juga membuat desa Takigakure aman dari para bandit yang meresahkan penduduk Takigakure.

Setelah cukup lama acara sedihnya penduduk Takigakure menatap Naruto dan Naori dengan wajah senang sambil tersenyum,membuat mereka berdua juga tersenyum.

"Terima kasih,karena kalian berdua telah menyelamatkan desa kami,kami tidak bisa memberi apa apa,dan sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."ujar pria yang berada di kedai tadi membungkukan badannya didepan Naruto dan Naori.

"Ahh,,tidak apa apa paman,kami senang kok menolong kalian,jadi tidak usah dipikirkan."balas Naruto.

"Ohh,ya kalau begitu kami akan kembali sekarang,sampai jumpa."lanjutnya.

"Ohh,begitu ya,baiklah,,hati hati dijalan,dan sekali lagi terima kasih."balas pria tadi,dan hanya dibalas anggukan saja.

"Ayo kalian berkumpul sini."pinta Naruto pada 5 orang dibelakangnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi."ujar Naori melambaikan tangannya,dan dibalas penduduk desa Takigakure.

Naruto memegang tangan Naori dan meminta lima orang lainnya berpegangan mengaktigkan Mangekyou Sharingannya dan mengucapkan jurusnya.

 **=Kamui=**

Mereka bertujuh pun terhisap lingkaran vortex dan menghilang dari hadapan penduduk desa Takigakure yang masih melambaikan tangan mereka dan tersenyum senang.

 **¼-¾**

Muncul lingakaran vortex didepan desa Kirigakure dan mengeluarkan Naruto,Naori dan lima orang lagi,setelah itu mereka pun masuk ke desa,lima orang lainnya pulang kerumah masing masing sedangkan Naruto dan Naori pergi ke kantor Mizukage untuk melaporkan hasil misinya.

Setelah selesai melaporkan hasil misinya,mereka berdua memutuskan untuk ke kedai makanan karena belum makan sebelum menjalankan misi,sekaligus untuk istirahat sejenak,karena baru melawan 100bandit.

Meskipun hanya bandit,tapi tetap saja menguras tenaga mereka apalagi mereka masih anak anak yang masih dalam proses pelatihan,tapi berlatih tanpa guru rasanya kurang pas,karena masih banyak yang harus mereka pelajari lagi.

Tapi mau minta dilatih oleh siapa,disini tidak ada yang mereka kenal,dan kelihatannya semua Shinobi hebat sangat sibuk,jadi mereka hanya terus berlatih berdua untuk memperkuat diri mereka,dan untuk melindungi diri,dari bahaya yang kapan saja bisa datang.

Beruntung tadi yang dilawan hanya bandit,misalnya yang dilawan adalah Shinobi,sudah pasti mereka bisa mendapatkan luka,atau kemungkinan terburuknya mati bila bertarung dengan shinobi tingkat Jounin.

Dan sekarang Naruto dan Naori sudah sampai dikedai makanan dan langsung masuk lalu memesan makan yang mereka sukai,setelah 10menit makan akhirnya mereka membayar dan keluar dari kedai ramen.

"Kita langsung pulang,atau kemana dulu Naru-kun.?"tanya Naori.

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan sebentar."balas Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo."

Mereka berdua memutuskan mencari training ground untuk berlatih bersama,cukup lama mencari akhirnya mereka menemukan lapangan yang luas dan cukup sepi karena memang sedikit jauh dari keramaian,mereka berdua pun berjalan ke sana dan memulai latihan mereka,dari pemanasan dan latihan fisik seperti biasa dan melakukan sparring setelahnya.

Tapi saat sedang sparring tiba tiba ada suara yang menghentikan mereka berdua dan melihat siapa yang mengentikan mereka,setelah melihat terlihatlah seorang gadis yang seumuran mereka berdua tapi lebih tinggi memiliki rambut hitam panjang,mata coklat dan mengenakan kimono pendek dengan obi berwarna putih,berjalan kearah mereka.

"Siapa kau.?"tanya Naori.

"Tenang saja,aku Ninja Kiri,kalian pasti orang baru ya.?"balas gadis tersebut sekaligus bertanya.

"Benar,kami baru seminggu disini."balas Naruto.

"Ohh,perkenalkan namaku Haku,Yuki Haku."ujar Haku mengulurkan tangannya tersenyum.

"Salam kenal,aku Naori,Uchiha Naori."jawab Naori membalas uluran tangan Haku.

"Aku Naruto,Uchiha Naruto."ujar Naruto menjabat tangan Haku,dan Haku tersenyum senang.

"Hmmm,apa aku boleh ikut berlatih dengan kalian.?"tanya Haku berharap.

"Tentu saja,lebih banyak lebih seru,buka begitu Naru-kun.?"jawab Naori tersenyum dan bertanya pada Naruto,dan dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Terima kasih,ayo kita latihan."

Mereka bertiga pun melakukan latihan bersama,dan dibantu oleh Haku yang sedikit lebih banyak tahu tentang dunia Ninja dan suatu hal yang belum diketahui Naruto dan Naori,dan mereka berdua senang karena bisa berkenalan dengan Haku yang sangat baik dan lembut,,,,dan cantik.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga berlatih elemen mereka masing masing dan membuat Naruto dan Naori terkejut karena Haku bisa Kekkai Genkai _Hyoton_ diumur yang masih muda,,serta Naori juga baru mengetahui kalau dia punya satu elemen lagi yaitu _Doton_.

Dan Haku juga memeberi tahu kalau Naruto bisa juga menggunakan Kekkai Genkai dengan menggabungakan dua elemen yang mereka miliki,seperti Naruto yang punya elemen _Fuuton_ dan _Suiton_ dan menjadi _Hyoton_ ,lalu Naori juga bisa menggabungkan elemen Doton dan Katon dan menjadi _Yoton_ seperti Mizukage Mei Terumi,dan membuat mereka berdua senang karena bisa Kekkai Genkai juga.

"Kalian hanya perlua menggabungkan dua perubahan Chakra dikedua tangan kalian,,tangan Kanan Fuuton dan kiri Suiton."jelas Haku dan menyatukan kedua tangannya.

 **=Hyoton:Ice Dome=**

Haku membuat kubah es yang mengurung mereka bertiga dan setelah itu mencair membuat mereka kagum dengan jurus Haku,yang hanya tersenyum saja.

"Nah sekarang kalian coba,,tapi maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemani kalian,karena aku ada pekerjaan."ujar Haku dan sedikt menyesal karena tidak bisa berlatih bersama Naruto dan Naori.

"Tidak apa apa,Haku-chan,kami akan berusaha dan berlatih keras agar bisa menggunakan Kekkai Genkai."balas Naori tersenyum.

"Sekali maafkan aku,kalian berusaha ya."ujar Haku tersenyum dan pergi dari sana.

Setelah Haku pergi mereka berdua melanjutkan latihan lagi untuk menyempurnakan Kekkai Genkainya,meskipun Naruto masih baru bisa membuat es es kecil ditangannya,dan Naori yang belum berhasil,tapi mereka tidak akan menyerah dan berlatih dengan keras agar menjadi kuat.

Setelah cukup lama berlatih akhirnya mereka pulang kerumah karena sudah petang,mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka,dan setelah sampai rumah mereka langsung mandi lalu tidur karena sudah terlalu lelah setelah semua yang mereka lakukan tadi.

 **¼-¾**

Sekarang di training ground terlihat 3 oranf anak yang sedang berlatih yaitu Naruto,Naori dan Haku berlatih seperti kemarin menambah kekuatan fisik dan meningkatkan jurus jurus mereka dan mempelajari hal baru,seperti mempelajari Kekkai Genkai dari gabungan dua elemen masing masing.

Dan Haku yang mungkin setingkat dengan Chuunin hanya mengajarkan Naruto dan Naori semua hal yang dia ketahui di dunia Ninja ini,karena dia mempunyai orang yang mengajarkannya,tidak seperti Naruto dan Naori yang tidak ada mengajari mereka,meskipun ada tapi dia sudah meninggal terlebih dahulu.

Naruto dan Naori selalu semangat ketika berlatih dengan tujuan menjadi kuat,bukan untuk menguasai dunia tapi untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain,melindungi orang yang berharga bagi mereka,dan saling membantu satu sama lain.

Dan seperti sekarang terlihat mereka bertiga berlatih dengan sesekali bercanda agar tidak terlalu serius,mereka bertiga cepat akrab karena Naruto orang yang aktif,Naori yang lembut dan penyanyang dan Haku yang enak di ajak ngobrol karena itu mereka cepat berteman walaupun baru kenal satu hari.

Setelah beberapa jam berlatih bersama akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sambil mengobrol banyak hal hal yang tidak penting atau menanyakan tentang Haku agar lebih dekat lagi,begitu juga Haku yang bertanya tentang Naruto dan Naori dan hubungan mereka berdua.

Mereka terus mengobrol panjang dan sesekali tertawa akibat lelucon atau tingkah konyol Naruto,kadang membuat wajah Naori memerah karena digoda oleh Haku terus menerus,dan Haku tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda Naori.

Tak terasa mereka terus mengobrol sampai siang hari,dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah masing masing dan makan lalu bersantai, setelah sampai rumah Naori langsung mandi dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya dan Naruto dan menyiapkan di meja makan,dan makan bersama diselingi obrolan ringan.

Setelah selesai makan seperti biasa mereka membereskan,dan mencuci piring bersama,karena memang begitulah kegiatan mereka bila dirumah,saling membantu sama lainnya.

Setelah mereka memutuskan untuk masuk kekamar masing masing dan bersantai.

 **¼-¾**

 **Konoha.**

Di training ground Uchiha terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap bermata hitam dan mengenakan baju berwarna biru dengan lambang Uchiha dipunggungnya dan celana pendek berwarna putih,dialah Uchiha Sasuke sahabat Naruto satu satunya.

Dulu memang Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto,tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mereka menjadi sahabat karena selalu bertemu dan berlatih bersama,bersama dengang Itachi juga Shisui,tapi itu dulu saat Naruto masih di Konoha,tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada lagi di desa ini gara gara anak bernama Menma itu.

Ya Sasuke tidak menyukai Menma karena dialah yang membuat sahabatnya di usir dari Konoha dan Sasuke tak tahu dimana keberadaanya itu,andai saja Sasuke kuat,sudah pasti dia akan menolong dan membantu Naruto agar tetap bertahan disini dan terus menjadi sahabat dan berlatih bersama dia hanya anak kecil yang hanya bisa diam saja saat melihat Naruto keluar dari desa,tapi dia tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena dia bertekad akan menemukan Naruto kembali.

Karena itulah sekarang Sasuke sedang berlatih menjadi kuat untuk pergi keluar desa dan mencari keberadaan Naruto,kalau perlu dia akan berhenti jadi Shinobi Konoha,dan bersama sahabatnya Naruto,meskipun Sasuke belum mengakuinya tapi dia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti saudara karena hanya Naruto yang mau menerima apa adanya bukan karena dia dari clan Uchiha yang dihormati orang hanya Naruto yang selalu menemaninya saat dia sendiri karena kakaknya yang sibuk dan ayahnya yang tidak mau melatihnya,jadi dia hanya berlatih berdua dengan Naruto bila Shisui dan Itachi sedang ada misi.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu,Naruto."gumamnya dengan tekad tinggi.

 **¼-¾**

Sedangkan di hutan entah dimana terlihat wanita berambut merah panjang sedang menyusuri hutan tersebut sambil melihat daerah sekelilingnya seperti sedang mencari jalan keluar dari hutan tersebut.

"Hah,,dimana sih ini,mana aku tidak ada uang lagi."ujar wanita itu menghela nafas dan terus berjalan menyusuri hutan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan akhirnya wanita tersebut menemukan sebuah desa yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil,wanita tersebut memutuskan berjalan kearah desa tersebut,dan di sana terlihat papan bertuliskan Takigakure dan wanita itu memustuskan masuk kesana dan terlihat ramai didesa itu membuatnya penasaran dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang yang didekatnya

"Permisi tuan,ada apa ini ramai ramai,apa sedang ada pesta disini.?"tanya wanita itu sopan.

"Itu benar,kami sedang merayakan pesta,untuk merayakan kembalinya keluarga kami,sekaligus untuk pahlawan desa kami."jawab pria tersebut tersenyum.

"Pahlawan desa.?"

"Itu benar,dua pemuda laki laki dan perempuan menyelamatkan penduduk desa ini,dan menghajar para bandit yang mengacaukan desa ini,,dan sekarang desa ini aman dari bandit bandit karena mereka berdua."

"Kalau boleh tahu seperti apa ciri ciri dua orang ini.?"

"Kalau yang laki laki dia memiliki rambut pirang jabrik bermata biru berkulit putih dan perempuannya mempunyai rambut ungu panjang dan bermata hitam."

"Ahh,terima kasih atas informasinya tuan."

"Sama sama."

Pria tersebut langsung pergi sedangkan wanita itu masih diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang penting baginya setelah mendengar informasi dari pria tadi,dia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

'rambut pirang,bermata biru,dan berkulit putih.'batin wanita tersebut,mengingat nginat lagi,setelah teringat dia pun tersenyum senang.

"Aku yakin itu pasti kau,,aku merindukanmu,dan ingin melihatmu sekarang.."

"Naruto."

 _ **T. B. C.**_

 **Terima kasih saran dan reviewnya.**

 **Kushina adalah ibunya Naruto,dan Minato adalah ayahnya,dan dia punya darah Uchiha karena Shisui.**

 **Dan hubungan Minato dan Kushina tidak ada,saat Kushina pindah kekonoha Minato mendekatinya,lalu pacaran dan membuat Kushina hamil dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab,dan malah menikahi wanita lain.**

 **Mohon saran dan reviewnya.**

 **Terima kasih banyak.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya,saya hanya pinjam Charakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Family, .**_

 _ **Rated:T.**_

 _ **x .**_

 _ **Warning:Ooc,Oc,Semi-cannon,SmartNaru,Typo,Dll.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:Setelah kelulusan Gennin,Naruto diusir dari Konoha karena diduga melukai Menma Anak Hokage sekaligus kakaknya,dan dia hanya bisa menerimanya karena memang dia salah,,tapi saat perjalanannya,ada kejadian yang mengejutkannya.(Bad Summary).**

 **Chpater 4.**

Sudah satu minggu Naruto,Naori dan Haku latihan bersama sama,dan mereka bertiga juga sudah semakin akrab dan sudah mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh lagi,tapi sudah dua hari ini Haku tidak ikut latihan karena mendapatkan misi bersama orang yang sudah dia anggap ayahnya.

Dan misinya yaitu untuk pergi mengumpulkan uang,untuk pemasukan Kirigakure yang kurang sekaligus untuk membangun desa Kiri setelah perang dengan para pemberontak yang dipimpin oleh Yagura Mizukage ke tiga.

Ya beberapa hari lalu Yagura menyatakan perang dengan Mei Terumi dan bertujuan memusnahkan pengguna Kekkai Genkai yang berada didesa Kiri karena dianggap monster dan berbahaya,,Mei yang mendengar tujuan Yagura tentu saja tidak terima,maka dari itu dia pun memilih perang melawan Yagura dan para pasukannya yang memberontak.

Karena itu Mei menyuruh Zabuza ayah angkat Haku,serta Haku untuk mencari dana sebagai perbaikan desa Kiri bila ada kehancuran nanti,sekaligus untuk kebutuhan juga sudah menyiapkan pasukannya bila Yagura akan menyerang kapan saja.

Dan para penduduk Kiri semua sudah diberitahukan tentang pernyataan perang ini,,tapi diperintahkan tetap tenang oleh Mei,karena dia sebagai Mizukage akan melindungi rakyatnya bagaima pun caranya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar kabar ini malah semakin bersemangat berlatih,karena dia juga ingin ikut dalam perang nanti dan melindungi desa sekaligus penduduk Kirigakure yang sudah dianggap sebagai juga dengan Naori yang akan mendampingi Naruto bila perang terjadi nanti.

Mungkin adalah perang pertama untuk mereka berdua,dan mereka juga belum yakin kalau mereka akan diijinkan ikut berperang,apalagi mereka berdua masih Gennin dan anak anak yang harus dilindungi,tapi meskipun tidak boleh ikut perang,Naruto akan tetap ikut maju kegaris depan dalam perang nanti.

Dan seperti biasa,sekarang Naruto dan Naori sudah berada di training ground menambah kemampuan mereka,dari segi fisik,jurus jurus mereka dan juga kemampuan mata Sharingan mereka dan belajar Kekkai Genkai mereka.

Selama seminggu Naruto sudah lumayan mahir dalam menggunakan Kekkai Genkai _Hyoton_ ,bahkan dia sudah bisa beberap jurus dari tingkat rendah sampai menengah,begitu juga Naori yang sudah bisa menggunakan _Yoton_ setelah belajar sedikit dari Mei Terumi yang juga pengguna _Yoton_.

Naori juga sudah membangkitan Mangekyou Sharingannya,berkat Naruto yang menggunakan Genjutsu yang membuat kematian orang tua Naori dibunuh didepan matanya dengan keji,dan membutnya mengalami depresi dan tanpaa sadar membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

Tapi dia belum terlalu mahir menggunakannya karena Naori baru dua hari belakangan membangkitkannya,dan dia juga berterima kasih pada Naruto yang sudah membantunya mencapai tahap Mangekyou dan tinggal mentranspalantasikan mata ibunya pada matanya maka Sharingannya akan sama seperti Naruto menjadi EMS.

Tapi Naori belum mau menggunakan mata ibunya sekarang,dia menunggu bila sudah menguasai Mangekyou-nya,baru akan menggunakan mata ibunya yang sudah mencapai tahap Mangekyou juga.

Dan selama seminggu ini juga Naruto dan Naori menjalankan misi beberapa Rank-C,melawan para bandit ataupun melawan beberapa ninja Tingkat Chuunin,dan mereka berdua juga dikenal sebagai _Pasangan Mematikan_ karena selalu melakukan serangan kombinasi dan sangat cepat membunu lawan,karena itulah mereka berdua memdapat julukan itu.

Dan Mei serta penduduk Kiri tentu saja bangga dengan mereka berdua yang sudah lumayan terkenal didunia ninja dalam umur yang masih muda,dan mereka juga bangga karena desa Kiri mempunyai Generasi yang sangat hebat.

Naruto dan Naori juga senang karena mereka lumayan terkenal dan membuat Mei serta penduduk Kiri senang,,karena itu mereka berdua akan melindungi desa dan penduduk Kiri bila perang antat saudara nanti terjadi.

Sekarang Naruto dan Naori sedang beristirahat dibawah pohon yang lumayan besar,karena mereka berdua sudah latihan selama berjam jam,jadi memutuskan untuk bersitirarah sejenak,karena terlalu memaksakan diri juga tidak baik untuk mereka berdua nanti.

"Hah,,aku berharap kita bisa mengalahkan Mizukage ketiga dan pasukannya nanti."ujar Naruto membuka orbrolan.

"Aku juga berharap begitu,,apalagi aku dengar Yagura itu adalah Jinchurki Sanbi,dan sudah bisa mengendalikan Bijuunya dengan sempurna."balas Naori,dan Naruto juga mengangguk setuju.

"Iya itu benar,,tapi aku akan berusaha mengalahkan Yagura dan pasukannya,,dengan begitu desa ini bisa tenang kembali."ujar Naruto semangat membuat Naori tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku akan membantumu bila perang nanti dimulai Naru-kun."balas Naori mengangguk senang dan membalas senyum Naori.

Setelah itu suasana pun menjadi hening,mereka berdua menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka berdua terasa sejuk dan nyaman dan membuat rasa lelah mereka mulai memghilang dan badan mereka mulai segar lagi,tapi tidak ada niat untuk kembali berlatih,dan masih diam duduk ditempat masing masing,tanpa ada yang membuka suara.

Naruto yang saat ini tiba tiba saja teringat tentang ibunya Kushina Uzumaki,dia merindukan ibunya,sangat ingin rasanya bila dia bisa hidup bersama ibunya,melihatnya tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi laki laki yang itu tidak akan terjadi,karena dia tahu ibunya sudah meninggal saat setelah melahirkannya.

Dia tahu seperti apa wajah ibunya karena Shisui memberikan fotonya pada Naruto dan disimpan dan oleh Naruto agar dia selalu ingat dengan Ibunya yang menyayanginya.

Dia iri dengan anak anak lain sewaktu dia di Konoha yang bisa bermain dengan ayah dan Ibunya,bercanda dan tertawa bersama,di juga sangat ingin seperti itu,dan mendapat kasing sayang dari kedua orang tuanya,,tapi lagi lagi dia hanya bisa berharap saja,,karena ibunya sudah tiada,sedangkan ayahnya,entahlah dia sudah tidak mau mengharapkannya,bahkan sudah melupakannya.

Naruto juga dua hari belakangan ini menyempatkan diri pergi ke perpustakan Kiri,dan membaca buku tentang Clan Uzumaki,Clan Ibunya,yang dikatakan sangat ahli dalam Fuinjutsu di seluruh dunia Ninja.

Dan juga selama dua hari itu Naruto belajar tentang Fuinjutsu dari dasar dasar sampai ketahap selanjutnya,karena dia sebagai seorang Uzumaki dia juga harus mempelajari keahlian dari Clannya,dan juga sebagai keturunan Uzumaki terakhir didunia Ninja.

Meskipun baru dua hari mempelajari Fuinjutsu,Naruto sudah bisa menyimpan senjatanya dengan segel di bagian lengannya,dan Naruto juga mempelajari tentang segel Fuinjutsu yang mampu menyegel Bijui dalam tubuh manusia dan kemampuan lainnya tentang Fuinjutsu.

Naruto sangat tertarik tentang Fuinjutsu,karena menurutnya Fuinjutsu sangat keren dan susah untuk dipelajari apalagi kalau itu jurus tingkat tinggi dan hanya beberapa saja yang memasteri Fuinjutsu,,Naruto juga baru tahu kalau jurus Hiraishin Minato menggunakan Fuinjutsu,karena itulah dia sangat tertarik dan ingin mempelajari Fuinjutsu dan jadi memasterinya,melebihi pendahulunya.

Setelah cukup lama dalam suasana hening,akhirnya Naruto bangkit dari duduknya mendapat tatapan bingung dari Naori,tapi Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Naori.

"Ayo,,kita keperpustakaan."ajak Naruto,dan Naaori hanya mengangguk saja.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama sama menuju perpustakaan sambil mengobrol dan tertawa bersama bila ada hal yang lucu,dan sesekali menyapa dan membalas sapaan penduduk lima menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan,dan langsung masuk mengambil buku dan mencari tempat duduk dan membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

Mereka berdua terus membaca dengan serius dan tanpa bersuara,sampai tanpa mereka sadari kalau hari sudah mulai selesai membaca mereka berdua mengembalikan bukunya dan pulang kerumah,Naruto langsung mandi sedangkan Naori menyiapkan makan untuk mereka berdua,dan setelah Naruto selesai mandi,gantian mandi mereka makan bersama dengan obrolan seperti biasa setelah makan,mereka berdua membereskan dan mencuci piring berdua dan setelah itu langsung tidur dikamar masing masing.

 **¼-¾**

Pagi hari Naruto dan Naori tidak pergi ke training ground,tapi pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca lagi,lebih tepatnya Naruto mau mencoba menulis segel Fuinjutsu sendiri dan belajar lebih jauh lagi tentang Fuinjutsu.

Naori tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Fuinjutsu dia hanya pergi menemani Naruto atau membantu hal hal yang Naruto perlukan,atau juga belajar sedikit,seperti untuk menyimpan senjata agar lebih mudah,dan tidak membawa tas besar bila ada misi dari Mizukage.

Dan Naruto sekarang mencoba menulis formula Fuinjutsu untuk jurus Hiraishin seperti Minato yang juga menggunakan perantara Kunai,begitu juga Naruto,tapi dia akan berusaha menyempurnakan formula Hiraishinnya bila sudah memasterinya.

Dan setelah beberapa jam akhirnya Naruto sudah selesai menulis formulanya,dan mencobanya terlebih dahulu,yaitu memindahkan barang yang sudah di tandai ke meja disampingnya yang juga sudah ditandai Naruto.

Dan Naruto langsung mencobanya,dan kertas tersebut menghilang dan muncul lagi di meja yang sudah ditandai,melihat percobaannya berhasil membuat Naruto berteriak senang begitu juga Naori yang merasa senang,karena Naruto berhasil melakukan Hiraishin.

"Kau hebat,Naru-kun,,bisa berhasil hanya dalam sekali percobaan."puji Naori tersenyum manis.

"Hehe,terima kasih,Nao-chan,,tapi ini masih terlalu banyak menguras chakraku,,aku harus menyempurnakannya lagi."balas Naruto tersenyum.

Ya memang jurus Hiraishin menggunakan lumayan banyak Chakra bila belum terlalu terbiasa,karena itu Naruto harus menyempurnakannya lagi agar tidak terlalu menguras chakranya,dan hanya menggunakan sedikit chakra..

"Ini sudah siang,,ayo kita makan dulu Naru-kun,kamu pasti lapar kan.?"ujar Naori sekaligus bertanya,dan dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Naruto,yah memang dia sudah sangat lapar karena terlalu serius menulis formula Hiraishin.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari perpustakaan dan pergi ke kedai makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah mulai kelaparan,karena belum sarapan,,dan tidak memasak karena bahan bahan dirumah sudah habis belum sempat belanja,mungkin nanti setelah makan mereka akan belanja nanti.

Setelah sampai di kedai Naruto dan Naori langsung memesan makanan kesukaan mereka masing masing,dan Naruto sangat cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan langsung memesan lagi,dan begitu terus,habis,tambah,habis,tambah membuat Naori hanya menggelenkan kepala melihat porsi makan Naruto yang banyak.

 **¼-¾**

Sedangkan diruangan yang lumayan gelap terlihat seorang pria kecil sedang duduk di kursi kejayaannya dengan tongkat berada disampingnya,ya dialah Yagura Mizukage ketiga sekaligus Jinchuriki dari Sanbi ekor di depan Yagura ada 3 orang dari 7 pemegang pedang legendaris Kirigakure. Kushimaru Kuriare pemegang Nuibari,Jinin Akebino pemegang Kabutowari dan Ameyuri Ringo pemegang pedang Kiba.

"Pasukan semua sudah siap,Yagura-sama."lapor Kushimaru.

"Bagus,,dan Ringo dan Jinin aku minta kalian untuk membunuh Zabuza yang sedang bekerja pada Gotou."perintah Yagura dan dibalas angguka patuh oleh Ringo dan Jinin.

"Kalian boleh pergi."lanjutnya,dan mereka langsung menghilang dengan Shunshin dari hadapan Yagura.

 **¼-¾**

Sekarang Naruto dan Naori sedang pergi ke toko untuk pergi berbelanja bahan makanan untuk persediaan dirumah mereka dihadang oleh Anbu Kirigakure.

"Ada apa,Anbu-san.?"tanya Naruto.

"Kalian berdua dipanggil keruangan Mei-sama."jawab Anbu tersebut dan menghilang dengan Shunsin.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi kesana Nao-chan."ujar Naruto dan berjalan ke kantor Mizukage.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan ruangan Mizukage dan langsung mengetuknya.

"Masuk."

Tak menunggu lama mereka langsung masuk dan menghadap Mizukage yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan serius,membuat mereka sedikit takut.

"Ada apa memanggil kami Mei-sama.?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan memberi kalian berdua Misi Rank-A."jawab Mei membuat mereka sedikit terkejut,karena baru pertama kali mendapat Misi Rank-A.

"Misi apa itu Mei-sama.?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Misi kalian membantu Zabuza dan Haku mengambil harta Gotou yang sudah beberapa hari tidak kembali."jawab Mei.

"Dan aku minta kalian cepat kembali,,karena Yagura mempercepat peperangan."lanjutnya serius.

"Baiklah,kami pergi sekarang Mei-sama."pamit Naruto dan berjalan keluar diikuti Naori.

.

Sedangkan di jembatan Nami no Kuni sedang ada pertarungan antara Zabuza dan Haku melawan Kakashi serta timnya yaitu Menma,Sasuke dan Sakura,mereka bertarung cukup sengit,,murid Kakashi sudah kalah oleh Haku dan hanya tinggal Kakashi saja yang masih saat Zabuza berniat membunuh Kakashi tiba tiba Ringo dan Jinin datang menggagalkan rencana Zabuza.

"Cih,,kalian berdua,mah apa kalian.?"tanya Zabuza tajam.

"Mau kami adalah membunuhmu,Zabuza."balas Jinin menyeringai dan mengeluarkan Kabutowarinya.

"Membunuhku,,akulah yang akan membunuh kalian."teriak Zabuza dan berlari kearah Jinin,sedangkan Haku melawan Ringo,dan Kakashi memilih mundur dan melihat pertarungang mereka berempat.

.

Naruto saat ini masih menyiapkan barang barang mereka yang diperlukan dan menyimpannya dalam ruang penyimpanan agar lebih mudah.

"Kau sudah siap,Nao-chan.?"tanya Naruto,,dan dibalas anggukan.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang."

 **=Kamui=**

Naruto dan Naori terhisap dalam lingkaran vortex dan menghilang dari sana,menyusul Zabuza dan Haku.

.

Muncul lingkaran vortex tidak jauh dari pertarungan antara Zabuza dan Haku melawan Jinin dan Ringo,serta Kakashi dan muridnya yang melihat pertarungan mereka berempat.

Naruto dan Naori melihat pertarungan mereka berempat terjadi cukup sengit karena sama sama hebat,,tapi seperti yang diperintahkan Mei yang jangan terlalu lama,Naruto dan Naori mengeluarkan katanya dari penyimpanan,dan langsung berlari kearah musuh,Naruto kearah Jinin dan Naori kearah Ringo.

 **Crasshh. Duaaghh**

 **Crassshh. Duaaghh.**

Naruto dan Naori berhasil menyerang Jinin dan Ringo,membuat mereka berdua mundur menjauh,dan yang lainnya terkejut karena tiba tiba ada yang datang tanpa mereka sadar,,terutama Sasuke yang sangat terkejut melihat Naruto begitu juga Menma,Haku juga sedikit terkejut melihat temannya datang membantunya.

"Kami diperintahkan Mei-sama untuk membantu anda,Zabuza-san."ujar Naruto menjawab keterkejutan Zabuza dan Haku.

"Dan kita harus cepat,karena Yagura mempercepat perang."lanjutnya membuat Zabuza dan Haku tambah terkejut tapi hanya mengangguk saja.

"Siapa kalian,,kenapa kalian membantu mereka berdua.?"tanya Jinin marah pada Naruto dan menunjuk Zabuza dan Haku.

"Kalian tidak perlu tau,yang jelas kau akan kalah."balas Naruto dan menujuk Jinin dengan Katananya membuat Jinin marah.

"Sialan,,kau lah yang akan mati bocah."teriak Jinin berlari kearah Naruto begitu juga Naruto yang sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

 **Trank. Trank. Trank**

Naruto menyerang Jinin dengan sangat cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk menyerang,karena Naruto sedikit tahu tentang kehebatan Kabutowari yang dipakai Jinin,senjata yang bisa menembus pertahanan apapun,dan bila Jinin menyerang maka bisa dipastikan katana Naruto akan patah.

Naruto terus menyerang Jinin tanpa membuatnya kewalahan akibat gempuran dari Naruto yang tidak memberi kesempatan menyerang ataupun yang lainnya kecuali Naori sangat kagum dengan kehebatan Naruto dalam seni Kenjutsu dalam usia muda dan bahkan bisa memojokan Jinin salah satu pemegang pedang legendaris Kirigakure.

 **Trank. Trank. Crasshhh. Duaaghh.**

Naruto berhasil mengenai Jinin dengan Katananya dan langsung menendangnya dengan kencang serta dialiri chakra membuat tendangannya semakin kuat dan membuat Jinin terpental lumayan jauh,dan Naruto kembali disamping Zabuza dengan Sharingan yang masih aktif.

"Kita harus cepat Zabuza-san,aku tidak ingin membuat Mei-sama menunggu."ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah aku setuju,aku juga tidak mau terlalu lama."balas Zabuza.

"Nao-chan Haku kalian lawan wanita itu,aku dan Zabuza-san pria itu."ujar Naruto menunjuk Ringo lalu Jinin yang sudah disamping Ringo sedangkan Naori dan Haku hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo kita mulai."

Naruto dan Zabuza berlari kearah Jinini,Naori dan Haku berlari kearah Ringo,begitu juga langsung mengayunkan katananya ke kepala Jinin,tapi masih dapat ditahan,Zabuza tiba tiba sudah berada dibelakang Jinin dan bersiap menebas kepalanya,tapi Jinin berhasil melompat menjauh.

 **=Katon:Gokakyou no jutsu=**

Tapi tiba tiba bola api besar dari belakang mengarah padanya tapi masih dapat dihindari dengan mudah tapi Zabuza sudah berada didepan Jinin dan menendangnya dengan keras kearah Naruto.

 **Jleebb. Duaaghhh**

Naruto menusuk perut Jinin dan langsung menendangnya kearah Zabuza yang sudah siap melakukan serangan.

 **Jraasshh.**

Zabuza memenggal kepala Jinin hingga terputus dan di tendang oleh Zabuza sampai tercebur ke sungai,Naruto mengambil Kabutowarinya lalu disimpan dalam melihat kearah Naori dan Haku yang ternyata juga sudah selesai bertarung,dan Naori juga mengambil pedang Kiba Ringo.

Sedangkan Kakashi dan timnya terkejut karena kehebatan kerja sama mereka berempat yang sangat cepat membunuh lawan sehebat Jinin dan Ringo.

"Ternyata kau tidak berguna Zabuza,membunuh orang itu saja tidak bisa."ujar suara dari arah belakang Naruto dan Zabuza yang ternyata pria kecil dan banyak orang dibelakangnya.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Gotou.?"tanya Naruto pada Zabuza,dan dibalas anggukan.

"Nao-chan,kita selesaikan sekarang."ujar Naruto dan menyiapkan Katananya dengan mata Sharingannya begitu juga dengan Naori.

Mereka berdua melesat dengan cepat kearah Gotou dan membunuh semua orang yang dibelakangnya dengan sangat cepat dan serangan kombinasi yang mematikan,dan membuat semua anak buah Gotou mati dengan sangat cepat,sedangkan Gotou sudah ketakutan melihat anak buahnya sudah mati semua dalam waktu singkat.

"Jadi ini pasangan mematikan,aku baru melihatnya."gumam Zabuza sedikit kagum,begitu juga Haku.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat kehebatan Naruto dalam Kenjutsu juga sedikit kagum karena dia juga sudah tahu kalau Naruto suka dengan Kenjutsu,tapi tidak tahu kalau sudah sehebat ini sekarang setelah keluar dari Konoha.

Dan _Kurama_ yang ditubuh Menma tersenyum senang karena bisa melihat Naruto lagi,tapi dia belum mau menyapa Naruto,mungkin nanti menunggu waktu yang pas.

Naruto berjalan kearah Gotou membuatnya ketakutan dan berjalan mundur perlahan,tapi Naruto terus maju dan Katananya diangkat keatas,tidak menghiraukan ucapan Gotou,Naruto langsung menusuk jantung Gotou membuatnya langsung mati,dan setelah itu Naruto dan Naori berjalan kearah Zabuza dan Haku.

"Ayo,kita ambil semua uang Gotou,Zabuza-san."ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo."balas Zabuza dan berjalan lebih dulu diikuti Haku,Naruto dan Naori.

"Tunggu."

Baru beberapa langkah terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang,dan ternyata adalah Sasuke berjalan kearah mereka berempat,membuat mereka kecuali Naruto bingung dengan Sasuke yang tiba tiba menghentikan mereka berempat.

"Aku ikut kalian."ujar Sasuke tegas,membuat timnya dan Kakashi terkejut,begitu juga Naruto,Naori ,Zabuza dan Haku.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke,,kau ini ninja Konoha,sebaiknya kau kembali."ujar Naruto.

"Dan maaf kami sedang terburu buru sekarang."lanjutnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu semuanya."ujar Sasuke membuat mereka berempat kembali berhenti.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Shisui-nii,,tentang Hokage dan anaknya,aku sudah tahu."lanjutnya membuat Kakashi dan timnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke.?"tanya Kakashi yang sudah disamping Sasuke.

"Diam,aku tidak bicara padamu."jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Lalu kau mau apa Sasuke.?"tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Aku ikut denganmu."balas Sasuke.

"Dan kau akan meninggalkan timmu,dan Konoha.?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya."jawab Sasuke tegas,membuat Kakashi dan timnya terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu kau akan pergi dari Konoha Sasuke.?"tanya Kakashi tidak mengerti.

"Aku selama ini selalu berlatih untuk mencarimu,dan bisa hidup seperti di Konoha dulu,,dan aku juga sudah berjanji aku akan bersamamu meski harus meninggalkan Konoha."ujar Sasuke ternsenyum kecil dan melanjutkannya lagi.

"Tidak masalah aku meninggalkan tim ku,karena aku sudah malas dengan mereka,Kakashi yang selalu terlambat dan selalu mementingkan Menma,tidak pernah melatih dengan serius,Menma yang selalu sombong dan menghina orang lain dengan membawa nama Hokage,lalu Sakura entahlah apa yang ada dipikirannya itu."lanjutnya dan menyindir Kakashi dan mereka hanya diam saja.

"Anda bisa pergi duluan Zabuza-san,Haku kami akan langsung kembali kedesa nanti."ujar Naruto menatap Zabuza dan Haku.

"Terserahmu saja bocah."balas Zabuza menghilang dengan Shunsin diikuti Haku.

"Tangkap ini."ujar Naruto melempar pedang Kiba yang ada ditangan Naori dan ditangkap Sasuke membuatnya menatap Naruto.

"Untukmu,,ayo pegang tanganku,Saudaraku."lanjutnya mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum dan Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan tersenyum.

 **=Kamui=**

Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke terhisap lubang vortex dan menghilang meninggalkan Kakashi dan timnya yang hanya diam saja memikirkan kata kata Sasuke.

 **¼-¾**

Muncul lingkaran Vortex didepan meja Mizukage dan mengeluarkan Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke dan menatap Mei.

"Misi sudah selesai Mei-sama."lapor Naruto.

"Bagus,lalu siapa dia.?"tanya Mei serius dan memunjuk Sasuke.

"Dia sahabatku."jawab Naruto dan Mei hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah,aku ingin kalian bersiap sekarang dan menuju depan gerbang,,karena Yagura sudah mulai menyerang,dan aku juga akan pergi kedepan."ujar Mei serius dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ha'I kami pergi sekarang."Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke terhisap lubang vortex dan meninggalkan Mei,setelah itu Mei juga menghilang dengan Shunshin.

.

Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke muncul di depan gerbang Kiri yang ternyata disana sudah ramai dan ada juga Zabuza dan Haku,tak lama kemudian Mei muncul di depan mereka semua dan menatap kedepan dengan pandangan serius.

"Dimana pasukan Yagura,Ao.?"tanya Mei kepada pria dengan penutup mata satu bernama Ao.

"Mereka sedang berjalan kemari,Mei-sama,dan sebentar lagi tiba."jawab Ao.

"Lalu apa yang lainnya sudah siap di bagian belakang desa.?"tanya Mei.

"Semua sudah siap Mei-sama."jawab Ao.

"Bagus,,sekarang aku minta pada kalian,kita harus berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga kita,,dan demi melindungi desa demi desa Kirigakure."ujar Mei pada ninja lainnya dengan setengah berteriak,dan dibalas teriakan semangat oleh mereka membuat Mei tersenyum dan melihat kedepan,dan menunggu perang akan dimulai.

"Kau siap Sasuke.?"tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang terlihat gugup.

"Ya,aku siap."balas Sasuke dan mengeratkan tangannya pada pedang Kiba.

"Mei-sama,pasukan Yagura sudah ada didepan."ujar Ao tiba tiba.

"Baiklah,semuanya,,sekarang maju dan jangan biarkan mereka mengalahkan kita."teriak Mei pada para Ninjanya.

Dan mereka semua langsung maju menyerang pasukan Yagura yang sudah didepan mata mereka,saling adu pukulan,adu senjata ataupun adu Jurus terjadi antara pasukan Yagura dan Mei,sedangkan Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke masih diam dibelakang Mei bersama dengan Ao,Zabuza dan Haku melihat pasukan mereka sedang melawan pasukan Yagura.

Naruto mengeluarkan Katananya dan menyerahkannya pada Naori,lalu Naruto mengeluarkan Kabutowari membuat Naori dan Sasuke bingung.

"Kau pakai dua Katana,dan aku akan memakai ini untuk menembus semua pertahan mereka lalu kalian yang akan mengeksekusi."ujar Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

Para pasuka Yagura yang pengguna _Doton_ menciptakan beberapa dinding tanah untuk melindungi mereka semua dari serangan para pasukan Mei Terumi.

"Kalian bertiga,,,,,Maju."perintah Mei pada Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke,dan mereka langsung berlari kedepan.

Naruto maju paling depan,dan dibelakangnya ada Naori lalu Sasuke di paling langsung menggunakan Kabutowari untuk menembus semua dinding tanah dari pasukan Yagura,lalu Naori dan Sasuke yang membunuh para pasukan Yagura tersebut dengan cepat.

Dan begitu terus,Naruto sebagai pembuka lalu Naori dan Sasuke sebagai pengeksekusi,,dan karena mereka bertiga juga banyak pasukan Yagura yang sudah gugur,dan membuat yang melihatnya kagum karena kerja sama mereka bertiga,begitu juga dengan Mei.

"Hmm,mereka bertiga sangat hebat,,apalagi bocah pirang itu,dia sangat lihai menggunakan Kabutowari."puji Ao.

"Kau benar Ao,sepertinya kita punya Generasi yang sangat bagus."balas Mei tersenyum.

"Zabuza,Haku,kalian maju dan bantu mereka."perintah Mei,Zabuza dan Haku mengangguk dan berlari membatu pasukan Mei,karena pasukan Yagura semakin banyak.

Pasukan Yagura dan Pasukan Mei semakin ganas melakukan serangan,dan juga sudah banyak korban yang mati,baik dari pasukan Yagura maupun pasukan Mei,sedangkan Naruto masih terus melancarkan serangannya dan membuka celah untuk Naori dan Sasuke membunuh pasukan Yagura.

Zabuza dan Haku juga melawan pasukan Yagura dengan cepat,terutama Zabuza yang dengan mudah menebas kepala pasukan Yagura dengan pedang Kubikiribocho-nya yang dikenal sebagai pemenggal kepala.

Sedangkan Mei,Ao dan Choujuro masih mengamati pertarungan yang semakin memanas,apalagi pasukan Yagura seperti tidak ada habisnya yang selalu datang,tapi itu masih bisa diatasai oleh pasukan Mei.

 **¼-¾**

Sedangkan Yagura sekarang sedang duduk di singgasananya dan di temani oleh Kushimaru Kuriaare dan beberapa ninja lainnya yang menjaga didepan ruangannya,apabila ada musug yang masuk tiba tiba.

"Jadi,Ringo dan Jinin sudah kalah ya.?"tanya Yagura pada Kushimaru.

"Itu benar Yagura-sama,mereka sudah mati oleh Zabuza,Haku dan dua bocah lagi."jawab Kushimaru.

"Bagaimana kondisi perang sekarang.?"tanya Yagura serius.

"Pasukan kita banyak yang gugur begitu juga pasukan dari Mei."jawab Kushimaru.

"Begitu ya,,baiklah kau masuk kedalam medan pertempuran dan habisi semua pasukan Mei."perintah Yagura,membuat Kushimaru menyeringai dibalik topengnya.

"Dengann senang hati Yagura-sama."balas Kushimaru dan menghilang dengan Shunshin.

.

Kushimaru muncul dalam medan peperangan dan melihat banyak Shinobi yang mati,Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke yang melihat Kushimaru berhenti menyerang pasukan Yagura dan berdiri didepan Kushimaru,yang menurut mereka berbahaya,dan Naruto juga tahu siapa itu Kushimaru,karena itu dia lebih melawannya terlebih dulu agar tidak banyak teman temannya yang mati karena kesadisan Kushimaru dalam membunuh.

"Heh,,ternyata kalian bertiga yang mengalahkan Ringo dan Jinin.?"tanya Kushimaru melihat Kabutowari ditangan Naruto dan Kiba ditangan Sasuke.

"Itu,benar,lalu kau mau apa.?"jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya dengan Sharingan menyala.

"Heh,mau ku,membunuh kalian dan mengambil senjata ditangan Kalian berdua."ujar Kushimaru mengeluarkan Nuibarinya dan memunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Begitu,,baiklah kalau begitu,ayo maju."teriak Naruto berlari kearah Kushimaru diikuti Naori dan Sasuke,begitu juga Kushimaru berlari kearah mereka bertiga.

 **¼-¾**

Sedangkan wanita berambut merah panjang sedang berjalan kearah desa Kiri dari arah lain,tapi wanita tersebut merasa heran karena banyak Shinobi yang berdiri disana seperti sedang berjaga dari bahaya.

"Hey kau,sedang apa kau kesini.?"tanya salah satu Shinobi Kiri pada wanita itu.

"Maaf,Shinobi-san,saya hanya pengembara saja,dan sebenarnya kenapa ini sangat ramai sekali.?"jawab Wanita tersebut sekaligus bertanya penasaran.

"Sekarang ini sedang ada perang,,sebaiknya kau cepat masuk dan berlindung."jawan Shinobi sekaligus memberi perintah pada wanita tersebut.

"Tapi,saya mau bertanya dulu,,apa anda tahu seorang pemuda berambut kuning bermata biru,namanya Naruto.?"tanya wanita tersebut,dan Shinobi itu tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Maksudmu Uchiha Naruto,,kalau itu dia sedang berperang digaris depan sekarang."jawab Shinobi itu membuat wanita tersebut sedikit bingung,,tapi dia langsung masuk kedalam desa dan masih memikirkan nama Uchiha Naruto.

Setelah itu wanita itu tiba tiba berlari dengan kencang sambil menggumam.

"Semoga itu kau ,Naruto….

"Kaa-chan ingin bertemu denganmu."

 _ **T. + B. + C.**_

 **Terima kasih yang sudah review dan sarannya dan ini udah lanjut.**

 **Dan yah,,Haku akan masuk Pair Naruto.**

 **Dan pair Naruto hanya dua saja.**

 **Mohon sarannya,terima kasih.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5'**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya,saya hanya pinjam Charakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Family, .**_

 _ **Rated:T.**_

 _ **x .**_

 _ **Warning:Ooc,Oc,Semi-cannon,SmartNaru,Typo,Dll.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:Setelah kelulusan Gennin,Naruto diusir dari Konoha karena diduga melukai Menma Anak Hokage sekaligus kakaknya,dan dia hanya bisa menerimanya karena memang dia salah,,tapi saat perjalanannya,ada kejadian yang mengejutkannya.(Bad Summary).**

 **Chapter 5'.**

Kirigakure salah satu desa besar di Elemental National,desa yang dikelilingi oleh banyak air,Kirigakure juga salah satu desa yang mempunyai Bijuu seperti desa besar lainnya,Kirigakure mempunyai Bijuu ekor 3 Sanbi dan ekor 6 Rokubi.

Desa Kirigakure juga mempunyai Ninja ninja hebat yang sudah terkenal diseluruh dunia Shinobi,seperti Kishame Hosigake tapi dia sudah keluar dari desa Kiri,lalu ada 7 pendekar pedang legendaris,dan juga ada Mizukage ke2 salah satu Kage terkuat didunia Ninja ini.

Desa Kiri juga adalah salah satu desa yang damai jarang mengalami masalah ataupun mengalami perang seperti desa lain yang sering terjadi masalah,,tapi tidak untuk sekarang,desa Kiri sekarang terjadi perang saudara antara Pihak Yagura yang bertujuan memusnahkan pengguna Kekkei Genkai melawan Pihak Mei Terumi yang melindungi semua penduduknya dan tidak setuju dengan tujuan Yagura.

Dan seperti sekarang tidak jauh dari desa Kiri terjadi perang yang sudah terjadi selama berjam jam lamanya,sudah banyak korban dalam perang ini baik dari pihak Yagura maupun pihak pasukan antar dua kubu tidak ada yang mau menyerah saling serang untuk mencapai tujuan masing masing,hanya ada dua pilihan dalam perang ini 'Dibunuh' atau 'Membunuh'.

Sedangkan Yagura dan Mei masih melihat para pasukannya berperang mereka berdua menunggu waktu yang pas atau menunggu salah satu dari mereka berdua masuk dalam medang pertempuran lalu saling bertarung satu sama lain antara dua pemimpin yang saling berlawanan.

Tidak jauh beda dengan bagian depan,bagian belakang desa Kiri juga sekarang sudah mulai pertarungannya antar dua kubu,,mereka saling adu kekuatan dan saling melindungi teman dibagian belakang tidak terlalu panas seperti yang dibagian depan karena bagian belakang lebih sedikit dari pada didepan.

Dan sekarang salah satu pasukan Yagura dan salah satu pemegang pedang Kiri sedang bertarung cukup serius dengan tiga orang Gennin 2 dari desa Kiri dan 1 dari Konoha mereka bertiga adalah Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke yang saling bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka yaitu Kushimaru Kuriare pemegang Nuibari salah satu orang yang berbahaya,salah sedikit saja maka akan mati dengan cepat ditangannya.

Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke terus menyerang Kushimaru dengan cepat,tapi masih bisa dihindari ataupun ditahan dengan senjatanya,padahal mereka bertiga sudah melakukan kombinasi yang bagus,,,tapi lawannya masih mampu bertahan.

Naruto memilih mundur menjauh dari Kushimaru diikuti Naori dan Sasuke,Naruto harus mencoba cara lain kalau beradu Kenjutsu tidak berhasil,karena lawannya kali ini cukup lincah tidak seperti Ringo ataupun tidak bisa dengan Kenjutsu maka bagaimana dengan Ninjutsu.

"Naori,Sasuke,gunakan jutsu api kalian."ujar Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke mengangguk lalu membuat Handseal.

 **=Katon:Goryuuka no jutsu=**

 **=Katon:Goryuuka no jutsu=**

 **=Fuuton:Daitoppa=**

Dua naga api besar yang dikeluarkan Naori dan Sasuke tambah besar karena jurus Fuuton Naruto,dua Naga api tersebut melesat dengan cepat kearah Kushimaru yang membelalakan matanya terkejut dan terlambat untuk menghindari jurus tersebut.

 **Blaaaarrr.**

Terjadi ledakan cukup besar di tempat Kushimaru dan menimbulkan asap lumayan tebal,,setelah asap menghilang terlihat kondisi Kushimaru yang banyak luka bakar dan pakaian yang sudah terbakar dengan nafas tersengal sengal karena jurus gabungan tiga Gennin.

Bukan hanya Kushimaru,Naori dan Sasuke juga sudah mulai kelelahan karena mengeluarkan jurus tadi apalagi sudah melawan banyak musuh tanpa henti,dan ditambah sekarang melawan lawan yang sangat kuat untuk mereka.,Naruto juga sama tapi dia masih bisa menutup matanya lalu membukanya lagi dan matanya sudah nerubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan,tiba tiba mata kiri Naruto mengeluarkan darah.

 **=Amaterasu=**

Tubuh Kushimaru tiba tiba terbakar oleh api hitam dan membuatnya kesakitan,setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kushimaru hangus terbakar oleh api hitam tersebut yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto,dia pun langsung terjatub dengan nafas tersengal sengal dan matanya kembali ke semula warna biru.

"Naru-kun,kau tidak apa apa.?tanya Naori kawatir dan membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa apa,,hanya kelelahan saja akibat mengeluarkan jurus tadi,dan Chakraku juga tinggal sedikit."jawab Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke tempat Mei-sama untuk istirahat dan memulihkan keadaan Naruto."ujar Sasuke,Naori mengangguk dan langsung berlari sambil menggendong Naruto dan Sasuke dibelakangnya untuk berjaga.

"Tunggu dulu."ujar Naruto tiba tiba membuat mereka berhenti.

"Ambil pedang Nuibari itu."lanjutnya menunjuk Nuibari yang tak jauh dari langsung berlari mengambil pedang itu lalu kembali lagi.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai ditempat Mei,dan disana ada Mei dan Choujuro,,mereka bertiga menatap tiga Gennin tersebut.

"Ada apa.?"tanya Mei.

"Hah,hah kami melawan Kushimaru,,dan Naruto mengalahkannya dan sekarang keadaanya kurang baik."jawab Sasuke sambil menunjukan Nuibari di tangan bertiha terkejut karena bocah Gennin mampu mengalahkan orang sekelas Kushimaru.

Mereka melihat Naruto yang berbaring menggunakan paha Naori sebagai bantalnya,dan melihat matanya mengeluarkan darah,lalu melihat Naori dan Sasuke yang mengatur nafasnya.

"Kalian boleh istirahat disini,,Choujuro dan Ao,kalian maju dan temukan tempat Yagura."pertintah Mei.

"Ha'I Mei-sama."balas Ao dan Choujuro langsung berlari kedepan.

Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke sedang beristirahat tak jauh dari Mei,Mei melihat mereka sebentar lalu tersenyum manis.

'mereka anak anak yang sangat hebat.'batinnya tersenyum dan menatap kedepan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pedang ini.?"tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dan menunjukan Nuibarinya.

"Berikan itu pada Naori."jawab Naruto,membuat Sasuke dan Naori bingung,tapi Sasuke memberikannya.

"Nah,,sekarang kita punya senjata dari 7 pendekar menggunakan Kabutowari,Sasuke menggunakan Kiba lalu Nao-chan menggunakan Nuibari."lanjutnya tersenyum,Naori dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan tiba tiba menyimpan Kabutowarinya di Fuin penyimpan dan mengambil Katananya dari Naori.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan senjata itu.?"tanya Naori bingung.

"Tidak apa apa,,dengan senjata kalian berdua saja sudah cukup,,apalagi pedang Kiba itu yang mempunyai kekuatan petir."jawab Naruto menunjuk Kiba ditangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya.?"tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Mungkin cukup alirkan sedikit Chakaramu dan ucapkan jurusmu."jawab Naruto.

"Tapi jangan disini."lanjutnya mencegah Sasuke yang ingin mencoba pedangnya,membuat Sasuke tidak jadi mencobanya.

 **Tap.**

Tiba tiba seseorang muncul didepan Mei,yang ternyata adalah Ao dan menatap Mei serius.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat Yagura,,dia berada dia gedung tertinggi disana banyak penjaganya."ujar Ao memberi tahu lokasi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Biar kami yang mengalahkan penjaganya Mei-sama."ujar Naruto dari belakang Mei begitu juga Sasuke dan Naori yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya masing masing,Naruto dengan Katana,Naori dengan Nuibari dan Sasuke dengan menatap mereka,dan melihat tatapan serius dari ketiganya.

"Baiklah ayo,Ao pimpin jalannya,dan kalian ikuti Ao aku paling belakang."perintah Mei,dan mereka hanya mengangguk.

Mereka langsung berlari kedepan dengan Ao didepan lalu Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke dan bagian terus berlari menembus pasukan Yagura yang menghadang mereka…Akhirnya mereka sampa didepan tempat Yagura dan benar saja disana banyak penjaganya.

"Biar aku saja."ujar Sasuje maju kedepan dengan pedang Kibanya.

 **=Raiso:Ikazuchi no Utage=**

Sasuke menancapkan dua pedangnya dan tiba tiba petir menyambar musuh musuh didepannya dan menbuatnya terpental dan adalangsung yang tidak bisa bergerak kesemutan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan masuk kedalam,tapi banyak bawahan Yagura yang menghadang,tapi dengan mudah dihajar oleh Naruto,Naori dan terus naik dan melawan semua yang menghadang dan sampai akhirnya sampai diatas,dan melihat Yagura duduk santai di kursinya,menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong.

"Biar aku yang melawannya,kalian mundur saja."ujar Mei maju kedepan dan menatap tajam Yagura.

"Jadi kau yang akan melawanku ya,,,kenapa kau tidak ikuti saja tujuanku, dan kau akan mendapat 'kenikmatan' dariku."ujar Yagura menyeringai,membuat Mei marah.

"Brengesek,aku akan membunuhmu."teriak Mei langsung berlari kearah Yagura.

Yagura mengambil tongkatnya dan menahan serangan dari Mei,pertarungan antar Kage pun saling serang dan bertahan,adu Taijutsu dan adu Ninjutsu tingkat tinggi,meskipun Mei seorang wanita tapi dia mampu menandingi Yagura sang Jinchuriki dari Sanbi.

Sedangkan Naruto,Naori,Sasuke dan Ao menjauh dari pertarungan dua Kage itu tapi tetap memasang posisi siaga,takut bila ada serangan nyasar kearah mereka yang bisa mencelakai atau mungkin membunuh mereka bila tak siaga.

Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke sedikit kagum dengan pertarungan dua Kage itu yang saling adu Taijutsu maupun Ninjutsu tingkat tinggi,,apalagi Yagura dapat dengan mudah menahan atau menghindar dari serangan Mei,meskipun sempat tekena tendangan Mei,,tapi Mei juga sudah banyak terkena serangan Yagura.

Setelah beberapa jam pertarungan dua Kage ituto,Mei sudah mulai terlihat kelelahan karena terus terusan menggunakan jurusnya,,berbeda dengan Yagura yang masih kuat meskipun ada beberapa luka dan nafasnya juga mulai tersengal Mei Kage tapi dia adalah wanita yang fisiknya lebih lemah dari Yagura apalagi Yagura adalah Jinchuriki.

Mei masih mencoba bertahan meskipun terlihat tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi,tapi tiba tiba saja mengeluarkan jurus naga airnya dan mengarahkan ke Mei.

 **Duaaarrr.**

Ledakan kecil ditempat Mei berdiri tapi dia berhasil selamat karena Naruto dengan cepat menyelamatkannya dan membawanya kearah Ao.

"Biar kami yang melawan mereka sekarang Mei-sama,anda istirahat saja dulu."ujar Naruto seriua,sedangkan Mei hanya mengangguk kecil karena memang dia sudah lelah dan Chakranya tinggal sedikit.

"Jadi sekarang kalian yang akan melawanku,,pemimpin kalian saja kalah apalagi kalian yang masih bocah."ujar Yagura meremehkan Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke.

"Kau bilang kami bocah,,padahal kau lebih pendek dariku,kaulah yang bocah."balas Naruto mengejek Yagura,membuatnya marah dan langsung menyerang Naruto dengan tongkatnya.

 **Trank.**

Naruto dengan cepat menahannya dengan Katananya,,Naori langsung menyerang Yagura dengan Nuibarinya,tapi Yagura masih bisa menghindari,Tapi Sasuke sudah dibelakang Yagura dan menyerang dengan pedang Kiba.

 **Craaasshh. Craasshhh. Arghhhh.**

Sasuke berhasil menggores tubuh Yagura membuatnya berteriak karena Sasuke juga mengalirinya dengan petir,,tapi Yagura langsung menjauh dari mereka bertiga dan menatap marah mereka.

"Ggrrr bocah sialan,,akan kubunuh kalian."geram Yagura dan tiba tiba tubuhnya terlapisi chakra merah dan tubuhnya terselimuti Chakra merah dan muncul 2 ekor langsung melesat sangat cepat kearah Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke.

 **Duaaggh. Duaaghhh. Duaaghh**

 **Duaaaarr.**

Yagura memukul mereka hingga terpental dan menabrak tembok hingga jebol,Mei dan Ao menatap mereka kawatir karena Yagura sudah menggunakan Chakra Bijuunya dan menambah kekeuatannya.

 **Syuutt. Syuutt. Syuutt.**

Tiba tiba 3 Kunai dengan sebuah kanji digagangnya melesat kearah Yagura,tapi ditahan oleh Yagura.

 **Duarr. Duaar. Duaarr**

Tiba tiba Kunai tersebut meledak saat ditahan oleh Yagura membuatnya terpental menjauh tapi masih bisa berdiri,dan Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari Yagura dengan Sharingan menyala,kecuali Sharingan Sasuke yang hanya dua Tomoe saja.

Mereka bertiga langsung melesat ke Yagura dengan cepat dan pedang ditangan masing masing,dan menyerang Yagura dengan cepat dan berbagai kombinasi,tapi Yagura masih dapat menghindar dengan mudah dan menyerang balik,,tapi dapat ditahan oleh mereka bertiga juga..Pertarungan 3 lawan 1 pun terjadi cukup sengit.

 **Duaagghhh.**

 **Duaaarrr.**

Tiba tiba Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke menendang Yagura bersama dengan kaki yang sudah dialiri Chakra membuatnya tambah kuat,dan Yagura terpental hinggal menjebol dinding dan keluar dari ruangan dan mengarah ke sungai yang luas.

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke mendarat tak jauh didepan Yagura sedangakn Mei dan Ao masih di dalam ruangan dan hanya melihat saja dari atas pertarungan mereka berempat.

Tapi tiba tiba Chakra Yagura bertambah besar dan tubuhnya perlahan berubah,,,dan tak lama kemudian Yagura berubah menjadi Sanbi ekor 3 membuat mereka terkejut begitu juga Mei dan Ao,karena Yagura sudah menjadi Sanbi yang susah dikalahkan meskipun mereka berlima kerja sama karena cangkang Sanbi sangat keras.

"Bagaimana ini Naruto,,kita tidak mungkin mampu bertahan lama melawannya.?"tanya Sasuke sedikit panik.

"Aku juga tahu,,,kalau kita kabur maka dia akan menghancurkan desa..apa kalian tidak ada rencana.?"jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya.

"Biar aku coba ini."ujar Sasuke mengangkat dua pedangnya keatas.

 **=Rairyuu Tatsumaki=**

Tubuh Sasuke terlapisi petir lalu petir tersebut berputar menjadi pusaran angin lalu berubah menjadi bentuk Naga angin dengan petir didalamnya,,Sasuke mengarahkan pedangnya kedepan,dan Naga tersebut terbang kearah Sanbi dan menyambarnya,membuatnya meraung kesakitan.

 **Groaaarrgg**

"Tidak mempan,,dia kuat sekali."ujar Sasuke karena jurusnya tidak berhasil.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan,Naru-kun.?"tanya Naori.

"Kita harus menyegelnya lagi,,tapi ditubuh orang lain."jawab Naruto serius.

Karena tidak mungkin mereka bisa mengalahkan monster seperti Bijuu yang kekeuatannya sangat besar yang tidak sepadan dengan seorang Gennin,jadi jalan satu satunya hanya menyegelnya dan menjadikan seseorang menjadi Jinchuriki Sanbi yang baru,dengan begitu perang sudah selesai.

"Segel saja ditubuhku Naru-ku."ujar Naori serius membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Apa kau serius Nao-chan.?"tanya Naruto hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi kita butuh orang yang bisa menahan pergerakannya,dan bisa menyegelnya karena aku kurang yakin bila aku yang melakukannya."ujar Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian bertiga."ujar suara tiba tiba dari arah belakang mereka,mereka melihat kebelakang dan terlihat wanita berambut merah panjang.

Naruto yang melihat wanita didepannya melebarkan matanya terkejut,karena dia mengenal siapa wanita didepannya,wanita yang selalu diharapkannya,wanita yang diinginkannya sejak kecil,wanita yang mengorbankan nyawa untuknya,,dialah Kushina Uzumaki ibu dari Naruto.

Naori dan Sasuke heran melihat Naruto yang hanya diam saja saat melihat wanita didepannya itu,,dan bertambah heran karena tiba tiba Naruto mengeluarkan air mata dan maju perlahan kedepan Kushina.

Sedangkan Kushina yang melihat anak yang disayanginya berjalan kearahnya dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya,,Kushina hanya diam menunggu Naruto dan merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap untuk memberi pelukan pada Naruto.

 **Grep.**

Naruto langsung memeluk Kushina dengan erat dan terisak tangis karena seorang yang diharapkannya selama ini ada didepannya,dan sedang memeluknya,memberinya kasih sayang yang belum pernah dia rasakan dari orang tuanya,,tapi sekarang dia sudah merasakan bagaimana pelukan seorang dan penuh kasih sayang.

Mereka berdua terus berpelukan sampai melupakan kalau mereka sekarang sedang melawan seekor monster,,tapi mereka melepaskan pelukannya karena mendengar suara raungan dari Sanbi.

"Nanti saja kalau mau bertanya,sekarang kita lawan monster itu dulu."ujar Kushina saat melihat Naruto ingin hanya megangguk dan menatap Sanbi.

"Jadi Kaa-san bisa menyegelnya dalam tubuh Naori.?"tanya Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke kaget karena Naruto memanggil wanita yang dilihatnya dengan sebutan 'kaa-san' tapi dia akan bertanya nanti saja.

"Iya,,kau hanya perlu memamcingnya agar mendekat kesini,lalu Kaa-san akan mengikatnya dan menyegelnya."balas Kushina.

"Kalau itu mudah saja."ujar Naruto langsung melesat kedepan.

Naruto terus berlari kearah Sanbi dengan cepat dan mencoba mengalihkannya,dan agar Sanbi mencoba menyerang Sanbi dengan Katananya tapi tidak mempan dan tidak berhasil memancing Sanbi.

Naruto terus mencoba berbagai cara dan sudah mengeluarkan berbagai jurus yang dia kuasai,tapi Sanbi tetap diam ditempatnya tak berniat mengikuti Naruto,dan hanya menyerang dengan bola bola air Naori,Sasuke dan Kushina masih sabar menunggu Naruto.

Naruto mulai kesal karena semua usahanya sia sia saja,dan dia mencoba cara terakhir mengeluarkan beberapa Kunai dengan segel Fuin digagangnya dan melemparnya kearah wajah Sanbi.

 **Duaar. Duaar. Duaarr.**

Kunai tersebut langsung meledak saat mengenai wajah Sanbi membuatnya meraung kesakitan,lalu menatap Naruto dengan marah dan berenang mengejar Naruto.

Naruto langsung berlari kearah Naori,Sasuke dan Kushina dan Sanbi terus mengejarnya dengan cepat dan menembakan bola air kearah Naruto tapi mampu sudah dekat dengan Naruto tiba tiba Sanbi tidak bisa bergerak karena terikat rantai Chakra dari Kushina.

Kushina maju kedepan dan membuat handseal untuk mulai penyegelan Sanbi kedalam tubuh Naori,dan menjadikannya Jinchuriki mulai menyegel Sanbi dalam tubuh Naori dengan jurus _**Hakke Fuin**_.Chakra Sanbi masuk kedalam tubun Naori sampai sosok Sanbi menghilang dan hanya menyisakan Yagura yang terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah selesai."ujar Kushina dan menghilangkan rantai chakranya.

 **Tap. Tap.**

Mei dan Ao muncul didepan mereka berempat.

"Kalian berhasil mengalahkan Yagura.?"tanya Mei.

"Iya,dan perang sudah selesai Mei-sama."jawab Naruto,Mei tersenyum senang karena perang sudah berakhir.

"Kalian adalah pahlawan karena berhasil menghentikan perang ini,,aku bangga dengan kalian berdua,dan juga terima kasih untuk kalian berdua."ujar Mei tersenyum kearah Naruto dan Naori,lalu menatap Kushina dan Sasuke tersenyum dan dibalas tersenyum oleh Kushina.

"Ah terima kasih banyak Mei-sama,sebaiknya kita kembali saja."ujar Naruto dan Mei mengangguk.

Mereka semua kembali untuk memberitahukan pasukannya yang masih berperang kalai perang sudah selesai dengan kekalahan dari Yagura.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada orang bertopeng melihat mereka dan juga sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kushina,dan kesal karena tujuannya gagal.

"Sial,,aku kurang cepat mengambil Sanbj,tapi bagaimana Kushina masih hidup? Sudahlah sebaiknya aku pergi saja."ujar pria bertopeng tersebut dan menghilang.

.

Sekarang Mei,Ao,Naruto,Naori,Sasuke dan Kushina sudah sampai di tengah tengah antara pasukan Yagura dan pasukan Mei,,dan menghentikan pertempuran yang masih berlanjut,dan dua kubu tersebut berhenti melakukan penyerangan.

"Semuanya,,Yagura sudah kalah,,jadi kita sudah menang,dan untuk pasukan Yagura kita bisa berdamai kalau kalian mau,,karena kalian juga adalah bagian dari Kiri."ujar Mei lantang dan memberi tawaran pada pasukan Yagura.

Pasukan Mei pun teriak senang karena mereka sudah memenangkan pertempuran yah walapun banyak teman mereka yang tewas,,itu wajar karena ini adalah perang,bila tidak ada yang mati dalam perang itu pasukan Yagura sedang berpikit tentang penawaran dari Mei,kalau mereka menolak,mereka pasti mati jadi lebik baik…

"Baik kami berdamai."ujar pemimpin dari pasukan pun tersenyum senang.

"Ohhh dan ini adalah pahlawan kita,karena merekalah yang mengalahkan Yagura."ujar Mei menunjuk Naruto,Naori,Sasuke dan Kushina yang kaget karena ucapan Mei.

Semuanya pun bersorak senang menyebut nama mereka berempat,sedangkan mereka hanya tersenyum saja karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jadi hanya tersenyum saja..

"Sudah sebaiknya kita kembali,dan mengadakan pesta."teriak Mei senang dan dibalas mereka semua semangat.

Mereka semua pun kembali ke desa dengan perasaan senang karena perang saudara ini sudah berakhir,,begitu juga dengan Naruto yang senang karena sosok Ibu yang dia harapkan ada disampingnya sambil masih banyak pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan pada itu masih bisa ditunda nanti.

Para pasukan Mei terus bersorak senang dan semangat karena akan mengadakan pesta,karena Kiri jarang mengadakan pesta,dan pesta ini juga untuk empat pahlawan Kirigakure yang akan selalu diingat oleh mereka semua.

Mereka semua sudah sampai didesa Kiri dan disambut senang oleh penduduk karena desa masih baik baik saja tidak ada kerusakan ataupun penduduk yang mati akibat perang saudara ini,,para penduduk pun menyambut keluarga mereka masing masing,kecuali yang tidak punya keluarga.

Mereka pun kembali kerumah masing masing untuk beristirahat dulu,sedangkan Mei,Naruto,Naori,Sasuke dan Kushina masih didepan desa.

"Ini aku kembalikan senjata milik Kiri,Mei-sama."ujar Naruto menyerahkan Kabutowari kepada Mei,tapi ditolak.

"Itu adalah milikmu sekarang begitu juga dengan yang ditangan kalian,baiklah aku kembali dulu."ujar Mei sambil menunjuk Nuibari dan Kiba yang ditangan Naori dan Sasuke dan pamit sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Sasuke kau tidak kembali ke Konoha,,kau pasti akan dicari oleh keluargamu."ujar Naruto.

"Mungkin besok aku akan kembali,,tapi setelah itu aku akan kesini lagi."balas Sasuke membuat mereka bingung.

"Apa maksudmu kesini lagi.?"tanya Naruto.

"Iya aku akan berhenti menjadi ninja Konoha dan bergabung disini."jawab Sasuke santai,dan membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Kau gila,,kalau kau bergabung disini,bagaimana dengan keluargamu disana.?"tanya Naruto.

"Itu masalah mudah,,lagipula aku juga sudah malas di Konoha yang pemimpinnya tidak jelas seperti Minato,apalagi anaknya itu Menma sangat sombong."jawab Sasuke sedikit geram saat menyebut dan Kushina yang mendengar nama Minato juga merasa marah tapi bisa ditahan.

"Hah,terserahlah,ayo kerumah kami."ajak Naruto berjalan kerumahnya diikuti mereka bertiga.

.

Setelah lima menit akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Naruto dan Naori,Kushina dan Sasuke sedikit kagum dengan rumah Naruto yang besar dengan desain yang bagus.

"Ini rumahmu Naruto-kun.?"tanya Kushina sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja Kaa-san."ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"Sudah ayo masuk."ujar Naori yang sudah membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam diikuti mereka bertiga.

Kushina dan Sasuke juga kagum dengan isi rumah Naruto yang lengkap ada Sofa,meja makan Tv,kulkas dan peralatan dapur yang lengkap,serta kondisi rumah yang sangat bersih,karena Naruto dan Naori rajin bersih bersih.

"Kau dapat uang dari mana membeli semua ini Naruto-kun.?"tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja dari hasil misi dari tingkat D-C Kaa-san."jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"kalau Kaa-san mau mandi,kamar mandi ada disana."lanjutnya menunjuk kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari dapur.

"Iya Kaa-san akan mandi dulu,setelah itu akan masak makanan untuk kalian."balas Kushina tersenyum.

Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke duduk disofa sambil mengobrol dan bertanya siapa Kushina pada Naruto lalu Sasuke yang bertanya tentang Sharingan Naruto.

"Wanita tadi adalah ibuku,,dan nanti saja kalau mau penjelasannya."ujar Naruto.

"Lalu dari mana kau dapat Sharingan itu.?"tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ini adalah hadiah dari Shiusi-nii setelah aku lulus Akademi,dan ini adalah mata Uchiha Kagami ayah dari Shisui-nii."jawab Naruto,dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti karena dia juga tahu kalau Shisui menyayangi Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Begitu,,tapi tadi jurus apa yang kau pakai.?"tanya Sasuke saat Naruto mengeluarkan api hitam.

"Itu adalah _Amaterasu_ kemampuan dari Mangekyou Sharingan."jawab Naruto,membuat Sasuke kaget karena Naruto sudah sampai .

"Kau sudah bisa Mangekyou Sharingan.?"tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Iya,,Nao-chan juga sudah bisa Mangekyou Sharingan."jawab Naruto dan Naori hanha tersenyum saat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kalian bertiga tidak mandi juga.?"tanya Kushina yang sudah selesai.

"Iya kami akan mandi Kaa-san."jawab Naruto.

.

Setelah satu jam Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke sudah selesai mandi secara bergantian,dan Kushina juga sudah selesai masak dan sudah disiapkan di meja makan dan hanya tingga makan saja,,mereka berempat pun makan bersama sesekali diselingi obrolan ringan dan canda tawa membuat suasana menjadi lebih ramai dan hangat yang biasanya hanya berdua sekarang jadi empat,dan lebih menyenangkan.

Setelah selesai makan,Naori dan Kushina membereskan bekas makan mereka berempat dan mencuci piring sekaligus,dan Kushina juga mengajak Naori untuk membeli pakaian,dan Naori dengan senang hati menemani Kushina,dan Naruto juga ingin pergi ketempat pembuat senjata.

Dan sekarang mereka berempat sedang berjalan bersama dan juga banyak yang menyapa mereka dan dibalas ramah oleh mereka berempat,,tapi Kushina dan Naori berpisah dengan Naruto dan Sasuke karena beda dan Sasuke sudah sampai ditempat pembuat senjata.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu,Naruto-san.?"tanya pembuat senjata pada Naruto,dia memang kenal Naruto dengan Naruto karena dia sudah terkenal dan banyak menolong.

"Ini saya ingin anda meleburkan dua senjata ini dan membuat pedang yang kuat seperti Kabutowari ini."jawab Naruto menyerahkan Kabutowari dan Katananya.

"Kenapa anda ingin Senjata ini di leburkan bukankah ini sudah kuat.?"tanya pembuat senjata menunjuk Kabutowari.

"Karena saya lebih suka menggunakan pedang,,jadi apa bisa? Dan berapa harganya.?"tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja dan harganya murah saja untukmu hanya 1000 Yen."balas pembuat senjata,dan Naruto pun memberikan uangnya.

"Kapan pedang ini selesai.?"tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin sekita 5hari."balas pembuat senjata dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak membuat pedang yang kau suka Sasuke.?"tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak,,pedangku saja sudah cukup."balas Sasuke,Naruto hanya mengangguk berjalan pulang dan diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

 **¼-¾**

Malam hari diKirigakure sekarang sedang ramai karena sedang mengadakan pesta setelah memenangkan perang sekaligus untu pahlawan Kirigakure Naruto,Naori,Sasuke dan Kushina yang sudah menghentikan perang.

Mereka berempat juga ikut berpesta seperti yang lainnya,dan terlihat sangat senang karena antusiasme penduduk Kiri yang selalu memanggil nama mereka berempat.

Apalagi Naruto yang sangat senang karena ini adalah hari pertama dia ikut pesta seperti ini,karena sebelumnya tidak pernah,yah meskipun pernah saat ulang tahun,tapi itu hanya berdua saja dengan Shisui tidak pernah seramai ini,apalagi sekarang ada Kushina yang menambah rasa senangnya,dan juga senang karena punya sahabat seperti Naori dan Sasuke,jangan lupakan Haku juga ikut berpesta dengannya.

Mereka semua terus melakukan acara tersebut sampai malam hari dan ditutup dengan peluncuran kembang api yang meriah dan terlihat setelah itu pulang kerumah masing masing.

Pagi hari didepan gerbang Kiri ada 3 orang yaitu Naruto,Naori dan Sasuke yang mengantar kepergeian Sasuke kembali ke Konoha,karena misinya sudah lewat,dan takut bila keluarganya mengkawatirkan Sasuke.

"Hati hati dijalan Sasuke-san."ujar Naori mengingatkan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja,,baiklah aku pergi sekarang."balas Sasuke dan langsung pergi menjauh dari desa Kiri.

"Ayo kita kembali Nao-chan."ajak Naruto dan Naori hanya mengangguk pun kembali kerumah mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **T+B+C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Andre iswandi 378:Ini udah lanjut terima kasih.**

 **AgungYAKI123:iya terima kasih sarannya.**

 **Rie Na:Iya ini baru ketemu dan Flashback Chapter selanjutnya.**

 **ArdianUzumaki:ini udah lanjut.**

 **Kim Ami282:Ini udah lanjut,terima kasih.**

 **Uzumaki melstrom:Pair emang dari luar Konoha.**

 **1503:Haku pair Naruto dan Sasuke ada nanti.**

 **DAMARWULAN:Maunya Sasuke jadi sahabat aja.**

 **Muhammad khoirudin66:terima kasih,ini udah lanjut.**

 **Namikaze Zee:Cuma dua aja kok,kalo Sasuke ada ntar.**

 **Choky:Udah lanjut.**

 **Oke terima kasih atas Sarannya mohon maaf bila kurang menarik.**

 **Dan saran Pair Sasuke:**

 **(Guren)**

 **(Karin)**

 **(Tayuya)**

 **(Temari)**

 **(Ino)**

 **(Kurotsuchi)**

 **Oke terima kasih mohon Sarannya dan Reviewnya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer:Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya,saya hanya pinjam Charakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Family, .**_

 _ **Rated:T.**_

 ** _x .  
_**

 _ **Warning:Ooc,Oc,Semi-cannon,SmartNaru,Typo,Dll.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:Setelah kelulusan Gennin,Naruto diusir dari Konoha karena diduga melukai Menma Anak Hokage sekaligus kakaknya,dan dia hanya bisa menerimanya karena memang dia salah,,tapi saat perjalanannya,ada kejadian yang mengejutkannya.(Bad Summary).**

 **Chapter 6.**

Sekarang Naruto dan Naori sudah berada dirumah mereka,tapi ada satu penghuni baru seorang wanita berambut merah,dialah Kushina Uzumaki ibu dari sekarang sedang berada diruang tamu untuk mengetahui kenapa Kushina masih hidup,karena setahu Naruto,Ibunya itu sudah meninggal saat hari kelahirannya.

Naruto bukannya tidak senang kalau Kushina masih hidup,dia senang,sangat senang malah,,tapi bagaimana caranya Ibunya bisa hidup lagi,apa ini hanya mimpi atau nyata,tapi kalau mimpi itu tidak mungkin karena dia ikut berperang kemarin.

Dari pada bingung,saat inilah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya bagaimana Kushina bisa hidup kembali,karena kemarin tidak sempat karena sedang masa perang dan sibuk untuk mereka setelah perang Saudara di Kiri.

"Jadi Kaa-san bisa jelaskan kenapa Kaa-san hidup lagi.?"tanya Naruto. Kushina hanya mengangguk dan mulai bercerita.

"Jadi setelah Kaa-san melahirkanmu,,orang bertopeng datang dan melepaskan Kyuubi lalu menghacurkan saat itulah Kaa-san memutuskan menyegel Kyuubi dalam dirimu dengan segel _Shiki_ Fuujin,dan setelah itu Kaa-san mati."

 **Flasback.**

Disebuah tempat yang entah dimana dan hanya ada warna putih saja dan kosong tidak ada apa apa,tapi ada seorang wanita berambut merah panjang terbaring disana dan perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya yang tampak asing baginya.

Wanita tersebut berdiri dari tidurnya dan mencoba mencari tahu dimana sekarang dia berada,wanita tersebut berjalan kesegala arah tapi seperti tidak ada ujungnya wanita tersebut selalu berakhir ditempat yang sama sebelumnya.

'dimana ini,,apa aku berada disurga atau dineraka.?'batin wanita tersebut bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat sedang melihat sekelilingnya tiba tiba saja ada sebuah bayangan terbang didepannya berwarna hitam,dan setelah itu bayangan tersebut berubah menjadi makhluk dengan jubah berwarna putih dengan wajah yang bisa membuat siapapun lari terbirit birit,termasuk Kushina yang gemetar ketakutan melihat sosok didepannya.

" **Kushina Uzumaki.** "panggil Sosok tersebut membuat Kushina kaget karena sosok didepannya mengetahui namanya.

"I-iya a-anda s,siapa.?"tanya Kushina tergagap.

" **Aku adalah Shinigami."** jawab Shinigami membuat Kushina tambah terkejut karena sosok yang dikenal dewa kematian berada didepannya.

Tapi bukankah Kushina memanggil Shinigami untuk menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh anaknya yang baru dia lahirkan yang belum sempat memberi kasih sayang seorang ibu,karena seseorang yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan anaknya yang baru didunia yang kejam ini.

"Ada apa Shinigami-sama kemari? Dan dimana ini? Apa saya sudah mati.?"tanya Kushina beruntun.

" **Ini berada antara hidup dan mati,dan aku kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."** jawab Shinigami,sedangkan Kushina sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan Shinigami,apa dia akan mengirimnya ke Neraka atau .

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan Shinigami-sama.?"tanya Kushina penasaran.

" **Apa kau mau hidup kembali.?"** tanya Shinigami membuat Kushina kaget.

Bila ditanya apa dia ingin hidup? Tentu saja dia akan jawab 'iya' karena memang dia ingin hidup untuk merawat anaknya,memberinya makan,melihatnya tumbuh dewasa,dan yang terpenting memberinya kasih sayang.

Tapi kenapa tiba tiba Shinigami bertanya seperti itu,itulah yang membuat Kushina dia ingin Kushina.

" **Benar aku akan menghidupkanmu lagi."** ujar Shinigami membuat Kushina kaget sekaligus senang.

"A-apa m-maksud a,,anda menghidupkan saya lagi? Dan bukankah saya sudah mati.?"tanya Kushina tergagap karena masih kagetbanyak.

" **Sebenarnya kau belum mati."** jawab Shinigami menambah kekagetan Kushina.

"M-maksud anda.?"tanya Kushina tidak mengerti.

" **Kau belum mati,dan waktumu masih lama,,dan kau mati karena kau memberikan jiwamu padaku secara paksa dan itu membuatmu mati,,tapi waktu kematianmu yang sebenarnya masih lama,karena itu akan menghidupkanmu lagi."** jelas Shinigami,Kushina mengangguk sedikit mengerti.

"Atas dasar apa anda menghidupkan saya kembali Shinigami-sama? Kenapa bukan yang lain.?"tanya Kushina yang ingin tahu alasannya dia dihidupkan kembali.

" **Aku menghidupkanmu karena aku melihat akan ada seseorang yang mempunyai niat menguasai dunia ini,,dan hanya anakmu yang bisa menghentikan orang tersebut karena dia sudah diramalkan,,,menjadi penyelamat atau penghancur."** jawab Kushina terkejut karena anaknya adalah anak yang diramalkan,,tapi kenapa penyelamat atau Kushina.

" **Dia akan menjadi penghancur karena dia pasti punya dendam apalagi bila dia sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan,,,karena itu aku ingin kau melatih anakmu,,dan terserah apa yang akan dia lakukan tapi aku berharap dia menjadi penyelamat."** ujar Shinigami yang membaca pikiran Kushina.

" **Jadi apa kau menerimanya.?"** tanya Shinigami.

"Baiklah aku menerimanya Shinigami-sama."jawab Kushina tegas dan serius.

" **Bagus,aku sudah memberimu sedikit kekuatan agar bisa melatih anakmu,,,tapi kau tidak bisa langsung bertemu anakmu,,bagaimana.?"** ujar Shinigami dan bertanya,Kushina kecewa karena tidak bisa langsung bertemu anaknya tapi dia menerimanya.

"Tidak masalah,nanti aku bisa mencarinya."jawab Kushina.

" **Baiklah,kau masuk portal itu."** ujar Shinigami menunjuk portal dibelakang Kushina,dan dia langsung masuk setelah nmengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

" **Semoga anakmu memilih piliham yang tepat."gumam Shinigami dan menghilang.**

.

 **Flashback End.**

"Dan setelah itu Kaa-san berada di hutan entah dimana,,lalu Kaa-san mencarimu,dan sekarang sudah ceritanya."jelas Kushina menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Naori yang mendengar cerita Kushina tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu Shinigami,yang dikatakan sangat menakutkan,karena itulah disebut dewa kematian,ditambah lagi sekarang malah menghidupkan orang,bukan membunuh orang,seperti bukan Shinigami saja.

Naruto juga memimirkan maksud dari perkataan Shinigami kalau dia adalah anak yang diramalkan,yang akan menjadi penyelamat atau penghancur,,tapi yang dia tahu kalau Menma adalah anak dalam ramalan,yang tidak sengaja dia dengar saat melewati rumah Hokage.

Tapi kalau Naruto adalah anak yang diramalkan bagaimana dia akan melakukan antara dua pilihan tersebut,Kyuubi saja sudah diambil dari tubuhnya secara paksa dan menyebabkan dia hampir mati,kalau tidak ditolong oleh Naori dan ayahnya dulu.

Dendam? Yah setiap orang pasti punya dendam,begitu juga Naruto,dia memang dendam kepada Minato dan Menma yang membuat hidupnya menderita waktu di Konoha,,dia juga ingin memberi pembalasan pada mereka berdua dengan cara yang lebih menyakitkan dari dirinya,,dulu memang dia tidak bisa apa apa,tapi sekarang dia mungkin bisa membalas semua kelakuan Menma padanya.

Tapi Naruto juga tidak mau menjadi orang yang pendendam kepada orang lain,dia hanya ingin menuntut keadilan kepada Minato dan Menma,,dia bisa saja menyebarkan berita dimana Minato mengambil Kyuubi darinya secara paksa kepada Konoha,yang akan mencoreng nama baiknya sebagai Hokage.

Dari pada memikirkan itu,Naruto penasaran dengan kekuatan Kushina yang diberikan oleh Shinigami,apalagi dia menyuruh untuk melatihnya,pasti kekuatan yang diberikan kepada Kushina sangat hebat,apalagi Naruto tahu kalau ibunya salah satu master Fuinjutsu.

Kebetulan sekali,Naruto saat ini sedang latihan berbagai Fuinjutsu dan membuat beberapa jurus dari Fuinjutsu dan menyempunakan Hiraishin miliknya,dan juga menciptakan alat alat yang berguna dengan Fuinjutsu seperti Kunai yang meledak bila tertabrak sesuatu,yang digunakan Naruto saat perang kemarin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,Kaa-san bisa melatih aku sekarang bersama Nao-chan juga.?"tanya Naruto berharap.

"Bisa saja,tapi Kaa-san mau tanya,dari mana kamu punya Sharingan.?"tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Dari mana Kaa-san tahu kalau aku punya Sharingan.?"tanya balik Naruto bingung.

"Kemarin Kaa-san melihat kau menggunakan Sharingan,tapi kau menonaktifkannya saat melawan Sanbi."jawab Kushina,dan Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Ohhh,,baiklah,aku mendapatkan Sharingan dari Shisui-nii saat kelulusan Gennin,karena itulah aku punya Sharingan."ujar Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa menggunakannya seperti para Uchiha,bukannya kau tidak punya darah Uchiha.?"tanya Kushina bingung.

"Ini karena Shisui-nii memberikan darah Uchihanya kedalam tubuhku,begitulah."jawab Naruto,Kushina hanya mengangguk saja,lalu dia menatap Naori yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Dan gadis ini,apa dia kekasihmu.?"tanya Kushina menggoda membuat mereka berdua merona.

"Kami bukan kekasih Obaa-san,kita hanya sahabat saja."jawab Naori dengan wajah merona.

"Benarkah,lalu kenapa kalian tinggal bersama,apa jangan jangan kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'.?"goda Kushina membuat Naruto dan Naori tambah merah wajahnya.

"S-sudahlah K-kaa-san ayo kita latihan."ujar Naruto membuat Kushina tertawa.

"Baiklah ayo,dan Nao-chan panggil aku Kaa-san oke."ujar Kushina pada Naori tersenyum.

"H-ha'k Kaa-san."balas Naori tersenyum,membuat Kushina tersenyum senang.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ketempat latihan Naruto dan Naori yang biasanya dan mereka berjalan bersama diselingi canda tawa ataupun godaan dari Kushina,dan setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai ditempat latihan dan disana ada Haku yang sepertinya sedang latihan.

Mereka berempat pun berlatih bersama,seperti biasa pemanasan,latihan fisik lalu belajar jurus jurus baru,tapi Naruto belajar Fuinjutsu dengan Kushina dan menyempurnakan Hiraishinnya agar lebih sedikit menggunakan Chakranya dan kalau bisa berteleport tanpa menggunakan Kunai seperti Minato.

Haku dan Naori belajar Ninjutsu sendiri dari gulungan jurus yang dimiliki Kushina yang dia simpan di Fuin penyimpanan dan ada beberapa gulungan jurus berbagai elemen dari Rank-E sampai Rank-S,Kushina hanya mengajari Naruto Fuinjutsu karena dia kurang ahli dalam Ninjutsu tapi memiliki Control Chakra yang bagus seperti Tsunade Senju.

Kushina sendiri bangga dengan anaknya yang bisa membuat segel Hiraishin dan berbagai alat dengan Fuinjutsu yang tidak semua orang bisa,apalagi Naruto masih muda dan Kushina yakin kalau Naruto akan menjadi Master Fuinjutsu melebihi para Clan Uzumaki itu saja juga memiliki Control Chakra yang bagus dan juga hebat dalam Ninjutsu.

Bukan itu saja Kushina juga senang dengan Naori yang tak kalah dari Naruto,tapi sayangnya Naori tidak terlalu suka Fuinjutsu,Naori lebih memilih memasteri Sharingannya milik Clannya,dan masalah Genjutsu Naori lebih unggul dari Naruto karena Naruto kurang dalam Genjutsu.

Haku juga tak kalah dengan dua temannya itu,dia juga hebat dalam Ninjutsu dan bahkan lebih unggul dari Naruto dan Naori,meskipun dia tidak seperti Naruto dan Naori,tapi dia bia Ninjutsu medis yang berguna bila ada yang terluka,karena itu bila mereka bertiga menjadi Tim,pasti akan menjadi Tim yang sangat hebat dengan kemampuan masing masing dan saling menutupi kekurangan dengan Kushina salah satu mantan Jounin Konoha yang hebat yang sudah terkenal hampir sama seperti Tsunade Senju.

Setelah latihan berjam jam mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat karena sudah kelelahan,dan mereka beristirahat dibawah pohon besar yang sejuk sambil mengobrol beberapa hal,seperti Kushina yang mengenalkan diri pada Haku kalau dia adalah Ibu juga mengobrol tentang hubungan Naruto,Naori dan Haku,atapun Kushina yang sesekali menggoda mereka bertiga,dan Naruto berpikir kalau ibunya ini suka menggoda.

Ohh ya Naruto sudah tahu banyak tentang Fuinjutsu yang dijelaskan Ibunya,dan Naruto juga sudah lumayan dalam pengeluaran Chakra saat menggunaka Hiraishin,dan Naruto juga mempelajari banyak Fuin penyegelan,dan juga membuat beberapa alat dan jurus dengan Fuinjutsu membuat Naori,Haku dan Kushina kagum dengan Naruto.

Naori dan Haku juga tak mau kalah dengan Naruto,mereka berdua sudah bisa menguasai beberapa jurus dari gulungan yang diberikan oleh Kushina,dan Haku juga mempelajari jutsu medis agar bisa mengobati mereka yang terluka saat pertarungan.

Naori juga sudah bisa menguasai Mangekyounya walapun belum terlalu mahir dan hanya bisa Genjutsu tingkat menengah saja,Naori juga belajar sedikit Jutsu Medis agar bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri bila hanya mendapat luka kecil.

Mereka berempat terus mengobrol banyak hal,ataupun mengobrol masalah wanita yang Naruto tidak mengerti,dan menurutnya wanita itu membingungkan dan merepotkan banyak keperluannya dan manis bila ada maunya dan akan berubah jadi Singa bila kita membuat salah.

Naruto lebih memilih menulis kanji Fuin yang akan dipasang di semua Kunainya,dari Kunai yang meledak,Kunai cahaya ataupun Kunai pengikat seperti jurus bayangan milik Clan Nara yang menurut Naruto sangat bagus.

Mungkin nanti Naruto juga akan menggunakan segel Fuin peledak pada pedangnya yang akan meledak bila beradu dengan senjata lawan tapi pedangnya tidak hancur,dengan begitu pedangnya menjadi senjata yang mematikan dan bisa menghancurkan pertahan sekeras apapun.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di tempat latihan sampai siang hari,mereka pun memustuskan untuk kembali kerumah kecuali Haku yang beda rumah dengan mereka bertiga.

Setelah mereka bertiga sampai dirumah,Naori dan Kushina langsung memasak karena sudap lapar setelah latihan berjam masak Kushina juga bertanya tentang Naori beberapa hal,dan dia baru tahu kalau orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan juga baru tahu tentang pembantaian Clan Uchiha yang menyebabkan ibunya mati karena belum sempat kabur,tapi ada yang membuat Kushina bingung saat Naori dan ayahnya menyelamatkan Naruto dihutan.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka selesai dan langsung menyiapkannya dimeja setelah itu mereka makan bersama diselingi obrolan Kushina masih memikirkan tentang Naruto yang diselamatkan Naori,mungkin nanti setelah makan akan bertanya pada Naruto.

Setelah selesai makan Naori dan Kushina membereskannya dan mencuci piring,dan setelah itu pergi keruang tamu,bertnya masalah Naruto yang belum Kushina ketahui selama beberapa tahun ini,jadi dia ingin tahu semua tentang anak kesayangannya itu,dan disinilah mereka sekarang Naruto duduk dihadapan Naori dan Kushina.

"Naruto boleh Kaa-san tahu kenapa kau pernah diselamatkan oleh Nao-chan dihutan dengan luka parah.?"tanya Kushina serius.

"Memangnya ada apa Kaa-san.?"tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya malas bila mengingat kejadian waktu itu lagi.

"Sudah jawab saja."ujar Kushina tegas dan tidak mau dibantah.

"Hah,baiklah."balas Naruto.

Naruto pun menceritakan setelah kelulusan Gennin yang tidak sengaja melukai Menma,lalu diberi hukuman oleh petinggi Konoha dan diusir dari Konoha karena dianggap berbahaya,Lalu saat Naruto keluar Konoha dan tiba tiba di tusuk oleh Minato dari belakang,dan mengambil Kyuubi secara paksa dan meninggalkannya sekarat di hutan sendirian,dan beruntung ada Naori dan ayahnya yang menolongnya,jadi dia masih hidup.

Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar cerita Naruto marah besar kepada Minato dan semua penduduk Konoha,apalagi kepada Hiruzen yang sudah berjanji pada Kushina akan menjaga ternyata anaknya malah diperlakukan tidak baik oleh Konoha yang membuatnya ingin menghancurkan Konoha.

Apalagi bila mendengar nama Minato yang membuat Kushina benci dan marah mendengar nama itu yang sudah merusak hidupnya dan mencampakannya,setelah yang diperbuat padanya,,tapi sekarang mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatnya muak,,ditambah lagi sekarang Minato ingin membunub anaknya.

Dia pikir Minato tidak akan mencelakai Naruto setelah kematiannya dan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Konoha dari kehancuran yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi dan seharusnya Naruto dianggap pahlawan karena dialah yang sudah menampung Kyuubi dan menyelamatkan orang orang Konoha.

Tapi perkiraannya salah,dan pasti Minato bicara yang kebohongan kepada para penduduk Konoha kalau anak Minatolah yang menjadi pahlawan Konoha dari amukan Kushina bertemu Minato dia ingin sekali membalas semua perbuatannya selama ini,dan membunuhnya kalau sepertinya membuatnya menderita lebih dulu menyenangkan juga,apalagi semua orang Konoha pasti Shock berat bila mengetahui Kushina masih hidup.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Konoha Naruto-kun.?"tanya Kushina.

"Entahlah Kaa-san,aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi sekarang."jawab Kushina hanya diam saja.

"Memangnya apa yang akan Kaa-san lakukan.?"tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah Kaa-san juga tidak tahu."jawab Kushina.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kalian tidur,,dan apa selama ini kalian tidur bersama.?"tanya Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya,membuat Naruto dan Naori merona.

"K-kami t-tidur terpisah kamar Kaa-san."jawab Naori menunundukan kepalanya.

"Begitukah sayang sekali padahal Kaa-san ingin cepat punya anak dari kalian."ujar Kushina dengan wajah pura pura kecewa,dan Naori semakin memerah Naruto memilih kabur kekamar lebih dulu.

"Hihihi,,ternyata dia pemalu ya."gumam Kushina tertawa kecil melihat Naruto kabur.

"Kau juga tidur sana Nao-chan,tapi jangan salah masuk kamar ya."ujar Kushina dengan sedikit menggoda,dan Naori langsung masuk kamarnya dengan wajah yanh sudah merah semerah tambut Kushina,dan Kushina hanya tertawa kecil.

"Dasar anak muda."gumam Kushina tersenyum.

 **¼-¾**

Lima hari sudah berlalu dan selama lima hari juga Naruto,Naori dan Haku sudah lumayan mengusai jurus jurus yang di pelajari dari gulungan yang diberikan Kushina,dan hubungan ketiganya juga semakin dekat karena selalu berlatih bersama dan kadang juga bermain bersama,begitu juga Naori dan Haku yang akrab dengan Kushina,dan Kushina juga meminta Haku memanggilnya Ibu,biar lebih dekat.

Dan Naori juga sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya Haku mempunyai perasaan kepada Naruto,dan Naori tidak marah justru dia senang karena ada gadis yang menyukai Naruto apalagi gadiskalau sebaik Haku,,Naori juga senang bila Naruto punya dua kekasih,yaitu dia dan Haku,tapi lebih dari dua dia tidak akan terima.

Kushina juga senang bila mempunyai menantu seperti Naori dan Haki yang sangat menyayangi Naruto dengan tulus,dengan begitu setidaknya Naruto tidak menjadi jomblo yang tidak laku.

Dan sekarang Naruto sedang berada diperpustakan sendirian tanpa Naori maupun Haku karena Naruto memang sedang ingin sendirian saja,,Naruto sekarang sedang membaca buku tentang Jurus _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ yang bisa memanggil hewan yang bisa membantu untuk bertarung.

Naruto tertarik dengan Jurus ini,apabila ada pertarungan yang berat makan dia bisa memanggil hewan Kuchiyose untuk membantunya dalam pertarungan dan melawan musuh yang kuat,dan Naruto terus membaca tentang jurus ini dan setelah selesai dia langsung keluar.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil senjata yang dipesannya karena hari ini senjatanya sudah bisa diambil,karena itu dia mau mengambilnya dulu dan mencoba kekuatan beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto sudah sampai.

"Permisi paman apa senjata saya sudah selesai.?"tanya Naruto.

"Ahh,Naruto-san,senjatanya sudah selesai inilah senjatanya."balas pembuat senjata dan menyerahkan pedangnya pada Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga.

Naruto pun melihat pedangnya yang terlihat keren dan mencobanya yang lumayan berat tapi masih mampu menggunakannya,( _Pedang Tessaiga Inuyasha)_.

"Pedang ini sangat bagus,,anda sangat hebat paman."puji Naruto membuat pria didepannya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto-san dan ini sebagai bonus."balas pembuat pedang dan memberikan sarung pedang yang pas ukuran pedang Naruto.

"Terima kasih Paman,kalau begitu saya pergi sekarang."ujar Naruto menyarungkan pedangnya dan berjalan pergi menuju tempat latihan mencoba pedangnya.

.

Naruto sekarang sudah berdiri di tempat latihan biasa dan menatap batu besar didepannya dan menggenggam erat pedangnya bersiap menghancurkan batu besar berlari kedepan dan langsung menebaskan pedangnya.

 **Krak. Duaarr.**

Batu besar tersebut retak dan langsung hancur berkeping keping dalam sekali tebas dengan pedang Naruto,,Naruto yang melihat kekuatan pedangnya tersenyum senang,karena pedangnya sangat kuat,Naruto melakukannya lagi dan menghancurkan batu yang lebih besar,dan hasilnya sama hancur dalam satu kali tebas.

"Pedang ini kuat,bisa menghancurkan pertahan apapun."ujar Naruto senang.

"Coba aku aliri dengan elemen."ujar Naruto dan menggunakan elemen api,pedangnya pun langsung terlapisi oleh api,membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto berlari kedepan dan mengayunkan pedangnya pada pohon,dan pohon tersebut langsung tumbang dan ada api dibagian yang di tebas Naruto dan pohon tersebut hangus sedikit.

"Wow,,hebat,ini akan menjadi pedang yang sangat hebat."gumam Naruto.

Naruto menyimpan pedangnya dalam Fuin penyimpanan,karena sudah puas melihat hasil pedangnya dan kehebatannya,Naruto ingin mencoba jurus Kuchiyose,dan siapa tahu dia bisa memiliki hewan Kuchiyose sendiri.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya."gumam Naruto membuat handseal lalu mengehntakkan tangannya kebawah.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu.**

 **Booftt**

Naruto tiba tiba menghilang dalam kepulan asap yang entah kemana tujuannya.

 **¼-¾**

 **Mansion Uchiha.**

Sedangkan di rumah Sasuke sekarang sedang berkumpul anggota keluarganya dan menatap Sasuke serius atas permintaan Sasuke yang tiba tiba,dan Sasuke yang di tatap hanya bersikap santai seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba tiba ingin keluar Konoha dan berhenti jadi Ninja Konoha Sasuke.?"tanya Fugaku ayah Sasuke tegas.

"Karena aku sudah malas beradadi disini apalagi dengan Hokage sekarang."jawab Sasuke datar membuat keluarganya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Minato.?"tanya Fugaku.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu,,dan aku juga sudah bosan dengan Tim-ku,Kakashi yang malas melatih,dan hanya mementingkan Menma,lalu Menma yang sombong,dan Sakura yang selalu menganggu."jawab Sasuke,sedangkan Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke sekarang,kecuali Itachi yang sudah tahu dari Shisui.

"Aku akan tetap berhenti jadi ninja Konoha dan pergi dari sini dan menyusul sahabatku,meski kalian melarangku."ujar Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dan Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya menghela nafas lalu menatap Itachi.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu Itachi.?"tanya Fugaku.

"Aku tidak tahu."jawab Itachi singkat dan pergi membuat kedua orang tuanya semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke itu.?"tanya Fugaku pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Sasuke sekarang berjalan kearah gedung Hokage,tapi dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kakashi,Menma dan Sakura tapi dia tidak peduli dan terus berjalan tapi ditahan oleh Kakashi.

"Apa maumu Kakashi.?"tanya Sasuke dingin membuat timnya tersentak kaget begitu juga Kakashi.

"Kau dari mana saja Sasuke? Dan kau mau kemana.?"tanya Kakashi.

"Bukan urusanmu,kau urus saja Namikaze dan Haruno itu,,dan aku mau kekantor Hokage dan berhenti jadi ninja Konoha."jawab Sasuke membuat mereka bertiga terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Kenapa kau berhenti jadi ninja Konoha,apa karena Kakashi-sensei yang tak pernah melatih kita atau karena hal lain.?"tanya Menma beruntun.

"Bukan urusan kalian."jawab Sasuke dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya.?"tanya Menma.

"Sebaiknya kita susul saja dia."ujar Sakura dan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk.

.

Dikantor Hokage sekarang sedang ramai ada Minato,Hiruzen,Sasuke,Kakashi,Menma,Sakura dan dalam ruangan Hokage sekarang sedang tegang atas ucapa Duo Uchiha diruang Hokage sekarang.

"Apa alasan kalian keluar dari Konoha,dan kau juga kenapa keluar Shisui.?"tanya Hiruzen serius.

"Heh,,anda tidak perlu tahu Sandaime-sama,jadi apa kalian setuju.?"jawab Shisui sekaligus bertanya.

"Aku tidak setuju."ujar Minato.

"Terserah anda setuju atau tidak,,tapi ini aku kembalikan sekarang."ujar Shisui menyerahkan perlengkapan Anbunya berserta Hittai Ittenya begitu juga mereka langsung keluar tanpa bicara apapun tapi sebelum menutup pintu Shisui bicara.

"Kalau kalian ingin tahu kenapa kami keluar desa,tanya saja kepada Hokage yang kalian banggakan itu."ujar Shisui menunjuk Minato dan langsung pergi.

.

Shisui dan Sasuke sekarang sudah siap didepan gerbang Konoha,dan orang tua Sasuke setuju bila anaknya itu keluar desa apalagi ditemani oleh Timnya hanya pasrah saja karena tidak bisa mencegahnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat."ujar Shisui dan berlari menjauh dari Konoha diikuti oleh Sasuke.

 **¼-¾**

Naruto berada ditempat entah dimana,karena tempatnya lumayan gelap dan hanya ada dinding yang sangat tinggi disebelah kiri dan kanan pun mencoba mencari tahu dimana dia sekarang,Naruto terus berjalan keluar dan dia melihat sebuah cahaya dan semakin cepat jalannya setelah sampai langsung membuat Naruto takjub dengan tempat didepannya yang sangat indah.

Sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas ditumbuhi berbagai macam macam bunga dan pohon pohon yang tinggi,lalu ada sungai yang luas dan banyak ikannya didalamnya ,serta ada air terjun besar dan juga ada sebuah rumah besar kuno di depan air terjun tersebut.

Naruto pun berjalan kerumah besar tersebut yang hanya ada satu disitu tapi tiba tiba saja keluar hewab seperti kuda (Arceus Pokemon) menatap Naruto dengan mata merahnya.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa manusia bisa kemari.?"tanya Arceus.

"Aku Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto,dan aku tiba disini karena mencoba jutsu Kuchiyose..kau sendiri siapa.?"jawab Naruto dan bertanya.

"Aku Arceus pemimpin semua hewan disini,,jadi kau mencari hewan Kuchiyose.?"jawab Arceus dan bertanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu kau pemimpin semua hewan disini? Tempat ini kosong."tanya Naruto bingung karena tidak ada hewan disini.

"Dan aku memang mencari hewan Kuchiyose."lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak melihatnya karena aku menggunakan kemampuanku,dan kau adalah manusia pertama yang datang kemari."jawab Arceus dan menghentakan kakinya.

"Lihatlah dibelakangmu."lanjutnya.

Naruto melihat kebelakang dan kagum karena banyak hewan hewan yang berbagai bentuk dari kecil sampai yang besar,lalu Naruto menatapulang Arceus bingung dengan ucapannya sebelumya.

"Apa maksudmu aku manusia pertama yang datang kemari.?"tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Iya kau adalah manusia pertama yang datang kesini,karena tidak ada yang pernah datang kesini sebelumnya,,dan sebagai hadiah untukmu kau boleh memilih Kuchiyosemu."ujar Arceus membuat Naruto kaget karena boleh memilih hewan Kuchiyosenya.

"Kenapa kau langsung mengijinkanku untuk memilih hewan disini? Padahal kita baru bertemu.?"tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku percaya kau orang yang baik,,karena seperti yang kubilang hanya orang tertentu saja bisa kemari,,dan mungkin hanya kau yang bisa kemari,kecuali bila kau mengajak orang lain."jawab Arceus,dan Naruto entah dia bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa.

"Jadi pilihlah."ujar Arceus.

Naruto melihat semua hewan yang ada di lapangan luas tersebut,mencari hewan yang menurutnya cocok dan mempunyai kemampuan yang hebat,atau setidaknya yang bisa membantunya saat Naruto tertuju pada hewan besar seperti Dinosaurus-Naga berwarna putih dengan garis garis berwarna ungu dengan sayap dipunggungnya.

"Aku memilih hewan yang itu."tunjuk Naruto pada Arceus.

"Palkia,,pilihanmu sangat bagus."puji Arceus.

"Memang apa yang bagus darinya.?"tanya Naruto.

"Palkia adalah salah satu dari tiga hewan terkuat dia juga mempunya kemampuan yang hebat."ujar Arceus.

"Apa kemampuannya.?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti,,mari sini."balas Arceus dan menyuruh Naruto setelah dekat tiba tiba di lengan Naruto terdapat Tatoo berbentuk Palkia,membuatnya bingung.

"Kalau kau ingin memanggilnya,cukup ucapkan melalui pikiranmu saja maka dia akan datang."jelas Arceus dan Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi ini berbeda dengan cara memanggil Kuchiyose seperti yang lainnya."gumam Naruto pelan.

"Baiklah kau bisa pergi sekarang."ujar Arceus.

"Bagaimana caranya.?"tanya Naruto.

"Kau cukup bayangkan tempatmu sebelum kemari, kau mau kesini caranya caranya juga sama."balas Arceus,dan Naruto mengangguk dan setelah itu menghilang dari sana.

"Manusia yang menarik."

 **¼-¾**

Naruto tiba di tempat latihan biasanya lalu melihat lengannya dan tersenyum karena tadi bukan mimpi bisa pergi ketempat yang sangat indah dan sekarang dia mempunyai hewan Kuchiyose yang akan menjadi partner bertarungnya bila melawan musuh seperti Sanbi.

Dan setelah itu Naruto pulang karena sudah terlalu lama diluar dan takut membuat ibunya dan Naori kawatir.

 _ **T+B+C**_

 **Balasan Review:**

 **66:ini udah lanjut dan pairnya Naori dan Haku.**

 **Risky56:Terima kasih,itu bisa dipikirkan.**

 **Kim Ami282:Bisa dipikirkan.**

 **Namikaze Zee:Oke sip terima kasih.**

 **Biybuy:iya Naruto belajar dari kasih.**

 **Monochrome-015:terima kasih masukannya,saya akan perbaiki lagi.**

 **DAMARWULAN:Naruto ikut Ujian Chuunin.**

 **Oke terima kasih ini udah lanjut.**

 **Saran dan Reviewnya**

 **Terima kasih banyak semoga suka.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7'.**

 _ **Disclaimer:Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya,saya hanya pinjam Charakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Family, .**_

 _ **Rated:T.**_

 _ **Pair:Naruto.U x Naori.U x Haku.**_

 _ **Warning:Ooc,Oc,Semi-cannon,SmartNaru,Typo,Dll.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:Setelah kelulusan Gennin,Naruto diusir dari Konoha karena diduga melukai Menma Anak Hokage sekaligus kakaknya,dan dia hanya bisa menerimanya karena memang dia salah,,tapi saat perjalanannya,ada kejadian yang mengejutkannya.(Bad Summary).**

 **Chapter 7.'**

Setelah Naruto mendapatkan Kuchiyose dan menemukan tempat yang sangat indah,Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan pulang karena sudah lapar,dan hari juga sudah mulai gelap karena sudah hampir seharian Naruto melakukab sekarang Naruto sudah sampai didepan rumah.

"Tadaima."ujar Naruto.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun."balas Naori dan Kushina bersama.

Naruto pun langsung duduk disofa,dan Naori tiba tiba memberikannya minum,yang langsung dihabiskan satu kali mengembalikan gelasnya pada Naori.

"Terima kasih."ujar Naruto,Naori hanya tersenyum saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini Naruto-kun.?"tanya Kushina yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku membaca di perpustakaan,lalu mengambil pedangku dan berlatih,,dan terakhir aku mendapatkan hewan Kuchiyose dan menemukan tempat yang indah."jawab Naruto semangat,Naori dan Kushina sedikit kaget dengan Naruto yang punya hewan Kuchiyose.

"Apa kau serius kau punya Kuchiyose Naruto-kun,,? Kau tahu tidak semua Ninja punya Kuchiyose.?"tanya Kushina.

"Aku serius Kaa-san,lihat ini."jawab Naruto dan menunjukkan tatoo yang berada dilengan kirinya,membuat mereka Kushina dan Naori bingung.

"Ini adalah tanda hewan Kuchiyoseku,dan kalau mau memanggil hanya tinggal diucapkan melalu pikiran saja,,tidak seperti yang lainnya."jelas Naruto membuat mereka berdua sedikit kagum.

"Lalu dimana tepat yang kamu bilang indah itu.?"tanya Naori penasaran,sedangkan Naruto tersenyum misterius.

"Besok saja akan aku ajak Nao-chan dan Kaa-san kesana,sekarang aku mau mandi dulu."ujar Naruto berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memasak makanan hari ini."ujar Naori menuju dapur,dan hanya tinggal Kushina saja disana.

"Mereka berdua sudah seperti suami istri saja,,ahh apalagi kalau ditambah dengan Haku-chan."gumam Kushina tersenyum senang.

.

Setelah setengah jam akhirnya Naruto sudah selesai mandi begitu juga dengan Naori yang sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan di meja makan yang terlihat bertiga pun makan bersama dengan canda tawa ataupun obrolan biasa.

"Naruto-kun,kenapa Haku-chan tidak tinggal disini saja.?"tanya Kushina.

"Dia kan punya ayah,Kaa-san,lagian memangnya kenapa kalau Haku tinggal disini.?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Iya,,Kaa-san ingin lebih dekat dengan calon menantu Kaa-san,selain Nao-chan."jawab Kushina tersenyum,membuat Naruto tersedak.

"Apa maksudnya menantu,,kami hanya berteman saja."ujar Naruto.

"Iya tapi kau menyukainyakan,,lagipula sepertinya kekasihmu ini tidak masalahakan bila kau punya dua kekasih."balas Kushina tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naori.

"Kami ini bukan kekasih,Kaa-san."ujar Naruto.

"Iya sekarang memang bukan,,tapi nanti jadi kekasih kan."balas Kushina tersenyum menggoda,tapi Naori hanya diam saja berbeda dengan Naori yang merona.

Mereka pun menyelesaikan makan mereka,,dan setelah selesai seperti biasa Kushina dan Naori membereskan dan mencuci piring bekas makan mereka bertiga,dan Naruto masu kekamar lebih dulu.

Karena besok akan pergi ketempat Kuchiyosenya bersama Naori dan Kushina,,dia juga mungkin akan mencoba kemampuan Kuchiyosenya itu karena Naruto belum tahu kemampuannya,karena kemarin langsung pergi.

 **¼-¾**

Sedangkan dihutan terdapat dua laki laki satu orang sekitar umur 13 tahun dan satu lagi laki laki berdua adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Shisui Uchiha yang sedang beristirahat setelah melakukan perjalan jauh dari Konoha karena ingin pergi ketempat Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana,Sasuke.?"tanya Shisui,karena dia tidak tahu tempat Naruto berada.

"Kita akan ke Kirigakure."jawab Sasuke.

"Kirigakure,,memangnya Naruto ada disana.?"tanya Shisui.

"Iya,karena aku dan dia ikut berperang saudara di Kiri,tapi sudah selesai dan menang."jawab Sasuke membuat Shisui menyangka kalau adik kesayangan ikut perang dan menang.

"Kau serius Sasuke.?"tanya Shisui dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah kita istirahat dulu disini dan besok lanjutkan perjalanan besok."ujar Shisui.

 **¼-¾**

Pagi hari di training ground Kiri tempat latihan Naruto yang biasanya dan sekarang disana ada empat orang yaitu Naruto,Naori,Haku dan Kushina,yang ingin pergi ketempat yang disebut Naruto,yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Baiklah sekarang pegangan tangan."ujar Naruto,mereka pun saling berpegangan memimirkan tempat kemarin,dan tiba tiba mereka berempat menghilang dari sana.

.

Sekarang mereka berempat berada disebuah tempat yang gelap sama seperti Naruto kemarin.

"Ayo ikut aku."ujar Naruto berjalan duluan diikuti mereka pun terus berjalan dan akhirnyajuga sampai ditempat yang dibilang Naruto.

Setelah sampai,Naori,Haku dan Kushina terpukau dengan pemandangan didepan mereka yang belum pernah dilihat dimanapun,,dan mungkin hanya disini saja mereka bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah ini.

"Bagaimana.?"tanya Naruto.

"Ini sangat indah Naruto-kun."jawab Naori,Haku dan Kushina mengangguk setuju.

Saat sedang menikmati pemandangan didepan mereka,tiba tiba Arceus keluar dari rumah besar satu satunya disana.

"Kau kembali lagi,Naruto,,oh dan kau membawa orang mereka.?"tanya Arceus,mereka berempat pun berjalan kearah Arceus.

"Mereka adalah keluargaku."jawab Naruto.

"Hmmm begitu ya,,baiklah."ujar Arceus dan mengentakan kakinya dan terlihatlah hewan hewan dan membuat para wanita takjub dan kagum dengan hewan hewan disana yang berbagai macam bentuk.

"Apa aku boleh memiliki satu hewan disini.?"tanya Naori penuh harap.

"Karena kalian keluarga Naruto,,kalian boleh memilih hewan yang kalian suka."jawab Arceus membuat Naori dan Haku senang dan langsung berlari kearah hewan hewan yang ada Kushina memilih duduk bersantai saja dan menikmati keindahan didepan matanya.

"Kaa-san,tidak mencari hewan seperti mereka.?"tanya Naruto.

"Tidak,,Kaa-san disini saja."balas Kushina.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."ujar Naruto.

"Apa aku boleh mencoba kekuatan Palkia.?"tanya Naruto pada Arceus.

"Tentu saja boleh,dia kan partnermu sekarang."balas Arceus membuat Naruto tersenyum dan langsung pergi ke tempat Palkia.

.

Naruto pun sudah sampai di tempat Palkia,dan ternyata sangat besar bila dari dekat,mungkin ukurannya lebih besar dari pada hewan Kuchiyose pada umumnya.

"Siapa kau bocah.?"tanya Palkia.

"Aku Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto,aku adalah partnermu."jawab Naruto.

"Ohhh begitu,,mau apa kesini.?"tanya Palkia.

"Aku ingin mengetahui kemampuanmu dan lebih dekat denganmu."jawab Naruto tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,,,kita sparring bagaimana.?"tanya Palkia.

"Baik."

Mereka berdua pun melakukan Sparring di tempat yang lebih luas agar lebih leluasa mengeluarkan kemampuan masing masing,apalagi dengan ukuran Palkia yang sangat besar.

Naruto pun bertarung dengan kemampuan yang dia miliki dan menyerang Palkia dengan jurus jarak jauh maupun jarak dekat,,tapi semua serangannya tidak ada yang berhasil melukai Palkia,dan sangat mudah ditahan.

Naruto terus menyerang Palkia dari Ninjutsu tingat bawah sampai tingkat tinggi,tapi lagi lagi serangannya tidak berarti karena pertahan Palkia yang sangat kuat,ditambah dengan sayapnya yang mampu terbang menghindar dari serangan Naruto.

Berbeda dengan Naruto,Palkia lebih mudah menyerang Naruto,dan membuatnya harus lebih keras dalamlagi menghindarinya kalau tidak ingin terluka,akibat serangan Palkia yang mempunyai daya hancur yang luar tempat mereka sparring sudah banyak kerusakan dimana mana,dan juga kawah kawah akibat jurus Naruto maupun Palkia.

Mereka terus bertarung,saling serang dan bertahan satu sama lain,bahkan Naori,Haki,Kushina dan Arceus sejak tadi melihat pertarungan mereka berdua dari jarak yang lumayan jauh agar aman,dari bahaya ataupun serangan nyasar.

Naori,Haku dan Kushina kagum dengan Naruto karena mampu bertahan lama melawan Palkia yang kekuatannya lebih hebat dari Sanbi,,terutama Kushina yang lebih bangga karena anaknya sekarang menjadi Ninja yang hebat,tapi juga sedikit menyesal karena tidak bisa melihat perkembangan Naruto dari kecil hingga dewasa.

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya pertarungan selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Palkia karena Naruto sudah kehabisan tenaga,karena terus terusan menggunakan jurus jurusnya yang menguras Chakranya,,,tapi meski kalah Naruto tetap memberi perlawanan sengit pada Palkia.

"Kau sangat hebat diusiamu yang masih muda,Naruto."puji Palkia,dan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja.

"Hah,,hah terima kasih."balas Naruto nafasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,,,aku pergi dulu,,mau tidur."ujar Palkia dan terbang menjauh,,dan Naruto pun berjalan kearah keluarga.

"Kau sudah dapat hewan yang kalian suka.?"tanya Naruto saat melihat rubah kecil berwarna merah dengan bulu berwarna kekuningan dibagian ekor dan lehernya berada digendongan Naori,lalu buru berwarna biru dengan ekor yang panjang berada dibahu Haku.

"Iya aku sudah mendapatkannya."balas Naori menunjuk rubah digendongannya.

"Aku juga."ujar Haku menunjuk burung dibahunya.

"Mereka berdua sangat bagus dalam memilih."puji Arceus,membuat mereka sedikit bingung.

"Rubah itu,bernama Flareon mempunyai elemen api,,lalu burung itu bernama Articuno mempunyai elemen es,,mereka berdua adalah hewan yang kuat."jelas Arceus,dan mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mau tahu,,sebenarnya apa nama tempat ini.?"tanya Naruto menatap Arceus.

"Tempat ini bernama _Mengetsunuma._ "jawab Arceus,dan mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Apa aku bisa membawa rubah ini pulang.?"tanya Naori berharap.

"Tentu,,kalian berdua bisa membawanya kemanapun."jawab Arceus membuat Naori dan Haku senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."ujar Naruto,dan mereka berempat berpegangan tangan,,,lalu menghilang dari sana.

 **¼-¾**

Sekarang mereka berempat sudah kembali ke tempat sebelumnya,,tempat latihan yang dan Flareon pun juga ikut dan masih berada di pelukan Haku dan Naori,sedangkan Kushina tidak membawa apapun.

"Nah,,Kaa-san pulang dulu,,apa kalian ikut juga.?"tanya Kushina.

"Kami masih ingin disini,Kaa-san."jawab Naori dan Haku,,Kushina pun mengangguk dan kembali ke rumah.

"Wow,,tempat tadi sangat indah,,dan juga banyak hewan hewan,,kapan kapan kita kesana lagi ya ,Naru-kun."ujar Naori semangat.

"Iya,baiklah."balas Naruto tersenyum.

"Lalu dimana kalian dapat dua hewan ini.?"tanya Naruto menunjuk Articuno dan Flareon.

"Aku menemukannya dihutan,,dalam keadaan terluka,lalu aku mengobatinya,dan aku bawa saja karena dia lucu."jawab Naori sambil mengusap kepala Flareon.

"Kalau aku,,aku tidak mencarinya namun burung ini tiba tiba langsung terbang dan bertengger dibahuku."jawab Haku.

"Itu bagus,,,kalian punya partner bertarung kalau dicoba kekuatan mereka.?"tanya Naruto,,dan mengangguk.

Naori lebih dulu mencoba kekuatan Flareon,sedangkan Naruto dan Haku mundur kebelakang Naori.

"Keluarkan kekuatanmu,Flareon."perintah Naori.

Flareon berdiri didepan Naori,memasang kuda kuda,,,dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya,,dan membentuk bola api raksasa dan mengarah kehutan dan membakar semua yang dilewati bola api bertiga pun kagum dengan kekuatan Flareon,meski kecil tapi sangat kuat.

Hutan tersebut pun terbakar,,Haku pun langsung maju ke depan,dan Naori mundur kebelakang,gantian dengan Haku.

"Padamkan api itu Articuno."perintah Haku.

Articuno langsung terbang tinggi dan mengepakkan sayapnya beberapa kali,,dan tiba tiba saja hujan salju dan memadamkan api yang membakar hutan,,bahkan seluruh training ground terkena salju akibat Articuno,mereka bertiga kagum juga dengan kekuatan Articuno yang sangat hebat.

"Wow,,mereka berdua sangat hebat,,dan sangat pas dengan elemen kalian,,,Flareom api seperti Naori,dan Articuno Es seperti Haku."ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"Itu benar,,tapi bagaimana ini,,disini bersalju.?"tanya Naori,karena training groung dipenuhi salju.

"Tidak apa apa,,itu bagus kan."jawab Haku tersenyum.

"Sudahlah,,ayo kita pulang,,dan Haku-chan kau juga harus ikut kerumah kami."ujar Naruto,menatap Haku.

"Tidak apa,Haku-chan ayo."ajak Naori langsung menarik tangan Haku yang hanya pasrah saja,,tapi dia juga senang karena bisa bersama dengan orang yang Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai rumah dan langsung masuk kedalam,setelah mengucapkan salam dan disambut senang oleh Kushina.

"Haku-chan ikut juga,? Pasti ingin dekat dekat dengan Naruto-kun kan.?tanya Kushina menggoda membuat Haku merona.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san,kami lapar apa ada makanan."ujar Naruto yang menolong Haku dari godaan Kushina.

"Ahhh,,baiklah ayo,,Kaa-san sudah masak untuk kalian."ajak Kushina dan menarik tangan Naori dan Haku.

Mereka pun makan lebih ramai karena kedatangan anggota baru,,dan seperti biasa selalu bercanda,,ataupun Kushina yang selalu menggoda para gadis dan membuat mereka Naruto hanya tersenyum saja.

Setelah selesai makan,para perempuan membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring dan Naruto duduk diruang tamu,,,dan dia merasakan ada suatu hal yang menarik diluar desa.

"Kaa-san aku keluar dulu."pamit Naruto.

"Aku ikut Naruto-kun."ujar Naori dan Haku bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalian hati hati ya."ujar Kushina dan mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk dan keluar.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama menuju kearah gerbang desa,membuat Naori dan Haku bingung karena tidak tahu kemana tujuan Naruto.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto-kun.?"tanya Naori penasaran.

"Sudahlah kalian akan tahu nanti,,ini pakai topeng."balas Naruto dan menyerahkan topeng pada Naori dan Haku,membuat mereka tambah bingung tapi tetap memakainya.

"Dan sebaiknya kalian gunakan Henge seperti Anbu."ujar Naruto dan membuat handseal lalu berubah seperti Anbu Kiri,,Naori dan Haki hanya mengangguk saja dan berubah menjadi Anbu Kiri.

.

Mereka bertiga sekarang berada di atas gerbang seperti sedang menunggu seseorang,,dan benar saja tiba tiba ada dua orang yang sedang berjalan kearah desa.

"Nah itu mereka,,kita akan kerjai mereka."ujar Naruto tersenyum dibalik juga Naori dan Haku.

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Mereka bertiga muncul didepan dua orang tersebut,membuat mereka berdua siaga.

"Siapa kalian.?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku Shisui dan ini Sasuke,kami ingin menemui seseorang."balas Shisui.

"Siapa yang kau maksud.?"tanya Naruto.

"Kami ingin bertemu Naruto."jawab Sasuke,,sedangkan Naruto menyeringai dibalik topengnya.

"Kalian orang asing tidak boleh bertemu mereka,,kalau mau kalahkan kami dulu."ujar Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Cih baiklah kalau begitu."Ujar Shisui mengeluarkan kunai begitu juga Sasuke.

"Flareon serang mereka."ujar Naori.

Flareon langsung menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan mengarah pada Shisui dan Sasuke yang sedikit kaget tapi masih mampu menghindar keudara.

"Articuno sekarang."ujar Haku.

Ternyata Articuno sudah terbang diatas Shisui dan Sasuke membuat mereka berdua terkejut,Articnuo mengepakkan sayapnya dan jarum jarum Es menghujani Shisui dan Sasuke membuat mereka kewalahan tapi mereka berdua berhasil kabur dan mendarat di tanah.

Tapi sayang Naruto sudah berada didepan Shisui dan mengayunkan pedangnya,kearah kepala Shisui tapi masih mampu ditahan dengan Kunai,,tapi dia terkejut karena Kunainya langsung patah saat berbenturan dengan pedang Naruto,,,dan Shisui melompat dari mereka bertiga bersama Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalian menyerah.?"tanya Naruto,tapi Shisui tidak menjawab dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang kelelahan akibat digempur oleh Flareon dan Articuno.

"Baiklah kami menyerah."ujar Shisui,,karena dia tahu pasti percuma melawan mereka bertiga ditambah dengan dua hewan yang belum pernah dia lihat tapi mempunyai kemampuan yang hebat.

Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum dibalik topengnya dan menyimpan pedangnya,,dan membuat handseal begitu juga Naori dan mereka bertiga pun kembali ke bentuk semula dan tersenyum kearah Shisui dan Sasuke,membuat mereka berdua kaget.

"Hallo Shisui-nii,Sasuke."ujar Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Jadi kalian menggunakan Henge tadi.?"tanya Shisui.

"Iya,,seperti kau menyerangku dan Naori saat itu,,kita impas sekarang."jawab Naruto tersenyum,dan Shisui hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto singkat.

"Kau bertambah hebat sekarang,Naruto."puji Shisui mengacak ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Terima kasih,,ada kalian kemari.?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Nanti saja penjelasan,sekarang ayo kerumahmu,,dan aku juga ingin tahu dua hewan ini."ujar Sasuke menunjuk Flareon dan Articuno.

"Baiklah ayo."ajak Naruto berjalan duluan dan disampingnya ada Naori dan Haku,Shisui dan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berlima sudah sampai dirumah Naruto dan langsung masuk kedalam dan terlihat Kushina yang sedang berada diruang tamu dan membaca Shisui sangat terkejut saat melihat mereka lebih dulu disuruh duduk di sofa.

Setelah mereka semua duduk Shisui langsung bertanya tentang Kushina yang masih hidup,,karena setahunya Kushina sudah meninggal saat kelahiran Naruto dan setelah menyegel Kyuubi didalam tubuh Naruto.

Kushina yang ditanya Shisui pun,menceritakan kenapa dia bisa hidup lagi,dan menceritakan seperti yang diucapkan kepada Naruto dan sampai bertemu Naruto,dan ikut membantu Naruto ketika melawan Sanbi.

Shisui dan Sasuke yang mendengar cerita tersebut pun terkejut,sama seperti Naruto dan Naori saat mendengar cerita Kushina pertama Shisui tidak mempermasalahkannya yang penting Kushina masih hidup dan bisa bersama Naruto dan memberinya kasih sayang,seorang Ibu.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini Shisui.?"tanya Kushina.

Shisui pun menceritakan kalau dia dan Sasuke berhenti jadi Ninja Konoha dan keluar dari desa karena sudah tidak mau berada diKonoha yang pemimpinnya seperti Minato,yang sudah melakukan kejahatan terhadap Sasuke juga tak jauh beda dengan Shisui.

Sedangkan mereka berempat hanya mengangguk mengerti,,dan Kushina senang karena ada orang lain yang peduli dengan mungkin bila Naori dan Haku jadi Shisui mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nah sekarang aku ingin tahu hewan apa itu.?"tanya Sasuke yang sejak tadi sudah penasaran.

"Ini adalah temanku,namanya Flareon."ujar Naori dan mengusap kepala Flareon yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Dan ini adalah Articuno."ujar Haku menunjuk Articuno yang di bahu Haku.

"Dan mereka berdua mempunyai kekuatan elemen api dan es."ujar Naruto.

"Dimana kalian berdua mendapatkannya.?"tanya Sasuke Naruto,Naori dan Haku tersenyum misterius.

"R-a-h-a-s-i-a."ujar mereka bertiga membuat Sasuke kesal,dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Sudah sudah,,kalian berdua belum makan kan? Ayo makan dulu."ujar Kushina pada Shisui dan Sasuke,dan mereka hanya mengangguk saja.

"Iya,tapi kami mau mandi dulu."ujar Shisui dan Sasuke dan mereka hanya mengangguk.

.

Setelah setengah jam akhirnya mereka berdua sudah selesai mandi,tapi mereka tidak melihat Naruto,Naori dan ingin bertanya Kushina bilang mereka bertiga ada di tempat latihan,,dan menyuruh mereka berdua makan dulu baru menyusul Naruto,,dan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk dan makan.

Sedangkan Naruto,Naori dan Haku sekarang ada di tempat latihan biasa dan berlatih bersama seperti biasa,,dan juga sekaligus berlatih bertarung bersama partner mereka,hanya Naori dan Haku saja yang berlatih serangan kombinasi dengan partner mereka sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat.

Setelah beberapa menit,Naori dan Haku melakukan serangan konbinasi,,banyak pohon pohon terbakar,,dan juga banyak salju dan es dimana mana yang berada di area latihan.

"Wow tempat ini banyak saljunya,,hebat."ujar Shisui yang baru sampai dan melihat tempat latihan sudah tertutup salju.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini.?tanya Shisui,Naruto dan Naori menunjuk Haku yang tersenyum.

"Hehe,ini ulah Articuno."ujar Haku tertawa canggung.

"Burung itu,,hebat sekali."puji Shisui menunjuk Articuno.

"Sekarang beri tahu dimana kalian mendapatkan hewan itu.?"tanya Sasuke yang juga ingin mempunyai hewan hebat seperti itu.

"Untuk apa memangnya Sasuke.?"tanya Naruto heran karena dari tadi Sasuke terus bertanya seperti itu.

"Karena aku juga ingin memilikinya."jawab Sasuke.

"Ohhh,,lain kali saja ya."jawab Naruto tersenyum,membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja Naruto? Aku juga ingin tahu."tanya Shisui.

"Hmmm,baiklah aku akan mengirim kalian kesana,pegangan."ujar Naruto,,dan mereka berdua berpegangan,Naruto merubah matanya menjadi MS.

 **=Kamui=**

Shisui dan Sasuke pun tershisap lubang Vortex dan menghilang dari sana,dan mata Naruto kembali ke bentuk awal,,tapi Naori dan Haku menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut juga Naruto-kun.?"tanya Naori.

"Benar apa tidak mereka baik baik saja.?"tanya Haku.

"Tenang saja,aku malas bolak balik kesana,,,dan mereka akan baik baik saja,,tapi paling mereka akan melawan hewan yang mereka inginkan dulu."jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus melawan dulu Naruto-kun.?"tanya Naori bingung.

"Iya,,itu karena,hanya aku yang dikenal Arceus,dan bila tidak ada aku maka harus melawan dulu hewan yang mereka inginkan,begitulah."jawab Naruto dan mereka hanya mengangguk mengerti dan memilih menunggu Shisui dan Sasuke kembali.

Tapi baru beberapa mereka bertiga menunggu tiba tiba ada seorang Anbu muncul didepan mereka bertiga,membuat mereka bingung dengan kedatangan Anbu tersebut.

"Ada apa Anbu-san.?"tanya Naruto.

"Kalian dipanggil untuk ke kantor Mei-sama."jawab Anbu tersebut dan menghilang.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana dulu,nanti kesini lagi."ujar Naruto,Naori dan Haku hanya mengangguk,dan mereka bertiga pergi ke kantor Mizukage.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sudah sampai didepan ruangan Mizukage.

 **Tok. Tok. Tok.**

"Masuk."sahut dari pun langsung masuk kedalam,dan menghadap Mizukage.

"Ada apa Mei-sama memanggil kami.?"tanya Naruto.

"Ini ambillah."ujar Mei menyerahkan 3 lembar kertas memuat mereka bingung.

"Ini apa Mei-sama.?"tanya Naruto.

"Itu adalah Formulir untuk Ujian Chuunin yang akan dilaksanakan di Konoha 2 minggu lagi,,dan Kiri mengirim kalian sebagai perwakilan."jawab Mei membuat Naruto sedikit kaget karena dia harus kembali ke dia hanya mengikuti saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Mei-sama."ujar Naruto.

"Tapi boleh saya minta satu lagi,,untuk teman kami.?"tanya Naruto,dan Mei hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan satu formulir pada Naruto.

"Tapi dimana temanmu itu.?"tanya Mei.

"Nanti akan kami ajak kemari Mei-sama."jawab Naruto dan Mei mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalian boleh keluar."ujar Mei,,mereka bertiga membungkuk dan langsung berjalan keluar ketempat latihan,menunggu Shisui dan Sasuke.

.

Setelah berjam jam menunggu ditempat latihan,akhirnya Shisui dan Sasuke muncul didepan mereka bertiga,tapi mereka bertiga tidak melihat Shisui dan Sasuke membawa hewan,malah tubuh mereka banyak luka sayatan dan pakaian yang sudah robek robek.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kesal karena membuatnya menjadi seperti gelandangan dengan baju yang tidak layak pakai.

"Kalian kenapa.?"tanya Naruto menahan tawa melihat keadaan dua orang didepannya.

"Kau,,kau mau membunuh kami hah?."tanya Sasuke kesal menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Hahahaha,,,untuk apa aku membunuh kalian? Aku kan mengirim kalian ketempat yang kalian inginkan,,jadi bukan salahku,kan.?"tanya Naruto tersenyum,dan Sasuke hanya mendengus saja.

Memang benar kalau mereka berdua lah yang ingin pergi ketempat hewan yang seperti Articuno dan Flareon,awalnya memang mereka kagum dengan tempatnya,,,tapi saat Sasuke menemukan hewan yang diinginkan mereka berdua malah diserang dengan ganas,sehingga membuat mereka seperti gelandangan.

"Hah,,sudahlah,apa kau sudah dapat hewanmu.?"tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja sudah."balas Sasuke sedikit ketus.

"Lalu dimana hewan itu.?"tanya Naori,karena tidak melihatnya.

"Ada disana,tinggal aku panggil maka akan muncul."jawab Sasuke dan mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk saja.

"Lalu apa kau juga punya hewanmu Nii-san.?"tanya Naruto pada Shisui.

"Tidak,aku tidak tertarik."jawab Shisui.

"Baiklah,,ayo ikut aku."ujar Naruto berjalan duluan diikuti Naori dan Haku,,lalu Shisui dan Sasuke yang bingung mau kemana,tapi mereka hanya ikut saja.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan,akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan,yaitu kantor langsung masuk setelah mengetuk pintu dan disuruh masuk lalu langsung menghadap Mizukage.

Mizukage yang melihat Shisui kaget sekaligus bingung begitu juga Ao yang disamping Mizukage yang menatap Shisui yang terlihat aneh,karena dia tidak mengenakan Hittai Itte Konoha,tapi ada apa dia kemari.

"Inilah teman saya Mei-sama."ujar Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dan Shisui.

"Dan mereka akan menjadi Shinobi Kiri."lanjutnya,membuat Mei dan Ao terkejut.

Mei dan Ao menatap Shisui kaget,tapi Shisui menatap mereka berdua dengan serius yang menandakan ucapan Naruto benar adanya kalau dia akan jadi Shinobi Kirigakure mulai dari sekarang.

Mei pun merasa sangat senang kalau Shisui menjadi Shinobi Kiri,,apalagi Shisui kuat,siapa yang tidak kenal Shisui,hampir semua kenal dengannya sebagai salah satu Ninja tercepat didunia setelah Yondaime dan Raikage,ditambah dengan Sharingannya yang menjadi kelebihannya,bahkan dia sudah mendapat julukan sebagai, _Shunshin no Shisui_ ,karena kecepatannya menggunakan Shunshin.

Tapi ada apa sampai sampai Shisui bergabung dengan Kiri,bukankah dia sangat peduli Konoha dan menjadi salah satu Shinobi terbaik Konoha bersama dengan sahabatnya Itachi Uchiha sang Prodigy Uchiha,tapi Mei tidak mau terlalu ikut masalah apa tentang Shisui karena itu adalah urusan .

"Baiklah kaalau begitu,ini Hittai Itte kalian berdua."ujar Mei menyerahkan dua ikat kepala Kiri,dan diterima oleh Shisui dan Sasuke yang langsung dipakai didahi mereka.

"Terima kasih Mei-sama."ujar Shisui dan Sasuke bersamaan,dan Mei hanya mengangguk saja.

"Dan dua minggu lagi kalian berempat akan ikut Ujian Chuunin dan Shisui sebagai Jounin kalian."ujar Mei.

"Ujian Chuunin? Dimana itu Mei-sama.?"tanya Shisui bingung.

"Di Konoha."jawab Mei membuat Shisui dan Sasuke sedikit kaget.

Konoha? Yang benar saja padahal mereka berdua baru keluar dari Konoha dan sekarang harus ke Konoha lagi, itu tidak masalah untuk mereka,karena paling hanya beberapa bulan saja mereka di sana.

"Baik sekarang kalian boleh pergi."ujar Mei,dan mereka berlima membungkuk dan langsung keluar menuju rumah Naruto,karena hari sudah mau malam.

 **¼-¾**

Mereka berlima sudah sampai dirumah,dan seperti biasa mandi secara bergantian,lalu makan bersama dengan obrolan ringan tentang keseharian juga rencana kapan akan berangkat ke Konoha untuk mengikuti Ujian Chuunin.

"Jadi kapan kita akan pergi ke Konoha.?"tanya Naori.

"Kita akan berangkat besok,,lagipula sudah lama aku tidak melihat desa itu."jawab Naruto,dan mereka menatap Naruto.

"Lagipula aku yakin pasti Hokage itu akan jantungan bila kita kesana."lanjutnya tersenyum dan melirik Kushina,yang membuat mereka sedikit bingung,tapi mereka langsung mengerti dan ikut tersenyum.

"Kita akan melihat bagaimana reaksi Konoha nanti."

 **T+B+C.**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Shofa:ini udah panjang terima kasih ini udah lanjut.**

 **Kim Ami282:tentu saja kuat.**

 **Icatisa:iya sama sama,kemampuannya Teleport,Telepaty dan berbagai kekuatan lainnya,,Naru gak bisa sage mode..Kalau pake Sage mode terlalu banyak kekuatan apalagi nanti Naru punya Rinnegan.**

 **Ruko:pendapat orang tentang Haku beda beda,ada yang perempuan dan laki laki,tapi aku anggap Haku perempuan.**

 **Shin Kazumiya:iya serius,,,mungkin Rayquaza badas saat terakhir tapi dia kan gak lawan Trio** **Creation .** **terima kasih masukannya.**

 **Andre iswandi378:oke sama sama.**

 **Dark Destro:oke.**

 **Oke itu aja terima kasih dan ini udah lanjut,dan maaf bila kurang menarik.**

 **kasih banyak.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

 _ **Disclaimer:Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya,saya hanya pinjam Charakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Family, .**_

 _ **Rated:T.**_

 _ **Pair:Naruto.U x Naori.U x Haku.**_

 _ **Warning:Ooc,Oc,Semi-cannon,SmartNaru,Typo,Dll.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:Setelah kelulusan Gennin,Naruto diusir dari Konoha karena diduga melukai Menma Anak Hokage sekaligus kakaknya,dan dia hanya bisa menerimanya karena memang dia salah,,tapi saat perjalanannya,ada kejadian yang mengejutkannya.(Bad Summary).**

 **Chapter 8.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Naruto sekarang sedang berkumpul untuk bersiap siap pergi ke Konoha mengikuti Ujian Chuunin yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi, karena Naruto masih Gennin jadi terpaksa harus ikut Ujian tersebut lagipula dia sudah diberi kepercayaan oleh Mizukage untuk mewakili desa Kirigakure.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tidak ingin pergi ke Konoha lagi, desa yang membuatnya tersiksa baik fisik maupun batin, bukan hanya Naruto saja, tapi yang lainnya juga sudah malas ke Konoha, desa yang sudah tidak layak di pertahankan, mungkin sekilas penduduk Konoha terlihat baik, tapi itu hanyalah bohongan belaka, nyatanya mereka semua lebih kejam dari pada Iblis, bahkan Hokagenya pun juga sama, bahkan lebih parah lagi.

Tapi biarlah, Naruto tidak mau memikirkannya yang penting dia sudah punya keluarga yang menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati, dan dia juga sudah tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang ada di Konoha, dan bila orang Konoha mencari masalah denganya, maka bersiaplah menerima, _Kehancuran_ dan _Kematian_.

Sekarang Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang berada didepan rumahnya setelah menyiapkan semua barang yang akan dibawa oleh mereka yang menurut mereka penting.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat."ujar Naruto.

Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung berangkat menuju desa Konoha dengan jalan kaki, mereka sebelum berangkat juga sudah lebih dulu pamit kepada Mizukage dan penduduk yang lain, mereka berharap Naruto dan tim mengalahkan semua lawannya dan menjadi Juara.

Naruto dan yang lainnya berjalan santai setelah keluar dari desa Kirigakure, mereka tidak terlalu terburu buru karena desa Kiri dan Konoha tidak terlalu jauh, dan paling hanya satu hari saja sudah sampai di pelaksanaan Ujian Chunin masih juga masih cukup untuk Naruto dan Tim berlatih menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan mengalahkan semua peserta Ujian Chunnin nanti.

Dalam perjalan Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya diam saja tidaj ada yang mau bicara karena memang tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan, kecuali soal rencana saat Ujian nanti menghadapi lawan lawan mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto sekarang sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan bila bertemu dengan 'mantan' ayahnya dan Menma yang pernah 'hampir' membunuhnya dihutan, tapi Naruto masih beruntung karena ada Naori yang menyelamatkannya saat itu, jadi dia masih hidup sampai sekarang dan bisa bertemu dengan Ibu dan Kakak angkatnya.

Naruto bukannya tidak membenci Minato dan Menma, dia sangat benci dengan mereka berdua dan ingin membalas semua perbuatan mereka yang membuatnya menderita, bahkan Naruto sangat ingin membunuh mereka berdua, tapi bila dia membunuh mereka berdua maka dia akan jadi incaran Konoha, tapi dia sekarang tidak peduli lagi, bila mereka macam macam maka Naruto akan memberikan apa itu rasa sakit, dan berakhir dengan _Kematian._

Mungkin nanti saat bila berhadapan dengan Menma dalam ujian Chuunin, Naruto akan 'mengambil' apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya, yang dicuri oleh Minato untuk kepentingannya sendiri, yang hanya mementingkan kekuatan itu Naruto sangat membenci mereka berdua, bukan hanya mereka tapi semua penduduk Konoha.

Bukan hanya Naruto saja, Kushina juga sebenarnya tidak mau pergi ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dibencinya, dan membuatnya menderita hingga kematiannya, dan sampai kapanpun fia tidak akan memaafkan orang tersebut yang membuat anaknya dibenci penduduk Konoha.

Tapi Kushina hanya pasrah saja untuk menemani anaknya dan mendukungnya dalam ujian Chunin nanti, dan mungkin bila bertemu Minato dia ingin melihat seperti apa ekspresinya saat melihatnya masih hanya Minato saja tapi Hiruzen juga dia benci.

Kushina juga membenci Hiruzen, karena dialah yang memperkenalkannya pada Minato yang hanya memanfaatkannya saja dan menghamilinya lalu meninggalkannya, bukan itu saja Kushina juga membenci Hiruzen karena juga karena dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga anaknya, tapi dia malah tidak menepati janjinya itulah kenapa Kushina membenci Hiruzen.

Mungkin Konoha terlihat tenang dan damai, dan orang orangnya terlihat baik, tapi itu tidak seperti kenyataannya, mereka hanya terlihat baik dari depan, tapi dibelakang mereka selalu menjelek jelekkan orang lain bahkan tidak segan segan menghajar orang yang tidak bersalah, dan menghina orang lain tanpa tahu kebenarannya, sama seperti yang dilakukan pada Naruto yang selalu mendapat hinaan.

Begitu juga dengan Hokage ke empat yang banyak dikenal di dunia Ninja dengan Julukan _Kirroi Senko_ , Ninja tercepat didunia uang dikenal baik dan bila mereka melihat sisi lain dari Minato, mereka yang menghormati Minato pasti akan kehilangan kehormatannya pada Hokage muda tersebut.

Sekarang Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah sampai hampir setengah perjalaan, masih diam tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai yang ada tulisan Fuin digagangnya dan memutar mutar kunai tersebut dijarinya,, tiba tiba saja Naruto langsung melempar Kunai tersebut kearah semak semak.

 **Duaarr.**

Kunai tersebut meledak membuat muncul banyak orang orang yang membawa berbagai senjata menatap Naruto dan lainnya yang memasang posisi siaga karena musuh didepannya ada sekita puluhan orang memegang berbagai senjata yang diketahu sebagai bandit.

"Serahkan semua yang kalian miliki, atau kami akan membunuh kalian semua."ujar pria yang diketahu sebagai ketua para bandit tersebut.

"Heh, jangan bercanda kalian."ujar Naori.

"Shisui-nii,Sasuke serang dengan jurus api kalian."lanjutnya, dan mereka bertiga langsung membuat Handseal.

 **=Katon:Gokakyou no jutsu=**

 **=Katon:Gokakyou no Jutsu=**

 **=Katon:Gokakyou no Jutsu=**

Tiga bola api besar mengarah kepara bandit tersebut yang tidak bisa bergerak karena tertahan oleh jurus es Naruto dan Haku yang menahan kaki mereka, dan para bandit tersebut hanya pasrah saja menerima ajal mereka yang sudah dekat.

 **Blaarr.**

Ledakan lumayan besar ditempat para bandit tadi dan menimbulkan kepulan asap lumayan tebal,,, setelah asap menghilang terlihat kawah ukuran kecil dan para bandit tersebut sudah mati dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, karena pasti akan banyak musuh lagi."perintah Kushina, dan mereka hanya mengangguk dan langsung berlari dengan cepat menghindari bahaya yang datang.

 **¼-¾**

Sedangkan di ruangan yang gelap dan hanya ada beberapa lilin sebagai penerangan terlihat seorang pria berkulit pucat dan mata yang seperti ular sedang duduk di kursi, dan didepannya ada pria memakai kacamata bulat berambut silver.

"Bagaimana, apa Tsuchikage setuju dengan 'tawaran' kita.?"tanya pria yang di kursi.

"Dia belum menjawab, tapi sepertinya dia setuju."balas pria berkacamata.

"Bagus,, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi."perintah pria yang duduk, pria didepannya pun mengangguk dan langsung pergi.

Sedangkan pria bermata ular tersebut masih duduk ditempatnya memikirkan tentang 'rencana' yang sudah dia susun dengan matang, entah apa yang dia rencanakan, tapi sepertinya itu bukan hal yang baik karena mereka berdua bicara dengan wajah serius.

Pria tersebut bangun dari duduk dan berjalan kedepan sebuah pintu dan langsung membukanya, dan terlihat ada 4 orang didalam sana yang membungkuk hormat pada pria tersebut.

"Kalian, lakukan yang sudah kuberitahu kemarin."perintah pria tersebut.

"Ha'i."balas 4 orang didepannya bersamaan dan menghilang dari sana meninggalkan pria tersebut sendirian.

Pria itu berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya dan tiba tiba pria tersebut menyeringai jahat.

"Kali ini,, Desa yang kau banggakan akan hancur tua bangka."gumamnya menyeringai.

 **¼-¾**

Naruto dan yang lainnya sekarang sudah sampai didepan gerbang Konoha, karena tidak mau terlalu lama diperjalanan yang kemungkinan akan melawan musuh musuh semacam bandit tadi, jadi Naruto dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk cepat sanpai di Konoha dan mencari penginapan untuk mereka.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat desa ini,, ternyata masih sama."ujar Naruto memandang desa Konoha dari luar.

"Iya desa ini memang masih sama."balas Kushina setuju dengan Naruto.

"Sudah ayo masuk."ujar Naori dan Haku, dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk saja.

Naruto dan yang lainnya berjalan dengan tenang kedalam desa Konoha,, dua penjaga gerbang disana terkejut saat melihat mereka, lebih tepatnya terkejut saat melihat Naruto dan Kushina,,, tapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan semakin kedalam desa Konoha.

Semua penduduk yang melihat Kushina terkejut sekaligus Shock saat melihat Kushina, bukan hanya penduduk tapi juga Ninja Konoha yang kenal dengan Kushina juga ikut shock yang nelihat Kushina berjalan disamping Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Mereka tidak tahu apa Kushina itu asli atau palsu, karena yang mereka tahu Kushina sudah lama mati saat penyerangan Kyuubi dulu yang banyak mengahancurkan rumah dan banyak yang mati juga termasuk yang kenal dengan Kushina karena dia salah satu Ninja Konoha hebat dulu saat masih hidup, bahkan di sebut sebagai Tsunade kedua.

Mereka semua terus menatap Kushina dan yang lainnya yang terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan mereka semua yang masih terlihat terkejut,, tapi meskipun Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya memasang wajah datar, sebenarnya dalam hati mereka tertawa melihat wajah wajah Shock orang Konoha yang terlihat baru penduduknya belum sekarang mereka sedang berjalan ke kantor Hokage untuk menyerahkan Formulir Ujian Chuunin.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu kantor Hokage,, dan masih banyak yang terkejut melihat Kushina,, bahkan para Anbu yang berjaga didepan pintu Hokage,, tapi tak dihiraukan dan Naruto mengetuk pintunya.

 **Tok. Tok. Tok.**

"Masuk."sahut suara dari dalam,,, dan mereka langsung masuk kedalam.

Setelah mereka masuk terlihat Minato dan Hiruzen yang sangat Shock dan mata melebar dan mulut sedikit terbuka saat melihat Naruto dan Kushina,, terutama Minato yang lebih shock melihat mereka berdua sekarang berdiri didepan mereka dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Masih dengan keterkejutannya Minato mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan kalau dua orang didepannya ini palsu atau asli,, setelah berkedip beberapa kali dan ternyata mereka masih ada yang berarti adalah asli,,, begitu juga dengan Hiruzen yang melakukan hal yang dilakukan Minato.

Minato masih shock karena melihat dua orang yang seharusnya sudah mati,, dan dia melihat sendiri kematian mereka berdua di waktu yang berbeda,, dia melihat Kushina mati saat setelah menyegel Kyuubi untuk Naruto, dia sendiri yang sudah membunuhnya dan yakin kalau Naruto mati.

Tapi kenapa mereka berdua berada didepannya sekarang,, apa dia dihidupkan kembali,, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena Naruto dan Kushina meninggal ditempat yang sepi,, mungkin Kushina tidak karena dia meninggal masih didesa Konoha.

Minato pun mulai sedikit ketakutan,, apabila Narutobdan Kushina membalas dendam padanya,, apalagi mereka berdua tahu 'rahasia' Minato terutama Naruto,, bila mereka membalas dendam sudah dipastikan dia akan mati bila mereka berdua memutuskna membunuhnya,, tapi Minato mencoba tetap tenang dan bersikap seperti biasa.

Tak jauh beda dengan Minato, Hiruzen yang disampingnya juga masih terkejut melihat Kushina yang masih hidup dan berdiri didepannya sekarang,, padahal dia yakin kalau Kushina sudah meninggal tapi kenapa masih bukannya tidak senang justru dia senang karena Kushina masih hidup.

Tapi dia sangat bersalah kepada Kushina yang sudah merusak hidupnya saat muda dulu dengan memperkenalkannya pada Minato yang meninggalkannya setelah menghamilinya dan malah menikah dengan wanita lain,, yang membuatnya harus merawat kandungannya seorang diri,, meski ada yang membantunya seperti Mikoto sahabat Kushina.

Bukan hanya itu saja,, Hiruzen juga sudah melanggar janjinya yang diminta oleh Kushina untuk menyayangi anaknya dan menjaganya,, tapi dia tidak melakukannya dan malah membiarkan anaknya diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh penduduk Konoha.,,, Hiruzen pun menatap Kushina sedih,,, tapi tak dihiraukan olehnya.

Naruto dan Kushina meskipun memasang wajah datar, tapi dalam hati di menyeringai dan tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Minato dan Hiruzen yang terlihat lucu,, terutaka Minato yang ketakutan saat melihat mereka berdua.

'ini baru permulaan.'batinnya.

"Permisi Hokage-sama, ini kami mau menyerahkan formulir ujian Chuunin kami."ujar Naruto memberikan formulir pada Minato yang menerimanya sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah,,, kalau begitu kami pergi."lanjutnya,, berjalan keluar diikuti yang lainnya.

'pembalasan baru saja dimulai.'

Sedangkan Minato dan Hiruzen hanya diam tidak bisa berkata apa apa bahkan untuk membalas ucapan Naruto tadi,, karena mereka masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi,, yang sangat mengejutkannya,, dan mereka berdua juga yakin kalau semua penduduk Konoha juga terkejut.

Tapi mereka berharap kalau Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak membahayakn desa Konoha ini.

 **¼-¾**

Sekarang Naruto dan yang lainnya berada dipenginapan yang mereka sewa setelah keluar dari kantor Hokage yang membuat mereka menahan tawa,,, dan setelah didalam penginapan mereka tertawa karena melihat berbagai ekspresi yang menurut mereka lucu terutama dua Hokage tersebut.

Setelah puas tertawa, Naruto dan lainnya memutuskan untuk mandi setelah perjalanan jauh,, dan setelah mandi Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar mencari makanan karena memang mereka tidak membawa makanan jadi Naruto akan membeli untuk mereka semua.

"Aku ikut Naruto-kun."ujar Naori dan Haku bersamaan saat Naruto baru mau keluar.

"E-emm aku mau melihat desa Konoha lebih jauh lagi."ujar Naori sedikit merona karena ditatap Naruto terus.

"Aku juga sama, karena aku baru kesini pertama kali."ujar Haku yang sedikit merona juga karena ditatap Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."balas Naruto berjalan keluar, Naori dan Haku dibelakangnya sangat senang dan tiba tiba menggandeng tangan Naruto,, membuatnya kaget tapi hanya dibiarkan saja.

.

Naruto, Naori dan Haku sekarang berjalan bergandengan ditengah kerumuan orang orang Konoha,, tapi Naruto melihat Menma sedang berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengannya bersama Timnya tapi hanya diam saja,, tapi setelah Menma lewat ada yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

" **Kita bertemu lagi Naruto."**

 **Deg**

Naruto langsung berhenti membuat Naori dan Haku bingung, Naruto berbalik menatap Menma yang sedang berbicara dengan wanita dewasa.

'Kurama kah.?'batin Naruto bertanya ragu.

 **'Itu benar Naruto,, ini aku.'** balas Kurama dari tubuh Menma.

'bagaimana,, kau bisa bicara denganku.?'tanya Naruto bingung,, karena Kyuubi sudah tidak ada dalam dirinya, tapi bagaimana bisa Kyuubi bicara dengannya.

 **'Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri.** 'balas Kurama dan memutuskan kontak membuat Naruto tidak mengerti,, tapi Naruto tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun.?"tanya Naori sedikit kawatir, membuat Naruto kaget.

"Ahh,, tidak apa apa, ayo pergi."balas Naruto berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menggandeng tangan Naori dan Haku.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto memutuskan untuk makan dulu di kedai Ichiraku Ramen,, Naori dan Haku hanya setuju bertiga pun langsung memesan kepada pemilik kedai,, dan menunggu beberapa pesanan datang, mereka langsung makan Naruto makan sangat cepat membuat ada bekas makanan yang menempel dibibirnya tanpa yang melihatnya tiba tiba menggerakan tangannya dan membersihkanny dengan ibu jarinya,, Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu merona dan menatap wajah Naori yang fokus membersihkan bibirnya.

Sedangkan Haku yang di samping kiri Naruto sedikit cemburu melihat adegan disampingnya dan menatap Naori tiba tiba saja Naruto tersedak dan Haku dengan cepat meminumkan segelas air pada Naruto yang langsung diminum..Naori menatap Haku begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka saling tatap satu sama lain dan terlihat aura permusuhan membuat Naruto merinding karena dia ada ditengah tengah.

"H-hey k,kalian berdua kenapa.?"tanya Naruto gagap karena merasakan aura tidak enak dari dua wanita dan Haku menatap Naruto tersenyum membuatnya bingung.

"Ne Naruto-kun kau pasti masih lapar kan? Ayo buka mulutmu."ujar Haku yang ingin menyuapi Naruto,, sedangkan Naruto menerimanya membuat Haku tersenyum kearah Naori yang terlihat dia juga tidak kalah.

"Naruto-kun,, buka mulutmu, ini juga enak lho."ujar Naori menyuapi Naruto dan diterima dengan senang,, Naori pun menyeringai kearah Haku yang membuatnya kesal.

Mereka berdua terus berebutan menyuapi Naruto dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang mulutnya penuh dan hampir pingsan,, para pelanggan disana Swerdrop melihat ulah dua gadis menggerakan kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan mereka berhenti,, lalu di menelan makanannya.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kalian ingin membunuhku.?"tanya Naruto kesal menatap Naori dan Haku yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun."ujar Naori dan Haku menundukan kepalanya,, dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas pendek.

"Hah,, sudahlah, ayo pulang."ujar Naruto membayar makanannya dan berjalan keluar,, sedangkan Naori dan Haku saling bertatapan satu sama berkata 'ini gara gara kau.'.Mereka pun langsung keluar mengikuti Naruto dan mengenggam tangannya yang membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

Mereka berjalan pulang setelah membeli makanan untuk yang ada beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai dan langsung masuk dan memberikan makanan yang dibawa kepada Kushina,, setelah itu Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar dan memikirkan ucapan Kurama tadi yang membuatnya masih Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

 **Mindscipe.**

Disebuah tempat yang gelap,, Naruto mengapung diatas air dan perlahan membuka matanya kagey karena dia bukan berada ditempat tidurnya dan malah berada di tempat yang entah dimana dia seperti pernah tahu tempat ini,, ini seperti tempat saat dia bertemu benar didepannya ada sebuah penjara besar tapi tidak ada apa apa didalamnya.

Naruto berjalan masuk kedalam tapi dia terkejut karena melihat makhluk besar berwarna orange seperti bola dengan bulu bulu,,makhluk tersebut tiba tiba bergerak dan terlihat ekornya bergerak gerak yang berjumlah sembilan,,, lalu matanya terbuka dan mentapa Naruto yang terkejut.

Tentu saja Naruto terkejut karena dia sangat kenal dengan makhluk besar didepannya ini yang sedang menatapnya dengan posisi _Kyuubi no Yokou,_ tapi yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah kenapa dia ada didepannya, bukankah Kyuubi sudah disegel dalam tubuh Menma.

" **Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut Naruto.?"** tanya Kurama dengan suara beratnya, membuat Naruto kaget.

"K-kenapa kau bisa disini,, bukankah kau sudah disegel dalam tubuh Menma.?"tanya Naruto tergagap.

" **Jadi hanya itu saja pertanyaanmu.?** "tanya Kurama, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

" **Baiklah, sebenarnya aku adalah Yin Kurama,, sebelum Minato menyegelku dalam tubuh Menma,, diriku yang satunya memberikan Chakra murninya padamu,, dan seperempat jadilah aku sekarang berada ditubuhmu, dan yang ada ditubuh Menma adalah setengah** _ **Yang**_ **.** "jelas Kurama,,sedangkan Naruto masih tidak mengerti karena dia juga baru tahu tentang ini.

Tapi masih ada yang menjadi pertanyaannya,, bagaimana kalau saat itu dia tidak ditolong dan mati,, apa yang akan terjadi pada Kurama yang ada ditubuhnya?.

" **Kalau kau mati,, aku juga mati.** "ujar Kurama seolah mengetahui pikiran Naruto,, membuat Naruto terkejut karenanya.

Naruto pun merasa senang bila Kurama masih ada ditubuhnya ya walaupun hanya setengah saja,, tapi dia tetap senang karena masih bisa bertemu temannya tersebut,, tapi apa Minato tahu kalau Kyuubi yang ditubuh Menma hanya setengah,, ahh tapi Naruto tidak peduli dia mau tahu atau tidak,, justru ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Minato dan Menma nanti saat pertandingan Ujian Chunnin.

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Kurama yang ditubuh Menma bisa bicara denganku.?"tanya Naruto.

" **Iya itu benar."** jawab Kurama,, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku keluar dulu."pamit Naruto menutup matanya dan menghilang dari sana.

 **Mindscipe off.**

 **¼-¾**

Pagi hari di Training Ground 44 yang ada dihutan kematian, disana terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berdiri ditengah tengah Training Ground,, ya dialah Naruto yang sudah berada disana sejak pagi bahkan sebelum yang lainnya bangun,Naruto ingin belajar menguasai Chakra Kyuubi,, karena itu dia sudah disini sejak pagi.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya mengendalikan chakramu.?"tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

" **Konsentrasi dan rasakan chakraku,, tapi aku sarankan jangan terlalu berlebihan dalam menggunakan chakraku."** jawab Kurama dan memperingatkan.

"Kenapa memang kalau berlebihan.?"tanya Naruto bingung.

" **Kau bisa lepas kendali,, dan itu akan berakibat parah untuk tubuhmu,, jadi untuk sekarang mungkin kau hanya bisa sampai ekor 3-4 saja."** jawab Kurama,, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto langsung berkonsentrasi dengan serius,, dengan perlahan Chakra berwarna merah menyelimuti dirinya, lalu muncul satu ekor dibelakangnya dan bertambah terus sampai tiga,, tapi chakra merah yang menyelimutinya berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan padat,, dan perlahan satu ekor lagi muncul dan setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kuat.

"Wow ini hebat."kagum Naruto memasang posisi seperti seperti Kyuubi.

" **Tentu saja hebat."** balas Kurama bangga.

Naruto tiba tiba menghilang dari tempatnya dan memukul pohon yang jauh didepannya yang langsung tumbang seketika akibat pukulan Naruto,, dia pun menghilang lagi dengan cepat dan kembali ketempat semula.

"Gerakanku menjadi sangat cepat,, dan kekuatanku bertambah berlipat ganda."gumam Naruto kagum dengan kekuatannya saat menggunakan chakra Kyuubi.

Naruto menghilang chakra kyuubinya dan kembali ke bentuk semula lagi,, tapi dia merasa kelelahan setelah itu,, jadi dia memutuskan bersandar pada pohon didekatnya.

" **Kau harus melatih fisikmu lagi agar lebih kuat."** nasehat Kurama yang hanya dibalas anggukan saja oleh Naruto.

Tapi tiba tiba Naori dan Haku keluar dari balik pohon dan berjalan kearah Naruto yang terkejut karena kedatangan mereka yang tiba tiba,, yang ternyata mereka berdua sudah mengawasi Naruto sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kalian disini? Dan sejak kapan kalian bersembunyi disana.?"tanya Naruto.

"E,emm a,ada yang ingin kami bicarakn denganmu Naruto-kun."jawab Naori dengan wajah sedikit merona dan menundukan kepalanya begitu juga dengan Haku yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan.?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"E,,em k-kami ingin membicarakan ini sejak lama kepadamu,, t,tapi kami masih ragu, dan sekarang kami akan mengatakannya,, kalau kami s-sebanarnya…."ujar Haku berhenti membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya."ulang Naruto,, Naori dan Haku dengan perlahan menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit merah.

"Sebenarnya kami menyukaimu,, ahh tidak tapi mencintaimu Naruto-kun."ujar Naori dan Haku dan menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

Sebenarnya sudah lama mereka berdua ingin mengucapkan ini pada Naruto, tapi mereka beluk berani menyatakannya waktu dulu, tapi sekarang mereka sudah tidak bisa memendam perasaan mereka masing masing,, jadi sekaranglah waktunya yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta dari dua gadis didepannya ini, dia tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa lagi karena memang belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya,, dia bukannya tidak menyukai mereka berdua, hanya saja bingung bagaimana mengucapkannya,, takut membuat mereka sakit hati nanti.

"Sebenarnya,, aku juga menyukai kalian berdua,, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya karena takut salah satu diantara kalian akan marah dan tidak mau berteman denganku aku hanya diam saja,, lagipula tidak mungkin kan aku punya dua kekasih sekaligus."ujar Naruto serius,, sedangkan Naori dan Haku kaget sekaligus senang, kaget karena ucapan Naruto yang mengira tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi,, senang karena Naruto pun punya perasaan yang sama pada mereka.

Naori dan Haku pun tersenyum lalu duduk disamping kiri dan kanan Naruto dan memegang tangannya,, membuat Naruto menatap mereka bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu kawatir Naruto-kun,, aku dan Haku sudah berbicara dan akan berbagi cintamu,, karena itulah kau tenang saja."ujar Naori memeluk lengan kanan Naruto tersenyum begitu juga Haku yang memeluk lengan kiri Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Naori,, tapi dia senang juga mendengarnya dan ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih,, jadi apa kita sekarang menjadi kekasih.?"tanya Naruto menatap Naori dan Haku,, tapi bukannya menjawab mereka berdua malah bertatapan dan tersenyum.

 **Cup.**

 **Cup.**

Tiba tiba saja Naori dan Haku mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Naruto dan tersenyum manis,, membuat Naruto merona wajahnya,, tapi dia sangat senang karena itu mereka sudah menjadi kekasih,, Naruto pun memeluk pinggang Naori dan Haku, dan mereka berdua memeluk pinggang Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada Kurama yang didalam tubuh Naruto juga ikut tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga masih berpelukan satu sama lain menikmati kemesraan mereka bertiga,, tapi tiba tiba ada suara dari depan mereka yang menganggu.

"Disini kalian rupanya,, ayo pulang Kaa-sanmu mencarimu."ujar pria didepan mereka yang ternyata adalah Sasuke,, yang langsung pergi.

Sedangkan Naruto menggerutu karena lagi enak enak malah diganggu dan main tinggal begitu saja,, sedangkan Naori dan Haku terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kekasih mereka itu dan merangkul lengannya dan berjalan bersama kerumah dengan perasaan senang.

 **¼-¾**

Sekarang ditempat penginapan Naruto, mereka semua sedang makan bersama setelah kedatangan Naruto, Naori dan Haku yang baru kembali dari hutan makan dengan tenang dan sesekali mengobrol tapi beda dengan Naori dan Haku yang merasa senang dan tak berhenti tersenyum membuat yang lainnya kecuali Naruto menatap mereka bingung.

"Kalian berdua kenapa Nao-chan, Haku-chan, kenapa kalian terlihat sangat senang.?"tanya Kushina penasaran,, membuat mereka berdua kaget.

"Tidak ada apa apa kok Kaa-san."balas Naori dan Haku dengan sedikit rona merah dipipi mereka berdua,, dan Kushina menatap mereka dengan intenst membuat mereka gugup.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san sebaiknya selesaikan makannya."ujar Naruto,Kushina pun menarap Naruto dan melanjutkan makannya, sedangkan Naori dan Haku menghembuskan nafas lega dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

.

Sekarang Kushina sedang duduk disofa dan didepannya ada Naori dan Haku yang tampak gugup karena terus ditatap oleh Kushina seolah mereka adalah penjahat yang akan para pria entahlah mereka pergi kemana dan tinggalah mereka bertiga.

"Jelaskan,, kenapa kalian tersenyum terus sejak masuk rumah tadi seperti orang gila.?"tanya Kushina tegas menatap Naori dan Haku yang menundukan kepalanya.

"E-emm, sebenarnya kamu sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto-kun."jawab Naori malu dengan wajah merona begitu juga dengan Haku.

Sedangkan Kushina dia tiba tiba saja memeluk Naori dan Haku dengan senang membuat mereka heran dengan Kushina yang tiba tiba memeluknya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari awal? Kita kan bisa membuat pesta untuk kalian.?"tanya Kushina dengan wajah senang.

"Tapi tidak apa Kaa-san senang,, dan kuharap kalian cepat menikah dan punya anak banyak."lanjutnya dengan berbinar binar membuat Naori dan Haku merona hebat, tapi mereka juga tidak sabar menikah dengan Naruto pemuda yang mereka cintai tersebut.

Dan mereka pun terus mengobrol masalah wanita yang entah apa itu, karena wanita itu sangat merepotkan.

 **¼-¾**

Dua minggu sudah berlalu dan sekaranglah Ujian Chunnin akan dilakasanakan, dan juga banyak peserta yang ikut dalam ujian tersebut dari berbagai desa mengirimkan Gennin mereka,,bahkan dari desa kecil juga ada yang ikut ujian ini.

Selama dua minggu ini Naruto juga terus berlatih menggunakan chakra Kyuubi dan melatib fisiknya juga, dan sekarang dia sudah lumayan bila memasuki mode ekor 4 dia tidak akan kelelahan setelahnya,, tapi hanya sampai ekor 4 saja, belum sampai tahap hanya itu saja Naruto juga berlatih yang lainnya agar bertambah kuat, seperti sekarang Naruto sudah cukup kuat memakai EMS-nya.

Bukan hanya Naruto,, Naori dan Haku juga tak kalah dari Naruto, meski tidak punya Chakra Kyuubi tapi mereka cukup hebat dalam kemampuan lainnya,, dan juga mereka sudah ahli bekerja sama dengan Articuno dan Flareon dalam juga sudah menguasai Mangekyou mau kalah Sasuke juga sudah bertambah kuat dalam Ninjutsu,Genjutsu dan Taijutsu.

Sekarang mereka berempat sedang berjalan bersama menuju tempat kelangsungan ujian tahap pertama,, dan juga mereka banyak bertemu dengan Ninja dari desa desa beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai dan ternyata disana sudah ramai,, dan sedikit keributan akibat ulah Menma..Tak lama kemudian pengawas ujian tahap pertama pun datang.

 **(Sama aja kayak di Cannonnya).**

.

.

Sekarang para peserta ujian yang lolos tahap pertama berada di depan hutan kematian dan mendengar penjelasan dari pengawas kedua, setelah itu mereka mengambil gulungan didepa, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang dapat gulungan _Surga_.

"Baik,,, ujian tahap kedua."

.

.

"Dimulai."

.

 _ **T+B+C**_

 **Balasan Review:**

 **1503:pair Harem dua.**

 **Andre iswandi378:oke terima kasih.**

 **Shin Kazumiya:oke thanks terima kasih.**

 **Oke itu saja terima kasih dan mohon maaf bila kurang menarik.**

 **Dan terima kasih atas sarannya dari reader semua.**

 **Sarannya terima kasih.**

 **Profil:**

 **Naruto:15 tahun.**

 **Kemampuan:**

 **-Ninjutsu.**

 **-Genjutsu.**

 **-Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu.**

 **-Fuinjutsu.**

 **-Kuchiyose.**

 **Kekkei Genkei:**

 **-Sharingan**

 **-Hyoton.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

 _ **Disclaimer:Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya,saya hanya pinjam Charakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Family, .**_

 _ **Rated:T.**_

 _ **Pair:Naruto.U x Naori.U x Haku.**_

 _ **Warning:Ooc,Oc,Semi-cannon,SmartNaru,Typo,Dll.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:Setelah kelulusan Gennin,Naruto diusir dari Konoha karena diduga melukai Menma Anak Hokage sekaligus kakaknya,dan dia hanya bisa menerimanya karena memang dia salah,,tapi saat perjalanannya,ada kejadian yang mengejutkannya.(Bad Summary).**

 **Chapter 9.**

Hutan kematian adalah hutan buatan Shodaime Hokage saat masih hidup dulu, hutan ini terbuat dari aura jahat Shodaime Hokage setelah melawan Uchiha Madara dulu, dan selain itu juga hutan ini banyak hewan buas yang mematikan, karena itulah tempat ini disebut Hutan Kematian.

Sekarang hutan ini dijadikan tempat untuk melaksanakan Ujian Chuunin tahap 2, hutan ini juga sudah beberapa kali dipakai untuk Ujian Chunin saat Ujian berlangsung banyak juga peserta yang mati di hutan ini karena dibunuh oleh lawan atau monster yang ada disini.

Sekarang para peserta Ujian Chunin tahun ini yang berhasil lolos dari tahap pertama sudah memulai memasuki hutan kematian dan mencari lawan dan merebut gulungannya agar bisa melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya.

Disinilah Naruto dan timnya sekarang sedang melompati pohon pohon dengan santai dan mencari lawan untuk merebut gulungannya dan langsung menuju menara untuk menyelesaikan tahap 2 ini dengan tiba tiba Naruto berhenti diikuti yang lainnya juga.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun.?" Tanya Naori yang berada disamping Naruto.

"Kita berpencar agar cepat mendapatkan gulungan lawan, dan menyelesaikan tahap ini."balas Naruto serius dan yang lainnya hanya mengagguk setuju.

"Dan kita akan berkumpul lagi disini nanti."lanjutnya.

Naruto menatap timnya serius. "Berhati-hatilah." Naruto pun langsung melompati pohon kedepan, dan yang lainnya juga mulai berpencar.

.

Naruto terus melompati pohon dan terus menatap tiba tiba ada beberapa Shuriken memgarah padanya dari samping, tapi masih mampu pun turun dari pohon dan didepannya berdiri 3 orang Ninja dari desa Amegakure yang terlihat dari Hittai Itte dikepala mereka.

"Heh, ternyata kita mendapat musuh yang sedang sendirian." Ujar salah satu dari mereka menyeringai, tapi Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, dan serahkan gulunganmu sebelum kau mati ditangan kami." Lanjutnya.

"Maaf saja aku tidak mau mati disini, jadi majulah." Tantang Naruto dan mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkan kedepan, membuat 3 orang didepannya kesal.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu,, ayo serang dia." Perintah ketua tim mereka dan langsung berlari kearah Naruto dengan Kunai ditangan masing masing.

Naruto pun juga langsung berlari kearah mereka bertiga dengan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah salah satu Ninja Ame tapi masih dapat ditahan dengan Kunainya yang langsung patah membuatnya kaget.

 **Jraasshhhh.**

Satu Ninja Ame pun langsung mati dengan kepala terpisah akibat serangan Naruto yang tak sempat dihindari dua temannya terkejut melihat temannya mati dengan satu serangan, mereka berdua menatap Naruto marah.

"Kau, akan kubunuh kau." Geram ketua Ninja Ame dan langsung menyerang Naruto dengan brutal tapi masih mampu dihindari Naruto dan melompat menjauh.

"Apa hanya itu saja.?" Ejek Naruto.

"Baiklah akan aku akhiri dengan cepat." Lanjutnya dan langsung berlari dengan cepat.

 **Trankk. Crashhh. Crasshhh.**

Naruto menyerang lawannya cepat dan berhasil memberi beberapa sayatan ditubuh melempar dua Kunai dan menancap didepan dua musuhnya yang membuat mereka tak bisa bergerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kami brengsek.?" Salah satu ninja Ame bertanya Naruto hanya diam dan berjalan kearah mereka dan mengambil gulungannya dan menyimpannya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya, sampai jumpa." Ujar Naruto langsung berbalik pergi. Tapi tiba tiba dia berbalik lagi dan melempar Kunai dan langsung meledak membuat dua Ninja Ame mati, Naruto pun langsung pergi.

.

Naruto sekarang sedang menunggu yang timnya ditempat sebelumnya dan bersandar dipohon sambil menutup matanya menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa dia tidak menyadari kalau ada Naori yang berada didepannya tersenyum menatapnya, perlahan Naori mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah dekat, dekat dan dekat tib tiba…..

"EHEM." Suara deheman dari sampingnya membuat Naori menjauhkan wajahnya dan Naruto membuka matanya. Naori menatap Haku kesal yang menyeringai padanya.

"Kalian sudah sampai? Dimana Sasuke.?" Tanya Naruto membuat dua gadis tersebut menatap Naruto.

"Entahlah Naruto-kun." Jawab Naori dan duduk disamping Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto dan menatap Haku sambil tersenyum yang tak mau kalah juga ikut duduk disamping Naruto dan memeluk lengannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pun juga memeluk lengan Naruto dan menempelkan pada Oppainya yang lumayan besar.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya pasrah saja, tapi dalam hati dia senang memiliki dua kekasih yang perhatian padanya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang.

"Siapa perempuan itu Sasuke? apa kau menculiknya.?" Tanya Naruto melihat perempuan yang digendong oleh Sasuke.

"Jaga bicaramu Naruto, aku menolongnya dari beruang besar, dan anggota timnya sudah aku membawanya." Balas Sasuke sedikit kesal karena dituduh menculik, sedangkan Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria saja.

"Siapa namamu nona mani,,awww." Naruto menatap dua gadis yang tiba tiba mencubit pinggangnya.

"Apa, aku hanya bertanya saja.? Tanya Naruto bingung karena tiba tiba dicubit.

"Iya, tapi tidak usah bilang dia manis juga kan, Naruto-kun." Balas Naori dan Haku yang mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Iya iya baiklah. Jadi siapa namamu.?" Tanya Naruto menatap perempuan yang disanping Sasuke.

"Namaku Karin, Uzumaki Karin, salam kenal." Ujar Karin membungkukan badannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar nama Clan Karin sedikit terkejut dan langsung berdiri membuatnya terlepas dari pelukan Naori dan Haku.

"Kau Uzumaki.?" Tanya Naruto memastikan, dan Karin hanya mengangguk saja.

"Aku juga Uzumaki, kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kita adalah saudara jauh." Ujar Naruto tersenyum senang, sedangkan Karin sedikit terkejut tapi dia juga tersenyum karena masih ada Uzumaki selain dirinya.

"Kenalkan aku Uchiha Naori 'Istri' Naruto-kun." Ujar Naori menekankan kata Istri pada Karin dan menjabat tangannya.

"Namaku Yuki Haku, aku juga 'Istri' Naruto-kun." Ujar Haku yang sama seperti Naori.

"Hey kita ini belum menikah tahu." Protes Naruto.

"Besok kita menikah." Balas Naori dan Haku bersamaan membuat Naruto terjengkan kebelakang mendengar balasan mereka berdua.

'apa apaan mereka ini, tapi boleh juga, dengan begitu aku bisa 'bersenang-senang' hehehe.' Batin Naruto nista.

"Hah sudahlah, kalian sudah mendapat gulungannya.?" Tanya Naruto menatap timnya dan mereka menunjukan Gulungan yang berbeda, Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah kita istirahat dulu disini, hari sudah mau malam." Ujar Naruto, mereka hanya mengangguk saja karena memang sudah petang dan bahaya kalau melanjutkan perjalanan malam hari.

Mereka langsung mencari tempat yang pas dan aman, beberapa menit kemudian mereka menemukan pohon yang besar dan terdapat lubang dibagian bawahnya yang pas untuk beristirahat semalam langsung tertidur tak lupa juga membuat **KageBunshin** untuk berjaga jaga.

.

Sedangkan disebuah ruangan yang banyak sebuah layar TV, terdapat dua oranh yang mengawasi peserta Ujian Chunin, tapi mereka lebih fokus kepada Naruto dan timnya yang berhasil mengalahkan 3 orang seorang diri dengan cepat dan berakhir dengan kematian.

Dua orang tersebut juga terlihat tertarik dengan pedang Naruto dan dua hewan yang dibawa Naori dan Haku, karena pedang Naruto yang sangat kuat lalu dua hewan yang belum pernah mereka lihat tapi mempunya kekuatan hebat.

"Mereka bertiga benar benar hebat ditambah dengan Sasuke mereka tak terkalahkan." Komentar pria tua yang ada disana.

"Anda benar." Balas pria berambut kuning.

'bagaimana dia masih hidup, ini sangat berbahaya.' Batinnya sedikit panik.

.

Hari sudah malam dan para peserta berhenti untuk istirahat dan melanjutkan perjalanan besok untuk menghindari bahaya yang mungkin akan dibunuh oleh mosnter yang berkeliaran dimalam hari, untuk mencari mangsa.

Malam hari Hutan Kematian terlihat menyeramkan dan sangat gelap hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi tempat tersebut karena memang tak ada penerangan disana dan terdengar suara suara yang menakuti para sekarang Naori dan Haku yang memeluk Naruto erat.

 **¼-¾**

Pagi hari, Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah bangun dan bersiap siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke sebelum berangkat mereka terlebih dulu makan dengan makanan yang dibawa oleh Naruto agar kuat melanjutkan perjalanan dan berjaga jaga bila ada musuh yang menghadang.

"Baiklah kalian sudah siap.?" Tanya Naruto pada yang lainnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan saja.

"Ayo pergi."

Mereka pun langsung berlari dan melompat ke pohon agar lebih cepat dan aman dari musuh musuh yang tiba tiba menyerang mereka. Tapi baru seperempat jalan mereka merasakan Chakra yang sangat besar tak jauh dari depan mereka. Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung melesat kesana melihat siapa yang mempunyai Chakra besar ini.

Setelah sampai mereka melihat Menma dan timnya melawan orang yang diberitahu Karin sebagai Orochimaru. Terlihat Menma dan timnya terdesak tapi Orochimaru tiba tiba pergi meninggalkan Menma dandah timnya.

Naruto pun langsung pergi karena tidak ada urusan lagi dan juga malas membantu mereka. Apalagi Menma yang mungkin tidak butuh bantuannya.

.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto dan timnya sampai di menara sebagai tim yang pertama sampai. Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung masuk dan setelah didalam, Naruto menyuruh Sasuke membuka gulungannya bersamaan. Mereka berdua langsung membukanya dan tiba tiba…

 **Boofftt**

Muncul kepulan asap didepan mereka,, dan setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah Shisui yang mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Selamat kalian yang pertama sampai disini, aku bangga dengan kalian." Ujar Shisui tersenyum bangga kepada muridnya dan yang lainnya pun juga tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalian silahkan tunggu ditempat yang sudah disediakan dan menunggu tim lainnya." Lanjutnya, Naruto dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk dan pergi ketempat yang dibilang Shisui.

Mereka pun menunggu tim lainnya datang sambil ngobrol-ngobrol santai dan bertanya tentang Karin yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah bawahan Orochimaru sebelumnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengagguk saja mendengar cerita Karin. Dan Naruto akan memperbolehkan Karin tinggal dengan mereka.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu akhirnya Tim-Tim lain mulai berdatangan, yang kedua datang adalah Ninja dari Suna dan lainnya dari Konoha,Iwa,Oto dan terakhir sampai adalah Tim Menma. Setelah itu mereka semua pun masuk kedalam Arena untuk melanjutkan ujian Chuunin tahap 3.

Para peserta yang lolos pun sampai di Arena dan disana sudah ada Hokage dan beberapa Jounin dan juga Sensei mereka masing masing. Mereka langsung berbaris dengan anggota tim masing masing, dan terlihat ada sepuluh Tim yang lolos ketahap 3 ini.

"Baiklah selamat untuk kalian yang Lolos ketahap ini,, dan peraturan tahap 3 ini akan diberitahu oleh wasit kali ini yaitu Hayate. Dan aku berharap kalian bersungguh sungguh dalam tahap ini." Jelas Yondaime Hokage.

"Baik, aku Gekko Hayate wasit kali ini, tapi sebelum itu apa ada yang menyerah.?" Tanya Hayate, tapi tidak ada yang menyerah.

"Oke, tahap 3 ini kalian semua akan bertarung satu sama lain, dan hanya ada 10 orang yang akan lolos ketahap selanjutnya. Terserah kalian mau bertarung sesama tim atau membuat kelompok, yang jelas hanya 10 orang saja yang akan lolos. Kalian mengerti.?" Jelas Hayate diakhiri dengan pertanyaan tegas.

"Kami mengerti." Balas para peserta.

"Dan disini hanya ada satu peraturan,, dilarang membunuh." Ujar Hayate serius.

"Baik kalau kalian sudah siap…..

.

"Hajime."

Hokage dan para Jounin langsung menyingkir dari Arena dan menonton di tribun penonton yang sudah disiapkan dan Jounin. Dan para peserta yang lolos langsung berpencar dan berkumpul dengan Tim masing masing. Mereka semua saling menatap Tim tim lainnya dengan serius.

"Empat orang sudah dipastikan lolos." Gumam Naruto yang hanya didengar Timnya.

"Kau benar. Tapi lawan kita banyak kali ini, apa kita akan bekerja sama dengan tim lain.?" Tanya Sasuke masih bersiaga.

"Tidak perlu, akan kutunjukan kehebatan pedangku. Kalian berdua juga keluarkan senjata kalian." Perintah Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Naori yang mengeluarkan Nuibari dan Kiba membuat yang lainnya kecuali Kushina yang baru datang kaget.

Naruto langsung mengaliri pedangnya dengan elemen api, Sasuke petir. Naruto menatap Haku yang dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"Articuno serang." Perintah Haku.

Articuno langsung terbang tinggi membuat yang melihatnya bingung, Articuno langsung mengepakan sayapnya beberapa kali dan tiba tiba jarum jarum Es menghujani para peserta lainnya yang menghindar dan bertahan.

"Sekarang serang." Teriak Naruto berlari menerjang Tim Tim lain diikuti Timnya.

Tim lainnya pun tak mau kalah juga maji kedepan sambil menahan jarum jarum Es yang masih menghujani mereka kecuali Naruto dan timnya yang sudah dilindungi oleh Es Haku di bagian belakang mereka jadi aman.

Tim Tim lain saling serang satu sama lain sambil bertahan, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan timnya yang dihadang oleh Tim dari Otogakure.

"Serang." Teriak Naruto maju terlebih dulu dengan cepat begitu juga dengan tim Oto yang maju dan memegang Kunai.

 **Trank. Trank. Trank.**

Pedang Naruto beradu dengan Kunai tim Oto yang langsung patah jadi dua membuat mereka kaget, Naruto langsung menghindar. Dan Sasuke tiba tiba menyambar mereka dengan pedang Kibanya.

 **Arghhg. Arrghhhh. Arghhhh.**

Setelah Sasuke berhenti menyerang sekarang giliran Naori dan Flareon maju kedepan.

 **=Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu=**

Naori menyemburkan bola api begitu juga dengan Flareon, Haku langsung mengelurkan elemen anginnya membuat bola api tersebut tambah besar.

 **Blaarrr.**

Ledakan besar terjadi ditempat tim Oto menimbulkan kepulan asap tebal. Setelah asap menghilang terlihat Tim Oto pingsan dengan luka bakad disekujur tubuhnya dan langsung ditarik keluar.

 _Ditempat Penonton._

"Mereka Tim yang sangat hebat."

"Kerja sama yang bagus."

"Kakashi bukankah Sasuke itu anggota Timmu.?" Tanya Guy.

"Tidak lagi."

'jadi itu yang kau inginkan Sasuke.'batin Kakashi.

"Kalian berempat ayo hajar mereka semua." Teriak Kushina keras membuat yang lainnya mentapnya sedikit kaget tapi tak dihiraukan.

 _Pertarungan._

"Satu Tim sudah selesai." Ujar Naruto dan dibalas anggukan.

"Sekarang kita lihat saja tim yang lain bertarung." Lanjutnya dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman diikuti yang lainnya.

"Kenapa tidak kita selesaikan saja sekarang Naruto-kun.?" Tanya Naori bingung menatap Naruto yang melihat kedepan.

"Kita tunggu saja sampai tersisa lima tim, untuk menghemat tenaga, tapi kalau kalian mau bertarung terserah kalian." Balas Naruto.

"Aku setuju denganmu,, nanti biar aku yang lawan tim Menma." Ujar Sasuke yang sejak tadi melihat pertarungan tim Menma melawan Tim dari Iwa.

"Aku juga setuju saja." Ujar Naori dan Haku.

Mereka berempat hanya melihat saja pertarungan didepan mereka dengan tenang. Terlihat semuanya bertarung dengan sengit, ada yang bekerja sama mengalahkan tim lain dan ada juga yang sendirian mengalahkan yang lainnya.

Sedangkan di tribun penonton banyak yang menatap tim Naruto yang tidak ikut bertarung. Banyak yang membicarakan mereka berempat dengan berbagai macam obrolan.

"Kalian berempat cepat kalahkan mereka, kalau tidak kalian akan tidur dijalanan dan tidak akan aku beri makan." Teriak Kushina mengancam membuat Shisui yang disebelahnya sweetdrop.

 _Pertarungan._

Naruto dan Timnya yang mendengar teriakan Kushina langsung berdiri karena takut dengan ancaman Kushina yang tidak akan memberi mereka makan , apalagi mereka tidak punya uang karea uangnya ada di Kushina semua.

"Baiklah ayo selesaikan ini." Teriak Naruto semangat dan langsung berlari kedepan mengangkat pedangnya ke atas diikuti yang Naori, Haku dan Sasuke yang berlari dibelakangnya.

Naruto dan Timnya menghajar semua Tim yang menghadangnya dan mengalahkan mereka dengan cepat dengan serangan kombinasi mereka berempat ditambaj dua hewan lagi.

Sekarang masih tersisa 7 Tim yang terus bertarung satu sama lain, adu kemampuan masing masing agar bisa lolos ke tahap 4 dan menjadi yang terkuat di Ujian Chuunin kali ini.

Setelah beberapa menit pertarungan dengan sengit dan sekarang tersisa 5 Tim 3 dari Konoha, 1 dari Kiri dan 1 dari Suna. Sekarang 5 Tim saling menatap Tim lainnya dengan pandangan serius dan terlihat raut wajah kelelahan dari mereka kecuali Naruto dan Timnya.

"Masih ada 16 orang jadi 6 harus kalah disini." Ujar Naruto serius.

"Iya dan Timmu lah yang akan kalah duluan." Ujar Menma sombong.

"Heh, aku akan melawan kalian." Balas Sasuke menunjuk Menma dan Timnya, membuat Menma dan Sakura kaget.

"Jangan bercanda, aku akan mengalahkanmu Sasuke." Ujar Lee semangat.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mengamati Tim lainnya dan memilih siapa yang mudah dikalahkan. Naruto melihat Tim dari Suna yang terlihat kuat, dan Konoha yang masih ada 3 Tim. Jadi mungkin dua tim Konoha yang harus keluar. Paling tidak ada dua atau satu dari tim masing masing yang kalah.

Naruto tiba tiba langsung berlari menyerang Tim 8 membuat mereka memasang posisi siaga, sedangan yang lainnya hanya diam saja melihat pertarungan mereka berempat, tidak membantu sama sekali.

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Kiba tapi masih mampu ditahan dengan Kunai yang langsung patah membuatnya kaget. Naruto dengan cepat menyabetkan pedangnya kearah Kiba membuatnya terkena sabetan didadanya dan mundur menjauh, Naruto langsung melempar Kunai dan tertancap didepannya.

Setelah itu Naruto menatap Shino dan Hinata dan membuat satu **Kagebunshin** dan langsung menyerang mereka berdua dengan cepat menggunakan pedangnya, tapi masih mampu dihindari. Tiba tiba saja Naruto melemparkan Kunai dan menancap tepat disamping mereka berdua setelah itu Bunshin Naruto menghilang, Naruto yang asli kembali ke timnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyerah karena aku sudah malas melanjutkan pertandingan ini." Ujar Naruto santai dan menyimpan pedangnya.

"Memangnya kau siapa menyuruh kami menyerah hah." Teriak Menma marah pada Naruto karena tidak terima bila harus menyerah ditangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyuk kecil saja.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu ayo serang aku." Tantang Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada menatap Menma remeh.

Menma pun berniat menyerang Naruto, tapi ada yang aneh karena tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan, sedangkan Naruto masih santai menatap Menma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku brengsek.?" Tanya Menma marah.

"Inikah anak Yondaime itu, sungguh bodoh." Ejek Naruto membuat Menma tambah marah.

"Lihatlah didepan kalian." Perintah Naruto kepada yang lainnya. Mereka pun melihat didepan merek terdapat Kunai dengan kanji Fuin membuat mereka bingung.

"Saat kalian serius melihat pertarunganku, saat itulah 3 temanku melemparkan Kunai itu tanpa kalian sadari." Jelas Naruto tersenyum begitu juga Naori, Haku dan Sasuke.

"Inilah kehebatan Clan Uzumaki, tidak seperti Clan Namikaze yang dibelakang namamu itu yang hanya bisa meniru saja." Ujar Naruto bangga dan mengejek Menma membuatnya marah, begitu juga dengan Minato.

"Ayo coba tunjukan kehebatan Clan Namikaze, tunjukan Jurus Originalnya atau Kekkeai Genkainya seperti Clan lainnya. Bukankah kau sangat membanggakan Clanmu itu. Mungkin hanya _**Rasengan**_ saja yang kau bisa, bukan begitu anak lemah." Tantang Naruto dengan suara tinggi dan mengejek Menma, membuatnya semakin marah.

"Brengsek,, kalau kau berani lawan aku sekarang, Namikaze lebih hebat dari Uzumaki kau tahu, Namikaze yang lah yang membuat Jurus _**Hiraishin.**_ Clan Uzumaki hanyalah Clan lemah sama sepertimu." Teriak Menma marah pada Naruto, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau pikir _Hiraishin_ adalah jurus ciptaan Yondaime?. JANGAN BERCANDA KAU BRENGSEK, AYAHMU TIDAK AKAN BISA APA APA TANPA IBUKU DAN JUGA CLAN UZUMAKI YANG MELATIHNYA. DIA HANYALAH PENIRU CLAN UZUMAKI, YANG MENCIPTAKAN HIRAISHIN ADALAH IBUKU, KAU HARUS TAHU ITU."teriak Naruto keras pada Menma membuatnya diam dan terkejut begitu juga para Jounin Konoha.

"Kau tidak tahu apa apa,, Clan Uzumaki adalah salah satu dari 3 Clan besar yang membangun desa Konoha ini, Mito Uzumaki Istri dari Hashirama Senju kau tahu itu. Clan Uzumaki sudah banyak berkorbam untuk desa ini dan menjadi wadah bagi Kyuubi. Tapi apa yang Clan kami dapat hanya cemoohan dari penduduk desa ini. Clan Uzumaki adalah salah satu Clan pertama yang sudah berada di Konoha sebelum Clan lain. TANPA UZUMAKI KONOHA SUDAH HANCUR RATA DENGAN TANAH, TANPA CLAN UZUMAKI JUGA KALIAN SEMUA PENDUDUK KONOHA SUDAH MATI OLEH AMUKAN KYUUBI. Dan seharusnya Clan Uzumaki dihormati bukan dihina ataupun direndahkan. Dan Konoha jugalah yang menyebabkan desa Clan Uzumaki hancur kau harus tahu itu, anak manja." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan emosi yang meluap luap karena tidak terima Clannya direndahkan.

Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Naruto meneteskan air matanya bangga karena anaknya membanggakan Clannya dan membelanya. Dia senang memiliki anak seperti Naruto yang hebat dan membanggakan.

Sedangkan Sandaime dan Jounin Konoha hanya diam saja karena memang perkataan Naruto tidaklah salah, Uzumaki memang salah satu dari tiga Clan terbesar di Konoha, seperti Mito Uzumaki Kunoichi yang sangat hebat dijamannya dulu.

Sandaime juga tahu maksud Naruto, saat Desa Uzushiogakure diserang, Konoha tidak membantunya padahal desa Uzu dan Konoha sudah beraliansi, tapi Konoha tidak membantu dan membiarkan desa tersebut hancur, membuat para Uzumaki hanya tinggal sedikit . Dia juga bersalah kepada Naruto yang membiarkannya disiksa saat masih di Konoha.

"Sudahlah aku tidak mau banyak bicara." Ujar Naruto mengeluarkan 7 Kunai dan memberikan2 pada Naori, 2pada Haku dan 2 pada Sasuke.

"Kalian pilih siapa yang akan kalian kalahkan." Ujar Naruto pada Timnya dan dibalas anggukan.

Naruto melemparkan Kunai yang ada ditangannya kearah dinding dan langsung meledak saat terkena dinding menciptakan ledakan lumayan besar. Membuat para peserta sedikit kaget.

"Masih ada waktu untuk kalian yang mau menyerah, sebelum temanku melemparkan Kunainya pada kalian." Ujar Naruto memberi penawaran. Tapi semuanya hanya diam saja membuat Naruto mengangguk angguk.

"Silahkan Nao-chan." Ujar Naruto pada Naori yang dibalas anggukan.

 **Syut. Syut**

 **Duarr. Duarr.**

Naori melemparkan dua Kunainya kearah Hinata dan Kiba dan meledak saat terkena badannya membuat mereka langsung pingsan dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

"Sayang sekali tidak boleh membunuh,, padahal aku ingin membunuh kali ini." Ujar Sasuke yang sudah bersiap.

"Sasuke kau tidak akan melemparkan Kunai itu padaku kan." Ujar Menma saat melihat Sasuke bersiap melempar Kunai kearahnya, tapi Sasuke hanya diam dan langsung melempar dua Kunainya.

 **Syuut. Syuuut.**

 **Duaarr. Duaaarr.**

Sasuke melempar dua Kunainya pada satu laki laki yang ada di Tim Menma dan satu kearah Chouji membuat mereka langsung tumbang seketika.

"Memang tidak, karena aku akan membunuhmu di pertandingan selanjutnya." Ujar Sasuke dingin menatap Menma.

"Masih ada dua jadi ada yang menyerah.?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku menyerah." Ujar Kankuro dan Temari bersamaan.

"Bagus. **Kai."** Naruto melepas segel yang mengekang mereka dan bisa bergerak lagi.

"Baiklah, semuanya yang lolos kemari." Perintah Hayate. Para peserta langsung kearah Hayate.

"Baik selamat sekali lagi, tahap ke 4 akan di mulai 3 minggu lagi jadi kalian bisa berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kalian.." jelas Yondaime yang sesekali menatap Naruto.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi." Lanjutnya, dan mereka pun langsung pergi tanpa bicara apapun. Kecuali Menma yang memberi 'ancaman' pada Naruto.

Naruto dan timnya pun berjalan keluar arena untuk kembali kerumah. Tapi tiba tiba saja Kushina, Shisui dan Karin muncul didepan mereka berempat.

"Kalian berempat sangat hebat." Puji Shisui tersenyum dan dibalas senyum mereka berempat.

"Kaa-san bangga padamu Naruto-kun." Ujar Kushina memeluk Naruto dan dibalas oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih Kaa-san." Balas Naruto tersenyum.

"Kaa-san juga bangga pada kalian berdua, dan Sasuke juga." Ujar Kushina mengusap kepala Naori dan Haku dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang, akan Kaa-san masakan makanan kesukaan kalian." Ajak Kushina dan membuat mereka berempat semangat dan langsung berjalan bersama kerumah.

 **¼-¾**

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai dirumah. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun langsung pergi mandi secara bergantian, sedangkan Kushina langsung memasak untuk mereka semua. Setelah satu jam lebih mereka semua sudah bersih dan sudah duduk didepan meja makan. Mereka langsung makan dengam obrolan biasa dan tertawa bila ada yang lucu.

Setelah selesai makan, para perempuan membereskan bekas makan mereka. Sedangkan Naruto langsung pergi ke kamar untuk istirahat lelah sehabis pertarungan, dan lagi hari juga sudah mulai malam, karena besok masih harus berlatih lagi memperkuat diri.

 **¼-¾**

Pagi hari di Hutan Kematian, Naruto saat ini sedang berlatih sendirian. Dia latihan seperti biasa latihan fisik, jurus jurusnya, kemampuan bela diri agar lebih tajam lagi. Dan terakhir Naruto juga berusaha masuk dalam mode Kyuubi ekor lima meskipun baru bisa sebentar karena belum kuat menahan kekuatannya yang besar dan fisiknya juga yang masih belum mampu, karena setelah masuk mode ekor 5 maka dia akan langsung hampir kehabisan tenaga, dan mungkin bisa lepas kendali.

Setelah beberapa jam berlatih, Naruto sekarang sedang istirahat dan bersandar pada pohon besar dan melihat kerusakan yang dibuatnya. Banyak lubang lubang kecil dan sedang dan banyak juga pohon pohon yang tumbang dan terdapat bekas cakaran.

Saat sedang bersantai tiba tiba saja Naori dan Haku muncul didepannya dan membawa sekotak makanan dan sebotol minuman. Mereka berdua langsung duduk disamping Naruto.

"Ayo buka mulutmu Naruto-kun." Pinta Naori, sedangkan Naruto hanya menurut saja karena memang dia belum sarapan pagi tadi.

Naori terus menyuapi Naruto dan sesekali membersihkan bibirnya bila ada makanan yang menempel. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naori sudah selesai menyuapi Naruto, dan giliran Haku yang memberikan minumannya pada Naruto. Setelah selesai Naori dan Haku langsung memeluk Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan dua kekasihnya ini tapi dia juga senang .

Mereka pun berpelukan cukuo lama, namun tiba tiba saja Naori dan Haku mendengar dengkuran ditengah tengah mereka yang ternyata Naruto ketiduran membuat mereka berdua tersenyum melihatnya.

 **Cup.**

 **Cup.**

Mereka berdua mencium pipi Naruto dan tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto dan ikut tidur bersama Naruto.

'aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun.' Batin mereka berdua bersamaan dan mulai menuju alam mimpi menyusul Naruto.

 **¼-¾**

3 minggu sudah terlewat dan sekarang Naruto sudah bertambah hebat karena mampu menguasai perubahan ekor lima, Naori dan Haku pun juga bertambah hebat dan Sasuke beserta Karin juga sudah lumayan hebat.

Sekarang Naruto dan timnya sedang berjalan menunu arena tempat Ujian tahap 4 akan dilakukan dan siap mengalahkan para peserta dan menjadi juara.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka berempat sudah sampai dan disana sudah ada 8 peserta dan satu Jounin, serta banyak penonton yang sudah hadir menyaksikan pertandingan Ujian Chunin ini. Mereka berempat pun berbaris bersama peserta lainnya.

"Oke kalian semua sudah datang,, dan pertarungan akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

.

.

 _ **T=B/C**_

 **Terima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya saya gak bisa balas reviewnya.**

 **Mohon maaf bila kurang menarik. Dan terima kasih yang suka dengan FF saya.**

 **Sarannya terima kasih.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya,saya hanya pinjam Charakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Family, .**_

 _ **Rated:T.**_

 _ **Pair:Naruto.U x Naori.U x Haku.**_

 _ **Warning:Ooc,Oc,Semi-cannon,SmartNaru,Typo,Dll.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:Setelah kelulusan Gennin,Naruto diusir dari Konoha karena diduga melukai Menma Anak Hokage sekaligus kakaknya,dan dia hanya bisa menerimanya karena memang dia salah,,tapi saat perjalanannya,ada kejadian yang mengejutkannya.(Bad Summary).**

 **Chapter 10.**

Konohagakure sekarang sedang ramai oleh orang orang dari berbagai desa yang datang ke Konoha untuk menonton Ujian Chunin tahun ini yang lebih meriah dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, karena sekarang 3 Desa besar ikut dalam ujian Chunin dan masuk ke babak final ini.

Sekarang di tribun penonton sudah ramai dengan orang orang yang ingin menyaksikan pertandingan nanti. Bukan itu saja dia bagian atas juga ada para Kage seperti Yondaime Hokage, Sandaime Hokage, Mizukage ke 4, Kazekage ke 4 dan Tsuchikage ke 3 yang juga ikut menonton Ujian Chunin kali ini, itulah kenapa Ujian kali ini lebih ramai dari sebelumnya.

Sekarang di tengah tengah arena ada 10 peserta yang akan bertanding untuk menjadi juara, mereka adalah Naruto, Naori, Haku, Sasuke, Menma, Tenten, Gaara, Rock Lee, Shikamaru dan Neji. Mereka sekarang berdiri didepan Jounin yang akan menjadi wasit pertandingan kali ini.

"Baiklah sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Genma Shiranui yang akan menjadi wasit kali ini." Ujar Genma memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan untuk pertandingan ini sama seperti tahap 4, dan yang terakhir masih bertahan dialah pemenangnya, kalian bebas melakukan apapun,,, kecuali satu, yaitu dilarang membunuh, kalian mengerti.?" Jelas Genma dan bertanya dengan tegas.

"Kami mengerti."

Genma mengangguk dan menatap ke tempat para Kage dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hokage, membuatnya juga mengangguk dan menatap 10 peserta didepannya dengan serius.

"Baiklah pertandingan tahap Final…."

.

.

"Dimulai."

Setelah Genma mengucapkan kata tersebut para penonton berteriak semangat mendukung jagoan mereka masing masing yang terdengar sangat meriah karena teriakan mereka semua.

Sedangkan para peserta sekarang berpencar dan saling menatap satu sama lainnya, kali ini tidak ada teman, semuanya adalah musuh yang harus dikalahkan dan menjadi pemenang dan membawa nama desa mereka tambah terkenal dan bangga.

"Sekarang aku akan membalas perbuatanmu sebelumnya Naruto, dan aku akan membuatmu sekarat." Desis Menma menatap tajam Naruto, karena dia masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto kemarin.

"Aku lah yang akan melawanmu, Menma, jadi siapkanlah dirimu." Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang Kibanya dan menatap Menma datar.

"Jangan banyak bicara kalian,, aku akan mengalahkan kalian semuanya, dan menyiksa kalian." Ujar Gaara menyeringai kejam.

"Jangan bercanda kau gentong pasir,, akulah yang akan mengalahkanmu." Naori yang ikut ikutan mengeluarkan Nuibarinya menatap Gaara.

Sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya diam saja fokus kepada siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mereka nanti, karena Naruto yakin para peserta kali ini pasti lebib hebat dari dari pertarungan pada tahap 3. Jadi dia harus lebih hati hati. Meskipun dia kuat tetap saja kalau meremehkan orang lain akan bahaya untuknya.

Naruto mengamati semua peserta satu persatu kecuali timnya,, dia melihat siapa yang harus dikalahkannya terlebih dulu. Naruto pun terfokus kepada Shikamaru yang terlihat tenang dari tadi tanpa terganggu pertengkaran antara Menma dan Sasuke, Naori dan Gaara. Naruto memutuskan mengalahkan Shikamaru dulu, karena yang dia tahu Shikamaru adalah orang tercerdas diantara Gennin Konoha yang lainnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya dari Fuin penyimpanan dan langsung berlari kearah Shikamaru dengan cepat diikuti dengan timnya, Naori kearah Gaara, Haku kearah Neji dan Sasuke kearah Menma. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat kearah Shikamaru tapi masih bisa dihindari dan menjauh dari yang lainnya yang saling bertarung satu sama lain.

"Hallo kawan,, kau masih malas seperti biasanya." Ujar Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto memang dulu kenal dengan Shikamaru hanya kenal saja dan tidak terlalu dekat, dan dia juga tahu sifat Shikamaru yang pemalas saat di Akademi dulu.

"Iyaa begitulah." Shikamaru membalas dengan malas.

"Tapi kau akan kalah dengan cepat kali ini kawan."

Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Shikamaru yang mengeluarkan Kunai, Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya tapi masih bisa ditahan oleh Shikamaru dengan Kunainya yang langsung terbelah, tapi dengan cepat dia menahan lagi dengan Kunai ditangan satunya dan terbelah lagi. Naruto terus menyerang Shikamaru yang menahan dan menghindar. Tapi tiba tiba saja gerakan Naruto terhenti.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat,, sampai tak menyadari aku sudah menjebakmu dengan jurus pengikat bayanganku." Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang yang hampir saja kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya,, tapi untung dia dengan cepat mengikat Naruto dengan bayangannya tanpa disadari.

"Clan Nara memang hebat,, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya.?" Puji Naruto sekaligus bertanya karena dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengalahkanmu." Shikamaru membalas dan menggerakan tangannya merogoh sakunya, tapi anehnya Naruto tidak mengikuti gerakan Shikamaru membuatnya heran.

"Aku sudah menyempurnakan jurus bayanganku, meskipun aku bergerak tapi musuhku tidak akan bergerak, bagaimana hebatkan.?" Jelas Shikamaru dan bertanya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil saja karena dia memang sudah menduga kalau Clan Nara sangat hebat dalam hal strategi karena pemikirannya yang cerdas.

 **Syuuutt. Jleeebb.**

Shikamaru melempar Kunai pada Naruto dan tepat menancap pada bagian dadanya. Tapi tiba tiba saja..

 **Boofftt.**

Naruto berubah jadi kepulan asap membuat Shikamaru terkejut melihatnya, karena tak menyangka yang dia lawan dari tadi hanyalah **Kagebunshin** , lalu dimana yang asli.?

 **Jlleebbb.**

Belum hilang keterkejutannya, Shikamaru harus terkejut lagi untuk kedua kalinya karena tiba tiba ada yang menusuk perutnya dari belakang. Perlahan dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto yang sedang menusuknya dengan pedangnya dan langsung mencabutnya dengan kasar membuatnya menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Aku akui kau hebat, tapi itu belum cukup mengalahkanku,, dan sekarang kau akan kehabisan darah bila tidak ditolong,,, dan berakhir dengan…. Kematian." Ujar Naruto datar menatap Shikamaru yang jatuh menahan darah yang terus keluar dari perutnya.

"Hanya ada dua pilihan,,, menyerah atau mati kehabisan darah.?" Naruto bertanya menodongkan pedangnya kearah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru masih menahan darah yang keluar sambil menundukan kepalanya tampak berpikir, kalau dia tetap melawan, maka itu akan beresiko untuknya karena musuh masih banyak, ditambah keadaanya yang sekarang, meskipun bisa ditutup tapi itu juga tidak akan bertahan lama, apalagi Naruto yang masih sehat tanpa luka sama sekali membuatnya mustahil melanjutkan pertandingan ini, jadi dia memutuskan..

"Aku menyerah."

Naruto menjauhkan pedangnya, dan menatap Shikamaru yang langsung dibawa keluar arena. Naruto mendongak menatap tempat para Kage…. Setelah itu berbalik menatap para peserta yang masih bertarung.

Pertarungan terjadi cukup sengit terutama pertarungan Menma dan Sasuke yang semakin memanas dan, terutama Sasuke yang bahkan sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya yang sepertinya bersungguh sungguh ingin membunuh mantan teman satu Timnya dulu.

Naori dan Gaara juga tak kalah seru, terlihat Naori yang terus menyerang Gaara dengan Taijutsu tapi masih mampu ditahan dengan pasir dari Gaara yang terlihat kuat bisa menahan semua serangan Naori.

Haku dan Neji juga terus bertanding Taijutsu membuat Haku sedikit kewalah karena dia tidak terlalu mahir dalam Taijutsu, tapi dia masih bisa menahan serangan dari Neji yang mematikan. Mereka pun masih terus saling beradu pukulan, dan Articuno hanya melihat saja pertarungan keduanya dari atas.

Pertarungan Rock Lee dan Tenten juga tak kalah hebat, meskipun meteka berdua adalah satu Tim, tapi kali ini tidak ada Tim, jadi mereka saling bertarung menentukan siapa pemenangnya dan melawan peserta lainnya.

Sedangkan para penonton semakin heboh karena pertarungan semakin menarik, apalagi Naruto yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan lawannya dengan cepat yang dikatakan memiliki kepintaran diatas rata rata. Dan banyak juga yaang bertaruh kalau Naruto yang akan menjadi pemenangnya dalam Ujian Chuunin ini.

Naruto masih diam memperhatikan para peserta yang bertarung tanpa niat membantu salah satu diantara mereka, dia menunggu siapa yang berhasil mengalahkan lawannya maka dia yang akan jadi lawan Naruto selanjutnya. Karena menurutnya pertarungan lumayan lama jadi dia lebih memilih bersantai saja sambil menonton pertandingan mereka.

Sedangkan di tempat para Kage terlihat Mizukage dan Tsuchikage yang sedang mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Aku baru tahu kalau anda punya Shinobi sehebat dia Mizukage." Puji Tsuchikage, membuat Mizukage tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Tsuchikage,, mereka berempat adalah masa depan Kirigakure." Jawab Mizukage tersenyum.

Mereka berdua sedang membicarakan Naruto dan Timnya yang terlihat hebat dalam pertarungan seperti sudah petarung Profesional yang sering bertarung melawan musuh musuh hebat. Sedangkan 3 Kage lainnya hanya diam saja tapi mereka juga sedikit kagum dengan Naruto dan Tim.

Setelah pertarungan beberapa menit, akhirnya Tenten dibawa keluar Arena karena kalah oleh Rock Lee yang ahli dalam Taijutsu dan memiliki kecepatan yang cepat diantara Gennin Konoha lainnya, Rock Lee menatap Sasuke dan Menma yang masih bertarung dan langsung berlari kesana dengan cepat, tapi baru beberapa langkah tiba tiba…

 **Duaaghhhh. Brraakkk.**

Lee terpental dengan kencang hingga menabrak dinding Arena yang terlihat retak, dan pelakunya yang tak lain adalah Naruto yang menatap Lee datar. Bahkan peserta lain sampai melihat kearah Lee dan Naruto…. Tapi setelah itu mereka bertarung lagi.

"Akulah lawanmu,, sudah lama aku menunggu dari tadi." Ujar Naruto memasang kuda kuda bertarungnya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Balas Lee yang memang posisi bertarung juga.

Lee langsung berlari kearah Naruto dengan cepat dan melompat dan menendang kepala Naruto, tapi masih dapat ditahan. Lee tiba tiba berputar menendang dengan kaki kanan dan masih dapat ditahan oleh Naruto yang langsung menyerang Lee. Tapi Lee lebih dulu melompat menjauh dari Naruto dan saling berhadapan.

"Menyerah saja, kau sudah kelelahan." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah." Balas Lee keras.

Naruto mendengus mendengar ucapan Lee,, dan mengeluarkan Kunai dan langsung melemparnya kedepan Lee dan menancap,,,,, tak lama kemudian keluar asap menutupi tubuh Lee, yang tidak bisa bergerak karena Naruto sudah melempar Kunai pengikat didepan Lee.

 **=Genjutsu Sharingan=**

Tanpa disadari siapapun, Naruto masuk dalam asap dan memberi Lee _Genjutsu_ tingkat menengah…. Setelah asap menghilang terlihat Lee dalam keadaan pingsan didepan Naruto yang langsung dibawa keluar arena.

.

Sedangkan Guy yang melihat murid kesayangannya kalah dengan cepat oleh Naruto hanya terkejut, apalagi Naruto hanya diam saja tidak melakukan apapun dan tiba tiba membuat Lee pingsan dalam sekejap. Benar benar hebat. Pikir Guy.

.

Setelah mengalahkan Lee, Naruto menatap para peserta lainnya yang sudah berhenti bertarung, dan terlihat mereka semua terlihat kelelahan kecuali dia sendiri,, karena dia hanya menunggu dan mengalahkan yang sudah lelah seperti Lee tadi,,, memang sedikit licik, tapi tidak ada peraturan, jadi apapun boleh dilakukan kecuali membunuh peserta lainnya.

"Pertandingan yang menarik,, bukan begitu Menma.?" Naruto berjalan mendekat dan menatap Menma remeh, membuatnya kesal.

"Ayo katanya kau ingin mengalahkanku,, aku sudah mengalahkan dua peserta loh." Tantang Naruto memanas manasi Menma yang semakin kesal.

"Brengsek,,, akan kubunuh kau." Teriak Menma berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

 **Duaaaghhh.**

Belum sempat memukul Naruto,, dia sudah terlebih dulu terpental terkena tendangan dari Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Lawanmu adalah aku."

Tiba tiba saja Neji mendekat pada Menma membisikan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengangguk, dan setelah itu dia membisikan sesuatu ke arah Gaara dan dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Sekarang." Teriak Menma yang langsung berlari kearah Naruto, tapi dihadang Sasuke. Tapi tiba tiba saja Neji muncul didepan Sasuke,, dan Menma melewati mereka berdua dan terus berlari kearah Naruto.

Naori berlari kearah Menma dan bersiap memukulnya, tapi tiba tiba pukulannya tertahan oleh dinding pasir dari Gaara membuat Menma selamat dan terus berlari,, dan langsung membuat _**Rasengan**_ ditangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Mati kau."

 **Duaarrr**

Terjadi ledakan ditempat Naruto, menimbulkan kepulan asap, dan Menma langsung melompat mundur melihat ketempat Naruto berdiri….. Setelah asap menghilang terlihat Naruto yang masih baik baik saja dengan dinding es yang melindunginya membuat Menma menggeram marah, karena usahanha sia sia saja.

"Jadi kalian bertiga bekerja sama,, baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Naruto santai dan Naori, Haku dan Sasuke berdiri disamping Naruto.

"6 lawan 3 bagaimana.?" Tanya Naruto dan menunjuk Articuno dan Flareon juga.

Menma yang melihatnya menggeram dan langsung membuat Handseal dan mengucapkan jurusnya.

 **=Kuchiyose no Jutsu=**

 **Booofftt**

Muncul kepulan asap besar ditempat Menma,,,, setelah asap menghilang terlihat sebuah Katak membawa pedang dan rokok dimulutnya dengan Menma diatas kepalanya menatap Naruto dan Timnya yang masih santai.

"Sekarang bagaimana.?" Menma menatap mereka berempat menyeringai.

"Hanya itu saja.? Aku juga bisa." Ujar Sasuke menutup matanya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul burung besar ( _Mega Pidgeot_ ) terbang kearah Sasuke dan berdiri didepannya, dan Sasuke langsung melompat keatas kepala burung tersebut.

"Bagaimana sekarang hm.?" Sasuke bertanya remeh pada Menma.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja melihat burung yang dinaiki Sasuke dan Katak besar didepannya, karena hewan miliknya lebih besar dari dua hewan didepannya ini, tapi dia tidak ingin memamngginya sekarang, karena dia akan memberitahu sesuatu yang penting.

"Sebelum kita mulai pertarungan ini,, ada yang ingin aku beritahukan pada kalian semua." Ujar Naruto membuat semua menatapnya.

"Apa kalian ingat tentang pembantaian Clan Uchiha, Menma, Sasuke.?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan keduanya.

"Aku akan memberi tahu siapa yang membantai Clan Uchiha." Lanjutnya membuat semua yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut terutama para Clan Uchiha yang masih hidup.

"Ini adalah rahasia yang hanha diketahu petinggi Konoha, Hokage dan aku saja… Yang membantai Clan Uchiha adalah… Yondaime Hokage." Ujar Naruto serius yang membuat semuanya terkejut mendengarnya.

Semua penonton terkejut terutama para Uchiha yang baru mengetahui bahwa Hokage mereka lah yang melakukan pembantaian tersebut,, tapi ada yang percaya dan ada juga yang tidak. Karena mereka pikir Naruto hanyalah anak anak yang berbohong dan bicara sembarangan.

"Akan kuceritakan bagaimana aku mengetahuinya." Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak dan mulai menceritakannya.

"Sewaktu kecil saat aku masih dikonoha,, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaran Hokage dan petinggi desa yang membahas tentang rencana Kudeta Clan Uchiha pada Konoha. Aku pun mendengarkannya tanpa mereka sadari, karena saat itu semua Chakraku disegel oleh Shisui-nii, jadi mereka tidak bisa merasakannya.. Dan aku terus mendengarnya sampai selesai." Naruto berhenti untuk mengambil nafas dan melanjutkannya lagi.

"Awalnya Hokage memerintahkan Itachi-san untuk membantai Clannya, tapi dia menolaknya.. Dan saat itulah pada tengah malam sebelum penyerangan, Yondaime Hokage membantai semua Clan Uchiha yang tertidur kecuali Keluarga Itachi-san,,, dan pada saat itu melihatnya sendiri dan bersembunyi tanpa disadari oleh Yondaime. Dia tidak membunuh keluarga Itachi-san karena menurutnya keluarga Itachi-san sangat berguna untuk menjadi senjata desa…. Dan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Yondaime tentang pembantaian Clan Uchiha yang dilakukan orang lain adalah kebohongan belaka. Karena dialah sebenarnya yang melakukannya…. Kalau kalian tidak percaya terserah kalian tapi kalian bisa mengecek salah satu rumah dia Mansion Uchiha dan disana terdapat segel _Hiraishin_ milik Yondaime Hokage." Naruto pun mengambil nafas panjang setelah menceritakan rahasia yang selama ini dia simpan.

Sedangkan semua yang mendengarnya sangat terkejut tentang kebenaran yang baru mereka ketahui selama ini. Hokage yang mereka pikir bijaksana dan baik kepada siapa saja ternyata menyimpan rahasia seperti ini,, Menma dan Shizune yang menjadi keluarga Minato juga tak kalah terkejutnya, karena mereka juga baru tahu tentang ini,, karena yang mereka tahu Minato orang yang ramah dan suka menolong dan sayang kepada keluarganya, tapi mereka tidak menyangka kalau Minato bisa melakukan hal sekeji ini.

Keluarga Sasuke serta Shisui dan Naori selaku Uchiha yang masih hidup,, sangat marah mengetahui rahasia ini, bahkan Shisui, Itachi dan Fugaku mengeluarkan aura yang cukup besar membuat orang disekitarnya mundur karena ketakutan dengan aura mereka bertiga yang besar.

Naruto dan Kushina yang ditribun penonton pun menyeringai kejam,, karena memang ini sudah mereka berdua rencanakan sebelumnya untuk membongkar rahasia tentang Minato dan untuk membalas dendam setelah apa yang dilakukan Minato pada mereka berdua…. Dan sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk membalas perbuatan Minato sekaligus membuatnya malu didepan banyak orang.

Sedangkan ditempat para Kage, Kazekage dan Tsuchikage juga menyeringai entah karena apa,, mungkin mereka senang mendengar rahasia ini,, apalagi Tsuchikage yang memiliki dendam pada Minato dan akan membalaskan dendamnya sekarang, hanha tinggal menunggu waktu yang pas saja.

.

Sedangkan di tempat yang tak jauh dari Konoha terlihat dua orang yang memakai ikat kepala desa Iwagakure dan dibelakangnya terlihat banyak pasukan yang mungkin ada sekitar 2000 orang yang juga sama dari Iwagakure…. Dilihat dari banyaknya orang tersebut sepertinya mereka akan melakukan serangan besar besaran terhadap desa Konoha.

"Baiklah,, dengarkan aku,, tunjukan semangat juang kalian untuk melawan orang orang Konoha. Dan apa sekarang kalian siap,, kalau kalian takut kalian boleh kembali." Ujar pria tua pendek yang menghadap pada pra pasukannya.

"Kami siap, dan kami tidak takut." Balas mereka semua semangat membuat pria tua itu tersenyum kecil.

"Sekarang,, ayo…. SERANG."

Mereka semua langsung berlari kedepan dengan semangat juang tinggi pada diri masing masing dan menghilangkan rasa takut yang ada pada diri mereka untuk mencapai tujuan mereka…. Yaitu.

Kehancuran Konoha.

.

Sedangkan disisi lain juga terlihat dua orang yang memakai ikat kepala desa Otogakure dan Sunagakure dan dibelakang mereka terdapat banyak orang gabungan dari dua desa yang berjumlah 3000 orang yang siap melakukan penyerangan dan hanya menunggu waktu saja.

"Sekarang tunjukan semangat kalian semua,, jangan takut ataupun mundur dan terus maju mencapai tujuan kita." Pria berkacama mata bulat berbicara tegas kepada para pasukannya dan dibalas semangat oleh mereka..

"Bagus,,, sekarang, ayo SERANG."

Mereka semua langsung berlari dengan cepat kedepan tanpa keraguan ataupun ketakutan dalam diri mereka yang ada hanya rasa percaya diri dan semangat yang tinggi untuk satu tujuan yaitu.

Memusnahkan Konoha.

 **¼-¾**

Diarena sekarang masih sama seperti sebelumnya masih dalam keterkejutan mereka masing masing,, dan di tempat Kage, Yondaime Hokage sekarang sedang menahan amarahnya kepada Naruto yang membongkar rahasianya.

Sebelumnya dia memang sudah mengetahui kalah Naruto mengetahui ini, tapi dia membiarkannya saja,, tapi karena dia takut apabila Naruto menceritakan rahasia ini pada orang lain,, maka dia mencari cara untuk mengusirnya dari Konoha,, dan pada saat kelulusan Gennin lah waktu yang pas.

Tapi seakan dia takut kalau Naruto menjadi ancaman untuknya, maka dia mengikuti Naruto saat keluar desa,, dan saat keadaan sudaj sepi,, saat itulah dia.

Membunuh Naruto.

Tapi sekarang itu semua sia sia, karena rahasianya sudah terbongkar dan pasti akan memperburuk namanya sebagai Hokage di mata penduduknya terutama para Uchiha.

Sedangkan di Arena para peserta masih tetap diam tidak ada niatan untuk memulai pertarungan lagi, Menma yang tadinya semangat menjadi diam,, memikirkan cerita Naruto tadi, sedangkan Sasuke pun sama tetap diam.

Tapi tiba tiba saja.

 **Duaaarr. Duaaarr. Duaarrr.**

Terjadi beberapa ledakan di berbagai tempat dan semua penonton tertidur karena jurus seseorang kecuali para Ninja yang masih sadar dan memasang posisi siaga.

Sedangkan ditempat para Kage, mereka sekarang berada di atas atap yang luas,, dan tiba tiba saja Kazekagr membuka topinya dan terlihatlah wajah yang membuat Sandaime terkejut.

"Orochimaru." Desisinya tajam.

Sedangkan Orochimaru menyeringai. "Apa kabar Sensei.?" Tanyanya basa basi.

"Apa maksudnya ini Orochimaru.?" Tanya Sandaime menatap Orochimaru.

"Tidak ada,, aku hanya sedang bosan saja,, dan mungkin menghancurkan Konoha bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanku." Orochimaru berbicara santai membuat dua Hokage semakin marah.

.

Sedangkan di Arena, tiba tiba saja Gaara pergi diikuti oleh dua orang temannya. "Naori, Haki kalian kejar mereka bertiga." Perintah Naruto dan dibalas anggukan saja.

"Dan Sasuke kau bisa lakukan sesukamu pada Menma." Sasuke menyeringai kejam mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Naruto tiba tiba memejamkan matanya dan menyebutkan sebuah nama dalam pikirannya.

Tiba tiba saja diatas muncul sebuah lubang berwarna ungu dan keluarlah Palkia yang terbang mendekati Naruto,, semua yang ada disana kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut melihat Palkia yang sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari Bijuu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Naruto.?" Tanya Palkia.

"Aku ingin kau hancurkan desa ini." Pinta Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati." Palkia langsung terbang dan memulai serangannya menghancurkan beberapa bangunan desa.

"Selamat menikmati pertarunganmu Menma." Setelah berbicara Naruto langsung melompat ke tempat para Kage.

.

.

Di atap sekarang Dua Hokage sedang berhadapan dengan Tsuchikage, Mizukage dan Orochimaru, tapi tiba tiba saja.

 **Tap. Tap.**

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Muncul Naruto dan Kushina di samping Mizukage, lalu ada Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shizune yang muncul disamping Minato, Jiraiya dan Tsunade terkejut melihat Kushina yang masih hidup, karena setau mereka ,Kushina sudah mati, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya karena keadaan yang mendesak. Setelah kemunculan mereka berlima, tiba tiba saja sebuah Kekkai berwarna ungu gelap mengurung mereka bersepuluh didalamnya.

Sedangkan diluar tampak terlihat beberapa Anbu yang melihat mereka,, dan ada juga Trio Uchiha yaitu Fugaku, Shisui dan Itachi yang menggeram marah karena terlambat…. Tujuan mereka adalah untuk memberi pelajaran pada Minato. Tapi mereka langsung pergi nemilih lawan lainnya.

"Bagaimana sekarang monyet tua.? Lihatlah desamu ini akan hancur oleh pasukanku dan Oonoki." Orcohimaru menyeringai kejam sambil menunjuk keluar Kekkai.

Hokage pun menatap keluar Kekkai, dan terlihat keadaaan desa yang kacau balau akibat serangan gabungan dari Iwa-Suna-Oto yang sangat banyak ditambah dengan ular ular besar yang entah dari mana datangnya. Ditambah dengan Palkia yang menghancurkan apapun yang ada didepannya,, banyak Ninja Konoha yang mati akibat serangan mendadak ini dan banyak juga yang kewalahan melawan pasukan dari musuh.

Minato, Jiraiya dan Tsunade menggeram marah melihat kehancuran Konoha yang membunuh banyak Ninja Konoha lainnya, tapi mereka tidak bisa keluar karena terkurung Kekkai,, sebenarnya Minato bisa saja keluat,, tapu itu percuma saja karena sudah terlambat, baik didalam Kekkai maupun tidak,, itu sama saja, karena dia juga akan.

Mati.

"Lihatlah kehancuran desamu ini Hokage, dan lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang pilihanmu itu Hiruzen…. Orang yang kau anggap bijaksana dan baik,, tapi lihatlah sekarang apa yang bisa dilakukannya." Ujar Orochimaru sinis dan menatap remeh Minato yang mengepelkan kedua tangannya erat.

Sedangkan Hiruzen tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi,, karena secara tak langsung ini juga adalah salahnya yang hanya diam saja, karena dia awalnya percaya pada Minato. Tapi sekarang kepercayan itu sudah hilang,, apalagi sejak rencana pembantaian Clan Uchiha itu, dia ingin menolak, tapi apa daya dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah.

Menyesal

Sedangkan Jiraiya tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Orochimaru dan merasa tak terima karena dia menghina murid kebanggannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu menghina Minato, Orochimaru.?" Tanyanya.

Orochimaru menatap sinis Jiraiya. "Kau belum tahu,, muridmu itulah yang membantai Clan Uchiha, dasar bodoh." Ucapnya remeh dan sedikit mengejek.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang baru tahu menunjukan ekspresi seperti yang lainnya saat mendengar tentang ini, tapi mereka tak percaya dengan itu,, dan ingin menyangkalnya tapi sudah didului oleh Naruto.

"Sudah cukup basa basinya,, sekarang aku akan membalas semua perbuatan Minato padaku dan Kaa-sanku." Naruto langsung maju kedepan dan menatap tajam Minato dengan pedang ditangannya.

"Apa maksudmu bocah.?" Tanya Tsunade sedikit kesal karena Naruto tidak sopan memanggil Hokage dengan namanya.

"Dia, dia yang sudah membunuhku, dan dia juga yang sudah membuat ibuku menderita dan dia juga yang membuat aku dibenci penduduk Konoha,, dan karena dia juga yang sudah merebut Kyuubi dariku secara paksa,, dan dia juga mengaku dialah pahlawan desa yang sebenarnya adalah ibuku pahlawan desa. Dia adalah bajingan,, dan dia juga lah orang yang ingin aku bunuh." Ujar Naruto yang semakin lama suaranya semakin tinggi dan menunjuk Minato dengan benci.

"Ibuku lah yang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhku,, kalau bukan karena ibuku, desa Konoha sudah hancur akibat serangan Kyuubi waktu itu,, tapi apa yang didapat oleh ibuku,, bahkan mereka seakan tidak mengenalnya yang sudah menyelamatkan desa ini, seharusnya ibuku dianggap pahlawan yang sesungguhnya bukan si bajingan itu." Tambahnya marah.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune dan Hiruzen terkejut mendengarnya…. Tidak bisa bicara apa apa tentang hal ini,, karena mereka juga baru tahu tentang hal ini, dan kecewa dengan Minato yang selama ini menyimpan rahasia ini.

Kushina yang mendengar ucapan anaknya terharu karena anaknya sangat menjunjung tinggi dirinya, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena dia bahagia, sangat bahagia mempunyai anak seperti Naruto yang sangat menghormati dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

.

Naori dan Haku sekarang masih terus mengejar Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari melompati pohon pohon dengan cepat,, tapi setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka bisa mengejear Gaara dan timya dan berhenti didepannya membuat mereka bertiga berhenti.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan.?" Tanya Temari tajam.

"Yang kami inginkan hanyalah mengalahkan rambut merah itu." Jawab Naori menunjuk Gaara.

"Kalah begitu,, lawan kami dulu." Temari dan Kankuro langsung berdiri didepan Gaara menatap Naori dan Haku.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian."

Naori dan Haku langsung menyuruh Flareon dan Articuno menyerang Temari dan Kankuro dengan bola api besar dan hujan Tombak Es mengarah pada mereka berdua yang sedikit kewalah menghindari serangan tersebut terutama tombak es yang sangat banyak.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari,,, Gaara perlahan berubah menjadi Shukaku dan akhirnya berubah menjadi Shukaku sempurna dan merang keras membuat mereka menatapnya sedikit kaget,, Temari dan Kankuri langsung pergi menjauh, sedangkan Naori dan Haku masih tetap ditempatnya dan menatap Shukaku.

"Sekalipun kau berubah, kami tidak takut."

Naori dan Haku langsung menyerang Shukaku diikuti Flareon dan Articuno,, dan terjadilah pertarungan antara Bijuu melawan dua manusia dan dua hewan berkekuatan besar.

Sedangkan Sasuke, sekarang masih diatas burungnya menatap Menma dengan benci dan niat membunuhnya.

"Sasuke aku sungguh tidak tahu masalah ini,,, dan aku minta maaf atas sifatku selama ini." Ujar Menma, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dan tetap diam.

"Aku tidak peduli,, yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah menghabisimu." Balasnya dingin.

Sasuke langsung terbang dengan burungnya dan menyerang Menma dari atas dengan elemen api,, yang masih dapat dihindari oleh Gamabunta.

Dan pertarungan antara dua manusia dan dua monster pun tak terelakan lagi,, yang sudah menghancurkan sebagian Arena pertarungan.

Sedangkan didalam Kekkai,, Naruto masih menatap tajam Minato,, namun tiba tiba saja dengan gerakan cepat dia berhasil memukul Minato hingga mundur kebelakang.

"Minato." Teriak Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shizune.

Mereka berempat berniat menyerang Naruto yang berlari kearah Minato, tapi sayang mereka berempat tiba tiba terpental terkena pukulan.

"Kau mau kemana Jiraiya,, akulah lawanmu." Ujar Orochimari menyeringai.

"Akulah lawanmu Hiruzen." Ujar Oonoki.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti anakku Tsunade." Ujar Kushina.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggangu urusan Naruto." Ujar Mei.

Naruto dan Sasuke ditempat yang berbeda menatap Minato dan Menma.

"Sekarang, terimalah kematianmu Minato/Menma."

.

 **T=B=C**

 **Balasan Review.**

 **Brengzeck 014: terima kasih masukannya senpai.**

 **Icha Icha Ren:Wah terima kasih Senpai karena menyukai fic saya yang abal ini.**

 **Untuk semuanya yang suka Fic saya juga terima kasih, dan ini udah lanjut ,dan semoga suka.**

 _ **TERIMA KASIH.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya,saya hanya pinjam Charakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Family, .**_

 _ **Rated:T.**_

 _ **Pair:Naruto.U x Naori.U x Haku.**_

 _ **Warning:Ooc,Oc,Semi-cannon,SmartNaru,Typo,Dll.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:Setelah kelulusan Gennin,Naruto diusir dari Konoha karena diduga melukai Menma Anak Hokage sekaligus kakaknya,dan dia hanya bisa menerimanya karena memang dia salah,,tapi saat perjalanannya,ada kejadian yang mengejutkannya.(Bad Summary).**

 _ **Chapter 11.**_

Konohagakure desa yang damai dan tenang, desa yang dikenal memiliki Ninja-ninja hebat. Desa yang terkuat dari desa-desa lainnya yang memilik beberapa pahlawan. Tapi sekarang itu tidak berlaku untuk keadaan Konoha sekarang ini.

Sekarang ini keadaan Konoha terlihat sangat berantakan, banyak rumah rumah yang hancur dan banyak juga orang orang yang mati di sana, baik Ninja ataupun hanya warga biasa saja. Konoha sudah hancur berantakan akibat serangan gabungan dari desa Iwa-Suna-Oto yang sangat banyak ditambah dengan ular ular besar dan juga monster yang mirip dinasaurus.

Semua pasukan gabungan tiga desa itu menghancurkan dan melawan semua penduduk Konoha tak terkecuali. Mereka tak segan segan untuk melawan orang orang Konoha, dan bahkan juga sampai membunuhnya.

Sedangkan Konoha sendiri sekarang tidak bisa melawan karena serangan mendadak ini ditambah pasukan musuh yang sangat banyak, dan juga banyak Ninja mereka yang sudah gugur akibat melawan pasukan tersebut. Sekarang mereka hanya bisa memilih diantara dua pilihan.

Mati melindungi desa.

Atau.

Kabur dan melihat kehancuran desan

Tapi apapun yang mereka pilih, itu sama sama menyakitkan untuk mereka. Apalagi mereka melawan tanpa persiapan sama sekali dan jumlahnya juga tak sebanding dengan Ninja ninja Konoha. Meskipun mereka memiliki Ninja yang hebat, tapi kalau digempur terus mereka juga akan kalah, dan lebih buruk lagi mungkin akan.

Mati.

Sedangkan pemimpin Konoha sendiri, sekarang mereka sedang terkurung didalam Kekkai bersama dengan 3 Ninja Konoha yang hebat. Dan sedang melawan tiga pemimpin desa Iwa-Oto-Kiri dan dua Ninja Kiri yang seorang Genin dan wanita berpangkat Jounin yang juga tak kalah hebat.

Lima orang Konoha tersebut hanya bisa melihat desa Konoha yang sudah mulai hancur sepenuhnya, tanpa mampu membantu, karena tidak bisa keluar dari Kekkai yang mengurung mereka,, apalagi mereka juga dihadang oleh lawan yang hebat yang membuat mereka berada pada posisi yang sulit.

Bahkan Sandaime dan Yondaime yang dikenal sebagai Dewa Shinobi dan Shinobi tercepat tidak bisa melawan pasukan Alliansi tersebut dan hanya bisa bertahan dalam Kekkai saja. Sebenarnya bisa saja Yondaime keluar,, tapi itu malah akan mempermudah musuh mengalahkan Sandaime dan 3 lainnya kalau dia pergi keluar dan melawan pasukan.

Sedangkan disisi yang lumayan jaub dari Konoha terlihat pertarungan antara monster ekor satu atau yang dikenal dengan Bijuu berekor satu Ichibi melawan dua perempuan yang memakai ikat kepala desa Kiri dan dua hewan kecil tapi mempunyai kekuatan lumayan kuat untuk melawan musuh.

Sekarang dua perempuan itu menyerang Ichibi dengan jurus jurus jarak jauh mereka yang dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Ichibi. Tapi dua perempuan itu tak menyerah dan terus menyerang diikuti dua hewan miliknya, yang mengeluarkan serang bola api besar dan hujan tombak es yang menyerbu Ichibi yang cukup kesulitan karena harus menahan dan menghindari serangan serangan tersebut.

Tak hanya bertahan dan menghindari, Ichibi pun juga mengeluarkan serangannya yang berelemen angin kepada mereka berempat yang merobohkan beberapa pohon yang terkena serangan besar tersebut, bahkan dua perempuan itu cukup kesulitan menghindari serangan dari Ichibi.

"Sial dia sangat kuathebat, bagaimana cara kita mengalahkannya.?" Tanya Naori kesal karena semua serangannya dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah.

Padahal Naori juga sudah menggunakan Sharingannya, tapi dia belum menggunakan MS nya karena tidak terlalu menguasainya, dan mungkin akan menguras tenaganya bila menggunakan MS-nya. Apalagi dia hanya menguasai beberapa Genjutsu yang tidak mempan untuk Bijuu.

"Mungkin kita harus memukul pria yang diatas kepala monster itu." Ujar Haku menunjuk pemuda berambut merah yang berada diatas kepala Ichibi dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa naik kesana, itu sulit.?" Haku bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kai bisa terbang bersama Articuno,, dan aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya bersama Flareon. Bagaimana.?" Naori memberi caranya untuk bisa sampai keatas kepala Ichibi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Haku.

Naori pun langsung melompati pohon pohon untuk menarik perhatian dari Ichibi. Naori mulai mengeluarkan serangan serangan apinya begitu juga dengan Flareon yang dapat dihindari dengan mudah,,, Naori terus melancarkan serangannya membuat Ichibi kesal dan langsung membalas serangan Naori dan menuju kearahnya.

Melihat rencana Naori berhasil, Haku menyuruh Articuno untuk terbang dan Haku berpegangan pada kakinya. Dia pun ternang menuju kepala Ichibi tanpa disadari olehnya karena masih sibuk dengan Naori yang terus menyerangnya tanpa henti.

 **Tap. Duaaaghhh**

Haku mendarat tepat dikepala Ichibi dan langsung memukul Gaara dengan kuat membuatnya sadar dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Sedangkan Ichibi pun berteriak menyumpah serapah pada Naori dan Haku yang berhasil membangunkan inangnya membuatnya harus terkurung kembali, yang padahal baru saja merasakan kebebasannya yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

Naori yang melihat Haku berhasil membangunkan Gaara dan melihat Ichibi yang perlahan mulai berubah menjadi pasir langsung menjauh dari sana,, begitu juga Haku yang mendarat tepat disamping Naori dan melihat Gaara yang terjun bebas tapi berhasil ditangkap oleh Temari.

"Sekarang tinggal kalian berdua yang menjadi lawan kami." Ujar Naori yang berdiri tak jauh dari Temari dan Kankuro.

"Tunggu,, kami mengaku kalah,, biarkan kami pergi. Dan kamisekarang juga tidak mengetahui serangan pada Konoha, makanya kami memilih untuk pergi." Balas Temari menahan Naori dan Haku yang ingin menyerangnya.

Sedangkan Naori dan Haku yang teringat dengan apa yang terjadi pada Konoha pun teringat pada Naruto yang masih berada disana yang mungkin sedang melawan pasukan pasukan musuh membuat mereka berdua kawatir.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa lolos kali ini,, kalau ini terjadi lagi jangan harap bisa selamat." Ujar Naori mengancam dan langsung pergi dari sana diikuti oleh Haku.

Temari dan Kankuro pun bernafas lega karena mereka tidak melawan Naori dan Haku yang bisa mengalahkan Gaara,, kalau melawan itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri,,, terlebih siapa yang akan membawa mereka kalau sekarat saat setelah bertarung…. Tak mau menunggu lama mereka juga pergi sambil membawa Gaara yang tak sadarkan diri kembali ke desa mereka.

 **¼-¾**

Kembali ke Konoha yang masih terjadi pertempuran yang entah kapan akan berakhir,,, mungkin mereka akan berhenti bila Konoha sudah hancur seutuhnya dan pemimpinnya mati, baru mereka akan berhenti bertempur.

Sedangkan diarena yang menjadi tempat pertandingan Ujian Chunin sekarang terlihat sudah berantakan akibat pertarungan antara dua hewan besar dan dua Gennin yang dari Konoha dan Kiri yang berada diatas hewan mereka masing masing. Gennin tersebut adalah Menma Namikaze anak dari Yondaime Hokage melawan Sasuke Uchiha anak dari pemimpin Clan Uchiha.

Mereka berdua bertarung dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Sasuke bertarung untuk membalaskan dendam para Clan Uchiha dengan membunuh Menma yang sebagai anak Yondaime yang sudah membantai anggota Clannya.

Sedangkan Menma sendiri bertarung untuk bertahan hidup dan melindungi desanya yang sudah diambang kehancuran.

Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain diatas hewan _Kuchiyose_ masing masing. Menma yang berada diatas seekor Katak besar dan Sasuke yang berada diatas burung besar dalam posisi terbang.

"Sekarang aku akan membunuhmu,,, untuk membalas atas apa yang telah ayahmu lakukan." Desis Sasuke tajam dan menatap Menma dengan Sharingannya.

Tak menunggu jawab dari Menma, Sasuke langsung menyerangnya dengan jurus bola apinya yang dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Gamabunta dengan melompat keatas. Tapi sayang burung _Kuchiyose_ Sasuke sudah siap menyerangnya dengan cakarnya. Tapi masih dapat ditahan dengan pisaunya dan menjauh.

"Menyerahlah Menma,, Katak melawan Burung tak akan menang." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Cih,, jangan harap Sasuke." Balas Menma kesal.

" **Kita harus cepat mengalahkannya,, karena waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi."** Ujar Gamabunta mempringati Menma.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia berada di udara." Tanya Menma.

" **Apa kau bisa jurus elemen api.?"**

"Aku bisa."

" **Bagus,, kita bisa melakukan serangan kombinasi."** Ujar Gamabunta.

Sasuke hanya diam saja melihat interaksi mereka berdua tanpa niat menyerang, karena dia menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Menma. Dan setelah itulah baru dia akan menyerang.

Menma dan Gambunta melakukan Handseal dan setelah itu mengeluarkan jurusnya. Menma dengan sembura api dan Gamabunta mengeluarkan minyak membuat api tersebut tambah besar dan mengarah pada Sasuke dan Kuchiyosenya yang tetap diam dan menggerakan sayapnya kedepan membentuk pertahanan.

Menma dan Gamabunta pun terus menyemburkan serangan kombinasinya pada Sasuke…. Setelah beberapa detik serangannya berhenti dan terlihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan mereka berdua. Karena Sasuke dan hewan _Kuchiyose_ -nya baik baik saja tanpa luka sama sekali yang padahal mereka sudah mengeluarkan jurus api yang besar.

"Kenapa terkejut? Serangan tersebut tidak bisa mengalahkan _Kuchiyose_ ku karena dia memeliki pertahanan yang kuat." Sasuke berbicara menjelaskan kenapa dia baik baik saja.

"Sekarang giliranku menyerang."

Sasuke langsung membuat Handseal dan mengeluarkan jurus naga api, sedangkan Kuchiyosenya mengepakan sayapnya beberapa kali menimbulkan tiupan angin besar menambah jurus api Sasuke menjadi besar dan mengarah Menma dan Gamabunta yang terkejut karena kecepatan jurus tersebut.

 **Booooommm.**

Ledakan besar terjadi di tempat mereka berdua dan menimbulkan kepulan asap tebal,,,, setelah asap menghilang terlihat Gamabunta sudah menghilang karena waktunya sudah habis, dan terlihat Menma yang terbaring terkena luka bakar yang lumayan parah tapi masih mampu berdiri kembali.

Tak memberi kesempatan pada Menma,,, Sasuke menyerangnya dengan pedang Kiba dan menyambar Menma dengan petir yang lumayan kuat membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Tapi Sasuke tak memberi ampun padanya dan terus menyambar Menma…. Setelah puas, Sasuke menghentikan serangannya dan turun dari burungnya dan berdiri didepan Menma yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Bagaiamana Menma? Kau itu hanya orang lemah yang sombong dan tidak bisa apa apa, kau hanya bermulut besar seolah kau adalah orang hebat, tapi kau tak lebih dari seorang pecundang. Aku tidak akan langsung membunuhmu, tapi aku ingin menyiksamu dulu." Ujar Sasuke. Meremehkan Menma dan menyeringai kejam, mengangkat pedangnya keatas, dan langsung mengayunkan kebawah menyambar Menma lagi tapi dari jarak yang sangat dekat, membuatnadan berteriak kencang karena rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

Tak mampu menahan gempuran dari Sasuke, akhirnya dia pun jatuh pingsan dengan luka parah disekujur tubuhnya tanpa beregenerasi. Meskipun Kyuubi berada ditubuhnya, tapi dia tidak membantu Menma, karena itu lukanya tidak sembuh sendiri.

Sasuke yang melihat Menma pingsan menyimpan pedangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya dan naik keatas burungnya. Setelah itu dia terbang pergi keatap tempat pertarungan antara Kage, 3 Sennin, 2 Jounin dan satu Gennin yang terkurung dalam Kekkai. Sasuke sudah sampai disana dan langsung melempar tubuh Menma kebawah lalu dia juga turun dan hewan Kuchiyosenya pun pergi.

Sasuke melihat kedalam Kekkai dan menjadikan Menma sebagai tempat duduknya, karena dia belum mau membunuhnya, setidaknya bukan sekarang tapi nanti setelah pertarungan temannya sudah selesai baru dia akan membunuhnya bersama dengan Yondaime dan Istrinya.

 **¼-¾**

Didalam Kekkai, terlihat Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan Minato Yondaime Hokage yang dikenal sebagai Shinobi tercepat di dunia dan juga Shinobi yang terkenal karena kepintarannya yang berbahaya.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan pandangan tajam serta aura yang cukup besar dari tubuh mereka dan jangan lupakan niat membunuh yang besar dari Naruto untuk membalaskan dendamnya dan Ibunya yang menderita akibat perbuatan orang yang berada didepannya ini.

Sedangkan Minato pun juga sama yang ingin membunuh Naruto karena sudah membocorkan rahasianya dan mencoreng nama baiknya yang selama ini dia jaga,,,, dan juga dia benci terhadap Naruto karena itu dia ingin membunuhnya. Membunuh orang yang menghinanya saat ujian Chunin tahap 3 beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Minato, terlihat Sandaime Hokage dan Tsuchikage yang saling berhadapan dan dengan tujuan yang berbeda kenapa mereka bertarung.

Tsuchikage bertarung untuk membalaskan dendamnya terhadap Konoha yang mengalahkan desanya saat perang Shinobi dulu, yang pasukannya dibantai oleh Minato. Dan sebenarnya dia ingin membalas pada Minato, tapi melawan Hiruzen pun tak masalah, karena mereka sama sama pemimpin Konoha.

Sedangkan Hiruzen tentu saja mengalahkan Tsuchikage agar pasukannya mundur dan pergi dari Konoha yang sedang menghancurkan Konoha.

Dan ada juga Orochimaru yang melawan Jiraiya.

Tsunade melawan Kushina, dan.

Mizukage melawan Shizune.

.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Naruto langsung membuat Handseal dengan cepat dan langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya.

 **=Katon:Goryuuka no jutsu=**

Naga api besar langsung mengarah pada Minato,, yang masih dapat di hindari dengan mudah. Tapi sayang tiba tiba saja Naruto sudah tepat berada didepannya dan bersiap memukulnya, tapi masih dapat ditahan dengan mudah.

Mereka berdua pun saling beradu Taijutsu antara Kage melawan seorang Gennin berkemampuan hebat. Mereka terus saling serang dan bertahan tak ada yang mau mengalah ataupun menyerah. Merasa percuma adu Taijutsu, Naruto memilih mundur menjauh dan mengeluarkan jurusnya.

 **=Katon:Housenka no jutsu=.**

Bola bola api mengarah pada Minato dan dapat dihindari olehnya, tapi bola bola api tersebut terus mengejar Minato. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Minato berhasil lolos dari jurus Naruto tersebut, tapi dia dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang tiba tiba didepannya.

 **=Fuuton:Repushou=**

Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan, dan seketika Minato langsung terpental jauh dan hampir menabrak Kekkai kalau saja dia tidak cepat melemparkan Kunai _Hiraishin_ -nya dan menghilang.

Minato yang semula belum serius, sekarang pun mulai serius, karena merasa kalau Naruto bukan lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh, karena terbukti bisa membuatnya sedikit kerepotan. Minato langsung melempar Kunainya kearah Naruto. Naruto pun juga melemparkan Kunainya.

 **Duaaarr.**

Kunai tersebut saling beradu dan meledak, karena Kunai Naruto sudah diberi segel Fuinjutsu peledak yang akan meledak bila terbentur sesuatu. Minato merasa kesal karena rencananya dapat digagalkan Naruto.

Minato tak kehabisan akal dan melemparkan lagi Kunai begitu juga dengan Naruto.

 **Kunai Kagebunshin no jutsu.**

Kunai yang awalnya satu pun jadi puluhan dan saling berbenturan dan meledak semua dan lagi lagi Minato marah karena rencananya lagi lagi dapat digagalkan oleh Naruto.

"Apa hanya segitu saja Minato.?" Naruto bertanya mengejek Minato membuatnya tambah marah tapi dia tahan.

"Kalau begitu akan kutunjukan sesuatu padamu. Lihatlah sekelilingmu." Perintah Naruto.

Minato pun melihat sekelilingnya dan kaget karena banyak Kunai yang menancap disekitarnya, dan Kunai tersebut juga terdapat segel Fuin di gagangnya. "Sejak kapan kau melakukannya.?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu,, yang perlu kau tahu sekarang adalah kau akan mati." Desis Naruto tajam dan langsung menghilang dengan kilatan merah.

 **Duaaaghhh. Duaaaghhh. Duaaaghh.**

 **Duaaaaghh. Duaaghhhh. Duaaaghh.**

Naruto muncul didekat Minato dan langsung memukulnya dengan cepat, dan menghilang dan muncul lagi didekatnya dan memukulnya. Dan itu pun terus terjadi ber-ulang ulang tak memberi Minato kesempatan untuk menghindar ataupun bertahan karena kecepatan Naruto, ditambah dia belum menaruh Kunai di sekitar pertarungan membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan _Hiraishin_.

 **=Katon:Karyuu Endan=**

Naruto muncul didepan Minato dan langsung mengeluarkan jurus apinya membuat Minato kaget tapi dapat dihindari karena dia dengan cepat melemparkan Kunainya dan menghilang membuatnya selamat.

"Kau hebat juga,, tapi aku tidak akan main main lagi sekarang." Geram Minato dan berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto dan melempar Kunainya. Naruto mengeluarkan Kunainya dan menahan Kunai Minato. Tapi sayang Minato dengan cepat menghilang dan mengambil Kunainya dan menyerang Naruto.

 **Duaaghhh.**

Minato memukul perut Naruto dengan keras membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Minato muncul dibelakang Naruto menahan punggungnya dan langsung menendangnya dengan kuat membuatnya terpental lagi.

Minato terus menyerang Naruto dengan cepat membuatnya tak dapat menahannya. Minato membuat _Rasengan_ ditangannya dan menghilang dan muncul didepan Naruto membuatnya kaget.

 **=Rasengan=**

Minato menghantamkan _Rasengan_ -nya keperut Naruto membuatnya terpental jauh dan menahan sakit diperutnya dan hampir menabrak Kekkai tapi diselamatkan oleh Kushina yang berhenti bertarungan dengan Tsunade.

"Terima kasih Kaa-san." Ujar Naruto.

"Hati-hati Naruto, dia bukan lawan yang mudah." Balas Kushina mempringati Naruto dan dibalas anggukan.

Mereka berdua menghindar dengan cepat karena serangan dari Minato dan Tsunade membuat mereka terpisah lagi dan melawan lawannua masing masing.

"Kau sudah membuat kesalahan Minato,, aku akan serius sekarang." Desis Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja dari tubuh Naruto keluar aura berwarna merah yang membuat Minato terkejut, aura itu terus keluar dan membungkus tubuh Naruto. Lalu muncul 1 ekor dibelakangnya dan itu terus bertambah perlahan-lahan sampai ke tiga ekor. Saat sudah tiga ekor, tiba tiba saja sebuah kubah berwarna merah gelap menutupi tubuh Naruto.

 **Buuuummmmm. Wuuusssshhhh.**

Terjadi ledakan energi lumayan besar ditempat Naruto dan menimbulkan tiupan angin yang sangat kencang, membuat mereka yang sedang bertarung disana berhenti dan bertahan agar tak terbawa angin yang kencang tersebut.

Setelah angin berhenti mereka melihat ketempat Naruto berada, dan membuat mereka terkejut karena Naruto sudah memasuki mode Kyuubi ekor 4. Terutama Minato yang sangat terkejut karena dia sudah mengambil Kyuubi dari tubuh Naruto, tapi kenapa sekarang dia bisa memasuki mode Kyuubi. Pikir Minato.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Minato, Kushina juga terkejut karena melihat anaknya yang memasuki mode Kyuubi ekor 4 di usia yang terbilang masih muda. Padahal sangat sulit untuk bisa menguasainya. Tapi Naruto berhasil dan itu membuatnya bangga dengan perkembangan anaknya.

Sedangkan Orochimaru dia sekarang tengah menyeringai karena mendapat sesuatu yang menarik untuknya. 'khu khu khu,, ini menarik, mungkin dia bisa menjadi tubuh baru ku nanti.' Batinnya menyeringai.

Kyuubi yang berada ditubuh Menma tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang bisa menguasai Chakranya yang dibilang sulit apalagi untuk anak-anak seperti dia. Tapi Kyuubi juga senang karena Naruto berhasil menguasainya walaupun hanya sampai ekor 5 saja.

Tiba tiba saja Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shizune berdiri disamping Minato berniat membantunya. Begitu juga dengan Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Kushina dan Orochimaru berdiri disamping Naruto.

" **Kalian orang Konoha, akan menerima pembalasan dariku." Ujar Naruto dengan suara beratnya.**

" **Dan balasannya adalah. Mati."**

 **Duaaghhhh. Craaassshhh. Craasshhhh**

Mereka semua terkejut karena Naruto tiba tiba menghilang dan memukul Minato keatas dan menghilang lagi dan mencakar tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat, lalu menghilang dan mencakar lagi. Dan terus seperti itu menghilang dan mencakar tubuh Minato yang tidak bisa menghindar ataupun bertahan karena pergerakan Naruto yang lebih cepit dari sebelumnya.

 **Duaaghhhh. Buuuummmm.**

Naruto memukul Minato dengan kuat kebawah menimbulkan bunyi ledakan lumayan besar dan Naruto melesat dengan cepat kebawah dan memukul Minato sekali lagi hingga menimbulkan debu debu yang berterbangan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Setelah debu menghilang terlihat Naruto yang sedang menahan pergerakan Minato yang terluka cukup parah bahkan bajunya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Naruto membuat bola energi dari mulutnya dan bersiap membunuh Minato yang tak bisa bergerak.

 **Duaaghhhhh.**

Belum sempat dia melancarkan serangannya, tiba tiba saja dia terpental akibat pukulan dari Tsunade yang cukup kuat untuknya. Naruto menggeram marah karena ada yang mengganggunya, padahal sedikit lagi dia bisa membunuh Minato.

Tsunade dan Shizune dengan cepat langsung menyembuhkan Minato, dan lainnya masih tetap dalam posisi siaga untuk berjaga jaga.

" **Grrrr pengganggu, harus mati."** geram Naruto dan tiba tiba saja tangannya memanjang dan mencekik leher Tsunade dan Shizune dan langsung menariknya dengan cepat.

 **Jleebbb. Jleebbb.**

Naruto dengan cepat menusuk perut mereka berdua dengan ekornya membuat Sandaime, Jiraiya dan Minato terkejut karena melihat kejadian tersebut dan tak sempat menolong karena kejadiannya yang sangat cepat.

Naruto melempar tubuh Tsunade dan Shizune asal dan ditangkap oleh Jiraiya dan Hiruzen. **"Minato lawanlah aku kalau kau memang laki laki. Jangan hanya berlindung dibelakang wanita."** Tantang Naruto dan sedikit mengejek.

Minato langsung maju kedepan tapi di tahan Jiraiya. "Biar aku membantumu Minato, dia berbahaya." Ujarnya mempringati.

"Tidak usah Sensei, biar aku saja yang melawannya." Tolak Minato.

"Jiraiya benar Minato, biar ka-."

 **Duaggghhh.**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hiruzen lebih dulu terkena pukulan Orochimaru membuatnya terpental kebelakang. "Akulah lawanmu Hiruzen." Ujar Orochimaru menyeringai.

Jiraiya berlari kearah Hiruzen tapi tiba tiba dia dihadang oleh Tsuchikage. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengganggu mereka." Ujarnya membuat Jiraiya mendecih.

Sedangkan para wanita memilih menjauh dari sana dan membiarkan para laki-laki bertarung.

" **Bagaimana Minato? Kau siap menerima kematianmu.?"** Tanya Naruto meremehkan.

"Kaulah yang akan mati sialan." Teriak Minato emosi dan langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan melempar Kunainya.

 **Duaaaghhhh.**

Belum sempat Kunainya mengenai Naruto, dia sudah menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Minato dan memukulnya dengan cepat, tapi masih dapat ditahan, meskipun masih dapat ditahan tapi dia masih merasakan sakit akibat pukulan Naruto.

 **Craassshhh. Craassshhhh. Craassshhh.**

Naruto tiba tiba menghilang dan menyerang Minato dengan cepat, dan menghilang lalu menyerang lagi, dan begitu seterusnya…. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian Naruto berhenti dan terlihat tubub Minato yang penuh luka cakaran dan banyak darah ditubuhnyaa. Minato terjatuh dengan nafas tersengal sengal.

Naruto yang melihat Minato seperti itu langsung membuat sebuah bola energi cukup besar berwarna hitam dan langsung menelannya membuat mulutnya mengembung dan langsung menembakanannya.

 **[Minidamaa]**

 **Boooooooommmmmm.**

Tembakan gelombang energi warna merah langsung mengarah pada Minato dan terjadi ledakan besar, Tsunade dan Shizune sudah teriak histeris sejak tadi, dan pertarungan empat orang disana berhenti dan melihat kearah tempat ledakan besar tersebut.

Setelah asap menghilang terlihat Minato tergeletak dengan tubuh yang terluka parah dan terlihat tangan kanannya yang hilang dan pakaiannya sudah hilang entah kemana. Tsunade dan Shizune berlari kearahnya dan langsung menyembuhkannya tapi ditahan.

"Uhuk,, t-tidak perlu m-menyembuhkanku Shizune, Tsunade karena itu percuma saja. Aku uhuk sudah terluka parah dan sebentar lagi akan mati karena aku sudah tak kuat lagi." Ujar Minato pelan dan terputus putus.

"Bertahanlah Minato, kau pasti akan selamat." Ujar Tsunade dan terus mengalirkan Chakranya sedangkan Shizune hanya diam saja tapi dia terlihat sedih dan terus mengalirkan Chakranya.

"P-percuma saja."

"Diam."

Sedangkan Naruto sudah berubah kebentuk awalnya dan menatap mereka bertiga datar, dan mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya dan menutup matanya.

"Percuma kalian menolongnya,, karena dia akan mati." Ujar Naruto membuat Tsunade dan Shizune menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu.?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Maksudku adalah ini." Naruto langsung membuka matanya.

 **[Amaterasu]**

Kobaran api hitam langsung membakar tubuh Minato, tapi dia berhasil mendorong Tsunade dan Shizune menjuh lebih dulu. Api hitam itu terus melahap tubuh Minato yang berteriak kesakitan begitu juga Shizune yang meneriaki Minato dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Minato pun sudah hangus terbakar oleh kobaran api hitam itu dan menjadi abu dan lenyap dari muka bumi bersama dengan dosa-dosanya setelah apa yang dia perbuat dan mungkin itulah bayaran yang pas untuknya.

Shizune meneriaki nama Minato dengan suara pilu dengan tangisannya dan terus memanggil manggil nama Minato. Bukan hanya Shizune, tapi Tsunade juga meneteskan air matanya begitu juga Jiraiya dan Hiruzen yang bersedih akibat kematian Minato salah satu Shinobi terhebat di dunia dan Konoha.

 **Jleeebbbb.**

Mereka sekali lagi harus terkejut karena tiba tiba saja Orochimaru menusuk Hiruzen dengan pedangnya tepat dibagian jantungnya hingga tembus sampai depan. Rupanya dia memanfaatkan keadaan Hiruzen yang lengah tadi dan langsung dengan cepat menikamnya dari belakang.

Jiraiya berlari kearah Hiruzen yang terbaring lemah dan menatap tajam Orochimaru. "Apa yang kau lakukan Orochimaru?" tanyanya marah.

"Tentu saja membunuhnya, memangnya apa dasar bodoh kau." Jawab Orochimaru mengejek.

"Tapi kenapa kau membunuhnya, bukankah dia ini Senseimu.?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Jiraiya. Dan aku akan pergi sekarang sampai jumpa pecundang." Orochimaru langsung pergi dengan cara masuk kedalam tanah. Tak lama setelah kepergiannya, Kekkai pun menghilang begitu juga pasukan Oto dan Suna yang pergi.

"Sekarang dendamku sudab terbalaskan, menghancurkan Konoha dan kematian Minato. Sampai jumpa lagi, berjuanglah membangun desa ini lagi." Ujar Oonoki dan langsung pergi dari sana diikuti para Ninjanya dan meninggalkan Konoha karena sudah puas dengan tujuannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali duluan." Pamit Mei pada Kushina dan langsung pergi kembali ke Kiri.

"Inilah pembalasan untuk kalian." Ujar Naruto dingin.

Shizune yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menatapnya tajam dan penuh kebencian dan langsung berlari kearahnya tapi sayang tiba tiba saja tubuhnya terikat oleh Rantai yang ternyata dari Kushina.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh anakku dengan tangan kotormu itu." Ujar Kushina datar.

"Dan sekarang pergilah menyusul suami sialanmu itu."

 **Jlleeebbb.**

Kushina menggerakan rantainya dan menusuk jantung dan paru-paru Shizune membuatnya muntah darah dan langsung mati akibat luka yang dideritanya membuat Tsunade murka dan berlari kearah Kushina dan memukulnya. Tapi tiba tiba Tsunade terpental dan muncul. Shisui, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Naori dan Haku didepan Kushina dan Naruto begitu juga Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Naruto dan melemparkan tubuh Menma.

"Ini seperti ambilah." Ujar Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Balas Naruto. Dia memang sudah meminta pada Sasuke untuk jangan membunuh Menma terlebih dulu karena ada sesuatu yang mau diambilnya.

Naruto langsung berlutut dan menyentuh perut Menma dan seketika keluar Chakra merah dari tubuhnya dan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik Naruto pun sudah selesai mengambil Chakra Kyuubi lagi pada tubuh Menma.

" _Selamat datang kembali Kurama_." Ujar Naruto melalui pikirannya.

" **Iya"** balas Kurama singkat.

Tiba tiba saja Sasuke menusuk jantung Menma karena dia sudah dari tadi ingin melakukannya, dan itu membuat Tsunade dan Jiraiya terkejut. Sasuke langsung melempar tubuh tak bernyawa Menma kearah Tsunade yang ditangkap olehnya dan dibaringkan disamping Shizune.

"Itulah hukuman yang pantas untuk keluarga Minato, atas apa yang dia lakukan pada anngota Clan kami. Dan kehancuran Konoha ini, memang sudah sepantasnya Konoha hancur." Ujar Fugaku dingin.

"Dan sekarang kami akan pergi, selamat tinggal." Lanjutnya, dan pergi dari sana bersama yang lainnya.

Sedangkan Jiraiya dan Tsunade masih tetap disana dengan kesedihan akibat kematian Minato dan Hiruzen serta Menma dan Shizune ditambah dengan desa Konoha yang sudah hancur dan banyak penduduk yang mati begitu juga dengan ninja ninja Konoha karena penyerangan secara mendadak dari tiga desa.

Semuanya sudah terjadi dan menyesal juga percuma karena itu tidak ada gunanya. Kematian Minato itu atas salahnya sendiri, begitu juga dengan Shizune yang merebut Minato dari Kushina dan Menma yang terlau sombong dan selalu menghina Naruto, dan sekarang mereka sudah mendapat balasannya begitu juga penduduk desa.

Mulai sekarang mereka harus berjuang keras untuk membangun desa Konoha seperti semula dan menjadi lebih baik lagi.

.

 **T!B!C**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Auliaprimarahman: Final masih lama, dan terima udah suka sama FF saya yang abal ini.**

 **Monkey D. Abrar: Iya Uchiha akan pergi ke Kiri.**

 **Pembaca kelas kakap: Kumo kan gak ada urusan sama Konoha, lagian tiga desa juga cukup.**

 **Shinn Kazumiya: Terima kasih pujian Senpai. Dan terima kasih juga masukannya.**

 **Ashuraindra64: oke mereka akan mati.**

 **FiqRasmuni: Terima kasih mbak.**

 **Firdaus minato: Tenang aja bro mereka udah mati.**

 **RootN: Oke bro. Boleh saja.**

 **Oke terima kasih yang menyukai FF saya yang abal ini dan maaf kalau lama UP-nya. Dan mohon maaf bila Chap ini kurang menarik. Tapi semoga suka. Itu saja.**

 _ **T-e-r-i-m-a. K-a-s-i-h.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya,saya hanya pinjam Charakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Family, .**_

 _ **Rated:T.**_

 _ **Pair:Naruto.U x Naori.U x Haku.**_

 _ **Warning:Ooc,Oc,Semi-cannon,SmartNaru,Typo,Dll.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:** _ **Dendamnya sudah terbalaskan untuk orang yang sudah memberikan luka padanya dan Ibunya. Dan sekarang dia akan menghadapi musuh baru yang mengancam menguasai dunia. Mampukah dia dan keluarganya melawan orang itu. Lihat saja. (Bad Summary).**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Shipuden.**_

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian di Konoha yang memakan banyak korban. Dan Konoha sekarang juga sudah kembali dibangun dengan pempimpin yang baru juga yang memiliki kemampuam hebat dan sudah dikenal oleh banyak Ninja-Ninja lainnya. Dia adalah _Tsunade Senju_ , cucu dari _Hashirama Senju_. Dan dia sekarang menjadi Hokage ke-5.

Tsunade menggantikan dua Hokage yang sebelumnya meninggal secara bersamaan akibat insiden tiga tahun lalu. Dan dia hanya menyutujui saja menjadi Hokage karena memang hanya dia yang pantas, walaupun masih ada Jiraiya, tapi dia menolak dengan alasan lain.

Sekarang Konoha sudah terlihat berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Konoha yang sekarang bangunannya terlihat berbeda, dan juga terdapat tempat penjagaan di sekitarnya, untuk berjaga-jaga agar insiden tragis itu tidak terulang lagi pada Konoha.

Setelah kejadian itu, banyak penduduk dan Ninja Konoha yang bersedih akibat kehilangan keluarga mereka, terutama harus kehilangan dua Hokage sekaligus yang membuat mereka begitu terpukul atas kejadian itu.

Tapi meskipun banyak orang Konoha yang mati, tapi masih ada juga yang selamat karena bersembunyi di tempat yang aman saat itu. Begitu juga masih ada Jounin-Jounin hebat yang selamat begitu juga para generasi berikutnya. Seperti para Gennin Konoha yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. Para Uchiha yang tinggal di Konoha sudah pergi meninggalkan desa yang di ketahui bergabung dengan Desa Kirigakure. Sangat disayangkan salah satu Clan terkuat harus pergi dari Konoha, tapi mereka bisa apa, itu adalah keputusan mereka dan tidak bisa mencegahnya. Tapi meskipun begitu. Konoha juga masih punya Ninja dari Clan hebat lainnya yang memiliki kelebihan tersendiri.

Dan kejadian tersebut akan selalu diingat oleh Konoha dan akan memperkuat pertahanan mereka agar tidak terulang lagi. Terutama Hokage, memperingatkan, jangan berurusan dengan Naruto. Kalau tidak mau Konoha hancur untuk kedua kalinya, karena Hokage tahu seberapa mengerikannya kekuatan Naruto saat dulu, apalagi yang sekarang. Belum lagi ditambah dengan orang terdekatnya yang selalu membantunya saat dalam susah.

 **¾-¼**

Sedangkan desa Kirigakure sendiri sudah menjadi desa besar dan banyak di kenal oleh banyak orang, karena peran Naruto saat Ujian Chunin dulu ditambah kabar kalau dia berhasil membunuh Minato, yang disebut sebagai ninja tercepat didunia. Apalagi di usiannya yang masih muda saat itu. Bahkan banyak juga Ninja-ninja yang bergabung dengan Kirigakure, membuat desa tersebut semakin besar.

Bukan hanya itu saja, desa Kiri juga tak kalah dengan desa Kumo dan Konoha yang dikatakan memiliki Ninja yang hebat, Kiri pun juga sekarang memiliki banyak Ninja yang hebat, belum lagi ditambah dengan para Uchiha yang tersisa juga berada di Kiri, membuat desa itu patut diperhitungkan apabila ingin mencari masalah.

Apalagi terdengar kabar kalau sekarang ini Kirigakure nemiliki tiga _Jinchuriki_ lebih banyak dari Kumo dan Iwa yang hanya punya dua begitu juga dengan Suna yang memiliki satu saja. Ya kabar itu sudah tersebar dan banyak yang sudah tahu. Dan para Jinchuriki tersebut adalah.

Naori Uchiha Jinchuriki ekor 3 Sanbi atau Isobu yang dikatakan hampir bisa mengendalikan Bijuu-nya. Dan sudah berteman.

Haku Yuuki Jinchuriki ekor 6 Rokubi atau Saiken yang baru jadi Jinchuriki dua bulan lalu. Dan terakhir.

Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto Jinchuriki Ekor 9 Kyuubi atau Kurama dan juga sudah berteman dengan Bijuu-nya dan hampir bisa mengendalikannya.

Ya mereka bertiga sudah dikenal sebagai Jinchuriki oleh banyak orang. Dan soal Haku dia baru saja menjadi Jinchuriki selama dua bulan dan belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan Bijuunya itu. Bagaimana bisa Haku jadi Jinchuriki, ceritanya seperti ini.

Dua bulan yang lalu saat Naruto, Naori dan Haku baru kembali dari Iwa menyerahkan surat tentang Aliansi Kiri-Iwa dan mempererat hubungan keduanya. Saat itu mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang melalui hutan yang masih berada di daerah Kiri, saat sedang berjalan pulang, mereka bertiga mendengar suara ledakan, membuat mereka kesana.

Saat sudah sampai disana, mereka melihat pertarungan antara satu orang yang berubah jadi mode Bijuu ekor 4 lawan 6 orang yang bertindik. Pertarungan mereka pun terjadi cukup lama karena satu orang itu berubah jadi Rokubi seutuhnya dan melawan enam orang itu. Dan pertarungan terjadi cukup lama dengan kekalahan Jinchuriki Rokubi yang sekarat tapi belum mati, dan salah satu dari mereka berniat membawanya tapi Naruto dengan cepat menggunakan **Kamui** nya dan menghilang dari sana.

Setelah itu Naruto muncul ditempat yang jauh dari pertarungan membawa Jinchuriki Rokubi yang sekarat berniat menolongnya, tapi ditolak dan berkata untuk mengambil Rokubi dalam tubuhnya yang membuat Naruto terkejut. Tapi dia menjelaskan tentang tujuan lawannya tadi yang buruk bagi dunia ini.

Akhirnya Naruto pun mengambil Rokubi dari orang itu dan memasukannya kedalam tubuh Haku, karena memang hanya dia tidak punya Bijuu. Dan setelah itu orang tersebut pun meninggal dan dikuburkan oleh Naruto dan setelah itu mereka pergi dari sana. Dan itulah sang Jinchuriki baru yaitu Yuuki Haku.

Akatsuki itulah nama yang diketahui Naruto dari orang itu, dia mengatakan kalau itu adalah Organisasi jahat yang berniat menguasai dunia dengan mengumpulkan semua Bijuu yang ada di Dunia ini. Untuk dijadikan senjata, dan Akatsuki sejauh ini sudah mengumpulkan 5 Bijuu yaitu Shukaku, Matatabi, Yonbi, Gobi dan Nanabi dan hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga dan satu lagi yang belum tertangkap. Tapi dia akan mengalahkan anggota Akatsuki yang ingin mengambil Bijuunya.

Dan setelah kejadian itu dia pun mengetahui kalau ketua dari organisasi itu memiliki mata dewa yaitu _Rinnegan_ yang memiliki kemampuan berbahaya bila mahir dalam menggunakannya, selain ketuanya yang hebat, anggotanya juga tak kalah hebatnya, karena dari dia tahu kalau organisasi itu berisi _Mising-Nin Rank S_ yang nemiliki kelebihan tersendiri dan patut diperhitungkan bila melawan mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri pun selama 3 Tahun ini sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa yang tampan dan bahkan banyak perempuan yang menyukainya. Tapi sayang dia sudah mempunyai dua orang yang selalu menemaninya dan mengisi hatinya.

Naruto juga senang selama 3 tahun setelah kejadian di Konoha, keluarganya semakin bertambah banyak, seperti para Uchiha yang ikut ke Kiri dan tinggal disana dan juga semakin mempererat hubungan antara Uzumaki dan Uchiha, seperti Sasuke dan Karin yang sudah bertunangan sebulan lalu.

Mereka berdua memang sudah memutuskan untuk bertunangan dan mempererat hubungan mereka berdua yang memang sudah saling mencintai satu sama lain, dan menyatukan dua Clan hebat. Karin juga sudah menjadi anggota keluarga Naruto dan sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri, karena sama sama Uzumaki, dan Naruto yang lebih tua dari Karin 1 tahun.

Bukan itu saja, selama tiga tahun ini Naruto juga terus berlatih dengan serius agar bisa melindungi orang yang berharga untuknya dan melindungi dirinya sendiri dari musuh-musuh berbahaya seperti Akatsuki yang pasti suatu saat nanti akan mengincari dirinya, Naori dan juga Haku sebagai Jinchuriki.

Selaim itu Naruto sekarang juga sudah jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya saat melawan Minato dulu. Dia sekarang sudah bisa menguasai banyak jurus-jurus tingkat tinggi disetiap elemen yang dimilikinya yaitu _Katon, Suiton dan Fuuton_. Bukan itu saja dia juga sekarang sudah ahli dalam _Fuinjutsu_ bahkan dia sudah menciptakan beberapa jurus Fuinjutsu, dan dia juga sekarang sudah mahir dalam menggunakan jurus Hiraishin.

Sedangkan _Sharingan_ -nya juga sudah dia kuasai sampai tahap _EMS_ dan bisa menggunakan beberapa jurus dari Sharingannya dan dia juga sekarang sudah lumayan ahli dalam Hal _Genjutsu_ meskipun tidak seperti Naori dan Itachi yang master dalam Genjutsu dengan Sharingannya. Dia lebih memilih menggunakan Sharingannya dalam serangan penghancur dan bukan serangan mental seperti Genjutsu. Bisa dibilang Sharingan Naruto hampir sama seperti Madara dulu yang sangat berbahaya.

Dia juga sudah bisa menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi hingga ekor 7 dan hanya perlu beberapa langkah lagi untuk bisa menguasai kekuatan Kyuubi seutuhnya, tapi meski tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, itu tidaklah mudah, karena Naruto harus bisa mengalahkan sisi jahatnya dan mengalahkan Kyuubi dan mengambil Chakranya. Itulah yang diberi tahu oleh Kyuubi pada Naruto.

Naruto adalah Jinchuriki pertama yang bisa mengendalikam kekuatan Kyuubi, dibandingkan dengan pendahulunya seperti Mito dan Kushina yang tidak terlalu bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi, bisa dibilang Naruto adalah Shinobi hebat dan melebihi para Uzumaki lainnya.

Hubungan Naruto, Naori dan Haku pun sekarang sudah sangat dekat dan sudah bertunangan lebih dulu dari Sasuke-Karin. Iya Naruto mengikat cinta mereka bertiga setahun lalu karena Naruto mau bila dua kekasihnua itu diambil oleh orang lain. Selain itu juga karena sang Ibu yang selalu menyuruhnya cepat memberikan cucu padanya.

Sedangkan Naruto pun menuruti permintaan Ibunya karena memang dia ingin menikah dengan dua kekasihnya itu. Dan karena itu Dua bulan lalu setelah pulang dari menyelamatkan pria di hutan itu. Naruto pun memutuskan melamar Naori dan Haku yang tentu saja di terima dengan senang hati karena bisa menikah dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

Bukan hanya mereka saja yang senang, Kushina juga senang karena melihat anaknya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa yang membanggakannya dan menyayanginya, dia senang anaknya mendapatkan istri yang cantik dan perhatian padanya. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu saja sampai dia mendapatkan keturunan dari Uzumaki-Uchiha dan Uzumaki-Yuuki nanti.

Setelah dua bulan lamanya, akhirnya hari yang membahagiakan datang juga untuk pasangan Naruto, Naori dan Haku yang sudah menantikan acara pernikahan mereka seperti sekarang ini, bukan hanya mereka yang bahagia, tapi penduduk Kiri juga bahagia melihat pahlawan mereka menikah, tapi ada juga yang kecewa karena tidak bisa mendapatkan Naruto, Naori dan Haku.

Sekarang Kirigakure sedang ramai karena acara pernikahan Naruto-Naori-Haku yang akan dilakukan beberapa menit lagi. Sekarang semua orang memakai pakaian yang rapi dan menunggu pasangan wanita datang ke altar yang sudah menunggu pasangan pria dengan penghulunya.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar terlihat dua wanita yang sedang menatap diri mereka di cermin yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian pengantin mereka dan Make-up sederhana. Mereka adalah Naori dan Haku yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Istri dari pria yang dicintainya sejak lama.

Dan akhirnya sekarang hari yang sudah mereka nantikan tiba juga dan mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk menuju altar. Tapi meski begitu mereka nampak gugup seperti orang yang akan menikah pada umumnya.

"Naori, Haku ayo acara akan dimulai." Ujar seseorang dari pintu, dan mereka hanya mengangguk dan saling pandang lalu tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar menuju altar.

Semua orang masih sabar menunggu pengantin wanita, karena memang mereka tahu wanita itu lama bila berdandan. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang dan terlihat disana pengantin wanitanya sedang berjalan digandeng dengan laki-laki yaitu Zabuza dan Shisui. Mereka berjalan dengan pelan dengan taburan bunga dari orang dibelakangnya.

Semua yang melihat Naori dan Haku pun terpana tak terkecuali Naruto, mereka melihat mereka berdua sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin masing masing yang seperti bidadari baru turun dari surga tingkat 7. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan hanya tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

Setelah sampai didepan altar, Shisui dan Zabuza pun menyerahkan pada Naruto yang tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga berdiri berhadap hadapan dengan penghulu ditengah mereka. Naruto tersenyum melihat betapa cantiknya calon Istrinya itu dan dia merasa beruntung mendapatkan mereka berdua.

Sang penghulu pun membacakan janji suci untuk mereka bertiga serta do'a agar hubungan mereka selalu aman dan nyaman. Setelah itu penghulu pun menyuruh untuk memakaikan cincin pada pasangan mereka. Naruto pun memasangkan cincin di jari manis Naori dan Haku begitu juga dengan mereka berdua. Dan penghulu pun mengizinkan mereka untuk mencium pasangannya sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan Naruto pun perlahan memajukan wajahnya kearah Naori terlebih dulu yang tampak merona. Dan mereka berciuman hanya beberapa detik saja dan setelah itu Naruto juga mencium Haku dan tersenyum menatap mereka berdua yang sudah sah menjadi Istrinya.

Semua yang disana pun bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum senang, bahkan Kushina sampai meneteskan air matanya haru melihat anaknya akhirnya menikah dengan perempuan yang dia cintai. Bukan hanya Kushina, Shisui selaku kakak Naruto juga bangga padanya tapi dia juga kecewa karena dia masih single dan belum mendapatkan pasangannya. Karin selaku adiknya juga bahagia begitu juga dengan sahabatnya Sasuke. Dan mungkin dia juga akan menyusul Naruto nanti.

Setelah itu semua orang yang ada disana pun bergantian untuk memberi selamat dan doa pada pasangan suami-istri baru itu. Dan Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto bahagia lalu memeluk kedua menantunya senang. Dan Shisui tersenyum bangga dan mengacak ngacak rambut Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka berpesta bersama yanh lainnya dan mengobrol banyak hal dan terkadang Kushina yang menggoda Naruto saat malam pertama nanti. Mereka pun berpesta sampai malam hari dan langsung pulang kerumah masing-masing begitu juga dengan Naruto, Naori dan Haku.

Malam hari di sebuah kamar yang besar dengan tempat tidur besar yang didesai rapi ala pengantin terlihat dua perempuan yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur dengan gugup. Naori dan Haku gugup karena sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan hubungan suami-istri dan menjadi yang pertama untuk mereka berdua.

Sekarang perasaan mereka sedang gelisah karena sang suami yang masih didalam kamar mandi belum keluar juga sejak tadi. Dan mereka juga takut bila nanti mereka tidak bisa memuaskan sang suami dk atas ranjang.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri dia masih didalam kamar mandi juga tak kalah gugup, karena bagaimana pun juga ini adalah pengalaman untuknya. Apalagi dia memiliki dua istri dan takut bila dia tidak bisa memuaskan dua istrinya nanti. Dia pun menghela nafas panjang dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Naruto berjalan ke kasurnya dan melihat dua istrinya yang sedang menatapnya dengan sedikit bersemu. Naruto duduk disamping istrinya.

"E,emm apa kalian sudah siap.?" Tanya Naruto gugup.

"Ehmmm." Balas Naori dan Haku mengangguk.

"Apa kita main bertiga.?" Naruto bertanya.

Sedangkan Naori dan Haku tampak malu-malu. "Kau bisa mulai duluan dengan Naori, Naruto-kun." Ujar Haku membuat Naori semakin merona.

"Hmm baiklah." Balas Naruto.

Naruto dan Naori pun naik keatas tempat tidur, dan Naori pun memilih berbaring menatap Naruto malu. Perlahan Naruto memajukan wajahnya pada Naori yang menutup matanya menanti perbuatan Naruto.

 **~Cup~.**

Naruto mencium bibir Naori pelan dan lembut, Naori hanya diam saja memejamkam mata karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Naruto memperdalam ciumannya dan melumat bibir Naori. Naori pun membalas ciuman Naruto ragu.

Naruto yang merasa dapat balasan dari Naori menjulurkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Naori yang disambut dengan senang hati olehnya. Naori pun menikmati ciumana mereka dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Naruto memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua.

"Emmpphh~." Naori mendesah dalam ciumannya dan mengimbangi ciuman Naruto.

Dengan perlahan ciuman Naruto turun kebawah keleher Naori membuatnya mendesah dan Naruto menjilat leher Naori sambil tangannya meremas dada Naori dibalik gaunnya. Tangan kanan Naruto menelusup kepunggung Naori untuk melepasan gaunnya, dan setelah terlepas dia membuka Gaun Naori hingga terlihat dua buah payudara yang membuat Naruto terpesona karena keindahannya, sedangkan Naori yang ditatap instens oleh Naruto merona dan menutup payudaranya dengan kedua tangannya.

"J-jangan m-elihatku seperti itu Naruto-kun." Ujar Naori malu.

"A-ahh maaf aku hanya kagum."

Tak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini, Naruto pun langsung menghisap payudara Naori dan sesekali menjilat putingnya, dan tangan kanannya meremas dada yang satunya membuat Naori mendesah.

"Ahh….. akkhh. Naruh~." Desah Naori meremas rambut Naori yang menghisap dadanya.

Naruto masih terus menghisap dada Naori seperti sedang menyusu, dan tangan kanannya perlahan turun kebawah mengusap perut Naori dan terus kebawah dan sampai tepat dikemaluan Naori dan mengusapnya dari luar CD-nya membuat Naori semakin mendesah.

Tak sampai disitu tangan Naruto menyelusup masuk kedalam dan memasukan jarinya kedalam kemaluan Naori membuat semakin mendesah nikmat, Naruto memajukan jarinya dan memundurkannya lagi membuat Naori berteriak kesetanan karena tidak tahan dengan rangsangan Naruto pada kemaluan dan dadanya, dan selang beberapa menit Naori merasakan ada sesuatu yang mau keluar dan berteriak.

"Akhh… akhhh. Naruu,,,, ughhh,,emmhh."

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya karena mengetahu Naori sudah orgasme dan membiarkannya istirahat terlebih dulu, sambil menunggu Naruto melepas gaun yang dikenakan Naori, sedangkan Naori hanya diam saja dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, dan setelah terbuka terlihatlah tubuh Naori yang tanpa menutupi tubuhnya kecuali celana dalamnya yang masih dipahanya. Naruto sampai tak berkedip melihat pemandangan didepannya ini yang sangat menggugah imannya, apalagi tubuh Naori yang bersih, putuh mulus dan buah dadanya yang lumayan besar dan kencang membuatnya tak tahan meremasnya ditambaj kemaluannya yang bersih tanpa bulu-bulu sama sekali.

Sedangkan Naori berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya karena malu dipandang oleh suaminya yang tak berkedip sama sekali. "A-anata,,, jangan melihatku seperti itu,, aku m,malu." Ujarnya bersemu.

Sedangkan Naruto menurunkan celana dalam Naori dan melemparnya entah kemana, setelah itu dia pun melebarkan paha Naori dan terlihatlah kemaluannya yang tampak menggoda dimata Naruto, tak menunggu lama dia memajukan wajahnya dan menjulirkan lidahnya menjilat kemaluan Naori.

"Enghh… ahhh. Akhhh. Naru~."

Naruto terus menjilat kemaluan Naori dengan lidahnya dan sesekali tangannya juga memainkan klirotisnya membuat Naori semakin mendesah karena rangsangan dari Naruto.

"Ahhh…. Ahhh Naru~ .. akuu ,ahh ke,,keluar."

Naori pun mengalami orgasme kedua kalinya yang ditelan habis oleh Naruto, Naori merasakan tubuhnya lemas karena kenikmatan yang baru saja dirasakannya sampai tak sadar kalau Naruto sudah melepas pakaiannya dan sudah telanjang bulat didepannya. Dan saat dia melihat Naruto, dia terkejut melihat 'barang' mikik Naruto yang panjang dan besar.

'b-besar, apa itu muat.'

Naruto mendekati Naori lagi menggesakan kemaluanny pada vagina Naori membuatnya mendesah lagi.

"Kau siap Nao-chan.?" Tanya Naruto dan Naori hanya mengangguk saja.

Naruto memegang penisnya dan mengarahkan kelubang Vagina Naori, dan perlahan kepalanya pun masuk membuat Naori menggigit bibir bawahnha menahan erangannya, Naruto terus menekan penisnha pada Vagina Naori hingga masuj setengahnya.

"Ughh,,, ahhh,, Naru,, s-sakit akhh."

Naruto yang mendengat rintihan Naori pun menghentikan kegiatannya karena tak tega menayikiti istrinya, dan sesekali mencium Naori untuk menenangkannya,,, selang beberapa menit. Naruto mendorong lagi penisnya mendesih menahan nikmat karena merasa penisnya seperti dipijat oleh vagina Naori.

Naruto yang sudah terbawa nafsu akhirnya langsung menghentakan penisnya kedalam vagina Naori hingga masuk seutuhnya membuat Naori berteriak kesakitan karena merasa perih di bagian kemaluannya yang di bobol oleh Naruto. Naruto mendiamkan kemaluannya didalam vagina Naori agar terbiasa lebih dulu dan meredakakan rasa sakit Naori.

Setelah beberapa menit Naori pun berkata. "K-,kau b,bisa bergerak Naru~."

Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan dan terus seperti itu, dan lama lama gerakannya pun semakin cepat membuat Naori mendesah, mengerang karena kenikmatan yang dia rasakan saat ini di dalam vaginanya ditambah Naruto yang juga meremas dadanya menambah nikmat untuknya.

"Ahhnn,,, ahhnn ,t,terus, Naruu,, ahhnn,, a,,a,aku keluar."

"Ahhnnn,.Naruu,, akkhh."

Naori berteriak menyebut nama Naruto saat mengalami orgasme ketiganya yang menguras tenaganya, dia tidak kuat menerima rangsangan yang diberikan pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto berhenti memompa penisnya, membiarkan Naori tenang dulu, dan dia juga merasakan penisnya basah karena cairan dari kemaluan Naori yang keluar tadi.

Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya lagi ,dan memompa penisnha didalam vagina Naori sambil mendesih nikmat saat merasakan kemaluannya dijepit oleh vagina Naori. Sedangkan Naori mulai mendesah lagi akibat sodokan Naruto yang semakin lama semakin cepat, bahkan penis suaminya sampai menyentuh rahimnya yang menambah nikmat.

"Ahhnnn,, I,,iya, te,terus ,,Naruu,.." desah Naori meminta.

Naruto hanya menurut saja dan semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya sampai tubuh Naori juga ikut bergoyang goyang, karena kuatnya sodokan Naruto.

"Ahhnn,, Naru,,, aku ,, ahhnn ,k,,ahn keluar."

"Ughh, ahn, t,ahn tunggu, aku, ahnn juga ,,mau ,keluar."

Naruto semakin cepat memompa penisnya didalam vagina Naori yang sebentar lagi akan orgasme, dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun berteriak menyebut nama pasangan masing-masing.

"Aahhnn, Naruu,,, ahhmn,a,aku, ahnn,keluar."

"Akhhh,, aku,,ahh ,juga,, Nao-chan.."

Naruto menekan penisnya didalam vagina Naori dan mengeluarkan spermanya didalam yang sangat banyak, setelah itu dia pun mencabut penisnya perlahan dan terlihat keluar cairan putih bercampur merah dari vagina Naori yang pertanda Naruto sudah mengambil keperawanan Naori.

Setelah itu Naruto naik kekasur dan mencium bibir Naori yang juga membalas ciumannya,, dan setelah itu mereka melepas ciuman mereka karena butuh oksigen.

"Hah,,hah, kamu ,sangat perkasa Naru." Ujar Naori mengatur nafasnya.

"Kamu juga sama Nao-chan." Balas Naruto tersenyum.

"Sekarang kamu bisa bermain dengan Haku-chan Naru."

Naruto melihat kesamping dan melihat Haki yang tiduran memunggungi mereka berdua sambil menutup telinganya dengan wajah memerah yang dia sembunyikan akibat desahan seksi Naori disampingnya.

Perlahan Naruto pun mendekati Haku dan memeluknya dari belakanh membuatnya tersentak kaget, karena tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya, tapi dia hanya diam saja.

Naruto menggerakan tangannya naik keatas dan memegang payudara Haku yang masih tertupi gaunnya, Naruto pun meremas dada Haku dan menjilat lehernya membuat Haku menggigit bibirnya menahan desahannya akibat ulah Naruto.

Naruto pun terus meremas dada Haku sambil menghisap leher Haki memberi tanda _kissmark_ disana sebagai tanda kepemilikannya seorang. Perlahan Naruto membalikan tubuh Haku dan menghadap kearahnya yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

Tak menunggu lama Naruto langsung mencium bibir Haku yang hanya diam saja, tapi lama-lama membalas ciuman Naruto meski sedikit kaku karena baru pertama kali. Naruto tersenyum disela ciumannya dan memasukan lidahnya kemulut Haku menjelajahi dalamnya, dan saling bersilat lidah. Semakin lama ciuman mereka pun semakin panas, dan tangan Naruto yang masih meremas payudara Haku bergantian.

"Emmmhhpp, ,,ahh."

Desahan pun keluar dari bibir Haku disela-sela ciuman mereka berdua, karena butuh oksigen mereka pun melepas ciumannya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam agar tak mati kehabisan nafas. Dan terlihat juga saliva yang menyatu dibibir mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana.?" Tanya Naruto dan Haku hanya mengangguk saja dengan wajah bersemu.

Naruto melepaskan gaun yang dipakai oleh Haku, dan setelah terbuka, lagi-lagi Naruto harus terpesona karena tubuh Haku yang hanya memakai Bra dan CD dan yang tak kalah seksi dari Naori, meski dadanya tak sebesar Naori tapi tampak imut-imut dimata Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah bernafsu kembali, langsung mencium Haku yang dibalas olehnha dengan senang hati, dan mereka pun saling silat lidah, sedangkan tangan Naruto menyelusup kepunggung Haku melepas kaitan Branya, dan setelah terbuka, dia langsung melemparnya ke bulan. Dan langsung meremas dada Haku dan memilin putingnya bergantian, membuat Haku mendesah dalam ciumannya.

Naruto melepas ciumannya dan beralib keleher mulus milik Haku dengan tetap meremas dadanya membuat Haku mendesah semakin kencang, ciuman Naruto terus turun kebawah dan sampai didada Haku dan menjilat putingnya dan menghisapnya dan tangan satunya meremas dada kanannya.

"Ahhh,,, Naru-kun,, ahhnn." Desah Haku karena Naruto menghisap dadanya kuat.

Mulutnya sibuk dengan dada Naori, tangan Naruto pun turun kebawah,.keperut dan sampai di tempat kemaluan Haku dan mengelus-elusnya membuag Haku semakin mendesah, dan Naruto terus meneruskan kegiatannya menghisap payudara dan mengelus vagina Haku.

"Ahhnnn,, Naruu,, ahhhh, aku,, mau keluar,, ahnnn."

Teriak Haku dengan tubuh bergetar akibat orgasme pertamanya dan mengatur nafasnya akibat orgasmenya barusan, bahkan sampai celana dalamnya basah oleh cairannya. Tapi Naruto tidak berhenti disitu, dia melepas celana dalam Haku dan membuangnya dan terlihat Vagina Haku yang sudah basah.

Naruto memasukan satu jarinya kedalam vagina Haku dan mengocoknya membuat Haku mengerang lagi, dan Naruto terus memaju mundurkan jarinya didalam vagina Haku bahkan tambah satu jari lagi, dan menjadi dua jari didalam vagina Haku.

"Ahnn, Naruu,, teruss ahnnn." Desah Haku meminta.

Dengan senang hati Naruto menuruti permintaan Haku dan terus memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan tempo lebih cepat dan mulutnya tetap menghisap payudara Haku bergantian dan menjilati putingnya, membuat Haku mengerang nikmat dan tubuhnya pun menegang.

"Ahhhnnn,, Naru,, ahnn akuu, keluar lagi ahhnn."

Desah Haku bergetar dan keluar cairan dari vagina Haku membasahi jari Naruto dan dijilat olehnya.

"Hmm, manis, seperti orangnya." Puji Naruto membuat Haku merona.

Naruto pun langsung melebarkan kaki Haku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Vagina Haku, dan menjulurkan lidahnya menjilatnya yang basah karena cairannya, Naruto terus menjilat Vagina Haku dan terkadang memasukannya kedalam membuat Haku terus mendesah nikmat karena jilat Naruto di kemaluannya dan tangannya yang meremas dadanya.

"Ahhnnn,, ahhnn,, teruss ,,Naruhh,, ahhnn."

Naruto semakin semangat menjilat kemaluan Haku membuatnya kelimpungan ditambah jari Naruto juga menggesek gesek klirotisnya tempat sensitif untuk wanita, karena tak lama kemudian Haku pun merasakan tubuhnya menegang lagi dan merasakan akan orgasme yang ketiga kalinya.

"Ahhnnn,, Naruu, aku keluarr,,, ahhhhhhnnnn."

Haku berteriak mengangkat pinggulnya dan mengeluarkan cairan dari dalam vaginanya yang di tenggak habis oleh Naruto tanpa sisa , dan setelah itu dia berhenti dulu memberi waktu untuk Haku sebelum ke 'menu' utamanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto mengarahkan penisnya ke Vagina Haku dan menggesek gesekannya membuat Haku terkejut tapi hanya diam saja pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya itu, karena memang dia sudah menunggu saat ini tadi.

"Sshhh ennghh,,, ughhh." Desis Haku saat kemaluan Naruto mulai masuk perlahan.

"Ughhh,, shhh."

Naruto terus mendorong penisnya semakin dalam dan merasakan ada sebuah dinding didalamnya, dan menatap Haku yang mengangguk, dan Naruto mendorongnya lebih kuat lagi.

"Ahhnnnn,, sakit,, Naru,, ahhnnn mmhhppp." Teriak Haku tapi Naruto langsung mencium bibirnya untuk meredam sakit Haku.

Setelah itu Naruto melepas ciumannya tapi masih tetap diam, menunggu Haku merasa lebih baik dulu karena baru saja kehilangan 'mahkota' yang berharga bagi perempuan. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Haku pun berkata.

"Shh kamu,, boleh bergerak ,,Naruhh."

Naruto dengan perlahan menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur, sambil mendesis begitu juga Haku yang mulai mendesah lagi merasakan kemaluan Naruto yang masuk hingga menyentuh dinding rahimnya.

"Ahhh,, Naruhh, lebih,, ahh cepat." Desah Haku meminta, karena sudah sangat bergairah.

Naruto pun mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Haku, dan mempercepat gerakannya sambil mengerang karena merasa kemaluannya seperti dipijat oleh vagina Haku.

"Ahhh,, iyahh, Naruu, lebih, cepatt ahhnnn."

Desah Haku menggoyankaj pinggulnya mengikuti gerakan Naruto, dan Naruto semakin cepat memompa penisnya didalam kemaluan Haku sampai Haku bergerak naik turun karena gerakan Naruto yang kuat, dan tiba tiba saja dia merasa vagina Haku menjepit kemaluannya menandakan kalau akan orgasme lagi.

"ahhhnnn,, Naruu,, aku ,keluar , ,ahhh lagi,, hahhh."

Teriak Haku mendapatkan orgasmenya lagi dan cairannya membasahi kemaluan Naruto yang masih terus menggenjot didalam vagina Haku dan semakin cepat membuat Haku yang baru orgasme mendesah lagi karena merasa nikmat sodokan dari Naruto.

"Ahhnn, Naruhh ,aku keluar ahhhnn lagi."

"Sshhnnn ahh tunggu,,, Haku,, kita keluar sama-sama."

Naruto semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya karena merasa akan mendapat orgasme sebentar lagi.

"Ahhhh,, Naruuu..aku keluar, , ahnn."

"Ahhh,, Aku,,,, jugaa ,, auuhhh."

Naruto menekan kemaluannya didalam vagina Haku dan menyemburkan spermanya didalam rahimnya ,sedangkan Haku keluar membasahi kemaluan Naruto yang sudah sangat basah oleh spermanya.

Setelah itu Naruto mencabut penisnya dan terlihat spermanya serta darah perawan Haku keluar melalui Vaginanya,, dan setelah itu langsung terbaring dikasur diapit oleh istrinya yang cantik dan seksi.

"Hah, hah,, aku senang memiliki istri kalian berdua." Ujar Naruto mengatur Nafasnya.

"Bukan hanya cantik,, tapi kalian juga seksi, dan kalian juga sangat liar diatas ranjang." Lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Naori dan Haku tampak merona mendengar ucapan Naruto, dan memeluk lengang kanan dan kiri suaminya itu tersenyum manis.

Naruto pun mencium kedua istrinya mesra dan tiba-tiba kemaluannya pun berdiri tegak lagi, membuatnya menyeringai mesum.

"Ayo main lagi ,tapi kita bertiga sekaligus." Ujarnya langsung menyerang Naori dan Haku.

Setelah itu mereka pun melakukannya bertiga sampai pagi, dan tidak mengetahui kalau dibalik pintu ada Kushina yang mengintip mereka sejak awal, dengan wajah merona dan terlihat celananya yang basah entah karena apa.

 **T/B/C.**

 **Wah-wah maaf nih lama updatenya kawan-kawan.**

 **Dan hehehe ini pertama kali saya buat Lemon, jadi mohon maag jelek, (karena saya lebih suka baca daripada nulis Lemon).**

 **Dan untuk musub baru ada dari Naruto Movie (random). Bisa siapa aja.**

 **Oke itu saja terima kasih sobat semua. Mohon sarannya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

 _ **Disclaimer:Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan milik saya,saya hanya pinjam Charakternya saja.**_

 _ **Genre:Adventure,Romance,Family, .**_

 _ **Rated:T.**_

 _ **Pair:Naruto.U x Naori.U x Haku.**_

 _ **Warning:Ooc,Oc,Semi-cannon,SmartNaru,Typo,Dll.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:** _ **Dendamnya sudah terbalaskan untuk orang yang sudah memberikan luka padanya dan Ibunya. Dan sekarang dia akan menghadapi musuh baru yang mengancam menguasai dunia. Mampukah dia dan keluarganya melawan orang itu. Lihat saja. (Bad Summary).**_

 **Chaptet 13.**

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah disebuah desa bernama Kirigakure dengan diiringi suara-suara kicauan burung yang terdengar merdu untuk didengar. Dan terlihat juga banyak penduduk desa yang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Baik Shinobi maupun warga biasa. Ataupun ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain dan berlatih.

Sekarang penduduk desa Kiri lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, banyak orang-orang yang bergabung ke desa Kiri, baik Ninja maupun bukan. Bahkan ada juga beberapa desa kecil lainnya yang bekerja sama dengan desa Kiri. Bahkan sekarang desa Kiri bisa dikatakan desa terbesar kedua setelah Kumo dengan penduduk terbanyak.

Dan itu semua berkat Naruto dan yang lainnya saat mengikuti ujian Chunnin dan mampu mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya dengan hebat membuat banyak orang kagum pada mereka dan bergabung menjadi penduduk Kiri, dan bahkan ada juga yang minta diajarkan seni ninja oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat penduduk Kiri bertambah, itu karena Naruto dan yang lainnya juga sering menolong orang lain saat kesulitan baik orang luar maupun dalam desa saat mereka sedamg menjalankan misi biasa saja. Dan karena itulah, desa-desa kecil yang dekat dengan wilayah Kiri merasa aman karena ada Naruto dan yang lainnya yang siap membantu kapan saja saat dibutuhkan.

Sekarang di dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan tempat tidur besar terlihat 3 orang yang masih terlelap dengan saling berpelukan dibawah selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka kecuali kepalanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dua wanita tersebut membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan tersenyum bersamaan saat melihat orang dihadapannya yang masih terlelap dengan tenang. Secara bersamaan mereka mencium pipi pria dihadapannya dengan pelan dan penuh cinta.

Setelah itu mereka berdua bangun membuat tubuh bagian atas mereka terlihat dan saling berpandangan dan seketika wajahnya merona mengingat kejadian 'panas' mereka bertiga semalam tanpa henti, dan baru berhenti sekitar pukul 2 pagi karena kelelahan sehabis 'bertempur' dengan sengit.

Mereka berdua melihat jam yang ternyata sudah jam 8:30 dan setelah itu mereka pun pergi kekamar mandi secara bergantian menyegarkan diri dan membersihkan tubuh mereka bekas 'kejadian' semalam membuat tubuh mereka terasa lemas dan lengket.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Mereka berdua masih melihat suaminya tidur membuat mereka menghela nafas dan menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan kekasur dan membangunkan suaminya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Ennghhh.." merasa tidurnya tertanggu, pria tersebut pun membuka matanya dan meregangkan badannya dan melihat dua istrinya yang sudah bersih dan cantik membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ohayou Tsuma." Sapa Naruto tersenyum.

"Ohayou mo Anata." Balas Naori dan Haku.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi setelah mencium Naori dan Haku membuat mereka merona karenanya. Padahal mereka sudah melakukannya berulang kali. Tapi entah kenapa mereka masih malu-malu dengan kelakuan romantis dari suami mereka.

Setelah selesai melakukan rutinitas paginya dan berganti pakaian. Naruto, Naori dan Haku pun keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan karena sudah lapar, karena dari semalam belum makan sama sekali. Karena sudah tak sabar ingin melakukan malam pertama mereka bertiga.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di ruang makan dan disana sudah ada Kushina dan Karin. Yah meskipun Karin sudah bertunangan tapi dia tetap tinggal di sini sampai dia menikah baru pindah kerumah Uchiha. Ikut dengan suaminya, Sasuke.

"Puas sekali ya, sampai pagi baru tidur." Ujar Karin menyeringi menggoda saat Naruto, Naori dan Haku sudah duduk.

Sedangkan mereka bertiga yang mendengar ucapan Karin pun merona karena malu .

"Nanti kau juga akan seperti itu dengan Sasuke, bukan begitu Uchiha Karin.?" Balas Naruto membuat Karin merona.

"Apalagi nanti kau tinggal di rumah Uchiha. Kalau kau berisik saat melakukan 'itu'. Bisa di _Amaterasu_ kau oleh pamam Fugaku." Lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Sudah-sudah. Sekarang ayo makan." Ujar Kushina dan mereka hanya mengangguk saja dan mulai makan.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang tanpa ada pembicaraan serius kecuali masalah biasa saja. Tentang keseharian mereka. Atau tentanh Karin yang kapan menikah, dan menyusul Naruto dan mempunyai anak yang imut-imut.

Setelah selesai makan, Kushina dan Karin pun membereskan bekas makan mereka dan mencuci piringnya. Sedangkan Naruto, Naori dan Haku pergi kekamar berganti pakaian, karena ingin jalan-jalan menikmati kebersamaan mereka dan berbulan madu. Karena jarang mereka selalu bersama disebabkan oleh misi mereka masing-masing. Jadi jarang untuk mereka bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, sekarang mereka pun keluar rumah dan jalan-jalan di keramaian desa yang jarang mereka lihat karena terlalu sibuk dengan Misi. Tapi sekarang mereka sedang libur dari Misi karena perintah dari Mizukage untuk menikmati hari libur mereka.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, berjalan dengan santai bersama-sama, sesekali membalas sapaan dari warga desa yang menyapa mereka. Mereka pun mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang belum pernah mereka coba di desa Kiri tersebut.

Mereka pun terus berjalan-jalan dan bermain bersama-sama dengan bahagia membuat orang lain juga bahagia melihat pengantin baru tersebut.

Tak terasa karena terlalu asik bermain, hari pun sudah menjelang sore dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke pinggir danau menikmati pemandangan Sunset yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Mereka pun menikmati Sunset dengan berpelukan satu sama lain. Dan berciuman dengan pemandangan menambah kesan romantis untuk mereka bertiga. Setelah selesai, mereka pun langsung pulang kerumah, dan melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya.

Sedangkan di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat terlihat seorang yang sedang melompati pohon ke pohon lainnya, dan terlihat dia adalah seorang Shinobi dilihat dari ikat kepala yang dia kenakan. Pemuda tersebut terus melompat dengan cepat dan lincah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti saat melihat tubuh seorang perempuan yang terbaring di tanah.

Pemuda tersebut pun turun dari pohon dan menghampiri perempuan yang sepertinya pingsan tersebut. Dia mencoba membangunkannya beberapa kali tapi tak berhasil. Dan dia memutuskan untuk membawanya dan menunggunya sadar dan meminta penjelasannya kenapa ada di hutan malam-malam seperti ini.

Dia pun mengangkat tubuh perempuan tersebut dan menggendongnya dipunggungnya, setelah itu dia pun melompat keatas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dan setelah dia pergi terlihat seorang muncul dari dalam pohon menatap kepergian orang tersebut.

'hmmm,, jadi dia gagal ya. Mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya bekerja sama.' Batinnya dan masuk kedalam tanah dan menghilang dari sana meninggalkan hutan yang sepi dan gelap.

Di sebuah rumah yang sederhana tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda dengan perempuan di gendongannya. Dia pun langsung membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Setelah sampai didalam dia langsung membaringkan perempuan di gendongannya dengan perlahan. Setelah itu dia pun masuk ke kamar untuk menyegarkan dirinya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Dia pun masuk ke kamar untuk melihat keadaan perempuan yang dia bawa tadi, tapi tidak ada luka yang serius hanya luka kecil saja. Dia pun menatapnya cukup lama dengan perasaan bingung, tapi juga tertarik karena kecantikan perempuan dihadapannya.

'hah, mungkin besok saja aku memberitahu yang lainnya.' Batinnya dan menuju ruang tamu dan tidur disofa, karena kasurnya sedang digunakan.

 **!-!**

Pagi hari di sebuah kamar sederhana, terlihat perempuam yang sedang tidur perlahan membuka matanya dan menggeliat kecil. Setelah matanya terbuka dia pun duduk dan memandang sekelilingnya dengan wajah bingung. Karena setahunya dia tidak ada disini dan berada di tempat lain.

Tapi saat sedang memandang sekelilingnya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka, dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut hitam membuatnya waspada dan turun dari kasur menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa kau.?" Tanya perempuan tersebut.

"Tenang saja nona, aku menemukanmu semalam dihutan, jadi aku membawamu kesini. Dan kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau berada dihutan dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri.?" Tanya pemuda tersebut dan duduk di bangku yang ada disana.

Sedangkan perempuan tersebut yang mendengar ucapan pemuda didepannya mulai bersikap tenang lagi dan duduk di kasur meskipun sedikit tidak percaya dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa namamu.?" Tanya perempuan tersebut datar membuat pemuda didepannya sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah nona, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Shisui. Kau sendiri siapa.?" Ujar Shisui dan bertanya.

"Shion." Balasnya singkat membuat Shisui bingung tapi tak dihiraukan.

"Baik bisa kau jelaskan pertanyaanku sebelumnya.?"

Sedangkan Shion menatap Shisui sebentar karena dia masih belum yakin dengan Shisui. Karena bagaimanapun dja juga baru mengenal Shisui. Dan bisa jadi kalau orang itu hanya berpura-pura baik didepannya tapi menusuk dibelakang.

Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Shiusi orang baik, jadi dia pun menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Shisui dan juga sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menolongnya tadi malam saat dihutan.

Shion pun memberitahukan pada Shisui kalau dia adalah seorang Ratu di negeri Iblis menggantikan ibunya yang sudah meninggal karena dibunuh oleh seseorang. Dan dia juga adalah seorang Miko disana.

Tapi suatu saat Mouryou dibebaskan oleh dari segelnya yang dibuat oleh Ibunya. Dan segel tersebut dibuka oleh seseorang dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tempat untuk Mouryou karena dia sudah tidak mempunyai tubuh. Karena tubuhnya sudah dihancurkan oleh Ibu Shion.

Sedangkan Mouryou sendiri, dia adalah Seorang Iblis jahat yang berniat menguasai dunia ini dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki beserta dengan pasukannya. Tapi rencananya saat itu digagalkan oleh Ibu Shion dengan cara menyegelnya di suatu tempat agar tidak berbuat jahat lagi kepada orang lain. Dan itu membuatnya marah, karena rencananya gagal.

Tapi sekarang dia sudah bebas dan bersiap melakukan rencananya yang sempat tertunda. Tapi Shion yang sebagai Miko Negeri Iblis mengetahui kalau dia bebas memutuskan untuk menyegelnya kembali seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ibunya dulu.

Karena itu Shion pun memutuskan untuk menyerang Mouryou dan membawa pasukannya. Dan saat itulah terjadi pertempuran antara pasukan Shion melawan Pasukan Mouryou yang sangat banyak dan susah dikalahkan.

Sedangkan Shion sendiri melawan Mouryou dan bersiap menyegelnya. Tapi sayang saat dia ingin menyegel Mouryou, tiba-tiba saja dia malah terserap oleh sebuah portal yang dibuat oleh Mouryou. Membuat Shion terlempar entah kemana, dan Mouryou pun tidak jadi di segek untuk kedua kalinya. Karena dia sudah berhasil menyingkirkan sang Miko yang bisa menyegelnya.

Sedangkan Shion sendiri yang terserap sebuah portal terlempar ke hutan. Dan untung saja di temukan oleh Shisui kalau tidan mungkin dia sudah mati dimakan oleh binatang buas yang ada di hutan itu. Dan itulah alasan kenapa Shion bisa berasa dihutan malam-malam tadi.

Sedangkan Shisui sendiri yang mendengar cerita Shion merasa terkejut karenanya, apalagi tentang Mouryou sang Raja Iblis yang sangat jahat dan kuat yang berniat menguasai dunia membuatnya marah karena dia tidak suka dengan orang macam Mouryou yang serakah dan merasa paling kuat di dunia ini.

Dan mungkin nanti dia akan memberi tahukan tentang ini pada yang lainnya dan Mizukage untuk mengantisipasi bila-bila Mouryou datang menyerang desa Kiri dan membunuh semua penduduk desa dan memulai menguasai dunia Ninja.

Setelah itu Shisui pun menyuruh Shion untuk mandi dan sarapan karena dia sudah menyiapkan makanan yang dia masak. Sedangkan Shion sendiri hanya menurut saja, karena memang dia sudah sangat lapar dan badannya juga kotor dan butuh membersihkan dirinya agar lebih segar dan cantik.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Shion pun sudah selesai mandi dan menuju meja makan yang sudah ditunggu oleh Shisui dan mereka berdua makan pun dengan tenang tidak ada pembicaraan karena Shion yang memang orang bangsawan yang diajarkan tata krama saat makan.

Dan setelah selesai makan, Shisui pun membereskannya dan mencuci piring dan mengajak Shion untuk ke rumah Naruto membicarakan masalah tadi dengannya dan yang lainnya agar mengetahui masalah tersebut dan bisa berjaga-jaga.

 **[][][]**

Sekarang di kediaman Uzumaki sedang ramai orang di ruang tamu membicarakam sesutau. Mereka adalah Naruto, Naori, Haku, Karin, Kushina, Shisui dan Shion.

Shisui memberitahukan pada Naruto tentang cerita Shion tadi dan tentang Mouryou padanya agar dia tahu soal masalah ini. Karena ini juga bisa menjadi bahaya yang besar, bila sampai Mouryou berhasil menguasai dunia dengan pasukannya yang kuat dan banyak.

Sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya pun mendengarkan dengan baik cerita Shisui sampai selesai. Dan mereka pun juga terkejut mendengarnya tentang si Raja Iblis Mouryou ini ditambah dengan tujuannya yang sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Naruto sendiri pun semakin pusing dengam orang-orang macam itu. Ditambah dengan Akatsuki yang belum dia ketahui seperti apa anggota kelompoknya yang lain dan kapan akan bergerak kembali mengincar Bijuu yang ada padanya dan dua Istrinya untuk mencapai tujuan mereka yang tak masuk akal.

Dan sekarang ditambah dengan satu lagi yang menjadi masalahnya dan berbeda dengan lainnya. Karena kali ini adalah Iblis jahat dan kuat. Tidak tahu seperti apa kekuatannya, ditambah dengan pasukannya yang sangat banyak menurut Shion. Dan juga tujuannya yang sama dengan Akatsuki. Yaitu.

 _Menguasai Dunia_.

Dan tak menutup kemungkinan kalau Akatsuki dan Mouryou akan bekerja sama dan mencapai tujuan mereka yang bisa membahayakan banyak orang, terutama dirinya dan dua Istrinya yang bisa terbunuh kapan saja. Karena mereka bertiga sudah menjadi incaran Akatsuki karena Bijuu yang di tubuh mereka bertiga yang masih belum tertangkap bersama dengan satu Bijuu milik Kumo. Hachibi.

Setelah masalahnya selesai. Shisui pun kembali pulang bersama dengan Shion dan memberi tahu kepada Uchiha lainnya dahulu baru pulang ke rumahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya karena dia sedang masa libur. Dan kalau dia menyerang Mouryou maka itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri begitu juga bila menyerang markas Akatsuki. Karena dia belum tahu kekuatan mereka semua. Dan karena itu mungkin dia bisa mencari tahu Informasi tentang markas Akatsuki dan langsung menyerangnya dan membunuh semua anggotanya bersama dengan yang lainnya.

 **[ŁĢ]**

Sedangkan di Negeri Iblis didalam sebuah istana yang lumayan besar terlihat seseorang bernaram Moryou yang sedang duduk santai di kursi singgasananya dan didampingin anak buah kepercayaannya di sampingnya.

Ya sekarang Moryou menempati istana yang di tempati Shion dan bahawannya dulu. Tapi sekarang setelah dia membuang Shion entaj kemana dan mengalahkan pasukannya. Jadilah sekarang Moryou yang berkuasa di Negeri Iblis ini. Sama seperti julukannya si Raja Iblis sangat pas dengan tempatnya.

Saat sedang bersantai, tiba-tiba saja pintu istana terbuka dan masuklah dua orang menggunakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah, mereka berdua berjalan santai dan berhenti tepat di depan Moryou yang masih santai tanpa takut dengan dua orang didepannya. Berbeda dengan bawahannya yang memasang posisi siaga.

"Siapa kau? Ada perlu apa kemari.?" Tanya Moryou.

"Aku menawarkanmu kerja sama denganku. Kita sama-sama akan mencapai kedaimaian dunia bila bekerja sama." Jawab salah satu orang berjubah.

"Heh, kedaimaian. Apa untungnya bagiku.?" Mouryou bertanya tak tertarik.

"Apa saja yang kau, bisa kau dapatkan." Jawab orang itu lagi.

Sedangkan Mouryou sendiri hanya diam saja memikirkan tawaran dari orang didepannya yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya dan tiba-tiba saja menawarkan kerja sama dengan mengatas namakan perdamaian yang menurutnya tidak akan pernah ada namanya perdamaian.

Karena dia lebih suka menghancurkan dari kedamaian. Lagi pula dia adalah Iblis yang memiliki sifat jahat dan serakah dan sebagainya. Tapi mungkin tak ada salahnya untuk menerima tawaran orang itu. Lagipula dia juga tidak terlalu rugi, dan mungkin dia akan dengan mudah mencapai tujuannya bila bekerja sama dengan orang tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku terima. Tapi jangan macam-macam denganku, kalau kau tidak mau menerima akibatnya." Ujar Moryou sedikit mengancam.

Sedangkan orang didepannya hanya mengangguk saja. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi." Ujarnya dan berjalan keluar Istana.

Moryou sendiri sebenarnya masih bingung dengan dua orang yang tiba-tiba datang ke hadapannya. Ditambah dia juga tidak kenal. Bisa saja dua orang itu hanya memanfaatkannya. Tapi bila benar begitu dia juga akan melawan, lagipula sulit mempercayai orang lain ditambah orang asing.

Jadi dia juga akan tetap waspada pada orang itu agar tidak merugikannya nanti.

 **-_Ł_Ğ_-**

Sedangkan di Kirigakure, Naruto sekarang sedang berlatih di Training Ground tempat biasanya seorang diri. Meskipun dia sudah kuat, tapi dia juga harus tetap berlatih untuk memperkuat kemampuannya agar tidak tumpul karena tidak pernah dilatih lagi.

Lagi pula dia yakin kalau masih banyak di luar sana orang yang lebih kuat darinya, atau jauh lebih kuat darinya seperti Akatsuki atau Moryou misalnya. Dan untuk itu dia juga harus bertambah kuat untuk melindungi keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri dari musuh-musuh jahat yang bisa kapan saja muncul menyerang.

Naruto pun terus berlatih dengan giat, dari fisik maupun kemampuannya yang lainnya. Bahkan terlihat beberapa kawah kecil akibat latihan yang dilakukannya. Mungkin sekarang Naruto bisa disamakan Special Jounin itu kalau dengan kekuatan alaminya, tapi beda bila dibantu dengan Kyuubi. Mungkin bisa setara Kage atau lebih bila menggunakan kekuatan Kyuubi.

Setelah latihan berjam-jam, akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berhenti dan bertistirahat di bawah pohon yang besar dan nyaman sambil memandang hasil latihannya yang membuat banyak pohon-pohon hangus terbakar dan berlubang karena jurus-jurusnya.

Saat istirahat Naruto memikirkan cara untuk mencari tahu tentang Informasi Akatsuki dan langsung menyerangnya kalau perlu. Karena dia harus lebih cepat dari Akatsuki sebelum dia yang di cari oleh Akatsuki. Karena itu bisa membahayakan yang lainnya bila sampai Akatsuki datang menyerang desa Kiri.

Karena itu mungkin dia akan mulai bergerak untuk mencari tentang markas Akatsuki nanti atau besok sendirian. Dia tahu memang kalau Akatsuki memiliki anggota yang kuat. Tapi dia juga mempunyai keluarga yang hebat. Seperti Shisui dan Itachi yang ahli Genjutsu. Lalu Istrinya yang juga hebat.

Karena bila kelompok itu dibiarkan saja, itu akan semakin berbahaya untuk dunia Ninja ini, belum lagi pasti juga masih banyak orang-orang jahat yang akan membantu kelompok tersebut. Jadi sebelum dia yang mati, setidaknya dia sudah melindungi dunia ini dari kehancuran dan dikuasai oleh orang jahat yang memperbudak manusia lainnya.

Tak terasa hari pun sudah mulai sore, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan membicarakan tentang rencananya besok pada keluarganya. Lagipula liburannya juga sudah cukup dan sudah saatnya untuknya beraksi lagi memberantas kejahatan.

 **-_Ľ_Ğ_-**

Sekarang Naruto sudah sampai di rumah dan di sambut oleh kedua istrinya dengan senang. Setelah itu dia pun memilih menyegarkan diri terlebih dulu sebelum ke masalah awalnya yang akan dia bicarakan dengan keluarganya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto pun sudah selesai mandi dan langsung mengajak keluarganya ke ruang tamu membicrakan masalah yang penting. Dan setelah semuannya berkumpul. Naruto pun mulai menjelaskan tujuannya.

Naruto pun menjelaskan tujuannya yang ingin mencari tahu tentang kelompok dan anggota Akatsuki seorang diri dan mengenali siapa saja anggotanya baru dia akan membunuhnyaa dan menghancurkan organisasi tersebut agar tak mengacaukan dunia lagi dengan tujuannya.

Dan tentu saja rencana Naruto di tolak keras oleh Naori dan Haku karena mereka tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Suami mereka. Dan karena mereka juga tahu kalau Akatsuki adalah kelompok yang berbahaya karena mereka pernah melihatnya sendiri saat itu.

Lalu membiarkan Naruto bergerak sendirian itu sama saja mereka harus siap kehilangan pria yang mereka cintai tersebut. Meskipun Naruto kuat. Tapi kalau bertarung terus menerus dengan orang yang belum di ketahui kemampuannya, bisa saja Naruto terbunuh saat melawan anggota Akatsuki yang dikenal sebagai Kriminal Rank-S.

Bukan hanya Naori dan Haku saja yang tidak setuju. Kushina selaku ibu Naruto pun tidak setuju dengan rencananya. Karena dia tidak mau kehilangan anaknya untuk kedua kalinya, sudah cukup satu kali saja saat dia hampir kehilangan anaknya untuk selamanya dan tidak mau sampai itu terjadi lagi.

Karena itu Naori dan Haku pun memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Naruto dan membantunya sebisa mereka. Tapi Naruto menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin membahayakan kedua Istrinya. Tapi mereka tetap memaksa membuat Naruto hanya pasrah saja karena dia tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi, jadi percuma saja dia menolak. Lagipula juga lebib baik kalau mereka pergi bertiga karena itu mempermudah pencariannya.

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto dan Istrinya pun memutuskan untuk tidur karena besok mereka harus melakukan perjalanan panjang dan sulit yang mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari lamanya untuk menemukan markas Akatsuki dan para Anggotanya.

 **-_Ł_Ğ_-**

Pagi hari di kediaman Uzumaki, sekarang terlihat Naruto, Naori dan Haku sedang menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa untuk pergi sekarang. Memulai pencarian mereka bertiga. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap. Mereka pun berpamitan pada Kushina dan Karin dan menuju kantor Mizukage untuk meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Setelah sampai di ruang Mizukage, Naruto pun langsung membicarakan tujuannya dan meminta Izin. Sedangkan Mizukage hanya bisa mengizinkan saja, karena melarang pun percuma karena Naruto pasti akan pergi juga. Jadi dia hanya bisa berpesan untuk berhati-hati pada mereka bertiga dan kembali dengan selamat.

Sesudah mendapat Izin dari Mizukage. Naruto, Naori dan Haku pun langsung pergi menuju gerbang desa dan memulai perjalanan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka pun sampai didepan gerbang desa. Tapi saat ingin keluar desa. Tiba-tiba saja muncul Itachi dan Shisui dengan pakaian Jounin mereka.

"Ada apa kalian menghadang kami.?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku tahu rencanamu, dan kami akan membantu." Jawab Shisui.

"Dan tenang saja, kami sudah mendapat izin." Lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Naruto, Naoro dan Haku tidak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya jadi mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Shisui dan Itachi juga. Lagi pula ini juga lebih bagus. Jadi mereka bisa langsung menyerang markas Akatsuki bila sudah ketemu dan langsung menghancurkannya.

Mereka berlima pun langsung pergi dari desa Kiri dan memulai perjalanan mereka untuk mencari Markas Akatsuki dan menghancurkan mereka semua. Dan setelah itu selesai, baru terakhir masalah Mouryou yang harus diselesaikan selanjutnya.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari terlihat seseorang keluar dari pohon memandang kepergian mereka berlima. 'aku harus memberi tahu tentang ini.' Batinnya dan masuk kedalam tanah.

 **-_Ł_Ğ_-**

Sedangkan di sebuah tempat yang gelap terlihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk santai diatas patung besar. Dan tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang dari dalam tanah.

"3 Jinchuriki dan Dua Uchiha sedang mencari markas Akatsuki." Ujar orang itu.

Sedangkan orang yang duduk hanya diam saja di tempat. "Biarkan saja mereka, perintahkan yang lainnya untuk melawan mereka. Karena kita sudah tak butuh kelompok itu lagi." Balasnya.

"Tapi, bagaiamana dengan Hachibi.?" Tanya orang itu.

"Aku bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk menangkapnya. Karena mereka terlalu lambat, jadi biarkan mereka bersenang-senang. Tapi lebih bagus kalau mereka bisa menangkap 3 Jinchuriki itu." Balasnya lagi.

Dan orang tadi hanya diam saja dan masuk kedalam tanah meninggalkan orang itu sendirian didalam kegelapan.

"Sebentar lagi rencanaku akan dimulai." Gumamnya.

 **-_Ł_Ğ_-**

Kembali pada Naruto dan yang lainnya, sekarang mereka masih terus melompati pohon demi pohon dengan kecepatan sedang. Karena mereka juga tidak sedang terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikan Misi mereka berlima. Jadi mereka bisa lebih santai.

Lagipula bila mereka terlalu cepat, itu bisa menguras tenaga mereka dan bila melawan musuh yang tiba-tiba datang bisa membuat mereka dalam bahaya. Dan lagi mereka juga tidak tahu kapan anggota akan muncul. Bisa saja mereka tiba-tiba tepat didepan mereka dan langsung menyerang.

Tapi seperti itu tidak mungkin karena mereka tidak melihat apapun kecuali pohon-pohon saja di sekitarnya dan tidak ada tanda bahaya apapun yang bisa mengancam mereka berlima jadi mereka terus melesat diatas pohon sambil mengawasi sekitar untuk berjaga-jaga bila bahaya datang.

Setelah berjalan selama berjam-jam lamanya akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu karena hari sudah hampir gelap, dan akan susah bila melanjutkan perjalanan pada malam hari dan juga berbahaya.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di bawah pohon yang besar dan terlihat nyaman untuk tempat istirahat mereka semalam ini. Mereka pun makan terlebih dulu untuk mengisi tenaga mereka dan setelah itu mereka langsung tidur dan tak lupa juga membuat Bunshin terlebih dulu untuk berjaga-jaga.

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan suara kicauan burung yang terdengar merdu, terlihatlah lima orang yang berada dihutan yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah terbangun mereka pun membereskan barang-barang mereka terlebih dulu dan pergi ke sungai untuk membersihkan wajah mereka agar terlihat lebih segar lagi.

Setelah merasa semuanya sudah siap. Mereka pun langsung melompat ke pohon dan melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya dengan kecepatan standar saja.

 **-_Ł_Ğ_-**

Sudah selama dua hari Naruto dan yang lainnya mencari markas dan anggota Akatsuki tapi belum juga ketemu, mereka juga sudah mencoba mencari didalam desa-desa kecil tapi juga tak berhasil menemukan mereka.

Memang sulit bila mencari sesuatu tanpa petunjuk atau yang lainnya yang bisa mempermudah pencarian mereka dan seperti sekarang inilah mereka hanya terus mencari tanpa petunjuk sama sekali yang entah kapan akan selesai.

Dan sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di tempat desa hujan Amegakure. Desa yang mereka tahu di pimpin oleh Shinobi hebat bernama Hanzo si Salamander yang juga memberikan julukan pada 3 Sennin Legendaris saat perang Shinobi dulu.

Dan desa Ame juga dikenal sebagai tempat kelompok Akatsuki awal kali terbentuk. Jadi mereka mencoba untuk pergi ke sini dan mencari petunjuk tentang Akatsuki lebih banyak lagi.

Desa ini juga berbeda dengan desa lainnya. Seperti namanya desa hujan. Tempat ini selalu hujan sejak lama. Bukan hanya hujan air saja, tapi juga hujan darah. Karena banyak penduduk Ame yang mati akibat perang Shinobi dulu. Menyebabkan populasi desa ini semakin sedikit.

Selain itu desa Ame juga adalah desa dengan penjagaan terketat dan sulit untuk masuk kedalam desa ini. Itu dilakukan karena untuk menjaga penduduk Ame lainnya dari musuh-musuh yang berniat menyerang mereka.

Tapi dengan bantuan sedikit _Genjutsu_. Mereka berhasil masuk kedalam desa Ame dan mencari kedai untuk berteduh sementara dan untuk mengisi perut mereka. Baru setelah itu mereka melanjutkan pencarian mereka.

Saat sedang makan di dalam kedai, mereka mendengar pembicaraan orang lain yang sedang membicarakan tentang Pein yang menjadi pemimpin Ame, dan dianggap dewa oleh penduduk Ame dan tempatnua berada di menara tertinggi. Tapi jarang ada yang melihat langsung sosok Pein tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya pun mendengarkan saja dengan baik, karena bisa saja ini adalah petunjuk mereka menemukan anggota Akatsuki yang mereka cari. Tapi mereka juga cukup kaget karena ada orang yang dianggap dewa. Bila begitu pasti orang tersebut sangat hebat sampai dijuluki sebagai Dewa.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto dan yang lain langsung membayar dan pergi dari kedai tersebut untuk menuju menara tertinggi dan mencari tahu tentang orang bernama Pain tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka pun sampai di lorong panjang dan langsung masuk kedalam sambil mengawasi sekitar mereka. Setelah melewati lorong, mereka pun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan terdapat beberapa pipa air disekitarnya.

Mereka pun memperhatikan sekeliling mereka yang tampak kosong tidak ada apa-apa. Tabi tiba-tiba saja puluhan Shuriken kertas mengarah pada mereka, dan Naruto menggunakan jutsu Fuutonnya membuat mereka selamat.

Mereka pun menatap keatas dan terlihat 1 wanita sedang terbang dengan sayap kertasnya, dan 5 orang lainnya yang berdiri diatas pipa menggunakan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah. Membuat mereka waspada.

"Wah-wah, jadi inikah Jinchuriki itu.?" Tanya pria berambut silver menatap Naruto, Naori dan Haku.

"Kami sudah lama menunggu kalian. Dan sekarang kalian datang juga." Lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya diam saja, karena mereka tahu didepan mereka sekarang adalah para anggota Akatsuki yang mereka cari. Dan sekarang sudah ketemu dan pasti akan terjadi pertarungan antara mereka.

Tak mau menunggu lama, pria berambut silver langsung melompat dan menyerang Naruto dengan senjatanya. Tapi Naori dengan cepat menahannya dan langsung balas menyerang pria tersebut.

Tak mau kalah dengan temanya, 4 orang lainnya juga mulai menyerang Naruto dan yang lainnya. Dan sekarang Naruto berhadapan dengan seorang pria bermasker, Haku melawan pria berambut kuning, Shisui melawan pria berambut merah dan terakhir Itachi melawan orang berwajah Hiu.

Sedangkan wanita satunya hanya memperhatikan mereka saja dari atas tidak berniat membantu temannya melawan Naruto Dkk.

Dan sekarang pertarungan antara Akatsuki melawan Naruto dan yang lainnya akan dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ť#B#Č**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **L-G.**_


End file.
